El Misterio de los Ojos de Luna
by SaBaKu-No-MeNnY
Summary: Bueno esta Historia va con que Hinata esta algo depresiva y el encargan una mision! Donde se encontrara y conocera al amor donde menos se lo espera! ItaXhina mal summary lo se T T
1. Chapter 1 La paz de Konoha

Bueno, primero que nada HOLA! nn Este es el primer fic que publico en esta pág.! Ojala les guste y tendrá bastantes cosas! Cabe destacar que es el primer fic que hago con motivos de Ninja pues casi siempre los hago originales con mis personajes favoritos! Ahora si a leer! (inner: No se te olvida algo? ¬ ¬)

Cuando llegaste O.O ¿?

Inner: Tengo todo el rato aquí, no crees que se te olvida algo?

Dilo tú a ver que se me olvida X3

Inner: Naruto y sus personajes no pertenecen a esta despistada, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Arigatou inner siempre cuidando mis espaldas. (La abrazo por el cuello y a ella le sale una gotita intentando soltarse)

Inner: Que disfruten esta historia yo veré si consigo soltarme de esta.

**Cap. I. La paz de Konoha**

Habían pasado varios años desde que el ultimo Uchiha abandonara la aldea, el rubio seguía en su afán de encontrarlo pero la Hokage lo mantenía ocupado en su entrenamiento para ser el sexto, la pelirrosa se ocupo en sus obligaciones como jounin por lo que casi ni tenía tiempo para ver al rubio y mucho menos ponerse a buscar al pelinegro.

La chica de cabellos azulados vio pasar al rubio a lo lejos, se sintió muy feliz al verlo pero hacía mucho tiempo que había dado por perdida esa batalla, se resigno a tenerlo como amigo, además de que casi ni lo veía por estar entrenando a su equipo, la ironía, el equipo 7, era la sensei de tres pequeños bastante talentosos y eso la enorgullecía pero todavía sentía un vacio en su pecho, ese vacío que el rubio solía llenar.

No sé porque me importa tanto Pensó la peliazulada bajando del árbol al ver como los tres niños caminaban hacia ella.

-Ohayo sensei- Saludo alegremente la rubia de grandes ojos violetas corriendo hacia la peliazulada.

-Ohayo Umiko-chan- Dijo la mujer sonriendo viendo como los dos niños corrían hacia ella. –Ohayo Tetsu-kun- Dijo mirando al castaño que llego de primero con sonrisa victoriosa mientras de ultimo venia gruñendo un pelinegro bastante singular al cual la peliazulada le tenía gran cariño. –Ohayo Toushirou-kun-

-Ohayo sensei- Saludo el castaño animadamente dándole un codazo al pelinegro que tocándose el costado saludo en un susurro a la peliazulada.

-Bien, vamos a entrenar, hoy solo será taijutsu- Dijo caminando hacia la zona de entrenamiento. –Lo haremos por turnos si? Tetsu-kun tu contra Umiko-chan- Dijo a lo que los aludidos asintieron y se separaron del pelinegro que cruzo sus brazos molesto.

-Sensei, cuando usted diga- Dijo la chica bastante animada con un kunai en la mano. –Esta vez será sencillo- Dijo haciendo enojar al castaño.

-Ya saben nada de ataques de muerte- Advirtió mientras les daba la señal de comenzar a la cual los dos niños desaparecieron en el acto y empezaron a sonar los kunais chocando.

-Hinata-sensei- Llamo el pelinegro viendo a la peliazulada que seguía con la vista a los otros dos mientras le asintió. –Porque no me dejo luchar contra Tetsu?- Dijo en tono resentido.

-Toushirou-kun, el es tu compañero de equipo y he notado que siempre están compitiendo, no debes olvidar que él es tu camarada y ponerlos a pelear luego de que te gano en una carrera no sería buena idea- Dijo sin mirarlo y sonriendo. –No olvides que son ustedes tres, deben apoyarse y complementarse-

-Hai- Dijo algo más animado viendo como sus compañeros aterrizaban frente a ellos chocando los kunais que centellaron y la rubia sonreía haciéndole notar al pelinegro el pequeño rasguño en la cara del castaño.

La pelea de los chicos siguió unos cuantos minutos mas y la rubia consiguió rasguñar una vez más al castaño que se molesto tanto que la ataco sin contenerse rasgando parte de sus ropas haciendo que la peliazulada interviniera deteniendo con gran facilidad el ataque.

-Mañana será nuevamente taijutsu, demo con Toushirou-kun si?- Dijo tomando el kunai de la mano del castaño. –Ahora pasemos a la parte de los ninjutsu, la idea es que intenten volver a este punto trabajando en equipo- Dijo marcando un punto con el kunai del castaño y haciendo unos sellos que llevo a los chicos a una ilusión.

La peliazulada seguía con la mirada atentamente cada movimiento que los chicos hacían sin percatarse que alguien se acercaba a ella. –Veo que los sigues entrenando muy duro- Se burlo el hombre desde atrás.

-Kiba-kun- Dijo sobresaltada colocando una de sus manos en el pecho. –Que te trae por aquí?- Pregunto viendo que no lo acompañaba el gran perro blanco.

-Nos está buscando la Hokage- Dijo sonriendo viendo como uno de los chicos salía de la ilusión e intentaba liberar a la rubia. –Ese chico es…-

-Hai! Toushirou-kun- Dijo sonriendo viendo como los tres niños habían logrado romper la ilusión y corrían hacia el kunai. –Kurenai-sensei estará muy satisfecha con el-

-Yo creo que nada mas le alegra que este contigo- Dijo viendo como el castaño caía en una de las trampas y los otros dos se regresaban a ayudarlo. –Es bastante ágil-

-Hai- Dijo orgullosa la peliazulada volviendo su mirada hacia el chico perro que tenia junto a ella. –Sabes el porqué la Hokage nos está buscando?-

-Iie, demo es urgente- Dijo saltando hacia los niños y tomando al castaño por la cintura lo llevo hasta la peliazulada que solo sonrió viendo la molestia del pequeño. –Vamos Hina-chan- Dijo.

-Nos vemos allá- Dijo y con esto el castaño desapareció en una nube de humo. –Bueno lamento que el entrenamiento haya terminado tan pronto, demo tengo otras obligaciones-

-Sensei, otra vez tiene misión?- Dijo algo triste la rubia.

-No lo sé, demo intentare volver lo antes posible si es así- Dijo sonriendo mientras despeinaba el cabello castaño del chico. –Matta ne- Dijo y desapareció.

-La sensei se ve algo triste no les parece- Dijo la rubia viendo como tanto el pelinegro como el castaño se dejaban caer en el suelo cruzados de brazos. Vamos otra vez Pensó divertida sentándose entre los dos chicos.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

En un espeso bosque se veían dos siluetas bastante fornidas caminando a paso lento, uno llevaba una gran espada, mientras que el otro un poco más pequeño que el primero solo lo miraba con extrañeza.

-No sé porque quisiste buscarla- Dijo el pelinegro de coleta viendo de reojo a su compañero cara de tiburón que sonreía tocando a la gran espada.

-Ya te dije que no quiero dejarla por mucho tiempo, ha pasado ya el tiempo dicho por el líder para volver a reunirnos- Dijo sonriendo con malicia viendo con detenimiento los rayos del sol que pasaban a través de algunos árboles dejando así ver el camino. –Con la muerte de Kakuzu, y luego la de Deidara significaron grandes pérdidas para Akatsuki-

-Hmp- El pelinegro gruño recordando su casi mortal encuentro con Sasuke. –Ya encontraron a Hidan?-

-Supongo lo sabremos en esta nueva reunión- Dijo maliciosamente el tiburón. –Deberías considerar dejar Akatsuki- Dijo recibiendo un golpe del pelinegro.

-Mientras pueda pelear puedo seguir en Akatsuki- Dijo fríamente apartándose del tiburón que le salió sangre del hombro debido al kunai que lo rozo de las manos del pelinegro.

-No has perdido tu toque- Dijo riendo maliciosamente viendo como el pelinegro caminaba algo distraído delante de él. –Pein estará más que satisfecho- Dijo en son de burla.

-Y Madara debe seguir molesto- Dijo sonriendo de medio lado. –No pensó que recuperaría mi vista- Dijo abriendo sus ojos dejando ver los destellos carmesí y las tres aspas en el.

-Supongo que todo es posible para los herederos del Sharingan- Rio viendo como delante de ellos salía de la tierra un hombre. –Zetsu cuanto tiempo-

-El líder nos espera- Dijo sonriendo al ver al pelinegro con los ojos cerrados y caminando como si nada nunca hubiera pasado. –Itachi te ves bien- Se burlo siendo ignorado por el pelinegro. –Vamos-

-Como digas- Dijo el tiburón viendo a lo lejos la pequeña entrada a una cueva. –Itachi, unos cuantos se sorprenderán- Dijo maliciosamente viendo como el pelinegro asentía y sonreía de lado.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

La peliazulada apareció delante de la puerta de la oficina de la Hokage, por extraño que le pareciera se sentía nerviosa, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así, y aquella reunión tan de emergencia le parecía totalmente extraña, toco suavemente la puerta esperando para pasar.

_-Adelante-_ Se escucho en el interior la voz de una mujer, con lo que la chica abrió lentamente la puerta intentando esconder su nuevo y creciente nerviosismo cosa que no mejoro al ver a casi todos sus antiguos compañeros dentro de aquella oficina.

-Hina-chan hasta que llegas- Dijo sonriente el castaño acercándose a la chica.

-Hokage-sama para que nos necesitaba a todos?- Pregunto el castaño de ojos perlados que estaba algo alejado del grupo con una mirada intimidante.

-Bueno, Según nos han informado los de Akatsuki se han vuelto a poner en movimiento- Dijo alarmando a más de uno.

-Demo Obasan, ya han muerto varios ttebayo- Dijo el rubio exaltado haciendo molestar a la rubia.

-Naruto que no me digas así, y la muerte de esos miembros no significa nada, pueden reclutar a más personas talentosas y que sean criminales, lo que nos da la interrogante de si volverán por los jinchuriki- Dijo algo preocupada mirando al rubio.

-Obasan no te preocupes tanto por mí, ya Itachi está muerto y por lo que sabemos solo quedan unos cuantos miembros, solo debemos destruirlos antes de que vuelvan a encontrarse- Dijo sonriendo ante la cara de sorpresa de todos.

-Naruto- Dijo sorprendida la pelirrosa con los ojos como platos. –Nunca te había escuchado decir algo tan inteligente- Agrego haciendo reír nerviosamente al rubio.

-Etto…- Intervino la peliazulada captando la atención de los presentes. –Tsunade-sama si todo eso es cierto, quiere que lo investiguemos o algo así?- Dijo algo bajo la peliazulada captando la atención del rubio.

-Hai, Hinata-chan ha dicho algo cierto, quiero que ustedes vayan en grupos de cuatro a investigar los alrededores y averigüen que tan cierto es eso de que Akatsuki volvió a funcionar- Dijo sacando una hoja. –Cada grupo deberá comunicarse con los demás constantemente, para evitar perder a alguno a manos de los Akatsuki- Ordeno la rubia poniéndose de pie.

-Obasan como estarán divididos los grupos- Dijo sonriendo el rubio rascándose la nuca molestando nuevamente a la mujer.

-Estarán así: Neji, Ten Ten, Lee y Shino- Dijo dándoles una hoja doblada al castaño de ojos perlados. –Los siguientes son: Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji y Kiba- Agrego también entregándoles otra hoja doblada.

-Significa que quede con Naruto-kun?- Pregunto por lo debajo la peliazulada viendo como la pelirrosa le sonreía y asentía.

-Hinata-chan toma- Dijo la rubia dándole un papel doblado. –No se lo muestres a nadie- Dijo levantándose para dirigirse a todos los presentes. –Muy bien parten mañana al amanecer por tiempo indefinido, avisen a sus equipos para que sepan que serán entrenados por suplentes de ustedes- Y diciendo eso los chicos salieron uno por uno de la oficina de la rubia.

-Está segura de esto Tsunade-sama?- Pregunto la pelinegra algo preocupada.

-No tienes de que preocuparte fue una idea que me dio Jiraiya- Dijo algo nostálgica viendo como el rubio iba de último con la pelirrosa.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

-Es una pena que nos hayan separado Hina-chan- Dijo entre risas el castaño caminando junto al pelinegro de gafas y a la peliazulada que asintió algo triste.

-Hai, demo es solo una misión de reconocimiento, espero terminarla pronto- Dijo al ver como caminaba hacia ella el pelinegro. –Toushirou-kun que sucede?-

-Ya supe que se va de misión sensei- Dijo algo molesto viendo como los mayores sonreían. –Siempre se va y no nos entrena como es- Dijo algo sonrojado.

-Hina-chan nos vemos mañana- Dijo el castaño mientras él y el pelinegro de gafas se alejaban de la pareja.

-Toushirou-kun es mi trabajo y cuando tu llegues a mi nivel veras como es- Dijo sonriendo caminando junto al pequeño. –Donde están Umiko-chan y tetsu-kun?- Pregunto al ver que los otros dos no estaban por ahí.

-Ellos se fueron a sus casas luego de entrenar un poco después de que se fue- Dijo sentándose en una de las ramas.

-Ya veo y porque no fuiste a tu casa también?- Pregunto parándose delante del pequeño que solo aparto la cara e hizo gesto de molestia. –Ya veo Kurenai-sensei esta de misión cierto?- Dijo sonriendo mientras el pelinegro solo asentía viendo fijamente a la peliazulada con aquellos ojos rojos heredados de su madre.

-Hinata-sensei, mi otosan también era así?- Pregunto viendo como la chica se sorprendía pero luego volvía a sonreír. –Shikamaru-san no me dice nada- Dijo haciendo puchero.

-Deberías preguntarle más a el que a mí, tu otosan era el sensei de Shikamaru-kun- Dijo despeinando al chico. –Si quieres puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche si?- Dijo haciendo sonreír al niño.

-No será molestia para su otosan sensei?- Dijo algo receloso. –Mi okasan dice que su otosan es bastante exigente-

-nn No te preocupes, vamos- Dijo tomando la mano del chico que se sonrojo y empezó a andar junto a la peliazulada.

Anduvieron largo rato por las calles de Konoha mientras la peliazulada veía como el niño sonreía y veía una que otra cosa recordó la carta que le entrego Tsunade y que todavía no había leído.

La leeré en la noche, no debe ser nada referente a la misión si no quería que la vieran los demás Pensó mientras miraba distraídamente donde había ido el niño.

-Estas de niñera ttebayo- Dijo sorprendiéndola el rubio que rio ante la cara sonrojada de la peliazulada. –Tienes un buen alumno por lo se dice-

-Naruto-kun- Dijo recuperando la compostura. –Donde están…-

-Hinata-chan- Saludo la pelirrosa caminando algo rápido hacia ella y detrás venia el pelinegro dibujante. –Hinata-chan teníamos tiempo sin que nos mandaran a una misión juntas- Agrego la pelirrosa sentándose junto a la chica que asintió alegremente.

-La verdad tenía algunas semanas sin tener misión, demo no había tenido tiempo de entrenar a los chicos- Dijo girando su cara hacia el pelinegro que venía hacia ella. –No estarán nada contentos con que me vuelva a ir-

-Sensei, mira- Dijo trayendo algunas hojas en las manos. –Mira lo que puedo hacer- Dijo sonriendo cortando de golpe el gran puñado de hojas para sorpresa de todos.

-Toushirou-kun bien hecho- Dijo despeinando nuevamente al chico. –Cuando regrese me encargare de entrenar tu elemento si?-

-Hai!- Asintió alegre percatándose de la presencia de los demás jounin que acompañaban a su sensei. –Ohayo Naruto-san, Sakura-san y Sai-san- Dijo inclinándose ligeramente haciendo reír a la pelirrosa.

-De verdad que eres hijo de tu otosan- Dijo viéndolo que se sonrojaba y se escucho a lo lejos la voz de una niña.

-Ve a ver que quieren esos dos- Dijo la peliazulada viendo como el pelinegro corría hacia donde estaba la rubia y el castaño que se fueron saltando hacia los arboles. –Lo he visto crecer y verlo empezar a convertirse en genin me alegra un montón-

-Hai- Dijo el rubio tomando las manos de la peliazulada. –Hinata-chan vamos todos a comer esta noche si?-

-Oh, demo no puedo debo quedarme con Toushirou-kun- Se negó soltándose del agarre del rubio. –Mas bien estoy algo atrasada- Dijo al ver como empezaba a ponerse el sol.

-Hinata-chan TT- Lloriqueo el rubio mientras la peliazulada le regalaba una sonrisa y se alejaba hacia donde habían ido sus tres genin.

-Lastima Naruto-kun creo que perdió su oportunidad- Se burlo el pelinegro haciendo reír a la pelirrosa y enojando al rubio.

-Urusei!- Grito el rubio y empezó a caminar seguido de los otros dos.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

-No puedo creer que hayas sobrevivido- Se burlo el peliblanco moviendo su cuello para acomodarlo un poco.

-Tal vez soy como tú, pero me derroto alguien menos patético- Dijo algo molesto el pelinegro sin abrir los ojos.

-Por lo menos no me quede ciego, has pensado abandonar akatsuki? Deberías hacerlo no serás para nada útil- Dijo burlescamente intentando provocar al pelinegro que no cedió y se volvió al líder.

-Eso es todo lo que haremos a partir de ahora?- Dijo viendo al pelinaranja asentir. –Entonces me voy- Dijo y se desvaneció para sorpresa de los demás.

-Como fue que logro sobrevivir?- Pregunto curiosa la mujer del grupo.

-Es bastante sorprendente pero logro hacerlo- Dijo el de la máscara mirando el sitio vacio del chico. –Algo debe tener oculto para haber dejado a su ototo así como así- Dijo con un tono de burla en la voz.

-Tu crees que esté planeando algo?- Pregunto curioso la planta. –Debería luego de que lo dejamos medio muerto por ahí, tal vez quiere destruir akatsuki- Dijo la otra mitad del tipo. –Como va a destruir la única organización que lo deja ser, recuerda que es un criminal clase S- Ataco la primera parte.

-Ya basta Zetsu- Grito el pelinaranja calmando los ánimos de los presentes. –Por ahora nuestro principal objetivo es reclutar personas con el potencial para representar a akatsuki-

-Ya escucharon, váyanse de una vez- Ordeno el pelinegro de la máscara desapareciendo con los demás, el tiburón desapareció y se encontró al pelinegro sentado frente al rio con los ojos cerrados.

-Hasta cuando seguirás así?- Dijo algo molesto caminando hacia el pelinegro. –Podría matarnos por tu orgullo-

-Hasta que termino la reunión- Dijo sin prestar atención a las quejas de su compañero. –Vamos-

-Itachi no se qué te sucedió en ese tiempo que estuviste desaparecido, demo no puedes seguir así a menos que quieras que te saquen de akatsuki como un cadáver- Dijo caminando junto al pelinegro.

-No creo que Madara quiera deshacerse de mi sin saber que planeo- Dijo sonriendo de lado. –Ahora solo hay que concentrarnos en el nuevo objetivo-

-Como digas, mientras solo te maten a ti- Dijo resignado tomando su espada para ponerla en su otro hombro.

-Deberíamos empezar a buscar en los alrededores del país del fuego- Dijo poniéndose su sombrero y desapareciendo entre la neblina.

-Como digas- Dijo el tiburón siguiendo al chico.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

Era bastante entrada la noche y la peliazulada todavía no podía conciliar el sueño, algo de esa misión no le daba confianza, algo en esa misión la afectaba y sabía que tenía que cumplirla.

No puedo trabajar perfectamente con Naruto-kun junto a mi Pensó sonrojándose fijando su mirada en el techo de su habitación. –Saldré unos minutos- Dijo sentándose en el futon viendo al pelinegro durmiendo tranquilamente y sonrió para sí y salió por la ventana de la habitación.

Salto por el tejado de varias casas, pudo notar la presencia de algunos anbus a su alrededor pero logro evitarlos sin ser localizada, cosa que le alegro y sin darse cuenta llego hasta un lago donde se podía ver del otro lado una especie de templo.

-Quien vivirá allí?- Se pregunto viendo fijamente el otro lado al momento que sintió una suave brisa recorrer su cuerpo recordándole los escasa de ropa que iba, sonrió para sí y de quito las sandalias para poder entrar al lago. Quisiera poder ser mas fuerte Pensó mirando las estrellas que brillaban sobre su cabeza. Tal vez… Empezó. –Solo tal vez así podría estar con Naruto-kun- Susurro viendo como en el templo se movió una silueta bastante extraña.

Quien será a estas alturas de la noche? Se pregunto caminando lentamente por el lago viendo como la silueta caminaba hacia el puente frente al lago, era notoriamente mas alta que la peliazulada. –No puede ser…- Dijo abriendo los ojos sorprendida.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

Caminaban por los senderos del espeso bosque, había anochecido hacia ya varias horas, pero todavía no descansaban, se escuchaba el rumor de los arboles mientras la brisa los mecía de un lado a otro, era un ambiente bastante tranquilo y ellos eran unos intrusos que rompían con la armonía de aquel paisaje.

-Creo que podremos descansar por hoy- Dijo al fin el pelinegro dejándose caer junto a un árbol de un pequeño claro viendo como caminaba hacia el tiburón algo molesto pero sin decir nada se sentó junto al pelinegro.

-Itachi- Llamo el tiburón haciendo que el pelinegro levantara un poco su cara pero sin abrir los ojos. –Si recuperaste tu vista porque siempre andas con los ojos cerrados?- Pregunto apoyando uno de sus brazos en la espada.

-Kisame, es porque no sé si volveré a perderla- Dijo honestamente sorprendiendo al tiburón. –Todavía no he terminado con lo que planeo y no puedo morir así como así- Dijo prepotentemente haciendo sonreír al tiburón.

-Por un momento pensé que estar todas esas semanas desaparecido te había ablandado- Rio maliciosamente sintiendo como se acercaban a ellos unas cuantas personas. –Me cedes el honor?- Agrego poniéndose de pie tomando a la espada por el mango y esperando la respuesta del pelinegro que solo asintió para ver como el tiburón se perdía entre las sombras.

Kisame no ha cambiado Pensó sintiendo en su cuerpo las vibraciones del ambiente descubriendo así el lugar exacto donde estaba su compañero y que era lo que estaba haciendo. –Se tardara un poco- Susurro y se puso de pie.

El pelinegro de coleta empezó a caminar lejos del lugar de donde ahora se escuchaban algunos gritos que no perturbaron al chico, camino sintiendo en su piel la brisa recordando así todas sus pasadas, a su cuerpo volvió aquella sensación de satisfacción al ser el vencedor de una batalla.

No morí, aquel día no morí Se dijo recordando la última imagen que tuvo de su batalla con Sasuke, vio su cara asustada no entendiendo las razones del pelinegro de coleta para aquella lucha, para aquel contacto. –Ototo baka- Susurro sonriendo recordando como el chico se negó a escuchar razones por parte del de coleta.

Camino unos cuantos metros mas, pudo ver como frente a él se abría un camino, una aldea se veía a lo lejos, la reconoció y solo sonrió al notar todo el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que había estado ahí, parecían ser años los que habían pasado en aquel lugar.

No hay nadie Pensó viendo con desinterés los pasillos de aquel lugar, un templo del cual solo su familia sabia la ubicación. Nadie nunca volverá a tocar este sitio, Sasuke y yo no volveremos nunca mas Pensó sonriendo notando como se movía a su alrededor alguien, no lo inmuto pues al momento reconoció de quien se trataba aunque le molesto ser interrumpido en aquel lugar y por aquella persona.

-Que haces aquí?- Pregunto el pelinegro tranquilo girándose hacia la persona.

-Pensé que te habías escapado- Se burlo el tiburón saliendo de entre las sombras. –No pensé que estuviéramos tan cerca-

-Hmp- Gruño y empezó a caminar hacia la salida. –Te divertiste?- Pregunto fríamente notando el olor a sangre que despedía su compañero y la risa maliciosa del tiburón le confirmo sus sospechas.

-Eran simples ladrones- Contesto con desgana el tiburón. –No me dio mucho problema acabar con ellos- Camino un poco reconociendo el símbolo del olvidado clan Uchiha. –Viniste a recordar tus raíces?- Se burlo sonriendo viendo el rostro sin expresión de Itachi.

-Fue una casualidad- Respondió fríamente comenzando a andar. –Podemos pasar el resto de la noche aquí- Dijo y se apoyo en una de las paredes del templo.

-Nunca pensé verte respetar estas cosas, vaya que no me equivoque- Dijo captando la atención del pelinegro que abrió los ojos sorprendido. –Si que te ablandaste Itachi-

-Tsk- Chasqueo la lengua mientras cerraba los ojos, solo quería olvidar aquel pasado que tanto le molestaba, aquel pasado que le recordaba sus pecados y le recordaba que él no era mas que escoria.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

-Hmp- Se escucho un pequeño gruñido como respuesta, sonrió ante aquella idea, no dejaba de mirarlo sorprendida.

-No puedo creer que hayas vuelto- Dijo por fin la peliazulada viendo como detrás del chico salían otros tres bastantes extraños y uno mas extravagante que el anterior.

-Ella es una Hyuuga cierto?- Pregunto con curiosidad ojiverde sonriendo morbosamente mostrando una hilera de dientes muy afilados. –Se nota en sus rasgos y más en esos ojos-

-Por que nos ve con miedo?- Dijo la mujer de gafas viéndola con desagrado. –Deberíamos dejar que Suigetsu la matara, se supone que nadie debía saber que volviste-

-Hmp- El pelinegro solo se giro y volvió a entrar en la gran mansión dejando a los demás con las palabras en la boca, pero la peliazulada sabia que aquel joven era el sueño de su rubio y no podía dejar que se fuera.

-MATTE!- Grito sin saber porque. –Matte onegai- Dijo corriendo hacia el pelinegro.

-Que quieres Hyuuga?- Dijo fríamente soltando el agarre de la peliazulada.

-Onegai, no te vayas otra vez- Dijo casi suplicando mirando a los ojos al Uchiha que por primera vez observaba de cerca aquellos ojos perlados y en ellos podía ver preocupación y tristeza.

-Como?- Dijo indignada la pelinegra de gafas. –Sasuke viene y va cuando quiera! Tu no eres quien para decirle nada!- Grito cruzándose de brazos.

-Karin- Dijo tranquilamente el pelinegro sin mirar a la aludida. –Hyuuga tu interés es por Naruto cierto?- Dijo algo resentido sin saber el porqué.

-Iie- Dijo sorprendiendo al pelinegro. –Este es tu hogar, ya cumpliste con tus metas, onegai vuelve a la villa- Dijo poniendo sus dos manos sobre su pecho.

-Con qué razón? Nada me ata a esta villa, y si no es por el dobe porque entonces me lo pides- Dijo intentando descifrar las intenciones de la peliazulada.

-Todos tenemos derecho a tener un hogar, y este es el tuyo aunque no quieras aceptarlo- Dijo algo frustrada. –Yo no te conozco, no me dolió tanto que te hayas ido y traicionado a la villa, demo..- Respiro intentando calmarse. –Demo este es tu hogar, aquí están personas que se preocupan por ti-

-Vaya si es atrevida esta mocosa- Dijo la pelinegra sobresaltada. –Sasuke no se quedara, vino a ver unas cosas del templo, niña tonta si no eres ni siquiera una conocida porque habría de hacerte caso-

-Solo un mes- Dijo el pelinegro sorprendiendo a sus compañeros. –Estaré un mes en la villa con mi equipo-

-Hai!- Dijo sonriente la peliazulada, mientras el sol empezaba a salir iluminando así su rostro dándole un aire bastante inocente. –Hablare con Hokage-sama- Dijo y se fue saltando.

-Sasuke porque aceptaste?- Pregunto el pelirrojo viendo la cara de sorpresa de sus otros dos compañeros.

-Creo que me canse de vagar- Dijo serio pero con una diminuta sonrisa en los labios.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

Ya había salido el sol, y en la entrada de la villa se podía ver una gran cantidad de chicos reunidos, preparados para alguna misión peligrosa, pero había un detalle, estaban algo agitados, algo o mejor dicho alguien faltaba para que pudieran salir por fin de la villa.

-Hina-chan nunca se retrasa que habrá sucedido!- Dijo algo agitado el castaño viendo al protector de la chica que solo se giro para evitar la mirada del chico perro.

-Que problemático es todo esto, por eso no quería aceptar esta misión- Se quejo el pelinegro de coleta apoyándose en el marco de la gran puerta.

-Ino tengo hambre- Se quejo el gran pelinaranja que los acompañaba. –Crees que pueda ir a comprar mas provisiones mientras llega?-

-Chouji ya tienes demasiadas provisiones!- Se exaspero la rubia haciendo que su larga cola de caballo se moviera furiosamente. –Debe estar por llegar-

-Creo que ahí viene- Dijo la castaña de moños señalando una silueta que se acercaba trotando hacia ellos.

-La llama de la juventud arde en Hinata!- Grito con emoción el chico de cejas pobladas haciendo que a mas de uno le saliera una gotita en la cabeza, mientras esperaban a que llegara la chica.

-Go-gomen- Dijo entrecortadamente la peliazulada al llegar delante de sus compañeros. –Yo no…- Empezó intentando calmar su respiración.

-Ya no importa Hinata!- Dijo el rubio sonriendo de manera zorruna haciendo sonrojar a la chica que solo asintió.

-Muy bien creo que es hora de decidir que…- Pero el castaño de ojos perlados detuvo con solo una mirada de pocos amigos al rubio.

-Yo soy el líder de esta misión- Dijo fríamente viendo como todos los presentes asentían y el rubio tenía cara de muerte. –Las ordenes de Tsunade-sama son claras, no las rompan- Dijo mirando fijamente al rubio que asintió mientras sonreía de manera nerviosa.

-Neji-niisan- Llamo la peliazulada sorprendiendo a los presentes. –No deberías decir que grupo va por qué zona- Dijo como sugerencia haciendo que el castaño se sorprendiera pero al momento asintió sintiéndose satisfecho por su prima.

-Bueno como somos tres equipos nos separemos en tres direcciones, el quipo de Hinata que estará liderado por Sai ira por el noroeste- Dijo señalando la dirección y sin darle importancia a la cara de sorpresa del rubio que literalmente dejo su mandíbula en el suelo ante el capitán que seguiría.

-Hai!- Respondieron a la vez la pelirrosa, la peliazul que sonrió y el pelinegro un poco sorprendido.

-EL equipo de Shikamaru, el será el líder e irán al noreste- Dijo señalando la dirección contraria al primer equipo. –Y nosotros iremos al norte, cuando lleguemos a las afueras del país del fuego nos encontraremos en la villa de la roca para mandar la información recolectada y separarnos nuevamente- Dijo a lo que todos asintieron y se dispersaron en un PUF.

La peliazulada seguía muy de cerca al pelinegro que los lideraba, todavía se sentía algo triste por haber llegado tan tarde, pero por lo menos había conseguido algo bueno con ese retraso y sin quererlo sonrió sorprendiendo a la pelirrosa que iba junto a ella.

-Hinata que sucede?- Pregunto casi en un susurro asustando un poco a la peliazulada que suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

-Oe, no se retrasen! Ttebayo- Grito el rubio unas cuantas ramas mas adelante.

-BAKA!! Tú no eres el líder- Grito la pelirrosa saltando mas a prisa para poder golpear al rubio que intentando escapar de ella aumento la velocidad dejando al pelinegro en segundo plano.

-Naruto-kun- Dijo con pena la peliazulada y llego junto al pelinegro que sonrió falsamente.

-No te preocupes ellos siempre son así- Dijo intentando calmar a la peliazulada que solo asintió. –No debemos perderlos- Dijo y aumento la velocidad sorprendiendo a la peliazulada que también empezó a saltar mas rápido para no perder a sus otros dos compañeros.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

-No puedo creer que nos hayan permitido permanecer en Konoha- Dijo el ojiverde sonriendo maliciosamente.

-No podemos hacer nada, así que de que te ríes- Dijo molesta la pelinegra sentándose en una de las bancas.

-Fue fácil que nos dejaran quedar, con la Hyuuga de nuestro lado- Dijo el pelirrojo que estaba algo lejos bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-Y que harás a partir de ahora Sasuke?- Pregunto el ojiverde apoyándose en su gran espada.

-Solo debo arreglar unos asuntos con un familiar- Dijo seriamente con los ojos cerrados. Ese kisama me las pagara Pensó apretando sus puños.

-Sasuke, si ya no eres un traidor significa que te asignaran misiones o qué?- Dijo curiosa la pelinegra viendo como sus tres compañeros se sorprendían.

-No había pensado en eso- Dijo el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos.

-Si no mal recuerdo, todavía eres un genin- Se burlo el ojiverde viendo como la pelinegra le lanzaba una mirada de reproche.

-Yo no pienso luchar mas- Dijo el pelirrojo viendo fijamente al Uchiha a lo cual este asintió. –Entonces iré a la casa- Dijo y empezó a caminar lentamente alejándose de los otros tres.

-Juugo se siente bien ahora que tendrá una vida aburrida en esta villa- Dijo sonriendo el ojiverde girando su mirada del pelirrojo a la del Uchiha. –Y bien que haremos nosotros entonces?-

-Lo que les dé la gana- Dijo el pelinegro empezando a caminar. –Debo hablar con Tsunade-sama-

-Matte yo también voy- Dijo la pelinegra corriendo para alcanzar al pelinegro dejando a un molesto ojiverde que solo sonrió al ver unos cuantos niños corriendo cerca de ahí.

-No me queda mas que ir con ellos- Se resigno y salto para alcanzar a sus compañeros.

Wuaaaa ya volví! Ojala les haya gustado este primer capi! Pronto subiré el siguiente, pues este si no lo dejare morir por nada del mundo! Pues es de mi bello Itachi que ya no me alegrara la vida con su bella y perfecta presencia.

Inner: Despídete de una vez!

Voy, voy nn Recuerden dejar reviews! No les cuesta mucho!! Arigatou! Matta ne!


	2. Chapter 2 El encuentro, una propuesta qu

Bueno aquí está el segundo capi de mi fic! Les recuerdo o bueno mejor les digo que podría haber spoilers durante el desarrollo de la historia, y que los personajes aquí utilizados son de Kishimito y yo solo los uso para crear otra opción de vida para mi querido Itachi! T-T

**--**

**Cap. II. El encuentro, una propuesta que no se puede rechazar. **

Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que salieron de la villa, descansaban solo lo necesario y tenían una constante comunicación con los demás equipos, todo se había vuelto una pequeña rutina en esos pocos días transcurridos, o eso pensaba la peliazulada en uno de los pocos descansos que tomaba su grupo.

-Todo lo que hemos recorrido y nada- Se quejo la pelirrosa tomando su botella de agua. –No puedo creer que este perdiendo mí tiempo así-

-Ya estamos en ella, no podemos hacer nada- Dijo el pelinegro viendo como el rubio se acababa el agua y se limpiaba satisfecho.

-Yo creo que debemos acabar con los que quedan de Akatsuki lo mas pronto posible ttebayo- Dijo tornándose serio de repente y dejándose caer en el suelo con los brazos cruzados.

-Naruto-kun- Dijo sorprendida la peliazulada volviendo en si de sus pensamientos.

-Si estamos de misión debería ser buscando a Sasuke-kun- Dijo la pelirrosa algo melancólica. –Según los rumores ya mato a Itachi, hace ya bastante tiempo, porque no volvió entonces-

-Sasuke-san tendrá sus razones para no haber vuelto a la villa- Intervino el pelinegro viendo a sus compañeros sorprendidos.

-Tal vez porque el no representa una amenaza para Konoha no nos habían asignado esa misión, el volverá si quiere volver- Dijo resignado el rubio. –Obachan dijo que no debo desperdiciar mi energía en búsquedas tontas- Sonrió intentando ocultar su tristeza.

Naruto-kun! Pensó algo sorprendida, por lo visto la rubia no le había comentado nada a sus dos compañeros, tal vez era lo mejor. –Naruto-kun tal vez Sasuke-san ya esta en la villa, en algún momento deberá volver a su hogar nn- Dijo intentando animarlo.

-Supongo que tienes razón Hina-chan ttebayo- Dijo riendo escandalosamente tranquilizando al pelinegro y a la pelirrosa.

-Es hora de continuar- Intervino el pelinegro guardando sus cosas. –Mientras mas rápido lleguemos al punto de encuentro será mejor-

-Hai!- Dijeron al unisonó los otros tres y se pusieron de pie dispuestos a continuar con su recorrido.

_-Sai- _Escucho el pelinegro deteniéndose confundiendo a sus compañeros.

-Neji? Que sucede?- Dijo sin prestar atención a la cara de confusión de los otros tres.

_-Necesito que vengan lo antes posible al punto de encuentro al parecer el grupo de Shikamaru encontró algo- _

-Vamos para allá- Dijo el pelinegro girándose hacia sus compañeros. –Debemos ir a la aldea de la roca ahora mismo.

-Pero si esta a mediodía de aquí si no nos detenemos más, además de que todavía faltan zonas de este lado- Se quejo la pelirrosa retando con la mirada al pelinegro que no se inmuto.

-Son ordenes de Neji- Dijo y sin dar mas explicaciones salto hacia los arboles para empezar su viaje.

-Vamos Hina-chan- Dijo el rubio siguiendo al pelinegro, la peliazulada asintió y en cuestión de segundos desaparecieron entre los arboles.

Kuso, siempre cambian las rutas Pensó la pelirrosa poniéndose en marcha también.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

En una de las teterias mas conocidas de la villa de la roca estaban aquellos hombres tan misteriosos vestidos con capas negras y nubes rojas que la gente había olvidado ya, estaban bastantes tranquilos y tomaban te rojo, junto unos cuantos dulces para el pelinegro de coleta.

-No hemos encontrado a ninguno bueno- Dijo el tiburón algo fastidiado. –Y creo que menos en esta villa tan pequeña-

-Igual debemos revisar- Dijo tranquilo el pelinegro terminando su ración de dulces. –Vamos hay que ver a los ninjas de aquí-

-Te digo que es una pérdida de tiempo- Dijo saliendo del lugar sin haber pagado.

-Etto, sumimasen demo no ha pagado todavía- Dijo un hombre algo nervioso ante la imponente figura del tiburón que se giro apoyando su espada en el suelo y le sonrió maliciosamente.

-Crees que soy alguien olvidadizo?- Lo reto haciendo que su espada vibrara. –Esta es Samehada y tiene hambre- Amenazo mostrando las miles de hojas que cubrían la espada. –Debo advertirte que se alimenta de sangre-

-Gomen- Dijo muy asustado el hombre al ver como el tiburón alzaba su espada dispuesto a matar.

-Kisame deja de perder el tiempo- Sonó la voz del pelinegro desde fuera del lugar.

-Solo te salvo la coincidencia, si vuelves a molestarme, nada te salvara- Dijo riendo fuertemente mientras el hombre se dejaba caer en el suelo todavía temblando por aquello.

-No deberías exhibirte tanto, los de Konoha empezaran a buscarnos si saben que estamos aquí- Explico el pelinegro algo molesto.

-No deberías preocuparte tanto- Dijo el tiburón notando como se acercaban a la villa unos chacras poderosos. –Creo que será antes de lo previsto-

-Debemos ver que planean- Dijo el pelinegro y los dos desaparecieron entre la gente.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

Iban saltando a toda velocidad, tenían que llegar pronto a la villa de la roca, no podían esperar, lo que acababan de descubrir tenían que saberlo todos sin importar cuantos sitios se quedaran sin inspección.

-Shikamaru ya estamos cerca de la entrada de la villa- Dijo la rubia saltando junto al pelinegro de coleta.

-Hai, cuanto falta para que lleguen los otros?- Pregunto viendo como la rubia cerraba los ojos y caía en brazos del pelinaranja que la cargo y seguía saltando.

-El grupo de Neji está ya en la villa- Dijo el castaño asiendo que el de coleta asintiera, viendo como a medida que avanzaban se abrían los arboles mostrando la gran entrada a la villa de la roca.

-Chouji como esta Ino?- Dijo el pelinegro de coleta al momento que aterrizaron frente a la gran puerta y unos hombres salieron para recibirles.

-Ella sigue inconsciente, será que todavía no logra localizarlos- Dijo el pelinaranja sosteniendo a la rubia entre sus brazos.

-Ya los encontré- Dijo la rubia mientras se movía lentamente entre los brazos del pelinaranja y se frotaba la cabeza. –Están como a mediodía de aquí-

-Tanto?- Dijo algo exasperado el pelinegro de coleta entrando en la villa. –Entonces hay que encontrar al grupo de Neji y esperar a que los demás lleguen-

-Iré a ver los bocadillos de esta villa- Sonrió el pelinaranja separándose del grupo.

-Nunca cambiara- Dijo la rubia algo decepcionada y siguió caminando junto al pelinegro de coleta mientras estos iban detrás del gran perro blanco. –Porque tuvo que tocarnos con él?- Se quejo la rubia haciendo sonreír al pelinegro.

-Tiene un buen olfato, detectara rápidamente al grupo de Neji y sabrá el momento en el que Hinata toque esta villa- Explico el pelinegro de coleta no calmando así las molestias de la rubia.

-Los encontré!- Grito emocionado el castaño empezando a andar con más velocidad. –No se queden atrás que Akamaru podría perder el rastro-

-Espera un momento y Chouji?- Dijo la rubia deteniéndose en seco. –No podemos dejarlo a su suerte, suele ser muy distraído-

-Yo me quedare con él, Kiba tu ve con el grupo de Neji, déjame a Akamaru y el luego nos guiara hasta donde están ustedes- Dijo el pelinegro a lo que el castaño asintió y se bajo del lomo del gran animal que empezó a caminar hacia el pelinegro y ambos saltaron dejando solos a los otros dos.

Genial me toca valerme del chico perro Pensó la rubia caminando junto al castaño que estaba muy ocupado siguiendo el rastro del castaño ojos perla. –Oe Kiba, cuanto nos falta para encontrar a Neji?- Dijo la rubia viendo como el castaño sonreía para sí y la tomaba del brazo.

-Están en la otra calle- Explico al notar que la rubia se resistía a seguirle, pero luego de eso se dejo guiar, cruzaron una calle y se encontraron de frente con el pelinegro de gafas.

-Kiba- Murmuro el pelinegro de gafas viendo como el castaño le sonreía y soltaba a la rubia de golpe. –Cuanto falta para que el grupo de Hinata-chan este aquí?-

-Ummm…- El castaño se quedo pensativo unos momentos y recordó que la rubia estaba con él. –Ino-chan a cuánto tiempo está el grupo de Hina-chan?- Pregunto sorprendiendo a la rubia.

-Etto…- Empezó algo nerviosa. –Aproximadamente a mediodía- Dijo al ver como llegaban los miembros faltantes del equipo de Shino. –Ohayo-

-Llegaron muy rápido- Dijo la castaña de moños sonriendo mientras el castaño buscaba con la vista al pelinegro de coleta, la rubia vio esto y se dio el permiso de responder.

-Shikamaru no tarda en llegar, esta con Chouji- Dijo a lo que el castaño asintió y empezó a caminar siendo seguido por los otros cuatro. –Donde está el chico raro de las cejotas?- Susurro la rubia al chico de gafas pero este no le dio ninguna respuesta.

-Donde se habrá metido Lee- Dijo la castaña de moños cruzándose de brazos. –No puedo creer que volviera a irse cuando le da la gana- Gruño y camino un poco más rápido para ponerse al nivel del castaño.

-Solo nos queda esperar a que lleguen los demás- Dijo por fin el castaño señalando una pequeña teteria.

-En esta villa hay muchas teterias son muy kawai!- Dijo la castaña entrando de primera al lugar.

-Ojala no tarden mucho- Dijo el castaño viendo el camino que habían tomado. –Necesito a Akamaru para cuando llegue Hina-chan- Agrego entrando junto a la rubia.

-No te preocupes Shikamaru estará aquí en pocos minutos- Dijo sonriendo mientras se sentaba junto al chico y todos ordenaban algo de té para pasar el rato.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

Seguían saltando lo más rápido que podían entre tan espeso bosque, el cielo tenia algunos minutos lleno de nubes que amenazaban con empezar una fuerte lluvia por lo que la visión también había disminuido considerablemente.

-Sai-san creo que debemos buscar un lugar donde esperar a que pase la lluvia- Sugirió la peliazul al ver como en el cielo se empezaban a dibujar algunos rayos.

-Avancemos solo un poco mas- Dijo el pelinegro avanzando hacia la peliazul. –Solo hasta que el Byakugan no pueda mostrarnos más el camino-

-Hai- Asintió la chica volviendo a utilizar su línea sucesoria empezando a andar algo mas rápido.

-Sai, creo que debemos buscar donde descansar- Intervino la pelirrosa viendo como empezaban a caer algunas gotas. –Estas forzando mucho a Hinata, y ya es casi nula la luz-

-Hai- Dijo el rubio y avanzo un poco más rápido para detener a la peliazul.

-Podemos avanzar un poco mas- Se quejo el pelinegro viendo como llegaban hasta ellos la peliazul y el rubio.

-Iie, no podíamos avanzar más, todos estamos exhaustos y Hinata mas debido al uso constante de su Byakugan-

-Sai-san ya no puedo mas- Dijo la peliazulada bajando su cabeza. –Debemos encontrar un lugar donde refugiarnos de la lluvia-

-Ya está empezando mucho mas fuerte ttebayo- Lloriqueo el rubio subiendo su vista hacia el cielo que en pocos minutos inundo todo el bosque con el sonido de las gotas de agua chocando contra el suelo.

-Por allá- Dijo la pelirrosa señalando una pequeña cueva. –Es lo mejor, vamos- Dijo y salto seguida de la peliazul y de los dos chicos.

-Ahora nos atrasaremos- Dijo la peliazul algo frustrada. –Debimos saber que algo así pasaría-

-No te preocupes tanto Hina-chan- Dijo sonriendo el rubio. –Solo serán unas horas, apenas amanezca podremos continuar-

-Naruto tiene razón- Intervino el pelinegro. –Lo mejor es que descansemos sobre todo tu- Dijo viendo como la pelirrosa le daba el visto bueno ante tal comentario que sonrojo a la peliazul.

-Oh ha-hai- Dijo nerviosa la chica soltando su largo cabello. –Entonces ahora solo debemos esperar- Dijo mientras se sentaba cerca de la entrada para observar caer la lluvia.

-Vamos a comer ttebayo- Grito con entusiasmo el rubio logrando un regaño por parte de la pelirrosa.

No pertenezco a esto, yo no debería estar aquí, Akatsuki, les tengo miedo a todos los miembros, no podría luchar contra uno Pensaba la peliazulada mientras veía como poco a poco caían las gotas de lluvia frente a ella. Mi byakugan solo con eso puedo ayudar, demo esos del Akatsuki son monstruos Pensó algo asustada abrazándose a sus piernas.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

-Y tú decides buscar que comer sabiendo que va a suceder esto- Se quejo el pelinegro de coleta corriendo junto al gran perro blanco y al pelinaranja.

-No sabía que llovería tan pronto- Se excuso el chico comiendo algunos dulces que había comprado. –Solo debemos seguir a Akamaru, el nos llevara con su dueño-

-Que problemático, el no puede saber donde esta Kiba con esta lluvia- Dijo el pelinegro notando que alguien se acercaba a ellos a gran velocidad. –Chouji…- Dijo algo alterado.

-Lo sé, debemos ver si quiere atacarnos- Dijo asintiendo el pelinaranja comiendo como si no sucediera nada.

Corrieron unos cuantos metros más esperando que aquel individuo les hiciera frente, estaba pisándole los talones a los dos ninjas cuando de golpe se escucha una explosión que aturde al gran perro blanco y frena a los dos chicos y también a la figura que los seguía.

-Que fue…- Empezó el pelinaranja pero sintió que el que los perseguía volvía a correr y se dirigía a ellos. –Shikamaru!- Grito y el pelinegro asintió y empezó a realizar los sellos de las manos atrapando al intruso.

-Suéltenme- Grito una voz bastante conocida para los dos chicos. –No puedo creer que no reconozcan a un joven en la flor de su juventud- Grito haciendo que el pelinegro se sintiera estúpido de no percatarse antes.

-Lee que rayos te pasa?- Grito el pelinaranja al ver como el pelinegro soltaba el jutsu liberando al chico de cejas pobladas. –Como puedes venir siguiéndonos sin llamarnos-

-Me pareció divertido ver quien de ustedes era más rápido- Dijo sonriendo llegando hasta ellos. –Se donde están todos- Dijo el de cejas pobladas y empezó a correr.

-Deberíamos seguirle?- Pregunto receloso el pelinaranja a lo que asintió resignado el pelinegro de coleta empezando a correr para no seguir empapándose.

-Solo tenemos esa opción- Dijo empezando a correr junto al pelinaranja.

-El grupo de Naruto estará refugiado en algún lugar del bosque no?- Dijo el pelinaranja viendo como el perro blanco ladraba y el pelinegro solo asentía.

-Debemos darnos prisa, por lo que se algunos de Akatsuki deberían estar rodeando este lugar- Dijo brincando hacia uno de los tejados para tener mejor vista de aquellas calles. Ojala no peleen con esta tormenta Pensó mientras corría lo más rápido que podía sin perder de vista al chico de cejas pobladas y al pelinaranja que iba con el gran perro blanco.

-Escuchaste?- Sonrió el tiburón saliendo de su escondite mirando el camino que habían tomado los chicos mientras el pelinegro hacia acto de aparición y asentía. –Que haremos?-

-Tu vigila a aquellos- Dijo señalando a los chicos desde lejos. –No los mates todavía, necesito preguntarles unas cosas-

-No me digas que te quedaras con los del bosque- Dijo el tiburón algo frustrado. –Solo me tocara vigilar en cambio tu si quieres podrás luchar-

-Kisame, pienso vigilarlos, no matarlos- Dijo seriamente sosteniendo la mirada amenazadora del tiburón. –No puedo destruirlos todavía- Dijo y desapareció.

-Igual siempre se queda con la parte más divertida de todas las misiones- Dijo irritado el tiburón empezando a caminar bajo las gotas de lluvia para seguir el rastro de los tres chicos.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

Avanzaba lentamente entre el espeso bosque, no le daba importancia al hecho de que estuviera lloviendo muy fuerte, lo único que debía hacer era ver quienes estaban en el grupo que se quedo en el bosque.

Tengo ya bastante rato intentando saber donde están estos críos Pensó algo molesto el pelinegro de coleta deteniendo su andar al sentir como detrás de el alguien paso corriendo cosa que lo puso alerta. –Quien será- Susurro empezando a seguir a la figura que seguía un poco delante de él.

-No puedo creer que siga aquí- Escucho decir a una melancólica voz. –Debería volver luego de hablar con mi niisan, esto no es para mí- Vio como los cabellos de la chica caían tapando su rostro, estaba arrodillada, parecía haberse caído y con sus dos manos se tapaba la cara, le llamo la atención sus frases dichas al aire.

-Tsk- Chasqueo la lengua para hacerse notar haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara al ser descubierta haciendo que terminara de caer al suelo, vio con sorpresa como la chica se resignaba y con los ojos cerrados no hizo ningún movimiento para defenderse, lo que lo impulso a tocar ligeramente uno de sus hombros.

-Váyase onegai- Dijo la chica todavía sin abrir los ojos. –Si no está dispuesto a matarme váyase- Grito sorprendiendo al pelinegro.

-Matar- Murmuro haciendo que la chica abriera de golpe los ojos al reconocer aquella voz. Hyuuga Pensó sorprendido al encontrarse frente a unos ojos perlados que lo miraban con inseguridad.

-Uchiha-san- Dijo sorprendida sonrojándose de golpe. –No puedo creerlo-

-No me tienes miedo?- Pregunto sorprendido por la actitud de la peliazulada que negó con la cabeza.

-Yo… No lo recuerda cierto?- Dijo tristemente poniéndose de pie.

-Recordar? Qué?- Dijo el pelinegro mirando como la chica empezaba a andar lejos de él.

-No tiene importancia- Dijo sin mirarlo. –Debo volver con mi grupo- Empezó a caminar dejando a un desconcertado Itachi.

-Tu serias útil- Dijo llegando hasta la peliazulada asustándola. –Quieres morir?-

-Fue algo que dije sin pensar- Dijo intentando seguir su camino.

-Quienes están contigo?- Dijo impidiendo que siguiera avanzando colocando un kunai sobre el cuello de la chica.

-Onegai- Dijo con la voz quebradiza. –No estoy lista para morir- Dijo subiendo sus manos instintivamente hasta su cuello. –El grupo 7, Naruto Sakura y Sai- Dijo sintiéndose traidora.

-Hmp- Sonrió con prepotencia al ver que la chica había dicho exactamente lo que él quería. –Kisame si te hubiera matado sin pensarlo- Dijo soltando a la chica lanzándola al suelo.

-Nani?!- Dijo sorprendida viendo como el pelinegro guardaba su kunai. –Porque no lo hizo usted Uchiha-san?-

-No mato gente tan patética- Dijo sonriendo de lado. –Demo repito serias algo útil-

-Útil?- Repitió sin comprender lo que intentaba decir el pelinegro.

-Para Akatsuki- Dijo notando como varias personas empezaban a moverse a su alrededor.

-Akatsuki?!- Dijo sorprendida viendo como el pelinegro desaparecía, se quedo viendo el espacio que antes había ocupado el pelinegro con cara entre sorprendida y asustada.

-Hinata estas bien?- Dijo llegando a ella la pelirrosada. –Sai no quiso decir eso- Dijo trayendo de vuelta a la peliazulada.

-Iie, tiene razón, soy muy débil- Dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Hina-chan- Dijo el rubio llegando hasta las chicas pero quedándose a una distancia prudente para escuchar sin ser visto.

-Hinata no debes hacerle mucho caso a Sai es muy cabeza dura- Dijo la pelirrosa riendo nerviosamente viendo que la expresión seria de la peliazulada no cambiaba.

-Nos veremos en la villa- Dijo y salto hacia los arboles. –Ya dejo de llover y podríamos continuar, sigan derecho por este camino encontraran la entrada de la aldea- Dijo y se fue saltando entre las ramas desapareciendo en cuestión de segundos.

-Sakura-chan- Dijo le rubio viendo la cara de preocupación de la pelirrosa. –De verdad le afecto el comentario de Sai-

-Hai!- Dijo la pelirrosa caminando hacia el rubio. –Vamos, debemos llegar a la villa cuanto antes- Dijo desapareciendo junto al rubio.

Tengo a la Hyuuga, una buena presa para ser sincero Dijo sonriendo esfumándose en una bola de humo.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

El tiburón estaba cansado de esperar y de vigilar al grupo que seguía dentro de aquella pequeña teteria, tenía ganas de ir y cortarlos a todos con su gran espada, pero cuando se puso de pie para hacerlo vio como el gran perro blanco se levantaba y empezaba a ladrar.

Kuso creo que se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia Pensó ocultándose un poco para notar como alguien corría hacia aquel lugar. –Nani!- Dijo sorprendido viendo a aquella pequeña mujer, se veía bastante frágil pero se movía muy ágilmente.

Vio como llegaba hacia el grupo de muchachos y estos la recibían muy contentos, la chica solo sonreía y asentía a todo lo que le decían, se veía bastante interesante aquella niña, volvió a la realidad al sentir como alguien tocaba su espada.

-Ella es- Dijo el pelinegro confundiendo al tiburón.

-Que es?- Pregunto intentando disipar sus dudas.

-Ella es la próxima en unirse a Akatsuki- Dijo sonriendo sorprendiendo al tiburón.

-Ja! Seguro te confundiste Itachi, esa niña se ve demasiado inocente para unirse a una organización como la nuestra además…- Dijo viendo como a los pocos minutos llegaron otros tres chicos al grupo ensombreciendo a la pequeña peliazulada.

-Es perfecta- Dijo sin dejar de sonreír. –Yo me encargare de llevarla ante el líder- Dijo haciendo reír al tiburón.

-Como digas, cuando logres sacarla de todos esos ninjas de Konoha y vaya por su voluntad, creeré lo que dices- Se burlo intentando molestar al pelinegro cosa que fue en vano.

-Solo espera y veras- Dijo haciendo unos sellos con las manos y apareció un cuervo, el pelinegro le entrego un papel doblado y el cuervo alzo el vuelo.

Ambos miembros de Akatsuki vieron con detenimiento como la chica sonreía tímidamente, se sorprendió al sentir como el animal se paraba en su hombro, Kisame se sorprendió al ver la velocidad en la cual la chica tomo y escondió el papel ante los ojos de todos y acariciando al cuervo dijo algo y soltó al animal, todos sus compañeros la miraron extrañados y luego se inclino y se adentro en la posada que tenia aquella pequeña teteria.

-Nani!- Dijo sorprendido el tiburón. –Como conseguiste?...-

-Solo tengo que esperar- Dijo más para sí que para el tiburón. –Kisame…- Llamo al tiburón viéndolo seriamente. –Ve con el líder dile que en unas horas tendrá una nueva subordinada-

-Como digas, y Madara?- Dijo riendo maliciosamente el tiburón.

-No me importa- Dijo volviendo su vista hacia el grupo de gente. Ya caíste pequeña niña Sonrió y sintió al tiburón desaparecer, cosa que hizo el también a los pocos segundos.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

Que será esto Pensó la chica tomando el papel doblado del bolsillo de su short ninja, lo miraba detenidamente mientras caminaba hacia el baño, miro por un momento para asegurarse de que no estuviera nadie de su grupo y se metió en el agua caliente dejando salir así su estrés.

-Que bueno me resulta este baño- Se dijo sonriendo recordando nuevamente el papel que había colocado al borde del baño. –Veré que es- Se dijo y saco sus manos del agua, las sacudió un poco y tomo el papel desdoblándolo con cuidado.

_Ojala aceptes mi propuesta, como te dije antes de que nos interrumpieran serias útil para nosotros, ellos no saben apreciar tu talento, además que de cierta forma los traicionaste al revelar quienes estaban contigo y guiándonos hasta donde tus demás compañeros están, no me sería muy difícil matarlos a todos, demo no resultara bueno para ti ni para mi, estaré esperando tu respuesta en la entrada de la villa, ven lo antes posible. _

Uchiha-san Pensó sorprendida dejando caer la nota al agua al ver como se consumía con pequeñas llamas negras azuladas.

-Hina-chan- Llamo la castaña de moños entrando al lugar. –Sakura-chan me conto lo sucedió- Dijo entrando al baño.

-Ya no importa, Sai-san dijo la verdad- Dijo volviendo a entristecerse abrazando sus piernas. –Cuando terminemos aquí quiero volver a Konoha con mi equipo- Dijo la peliazulada sorprendiendo a la castaña que se acababa de soltar el cabello.

-Hina-chan no debes preocuparte tanto- Dijo acercándose a la peliazulada. –Solo fue un mal momento y Sai no sabe trabajar contigo- Dijo la castaña intentando consolarla.

-Si bueno- Dijo alzando la vista. –Demo… demo me lastimo su comentario- Dijo tomando la toalla. –Creo que quiero ir a dar una vuelta- Dijo saliendo del agua. –Ten Ten-chan- Llamo la peliazulada captando la atención de la castaña.

-Sucede algo?- Dijo la castaña sonriendo.

-Nani mo, etto…- Empezó a ponerse nerviosa. –Arigatou- Dijo viendo como sonreía la castaña ante sus palabras. –Sayonara Ten Ten-chan- Dijo dándole la espalda.

-Matta ne Hina-chan- Dijo la castaña a espaldas de la chica, eso fue lo último que escucho la peliazulada antes de perderse en sus pensamientos.

Tomo sus ropas de la cesta del baño y la llevo a la habitación que compartía con las demás chicas de la misión, camino muy lento intentando no cruzarse con nadie de su grupo para poder vestirse tranquila y pensar todo mejor y tranquilamente.

Llego a la habitación luego de pasar varias habitaciones, abrió cruzando sus dedos para que ninguna chica estuviera allí dentro y al abrir la puerta vio cumplido su deseo.

Que bueno Pensó soltando un fuerte suspiro y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, dejo la toalla en la cesta de la habitación y busco su ropa interior coloco con desgana la parte inferior y luego la parte superior. –Donde estará mi bolso?- Se pregunto abriendo el closet para encontrarse con algunos bolsos pero ninguno era el suyo.

-Kuso- Se dijo al volver en sí. –Lo deje en la cueva aquella vez- Dijo pensando en el momento en que tuvo la discusión con el pelinegro de coleta baja. Se resigno y busco en el bolso de la castaña que sabia no se molestaría si tomaba alguna ropa de la suya.

Eligio un short bastante corto color negro y un top negro largo que traía una especie de camisa en malla, suspiro al mirarse al espejo y ver lo expuesta que estaba, se sonrojo al recordar la carta del pelinegro y de que debía decidir que hacer.

Debería pensarlo un poco mejor Se dijo saliendo hacia los jardines de la posada para poder mirar el cielo estrellado de aquella noche.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

Está tardando demasiado Pensó exasperado el pelinegro desde uno de los arboles cercanos a la entrada de la villa de la roca. –Sera que alguien la convenció de quedarse- Murmuro irritado ante la idea de que aquella chica lo dejara mal.

Se quedo un rato viendo el cielo intentando calmarse, recordó que solo habían pasado 30 minutos desde que la chica había leído la nota que le mando, podía estarse vistiendo o haciendo cualquier otra cosa antes de encontrarse con él.

Ojala sea así por su bien Pensó fijando su mirada en la luna llena que tenía delante de él, se sintió tranquilo y estuvo tentando a quedarse dormido debido a las horas que habían pasado desde que llego a aquella villa y estaba bastante cansado.

Sintió una suave brisa rosando su cara, le recordó que alguien lo arrullaba para que durmiera tranquilo, sonrió ante aquel recuerdo, aquellos años de tranquilidad de poder dormir tranquilo, de tener a su madre y a su padre que lo esperaban, que le recibían con mucho cariño, su madre siempre fue muy buena con él.

-Okasan- Susurro relajándose hasta el punto que se apoyo completamente en el tronco del árbol, una siesta no le haría daño además no sabía cuánto tardaría la peliazulada. Solo serán unos minutos Pensó y se dejo llevar al mundo donde todavía no estaba rodeado de maldad y odio, donde podía estar realmente tranquilo.

Sintió que habían pasado unos cuantos segundos cuando volvió a sentir ese roce de brisa en su rostro lo único diferente era que traía un olor conocido para él un olor que le extrañaba, abrió pesadamente los ojos, sus ojos rojos que le caracterizaban y se encontró de lleno con la cara de la peliazulada que estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de la suya, y ella le sonrió.

-Hace cuanto llegaste?- Dijo serio ampliando la distancia entre ellos.

-Hace unos minutos, lo vi dormir y no quise molestarlo- Dijo sonriendo y abrió sus ojos fijándolos en los ojos rojos del pelinegro que inmediatamente recordó la luna al verse reflejado en los ojos de la chica.

-Tsk- Chasqueo la lengua en señal de molestia y se puso de pie.

-Estuve sentada allí- Dijo imitando al pelinegro y señalándole un sitio algo alejado. –Me acerque porque lo vi murmurar-

-Dije algo?- Pregunto algo irritado asustando a la chica con la mirada asesina que le dio.

-I-iie!- Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza y las manos. –Fue segundos antes de que despertara no alcance a entender que era lo que decía- Dijo deteniéndose e inclinándose. –Gomen nasai- Dijo totalmente sonrojada.

-Vendrás conmigo por lo que veo- Dijo el pelinegro cambiando aquella situación incómoda.

-Si puedo serle útil a Uchiha-san iré con usted- Dijo algo triste mirando inconscientemente la villa de la roca. –Solo quisiera que no me dolería- Dijo poniendo sus manos en su pecho.

-Vamos, el líder te espera- Dijo y empezó a saltar de rama en rama a gran velocidad.

-Matte- Dijo la peliazulada unos minutos después de haber empezado la marcha. –Necesito mi chaqueta- Dijo viendo como el pelinegro se irritaba. –Solo será unos minutos…-

-Que no tenemos- Dijo totalmente irritado haciendo sonrojar nuevamente a la peliazulada que asintió y se dispuso a seguir. –Toma- Dijo dándole su capa que lo identificaba como Akatsuki-

-Uchiha-san- Dijo sorprendida recibiendo la prenda. –No puedo…-

-Estoy acostumbrado ahora vamos- Dijo cerrando los ojos. –No tenemos tiempo que perder- Dijo volviendo a saltar pero ahora mucho más rápido que antes.

Uchiha-san es bueno en el fondo, lo supe por aquella mirada Pensó sonriendo sin fijarse en que camino tomaba el pelinegro.

-Oe- Escucho un grito a unos cuantos metros detrás de ella. –Estate atenta-

-Gomen Uchiha-san- Dijo sonrojándose regresando para encontrarse con un pelinegro bastante molesto, la única diferencia es que ahora tenía los ojos cerrados. –Uchiha-san porque ahora mantiene los ojos cerrados?-

-Hmp- Giro su cabeza esquivando la mirada de la chica. –No le des importancia, solo no menciones que viste mi sharingan- Dijo empezando a saltar.

-Hai!- Afirmo con mucha seguridad. –Yo hare lo que usted me diga Uchiha-san- Susurro algo nerviosa de que hubiera escuchado aquella última frase.

Esto será más interesante de lo que pensaba Se dijo el pelinegro sonriendo repitiendo en su mente una y otra vez aquella inocente frase de la peliazulada.

--

Bueno aquí el final del segundo capi! Le agradezco a quienes me dejaron reviews me hicieron muy feliz y seguiré sus sugerencias ya tenía pensado un leve sasuhina pero será mucho más adelante! Gracias a Midori no, Babu buba, a-grench y danna-sama!! Les seguiré pronto! Creo que actualizare cada semana! XD

Nos leeremos en la próxima actualización! Matta ne!


	3. Chapter 3 Akatsuki, La organización erra

Bueno aquí el tercer capítulo de este fic tan lindo que se me ocurrió en un momento de ocio!! Jajajaja!! Bueno solo para que sepan que pronto sabrán la razón del porque Hinata se unió tan pronto a Akatsuki! Los personajes son de Kishimoto-sama!!

**--**

**Cap. III. Akatsuki, La organización errante. **

Estaba amaneciendo cuando la peliazulada pudo vislumbrar a lo lejos algo metálico bastante alto, siguió con su mirada aquel objeto y a su portador, la persona que reconoció le dio algo de temor no parecía un humano normal.

-Ya llegamos- Dijo el pelinegro sin darle mayor importancia.

-Ha-hai- Dijo la chica casi en un susurro. –Es-ese es el líder?- Pregunto señalando al gran tiburón.

-Iie, ese es mi compañero- Dijo sin entender porque le daba tantas explicaciones a aquella chica, avanzaron el trayecto que faltaba en silencio hasta que el pelinegro se detuvo frente al gran tiburón que sonrió de manera maliciosa al ver a la pequeña mujer detrás del portador del sharingan.

-No me hiciste esperar mucho- Dijo el tiburón sonriéndole al pelinegro para luego fijar su mirada en la Hyuuga. –Ella es?- Pregunto como si no supiera nada.

-Hmp- El pelinegro solo hizo un gesto de molestia y se giro hacia la chica. –No muestres temor, sino el líder te asesinara- Dijo asustando a la chica que asintió tímidamente y vio como el tiburón caminaba hacia el interior de una cueva que acababa de aparecer.

-Uchiha-san- Llamo suavemente haciendo que el pelinegro se detuviera pero sin girarse para mirarla. –Que pasara a partir de ahora?-

-Serás una traidora- Dijo fríamente sintiendo detrás de si como la peliazulada se tensaba al escuchar aquella frase. –No podrás volver a Kohona, y no podrás volver a ver a las personas que querías, a partir de ahora solo serás de akatsuki si es que logras pasar la prueba del líder sino tu destino será morir- Dijo y sin esperar respuesta entro a la cueva para desaparecer entre la oscuridad.

Debo ser fuerte, sino quiero morir Se empezó a repetir mentalmente mientras entraba algo desconfiada a la cueva que se cerró detrás de ella sumiéndola en una oscuridad asfixiante. –No debo tener miedo- Se dijo muy bajo mientras caminaba por un largo pasillo que se abría delante de ella.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

Una pelinegra y un ojiverde caminaban algo desesperados por las calles de aquella villa, la gente los miraba de manera extraña pero sin miedo, eso les molestaba estaban acostumbrados a ese temor que infundían en los habitantes de las villas que visitaban, pero aquella villa era diferente y eso les molestaba.

-No puedo creer que deba esperar a Sasuke contigo- Se quejo la pelinegra de gafas viendo de reojo al ojiverde.

-Tampoco me gusta esta situación, lástima que no pueda matar a nadie- Susurro haciendo que la mujer sonriera.

-Llegaron- Dijo la voz del pelirrojo sorprendiendo a los recién llegados viendo al pelinegro sentado en una de las bancas.

-Sasuke para que nos llamaste?- Dijo el ojiverde algo molesto quitándose la gran espada de su espalda. –Hebi se disolvió-

-Urusei Suigetsu!- Grito la pelinegra acomodándose las gafas. –Debe haber una razón muy importante para que nos allá llamado-

-Se quedaran en Konoha y seremos un escuadrón especial- Dijo el pelinegro con desgana sin inmutarse por la cara de sorpresa del ojiverde y de la pelinegra. –Juugo acepto solo porque se necesitan cuatro personas en cada escuadrón-

-Serviremos a Konoha?- Dijo todavía sorprendida la mujer. –Cuando decidiste eso? Y que te hace pensar que aceptaremos?-

-Pues no tienen adónde ir y sin Hebi no tiene ningún propósito especial, si se quedan aquí podrán seguir buscando a Akatsuki- Dijo poniéndose de pie. Y encontrar a ese bastardo Pensó viendo como el ojiverde sonreía.

-Está bien, solo porque podre enfrentarme a Kisame de una vez por todas- Dijo acariciando la espada que estaba apoyada en el suelo. –Karin no tienes elección-

-Si la tengo- Dijo irritada. –Demo, ya que ustedes se quedan necesitaran mi poder- Dijo cruzándose de brazos. –Cuando nos asignaran la misión?-

-Cuando vuelvan los tres grupos de investigación, por los momentos deberán estar con los jounin de la villa- Dijo empezando a caminar. –Vamos- Dijo mientras detrás de el los otros tres miembros asentían y caminaban hacia él para desaparecer entre una nube de humo.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

-La encontraron?- Pregunto el castaño de ojos perlados viendo como los presentes negaban con la cabeza. –Donde se habrá metido?-

-Neji-kun ella quería volver a Konoha, demo eso fue antes de que hablara con ella, quería comentarlo contigo primero- Dijo la castaña de moños acercándose al chico.

-Ayer no se veía nada mal- Intervino el chico sobre el lomo de su gran perro blanco. –Akamaru y yo no hemos podido seguir su rastro-

-Según dijeron la vieron con un hombre de capa negra con nubes rojas- Dijo el pelinegro de gafas sosteniendo a uno de sus insectos.

-Es descripción es de los de Akatsuki- Dijo la pelirrosa algo asustada. –No puedo creer que ellos la hayan buscado a ella-

-Creo que están buscando refuerzos- Empezó a hablar el pelinegro de coleta. –Tuvieron muchas bajas y por eso no se habían movido hasta ahora, desde que desenterraron a Hidan se empezaron a mostrar nuevamente, lo que significa que están buscando algo más que los Jinchuriki-

-Shikamaru- Dijo el pelinaranja sin dejar de comer viendo como la tensión aumentaba en el rostro de sus demás compañeros. –Que deberíamos hacer?-

-Pues es algo obvio, debemos buscar a Hinata- Dijo la rubia algo irritada. –No podemos dejar que le hagan algo-

-Tienes razón Ino demo, ellos son mucho más poderosos que nosotros y antes debemos llevar la información que tenemos a Konoha- Dijo Sai sorprendiendo a todos los demás.

-Nani?!- Dijo irritado el rubio. –Nuestra misión era obtener información demo, no podemos abandonar a una camarada ttebayo- Dijo amenazando al chico con el puño.

-No empeores las cosas Naruto- Dijo la pelirrosa algo seria. –Debemos pensar que hacer-

-Debemos tomar una decisión- Dijo el castaño de ojos perlados cruzándose de brazos. –Es cierto que debemos entregar la información y que no podríamos todos nosotros con Akatsuki demo, no podemos abandonarla a su suerte-

-Neji- Dijo sorprendido el chico de cejas pobladas. –La llama de la juventud me ha dado una idea- Grito sonriente. –Debemos separarnos-

-Nani?!- Dijo sorprendida la rubia viendo como los demás se quedaban pensativos. –Seriamos menos a la hora de un enfrentamiento lo que reduce nuestras probabilidades de ganar y rescatar a Hinata-

-Es cierto, demo…- Empezó algo pensativo el pelinegro de coleta. –Dos podrían volver a Konoha mientras el resto buscamos el paradero de Hinata, evitaremos el confrontamiento, hasta que lleguen los refuerzos-

-La pregunta seria quienes irán a Konoha- Dijo el castaño cerrando sus ojos para pensar.

-Yo iré- Se ofreció la pelirrosa caminando hacia el castaño. –Si le explico la situación a Tsunade-sama moverá varias patrullas anbu- Dijo mientras el castaño asentía.

-Apenas informes debes volver a reunirte con tu grupo original por lo que debes ir con Kiba, para que encuentren nuestro rastro mucho más rápido- Dijo el pelinegro de coleta haciendo asentir al castaño.

-Sakura debemos irnos- Dijo el castaño mientras la pelirrosa asentía y desaparecían entre las ramas.

-Solo debemos esperar- Dijo el rubio apretando sus puños. Hina-chan yo te rescatare Pensó el rubio mientras saltaba hacia los arboles y empezaba la nueva búsqueda.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

Al final del pasillo se veían luces muy tenues que dejaban ver una gran habitación ovalada y una gran estatua en el medio, estaba muy asustada ante aquella situación, pero lo ocultaba bien por primera vez se podía decir que reflejaba la inexpresión de su clan.

-Ella es- Se oyó la voz de un hombre en lo alto de la estatua haciendo que la peliazulada subiera su mirada y viera con sorpresa y horror a los miembros de la organización más temida de todos los tiempos.

-No parece muy fuerte- Dijo con burla la voz de otro hombre mientras dejaba su posición y aparecía delante de la chica con una mirada asesina que congelo a la peliazulada. –Seguro que es buena elección?-

-Su poder es parecido al mío- Dijo una voz conocida para la chica que la calmo. –Solo debe ser entrenada-

-Hidan no la toques- Intervino la voz de otro hombre haciendo que el peliblanco se detuviera en seco. –Pein vamos a verla- Dijo y los miembros restantes del akatsuki bajaron hasta quedar todos frente a la chica observándola minuciosamente.

-Es del clan Hyuuga- Dijo sorprendido el hombre planta observando sus pálidos ojos. –Tienes buenas elecciones Itachi- Dijo sonriendo tocando la cara de la chica.

-Hmp- El aludido solo giro su cara desviando la mirada. –Dije que solo falta entrenarla-

-Eso lo decido yo- Hablo el pelinaranja abriéndose paso entre los otros miembros llegando hasta la chica. –Konan, ven aquí- Ordeno el pelinaranja haciendo que la peliazulada saliera de entre los demás miembros.

-Se ve muy frágil- Dijo la mujer mirando con frialdad a la chica de ojos perlados. –Parece que nunca ha matado, y no creo que lo haga- Dijo poniéndose frente a la ojiblanca tocando su cara. –La han cuidado toda su vida-

-Se nota, lo que significa que…- Empezó el pelinaranja pero se corto al observar como el miembro enmascarado se había quedado en silencio observando a la chica.

-Ella se quedara- Ordeno unos segundos después el enmascarado sorprendiendo a todos los miembros. –Itachi dice que solo debe ser entrenada pues que lo haga- Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Nani?- Dijo algo sorprendida la mujer que estaba junto al pelinaranja. –Ella no es apta para akatsuki, es muy frágil para esto-

-Temes por algo Konan?- Pregunto el enmascarado haciendo que la mujer bajara la cabeza. –Itachi- Llamo el enmascarado haciendo que el aludido gruñera pero se volviera a verlo. –Tú serás su compañero. Kisame estará con Hidan- Ordeno subiendo nuevamente a la gran estatua.

-No quería ser su responsable- Dijo algo irritado el pelinegro sorprendiendo a la peliazulada que hasta ese momento había estado en silencio.

-Solo un Uchiha puede cuidar de una Hyuuga- Dijo a modo de burla el enmascarado. –No es una opción-

-Veremos cuanto tiempo viven esos dos- Se burlo el peliblanco. –Y tu cómo te llamas?- Dijo asustando a la ojiblanca.

-Hinata Hyuuga- Dijo sorpresivamente segura. –Hidan-senpai- Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Definitivamente es de los principales- Se burlo el peliblanco acercándose a la chica. –Esta delicada flor es muy bella- Dijo tocando la cara de la chica obligándola a que lo mirara.

-Hidan déjala- Dijo el tiburón golpeando la mano del peliblanco que sostenía la cara de la chica. –Que sea nueva no te da ese derecho- Dijo girándose a mirar a la peliazulada que suspiraba aliviada.

-Hay que darle una capa- Intervino la planta. –No puede quedarse para siempre con la de Itachi o sí?- Se burlo haciendo sonrojar a la ojiblanca y molestando al Uchiha.

-Los que no sean necesarios pueden retirarse- Hablo el pelinaranja haciendo que todos asintieran y poco a poco desaparecieran.

-Kisame-senpai- Llamo la peliazulada haciendo que el aludido se girara a verla. –Arigatou-

-Debes tener cuidado con estos tipos- Dijo el tiburón riendo de forma malvada. –Itachi nos veremos- Dijo el tiburón internándose en un pasillo oscuro.

-Puedes devolver la capa a Itachi- Dijo la otra mujer sorprendiendo a la peliazulada. –Esta te quedara mejor-

-Hai! Arigatou- Dijo quitándose lentamente la capa del pelinegro que se acerco para recibirla.

-Vamos debes ponerte ropa mas cómoda para las batallas- Dijo la mujer haciendo que la peliazulada asintiera, empezaron a caminar lejos de los dos miembros que quedaron solos.

-Tendrás que entrenarla bien a menos que quieras que Madara se moleste por permitir este capricho tuyo- Dijo el pelinaranja cruzándose de brazos.

-Te equivocas no es un capricho mío- Dijo tranquilo. –La acepto por algo más-

-No hablaste con Madara?- Se sorprendió el pelinaranja al ver como el pelinegro empezaba a caminar hacia uno de los pasillos.

-Esperare fuera- Dijo y se interno en la oscuridad.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

Las dos peliazuladas caminaron un largo tramo en silencio, la ojiblanca miraba como la mujer que iba delante de ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Konan-senpai?- Llamo haciendo que la aludida girara su cabeza para verla. –Que es lo que hace Akatsuki?-

-Somos una organización con muchas ambiciones- Dijo la mujer sonriendo. –No cualquiera entra y los que entran deben demostrar ser capaces de todo por hacer cumplir nuestros objetivos-

-Y podría saber cuáles son?- Pregunto la ojiblanca haciendo que su interlocutora se detuviera unos segundos, para volver a caminar.

-Nuestro primer objetivo es capturar a todos los jinchuriki para tener el poder de los biju además de poseer una gran fortuna, luego crearemos un ejército de mercenarios que no dependerá de ningún país, utilizaremos a los biju para producir grandes guerras en la cual solo nosotros podremos intervenir, de esta manera dominaremos a todas las aldeas ninja haciendo dueños del mundo-

-Ya veo, y porque habían dejado de moverse hasta ahora?-

-Debíamos buscar a Hidan, sabíamos que estaba vivo y nos costó encontrarlo, y por los momentos estamos buscando ninjas dispuestos a unirse a nuestra causa y que sean muy poderosos- Dijo señalando una habitación a la cual entro primero la ojiblanca y luego ella.

-Entonces yo soy una- Dijo algo triste.

-Debes demostrar tu poder y tu utilidad para la organización sino Madara te matara- Dijo dándole un conjunto de ropa ninja para que se lo pusiera. –Debes sentirte halagada los dos Uchiha de nuestra organización aceptaron tu unión a Akatsuki y no debes fallarles-

-Dos Uchihas?- Repitió sorprendida la ojiblanca mientras se quitaba el uniforme que traía para colocarse el nuevo.

-Uchiha Madara, el fundador de Akatsuki- Dijo la peliazulada sonriendo ante la ojiblanca. –Algo habrá visto en ti que también vio Itachi-

-Uchiha-san- Susurro subiéndose la falda negra con medias de mallas un poco más arriba de la rodilla dejándose solo el top negro con camisa de malla que ya traía. –Entrenare todo lo que tenga que entrenarme- Dijo firmemente haciendo sonreír a la peliazulada.

-Ponte esto y esto- Dijo dándole la capa de nubes rojas características de Akatsuki y en sombrero de paja para los viajes. –Dame tu protector- Dijo señalando el protector de su cuello.

-Mi protector?- Dijo algo nerviosa viendo la mano extendida de la peliazulada. –Para qué?-

-Al aceptar venir hasta aquí con Itachi traicionaste a tu villa, debes marcarlo- Dijo acercándose a la ojiblanca que se sonrojo al ver como la peliazulada pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para poder soltar el protector. –Márcalo- Dijo apartándose un poco y dándole un kunai-

-Yo?- Dijo sorprendida tomando su protector y el kunai. –Lo hare frente al líder- Dijo decidida sorprendiendo ahora a la peliazulada que asintió y abrió la puerta.

-Entonces vamos- Dijo saliendo de primera mientras la ojiblanca la seguía algo intranquila.

Debo hacer esto para cortar mis lazos con todos Pensó conteniendo sus ganas de llorar, soltando un sonoro suspiro.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

-Ya se fue?- Pregunto el enmascarado bajando hasta el pelinaranja que asintió y vio como se apagaba la luz al final del pasillo por el cual se había ido el pelinegro.

-Porque aceptaste a la Hyuuga?- Dijo algo receloso el pelinaranja. –No tiene las capacidades mínimas de resistencia y se ve que no podrá matar a nadie por mas entrenada que este-

-Simplemente me pareció oportuno tener esos ojos en Akatsuki- Dijo evitando al pelinaranja. –Igual es algo que decido yo no tu-

-Pienso en lo mejor para Akatsuki, siempre estamos viajando, nuestros destinos siempre son desconocidos, somos nómadas y ella no podrá soportar ese constante viaje-

-No deberías preocuparte tanto por una niña- Dijo el enmascarado viendo como se acercaban a ellos la peliazulada y la ojiblanca.

-Pein- Llamo la peliazulada. –Madara!- Se sorprendió al ver al enmascarado que desvió su mirada al ver a la Hyuuga. –Ella quiere marcar su protector frente a ti, para demostrar su lealtad-

-Hmp- Gruño sorprendido el enmascarado mientras el pelinaranja solo asentía viendo como la ojiblanca atravesaba con dificultad su protector.

-Ahora eres un miembro activo de Akatsuki- Dijo el pelinaranja sorprendiendo a la ojiblanca que subió la mirada sorprendida para encontrarse con el rinnegan del chico.

-Pein debemos irnos- Dijo la peliazulada mientras el pelinaranja asentía y se encaminaba hacia uno de los pasillos de aquella habitación tan extraña.

-Uchiha Madara- Llamo la ojiblanca captando la atención del enmascarado. –En un placer conocerlo- Dijo inclinándose y sonriéndole. –Donde…?-

-Itachi está afuera- Dijo con un tono de voz muy suave dándole confianza a la peliazulada. –Esta esperándote-

-Hai! nn Matta ne- Dijo despidiéndose con la mano y caminando por el pasillo que anteriormente había tomado el pelinegro de coleta, se interno en la oscuridad más confiada y sonrió para sí.

Es verdad, ya estoy dentro de Akatsuki una organización errante Pensó extrañamente alegre viendo como en el fondo empezaba a crecer la luz del día dejándola algo deslumbrada. –Itachi-san- Dijo al ver al pelinegro esperando bajo uno de los arboles de aquel bosque.

-Debemos irnos, tenemos trabajo que hacer- Dijo moviéndose hacia la chica, abrió los ojos tranquilamente y vio el protector de la chica en su cuello, tomándolo sin importarle que la peliazulada se sonrojara ante el contacto.

-Itachi-san- Llamo haciendo que el chico subiera su mirada hacia la cara sonrojada de ella. –Me está lastimando- Dijo haciendo que el pelinegro se diera cuenta de con cuanta fuerza estaba sujetando el protector soltándolo de inmediato.

-Lo marcaste- Dijo volviendo a su inexpresión habitual y cerrando los ojos. -Estas tan decidida a abandonar lo que fue tu hogar-

-Itachi-san usted sabe que mientras pueda serle útil estaré aquí- Dijo caminando al lado del pelinegro.

-No deberías ser tan inocente- Dijo el pelinegro acercándose de mas a la chica haciendo que volviera a sonrojarse. –Vamos- Dijo al notar que estaba sonriendo ante la cercanía con aquella chica.

-Hai!- Asintió firmemente la peliazulada intentando ocultar su sonrojo. –Donde iremos Itachi-san?-

-Tsk- Chasqueo la lengua en señal de molestia y luego de un casi imperceptible suspiro dijo. –Ya verás cuando lleguemos- Dijo viendo de reojo como la peliazulada asentía y subía la velocidad de sus saltos.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

-Cuando falta para llegar- Dijo el castaño sobre su perro viendo a la pelirrosa saltar un poco más adelante que el.

-Todavía nos falta un poco- Dijo la pelirrosa sin girarse a verlo. –Debemos estar cerca de la entrada en unos minutos-

-Como digas- Dijo el castaño sonriendo y bajando a la tierra para dejar que su gran perro corriera mucho más rápido de lo que saltaba.

Siguieron con esta dinámica unos cuantos minutos más hasta que por fin divisaron a lo lejos como el camino se abría dejando ver una gran puerta de madera con el símbolo del país del fuego.

-Bien- Dijeron los dos al unísono llegando ante la puerta y deteniéndose un momento para que los vigilantes los reconocieran.

-Sakura-chan, Kiba! Que hacen aquí?- Dijo algo preocupado uno de los vigilantes viendo como el castaño entraba corriendo sin detenerse a responder.

-Tuvimos una emergencia, tenemos que ver a Tsunade-sama inmediatamente- Dijo siguiendo con la mirada al castaño. –Debo irme avísale que vamos para allá- Dijo y corrió viendo de vez en cuando la torre de la Hokage para ver cuánto le faltaba. Debo darme prisa Pensó saltando hasta uno de los techos y corriendo lo mas que podía hasta que diviso al gran perro blanco con su dueño.

-Sakura- La llamo el castaño haciendo señas de que subiera a su perro cosa que la pelirrosa acepto gustosa y cayó sobre el lomo del animal. –Tsunade-sama sabe que vamos para allá?-

-Hai! Debe estar recibiendo la noticia en estos momentos- Dijo la pelirrosa viendo como se acercaban al gran edificio que se hacía cada vez mas grande. –Mira- Dijo señalando como un anbu salía de la ventana de la oficina de la Hokage.

-Ya sabe que vamos para allá- Dijo el chico mientras el gran perro blanco se detenía de golpe frente a las puerta del edificio. –Vamos rápido- Dijo bajando de su salto del perro. –Akamaru descansa aquí- Dijo acariciando la cabeza del gran perro que ladro en señal de alivio mientras veía como su dueño y la pelirrosa subían corriendo las escaleras.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

-Estos anbus son muy aburridos- Se quejo la pelinegra descansando viendo como el pelinegro luchaba contra uno de los enmascarados. –No se dejan ver-

-Se supone que son espías la idea es que no dejen ver sus caras o que crees tu?- Se burlo el ojiverde sonriendo mostrando sus colmillos viendo de reojo al pelirrojo. –Oe Juugo no dijiste que nunca más pelearías?-

-Sasuke lo necesita- Dijo el pelirrojo viendo como entraba al dojo uno de los vigilantes de la aldea. –Que pasara?- Dijo señalando al chico recién llegado, ante el cual todos los anbus detuvieron sus peleas.

-Sasuke-kun- Dijo el chico al encontrar al pelinegro que se sorprendió ante el llamado. –Debe ir con Tsunade-sama- Dijo mientras caminaba hacia el pelinegro.

-Hmp- Gruño viendo a sus tres compañeros. –Vamos- Dijo y la pelinegra, el ojiverde y el pelirrojo asintieron y siguieron de cerca al pelinegro.

-Para que se supone que nos llamaron?- Dijo la pelinegra algo irritada al ver como el pelinegro iba hablando con el otro chico. –Se supone que somos un equipo-

-No confían en nosotros- Dijo el ojiverde sonriendo. –No seremos eternos en esta villa-

-Solo hasta que Sasuke deje de necesitarnos- Intervino el pelirrojo con tranquilidad.

-Ush se nota lo sin vida que son- Dijo molesta la pelinegra llegando hasta la torre del Hokage.

-Debemos subir lo antes posible- Dijo algo irritado el pelinegro sorprendiendo a sus tres compañeros.

-Que sucede Sasuke?- Pregunto el pelirrojo subiendo a toda prisa las escaleras de la torre.

-Al parecer Akatsuki se ha vuelto a poner en movimiento- Dijo el pelinegro llegando hasta la puerta de la oficina de la Hokage. –Y quieren nuestros servicios-

-Por Karin- Intervino Suigetsu haciendo sonrojar a la chica, el ojiverde se acerco y toco la puerta de la oficina.

­_-Pasen onegai-_ Se escucho desde el interior de la oficina mientras de primero entraba el ojiverde luego la pelinegra el pelirrojo y de ultimo el pelinegro.

-Sasuke-kun!- Grito sorprendida la pelirrosa al ver cuando entro el pelinegro que la miro algo sorprendido. –Cuando volviste Sasuke- Dijo corriendo para abrazarlo.

-Oe tu, deja de tocar a Sasuke- Dijo la pelinegra separando al pelinegro de la chica. –No ves que le molestas-

-Dejen de pelear- Dijo el ojiverde divertido. –Sasuke terminemos con esto- Dijo asustando a la pelirrosa.

-Que es lo que debemos hacer?- Dijo el pelinegro muy tranquilo.

-Sasuke, tengo entendido que esa mujer puede rastrear los chacras de las personas no?- Empezó a hablar la rubia mientras la aludida asentía sin mirar con rabia a la pelirrosa. –Necesitamos que busquen a Hinata- Completo sorprendiendo a los recién llegados.

-Así que Akatsuki se llevo realmente a la Hyuuga- Dijo el pelinegro apretando los puños.

-Hyuuga?- Pregunto la pelinegra haciendo memoria. –Aquella chica, porque la querrían a ella?-

-Tiene un poder muy interesante, pude sentirlo- Dijo el pelirrojo que estaba algo lejos del resto del grupo.

-Vayamos de una vez, no puedo esperar más- Dijo sonriendo el ojiverde tocando su gran espada. –Sasuke-

-No tenemos tiempo que perder- Dijo el pelinegro abriendo la puerta de la oficina.

-Matte- Llamo la pelirrosa haciendo que el chico se detuviera. –Nosotros estamos en esta misión, nos vamos con ustedes- Dijo viendo como la pelinegra suspiraba resignada y el pelinegro salió de la habitación.

-Nos veremos en unos minutos en la entrada de la villa- Dijo la pelinegra inclinándose ante la rubia y saliendo detrás del pelinegro.

-Ustedes- Llamo el ojiverde sonriendo maliciosamente. –No se atraviesen en el camino de Sasuke a menos que quieran molestarlo- Susurro saliendo con una gran sonrisa de la oficina.

-Sumimasen, el piensa en asesinar a cada momento- Se disculpo el pelirrojo. –Nos veremos en un rato- Dijo y salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta de la oficina al tiempo que la pelirrosa se dejaba caer sobre sus rodillas.

-Sakura!- Dijo algo sorprendido el castaño mirando como la rubia suspiraba y miraba por la ventana.

-Sakura ha pasado bastante tiempo- Dijo la rubia poniéndose de pie. –Sigues con eso?-

-Tsunade-sama- Dijo la pelirrosa limpiándose las lagrimas. –No puedo evitarlo-

-Vete, tienes una misión que cumplir y el estará contigo, demo él no tiene interés en ti- Dijo tomando a la pelirrosa del brazo forzándola a levantarse.

-Tsunade-sama- Dijo el castaño sorprendido viendo como la rubia le arrojaba a la pelirrosa. –Que…?-

-Llévala a la entrada de la villa, que se reponga sino tendré que sacarla de esta misión- Dijo la rubia mientras el castaño asentía y salía de la oficina.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

El pelinegro caminaba algo rápido por toda su mansión buscando quien sabe que, mientras el pelirrojo lo esperaba en la puerta.

-Que tanto buscas?- Pregunto viendo de reojo al pelinegro.

-Esto- Dijo levantando un protector con el símbolo de Konoha.

-Y el tuyo?- Pregunto viendo como el pelinegro caminaba hacia él. –Supongo que como ninja de Konoha deberías tener el tuyo propio-

-El mío- Susurro mirando el suelo de madera del pasillo recordando así la noche hacia ya muchos años que había dejado la villa y solo un rubio había intentando detenerlo casi con éxito. –Lo perdí-

-Sasuke!- Se escucho la voz de una mujer. –Debemos irnos si queremos terminar con esto rápido- Dijo al llegar junto al pelirrojo.

-Karin ya nos vamos- Dijo el pelirrojo al ver como el pelinegro se colocaba el protector en la frente.

-Sas-sasuke!- Dijo sorprendida la pelinegra al ver de frente al pelinegro marcado con la insignia de Konoha. –Tu-Tu definitivamente volviste a tu villa-

-Hmp- El pelinegro ignoro a la chica y camino hacia donde el ojiverde sonreía. –Debemos darnos prisa-

-Mientras más rápido encontremos a tus compañeros más rápido encontrare a Kisame- Dijo riendo maliciosamente el ojiverde al ver como el pelinegro fruncía el ceño y saltaba hacia las copas de los arboles sin mirar si sus compañeros iban detrás de él.

-Porque es tan importante esta misión?- Pregunto la pelinegra saltando junto al ojiverde y viendo como el pelirrojo solo soltaba un suspiro algo sonoro.

-No te das cuenta que él quiere saber qué paso realmente?- Dijo el ojiverde sonriendo. –No tienes cerebro Karin- Dijo y rio fuertemente ganándose un golpe por parte de la aludida.

-No peleen por ahora- Intervino el pelirrojo y los dos chicos asintieron y siguieron en silencio al pelinegro que iba lo más rápido que podía.

Pronto nos volveremos a encontrar pensó el pelinegro viendo como a lo lejos se podía ver la entrada de la villa. –Solo falta un poco más para saber la verdad de tus objetivos- Susurro viendo como el pelirrojo saltaba hasta su lado.

-Que haremos una vez que nos reunamos con el resto de ese grupo?- Pregunto siguiendo con algo de dificultad el paso del pelinegro.

-Nos separaremos- Dijo fríamente viendo de reojo a la pelinegra. –No podemos poner en riesgo a los ninjas de Konoha-

-Tu también eres un ninja de Konoha- Corrigió el pelirrojo notando como el pelinegro fruncía el ceño. –Tu protector así lo indica-

-Tsk- Chasqueo la lengua acelerando el paso dejando atrás al pelirrojo y cayó frente al grupo de ninjas que los esperaban.

-Hasta que llegas- Se quejo el castaño viendo con rabia como el pelinegro giraba su cabeza para ver como segundos después bajaba la pelinegra y el resto del grupo.

-Si están tan apurados no deberían estar regañando a Sasuke- Se quejo la pelinegra saltando hacia la copa de un árbol fuera de la villa. –Suigetsu- Llamo y el ojiverde asintió saltando hacia la chica.

-Vamos- Dijo el pelinegro y junto al pelirrojo saltaron donde segundos antes habían estado Karin y Suigetsu.

-OE!!- Grito el castaño subiendo a su gran perro y empezando la persecución. –Tu no eres el líder de esta misión!-

-Para Kiba-kun- Dijo la pelirrosa todavía con la cabeza baja saltando junto al castaño. –Es mejor darnos prisa-

-Hai!- Dijo enérgicamente el castaño y avanzo un poco mas dejando a una pensativa pelirrosa.

Hinata-chan, que quiere Akatsuki contigo Pensó viendo a lo lejos a su grupo fijando su mirada en un pelinegro en particular. –Sasuke-kun- Susurro y acelero para alcanzar al grupo.

--

Bueno aquí termina este capi!! Ojala les haya gustado! Dejen reviews para saber que piensan de cómo va la trama y todo eso!! Por cierto gracias por los reviews que me han dejado me han animado mucho, tenía mis dudas con esta pareja y si haría bien este fic!!

Mond: Bueno como ya dije al principio falta poco para que se sepa la verdadera razón de la unión tan repentina de Hinata en Akatsuki! Qué bueno que te guste el fic!!

Danna-sama: No te respondí antes! El pelo de Karin según el manga el negro! No sé porque la pintaban como pelirroja (inner: se veía mejor así ¬¬) Jeje ignora a mi inner. Gracias de nuevo por seguir mi fic! Aunque esta nuevecito!

Helenhr: Wua!! TT Que bien que te gustara mi fic! Yo soy fanática de los tuyos son maravillosos!! Es un honor que te guste el mío!! Ojala sigas la historia que la pondré muy interesante!

Midashi-san, A-grench, HinataFan y Midori No, gracias por seguir mi fic me animan con cada review que dejan!! Esperare ansiosa su opinión sobre este capi!! nn

Matta ne!!


	4. Chapter 4 La Villa de Saga

**Cap. IV. La Villa de Saga. **

Habían pasado dos días desde que salieron de la Villa de la Roca, la Hyuuga sabía que eran perseguidos por sus compañeros por lo que evitaba detenerse tan seguido, solo seguía al pelinegro que iba con ella, no hablaba solo iba concentrado en el camino por lo que ella se sentía algo vacía, un vacio frio que la lastimaba pero no entendía porque.

-Intenta desaparecer tu presencia- Dijo por fin el pelinegro girando su cabeza para poder ver como la peliazulada asentía y se detenía para intentar esconder su poder.

-Uchiha-san que sucede?- Pregunto en un susurro viendo como este la tomaba del brazo y la jalaba hacia una parte del bosque más espesa.

-Tus compañeros están muy cerca- Le susurro al apretarla contra su pecho para esconderla un poco más. –Debemos esperar-

-Ha-hai- Dijo entrecortadamente la peliazulada totalmente sonrojada ante el acto del chico.

Hinata pudo sentir como se acercaban a ellos varios de sus ex compañeros, sintió un poder muy familiar y se sobresalto, haciendo que el pelinegro la acercara mas a él, ella apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del chico sintiendo el corazón del pelinegro, latía agitadamente cosa que sorprendió a la peliazulada pero evito hacer algún movimiento para evitar ser descubiertos.

La Hyuuga es bastante cálida Pensó el pelinegro al sentir como la peliazulada posaba sus manos sobre su pecho para acomodarse mejor y sintió por primera vez desde que la tenía en aquella posición su mano entre los suaves y largos cabellos de la chica. –Sentiste a Sasuke?- Pregunto mientras la chica solo asentía.

-Uchiha-san- Empezó subiendo su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos rojos del chico. –Con ellos esta un compañero que seguro rastreara mi olor-

-Hmp- El pelinegro sintió frustración al escuchar aquello, tendría que pensar rápido para esquivar a aquel chico. –Por eso es que han llegado hasta aquí- Susurro viendo como la chica asentía y bajaba la cabeza avergonzada.

-No era mi intención…- Empezó pero el pelinegro negó con la cabeza haciendo que se calmara. –Gomen Uchiha-san-

-No te disculpes- Dijo más frio de lo normal el pelinegro y saco de su capa un pañuelo blanco. –Toma esto y empieza a pasártelo por todo el cuerpo-

-Nani?!- Se alarmo la chica al ver como el pelinegro cerraba los ojos comprobándole lo que había entendido. –Uchiha-san yo…-

-No hay tiempo, hazlo antes de que nos encuentren- Dijo molesto quitando sus brazos de la cintura de la chica para permitirle hacer lo que él le había dicho.

-Como diga- Dijo algo insegura y empezó a quitarse la capa para dejar solo las pequeñas prendas de lucha que le había dado Konan, Bueno no tengo que desnudarme completamente Pensó suspirando y empezando a pasar aquel misterioso pañuelo por las partes descubiertas de su piel, luego por la ropa y de ultimo a la capa.

Se tarda demasiado Pensó el pelinegro abriendo los ojos para ver como la peliazulada estaba tomando la capa para volver a ponérsela pero se detuvo al notar que el pelinegro la miraba y un sonrojo se apodero de la cara de la chica. –Agáchate- Dijo y la jalo nuevamente hasta su pecho.

-Uchiha…- Susurro la chica solo para ser apretada aun más contra el pecho del pelinegro pudo ver como sobre ellos estaban el rubio y la pelirrosa. Naruto-kun me está buscando, demo… Corto su pensamiento al sentir la mano del pelinegro en su cintura descubierta.

Su piel es muy suave Pensó el pelinegro sin quitar la vista del jinchuriki y la chica que lo acompañaba, cuando por fin saltaron hacia otro lado bajo su mirada para encontrarse con la cara sonrojada de la peliazul. –Ese pañuelo tiene un químico que hace que nuestro olor desaparezca del ambiente por eso te pedí que te lo pasaras, la capa ya viene con ese químico por lo que no tenias que pasárselo- Dijo sin dejar de mirar los ojos perlados de la chica.

-Ha-hai!- Dijo avergonzada de cómo la miraba el chico. –Byakugan- Susurro y aparecieron las venas alrededor de sus ojos. –Vamos Uchiha-san, dijo que no había tiempo que perder- Y diciendo esto salió del escondite y salto hacia una rama cercana.

Esta niña no piensa Pensó viendo como estaba en sus brazos la capa de la chica, suspiro y siguió a la peliazul. –Como me guiaras si no sabes dónde íbamos?-

-Gomen, demo hay que salir del bosque lo antes posible- Dijo firmemente empezando a saltar un poco rápido pero guardando silencio. –Uchiha-san…-

-Hmp- El pelinegro llego hasta el lado de la peliazulada y la jalo acorralándola en un árbol.

-Uchiha-san que…-

-Shhh- Dijo y le señalo a uno de los bichitos que estaban caminando en la rama a la cual la chica iba a saltar. –Uno de tus ex compañeros controla esos insectos no?- Le susurro al oído sintiendo como la chica empezaba a respirar rápidamente.

-Ha-hai- Empezó algo nerviosa viendo como el pelinegro sonreía ante tal respuesta. –Uchiha-san debemos continuar sino podrían…-

-Tranquila- Le susurro sintiendo como la peliazulada temblaba al sentir su aliento chocar contra su cuello. Que me pasa? Esto no puede pasarme a mi Pensó y de golpe le dio un dolor de cabeza nublándole la vista, cayendo semi-inconsciente sobre la peliazulada.

-Itachi-san- Susurro asustada la ojiblanca al sentir como el chico se desvaneció. –Que hago, debo moverme rápido- Dijo y salto con dificultad hacia otras ramas buscando algo desesperada la salida de aquel bosque.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

_-Que sucedió?- Pregunto el chico sentándose en el futon viendo a un señor bastante mayor. –Sasuke…yo estaba muerto…- _

_-Así que no recuerdas como llegaste aquí?- Dijo con una mueca triste el anciano. –Estabas al borde de la muerte cuando te encontramos- _

_-Yo estaba en una batalla, y creí morir- Dijo cerrando los ojos intentando recordar. –Solo veo la luna en el cielo oscuro, que sucedió?- _

_-Solo te curamos- Dijo el anciano poniéndose de pie. –Deberías descansar un poco más, todavía estas algo débil, luego de esa batalla- _

_-Batalla? Solo recuerdo una- Dijo el chico poniéndose de pie y colocándose las manos en una de las costillas. Que es todo esto, no recuerdo que Sasuke me hay lastimado en el costado_

_-No fue la batalla en la que casi mueres, solo fue otra batalla sin importancia- Dijo el anciano cerrando la puerta. _

_Que es esto solo recuerdo el día en que casi muero, esa noche me rendí, esa noche… Dejo de pensar al sentir una punzada en las sienes, se giro al sentir como alguien entraba de golpe al lugar. _

_-Como esta?- Pregunto una voz femenina. –YO no quería que esto sucediera- _

_-Es mejor que vuelvas con los tuyos- Se escucho la voz del anciano. –El está mejor, solo recuerda cuando lo trajiste- _

_-Iie, el no puede- Se escucho como la voz femenina se apagaba y creía un sollozo. –No puede ser que el…- _

_-Vete, nosotros curaremos lo que queda de sus heridas- Dijo el anciano mientras se escuchaba como se abría una puerta. _

_-Yo solo quiero…- Dijo la chica todavía entre sollozos. _

_-Despedirte?- Completo el anciano soltando una risa. –El lo olvido, ni siquiera te recordó- Dijo mientras se hacían más fuertes los sollozos de la chica. _

_Que está sucediendo aquí? Se pregunto el pelinegro poniéndose de pie y caminando con dificultad hacia la puerta que lo encerraba en aquella habitación, llego solo para observar como cerraban la puerta de la casa. –Quien…-_

_-Nadie importante, solo debes descansar- Dijo el ancianos llevando al chico de nuevo al futon. _

_-Debo irme- Dijo el pelinegro deteniendo al anciano. –No tengo tiempo que perder aquí- _

_-Te irás cuando te recuperes- Dijo y sonrió señalándole el futon. –Si realmente te intereso aquella chica deberás descansar- Dijo y como si fuera una orden se acostó en la cama, cerrando nuevamente los ojos. _

Era un sueño Pensó el pelinegro al abrir los ojos y encontrarse de lleno con los perlados ojos de la chica. –Hmp-

-Que bueno Itachi-san- Dijo soltando un sonoro suspiro. –Pensé que le había sucedido algo grave-

Siempre es el mismo sueño Pensó fijando su mirada oscura sobre los claros ojos de la chica. –Donde estamos?-

-Oh- Dijo sorprendiéndose la peliazulada. –Llegamos a la Villa de Saga, supongo que usted no ha estado aquí…-

-Aquí era hacia donde me dirigía- Completo el pelinegro poniéndose de pie. –Como…-

-Fue la primera villa que encontré con mi byakugan- Dijo la chica poniéndose de pie para ayudar al pelinegro. –Itachi-san no debería ponerse de pie tan rápido no sabe…-

-Estoy bien- Dijo molesto soltándose del agarre de la chica. –Aquí es donde entrenaremos- Dijo señalando la entrada de la villa.

-Demo…- Dudo la chica al ver a los habitantes tan tranquilos y no se veía rastro de que alguien supiera algo de los ninjas. –Esta aldea no es de ninjas, podríamos dañar a estas personas-

-Por eso es el lugar perfecto para entrenarte- Dijo el pelinegro caminando con algo de dificultad hacia la villa. –Solo yo sabía llegar a ella-

-Nani?!- Dijo sorprendida la chica corriendo para alcanzar al pelinegro. –Como…?-

-Aquí me atendieron cuando estaba a punto de morir- Dijo sin entender el porqué de la confesión con la chica.

-Ya veo- Dijo la chica bajando la cabeza. –Debió ser duro, enfrentarse a su ototo y perder, además de casi morir- Medito intentando no sonar muy deprimida.

-Tsk- Chasqueo la lengua en señal de fastidio y miro de reojo como la chica se encogía de hombros intentando ocultar su dolor. –Te sucede algo?- Pregunto indignado deteniéndose de golpe.

-Es solo que mi imoto es también mi rival y mi otosan siempre nos enfrentaba, ella es mejor ninja que yo- Dijo alzando la cara y sonriéndole con melancolía haciendo que el pelinegro se confundiera.

Si perdía entonces porque intenta fingir felicidad? Se pregunto percatándose de cómo estaba la chica, tenía solo el conjunto negro, recordó que recogió la capa de la chica antes de quedar inconsciente. –Tsk- Gruño molesto dándose cuenta que no la tenía por ningún lugar.

-Sumimasen- Se disculpo de inmediato la peliazulada haciendo una reverencia. –No debí contarle eso, no es su problema-

-Hmp- El pelinegro levanto su vista y vio como la chica lo miraba suplicante. –Toma la mía, aquí deje una para cuando volviera- Dijo girando su cabeza mirando de reojo como la peliazulada tomaba algo confundida la capa del chico.

-Domo Itachi-san- Dijo la chica sonriendo de alegría haciendo que el pelinegro sonriera de manera involuntaria. –Vamos, debe estar cansado-

-Solo estaremos aquí para comer y dormir- Dijo mientras se acercaban a la entrada, viendo como la chica asentía sonriente. –Hmp-

-Itachi-san?- Llamo la chica al ver como un anciano se acercaba a la pareja. –Creo que vienen a recibirlo- Dijo sonriente.

-No esperaba verte tan pronto- Dijo el pelinegro girando su cabeza indicando molestia.

-Itachi-kun- Dijo el anciano riendo notando la presencia de la chica. –Y tú?- Dijo sorprendido.

-Hyuuga Hinata- Dijo la chica algo sonrojada e inclinándose ante el señor.

-Es bastante animada- Dijo el anciano sonriendo complacido. –Estas de paso?-

-Hmp- El pelinegro empezó a caminar hacia una dirección específica.

-Hacia dónde va?- Pregunto curiosa la peliazulada. –Vinimos para entrenarme nn Itachi-san es mi senpai en el grupo-

-Ya veo- Dijo el anciano algo preocupado. –Así que se quedaran algo de tiempo no?-

-Hai! Solo unas cuantas semanas- Dijo la chica al notar como el pelinegro gruñía corrió hacia el dejando a un confundido señor atrás que los miro y solo les pudo regalar una mirada de lastima.

-Te agradezco que no digas que hay ninjas en esta villa- Dijo el pelinegro parado frente a una puerta viendo llegar al anciano. –No hay suficiente gente para defender la villa-

-Lo sé, como siempre vendrás al atardecer no?- Dijo el anciano permitiéndoles el paso. –Debo atender algunas cosas, acomódate como siempre e indícale una habitación a tu compañera- Dijo el anciano saliendo de la casa.

-Hmp- El pelinegro camino hacia el centro de la casa del anciano. –Nunca deberás dar esta ubicación, es una villa bastante escondida- Dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones.

-Oh! Hai!- Dijo la peliazulada caminando hacia el pelinegro y sentándose a su lado. –Itachi-san está bien?- Pregunto algo preocupada la chica acercándose un poco para poder tocar la frente del chico.

-Estoy bien- Dijo el pelinegro apartando de un golpe la mano de la chica. –Instálate donde quieras, mañana empezaremos el entrenamiento- Dijo y se puso de pie caminando hacia una de las puertas.

-Como diga- Dijo la chica algo triste pero se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia otra de las puertas.

No debí haberla traído Pensó el pelinegro viendo de reojo como la chica entraba a una de las habitaciones.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

-Donde están?- Pregunto entre las sombras un hombre.

-Perdí su rastro, cuando la volvió imperceptible al olfato de aquel perro blanco- Dijo la planta saliendo de su escondite. –Porque tanto interés en esa chica?-

-No es tu problema, encuéntralos y vigila a Itachi podría pensar en hacer cosas que no son- Dijo el hombre enmascarado girándose hacia la planta. –Avísame cualquier cambio en ella-

-Como digas, solo una última pregunta- Dijo la planta esperando la respuesta del hombre que mirándolo asintió. –Itachi perdió realmente la vista?-

-Ni yo sé esa respuesta- Dijo el hombre cruzándose de brazos. –No parece el de antes eso es seguro-

-Crees que Kisame sepa algo?-

-Iie, Itachi es un Uchiha y los Uchiha no mostramos debilidad ante nadie- Dijo el enmascarado caminando hacia una gran estatua. –Son años de tradición y orgullo-

-Una chica podría ser capaz de romper esa tradición- Murmuro la planta ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte del otro hombre. –Solo podría suceder-

-Insinúas que esa chica me está afectando?- Dijo apareciendo frente a la planta y tomándola por el cuello. –Es una nueva recluta eso es todo- Dijo con voz asesina mientras colocaba un kunai en el cuello del hombre.

-No deberías ponerte así- Dijo la parte blanca de la planta. –_Si no sirve podremos comérnosla_- Dijo maliciosamente la parte negra del hombre. –_Disfrutaremos de esa tersa piel_-

-Ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima- Amenazo el enmascarado dejando ver su sharingan. –Ella es una Hyuuga y nos será muy útil-

-Como digas- Dijo la planta liberándose del agarre del hombre. –_No me parece muy razonable esa respuesta-_ Murmuro la parte negra mientras que el otro solo asentía.

-Vete, tienes una misión que cumplir- Dijo el enmascarado volviendo a pararse frente a la gran estatua, la planta asintió y desapareció internándose en el suelo mientras el Uchiha suspiraba.

Itachi, que estas planeando realmente Pensó iluminando la gran estatua de un hombre, con las orejas puntiagudas y ropas extrañas.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

_-Vamos Itachi-san- Sonó la voz de una mujer mientras reía. –Falta poco- _

_-Hmp- El pelinegro se detuvo para apoyarse en uno de los arboles sin mirar a la figura de la mujer. _

_-Recuerdas?- Dijo la mujer acercándose al chico mientras ponía sus manos en su rostro. –Eres un Uchiha, recuerda lo que eres- _

_-Prefiero no hacerlo, es mejor así- Dijo el pelinegro mirando como empezaba a ocultarse el sol matizando el cielo de colores rosados y naranjas. –Estar aquí es muy tranquilo- _

_-Itachi-san, realmente no recuerdas esa noche donde me contaste toda la verdad?- Dijo la mujer jalando la chico de uno de sus brazos para que se girara a verla. _

_-Deja, no molestes- Dijo el pelinegro se giro hacia la chica… _

-Otro sueño- Dijo el pelinegro abriendo lentamente sus ojos. –Esa mujer siempre está en mis recuerdos- Dijo sentándose en el futon girando su mirada hacia la ventana que le permitía ver la oscuridad de la noche, soltó un suspiro y se puso de pie, camino hacia la puerta y sintió como algo fuera de ella se movía.

Hay alguien en la casa? Se pregunto extrañado abriendo lentamente la puerta y encontrándose con al peliazul caminando alegremente por la cocina con unos cuantos platos. –Que haces?- Pregunto sobresaltando a la chica.

-Itachi-san- Dijo la chica poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho. –Pensé seguía dormido, Tetsu-san me permitió preparar la cena- Dijo con una sonrisa, el pelinegro giro su cara hacia la sala y se encontró con el anciano sentado complacido de lo que hacia la chica.

-No deberías hacerlo- Dijo el pelinegro caminando tranquilamente hacia el hombre mayor. –Sabes muy bien que pueden hacerlo tus sirvientas- Susurro sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la chica.

-Ella se ofreció y como negarme ante esa hermosa chica- Dijo sonriendo viendo como la peliazul terminaba de servir la comida. –Vamos, ella lo hizo porque se preocupa por ti- Dijo el hombre al tiempo que se ponía de pie dejando a un Itachi confundido.

-Ojala le guste Itachi-san- Dijo la peliazulada captando la atención del pelinegro que giro su mirada y se puso de pie. –Es miso- Dijo la chica poniendo una bandeja en uno de los puestos de la mesa.

-Arigatou- Susurro el pelinegro viendo de reojo como la chica sonreía y se iba encantada a buscar su plato. –No entiendo que quisiste decir- Susurro al anciano que solo sonrió y movió su mano restándole importancia al asunto.

-Tetsu-san desde cuando es el líder de esta villa?- Pregunto la peliazulada sentándose frente al pelinegro que solo la observaba mientras comía.

-Desde hace muchos años que soy líder de esta villa, muy pocos ninjas saben donde esta- Dijo el anciano sonriendo. –Esta villa según dicen es la villa sagrada de los amantes- Dijo haciendo que la peliazulada se ahogara con el miso poniéndose totalmente roja mientras el anciano reía.

-Como?- Dijo la chica viendo como el anciano asentía. –Esta villa, la villa de los amantes? No lo entiendo!- Dijo limpiándose un poco y bajando la mirada para que el pelinegro no viera el sonrojo.

-Según dice la leyenda esta villa la fundo un demonio que se enamoro de una humana- Empezó viendo la cara de asombro de la chica mientras el pelinegro se limito a gruñir. –Solo unos cuantos logran encontrarla, las personas que están realmente enamoradas-

-Ya veo, y entonces como…- Dijo la peliazulada girando su mirada hacia el pelinegro.

-Solo es una leyenda, no puede ser más que mentira- Dijo molesto el pelinegro poniéndose de pie. –Ya termine, gracias por la comida- Dijo fríamente y se retiro de la mesa.

-Itachi-san- Dijo la peliazulada haciendo ademan de seguirlo pero el anciano la retuvo negando como la cabeza. –Demo…-

-Es mejor que lo dejes solo, el tiene mucha rabia contra esta villa- Dijo el anciano viendo como el pelinegro salía por la puerta principal de la casa. –Hay cosas de su pasado que no logra entender-

-Ya veo- Dijo la peliazulada bajando la cabeza algo avergonzada. –Esta buena la comida?- Pregunto luego de unos minutos cuando vio que el anciano estaba terminando de comer.

-Muy buena, debo decirle a Itachi que te traiga más seguido- Dijo poniéndose de pie, mientras miraba a la peliazulada como reía. –Debo ir a resolver unos asuntos, llegare tarde- Dijo dándole la espalda a la chica.

-Matte- Dijo la peliazulada cuando el hombre iba a salir de la casa. –Onegai, dígale a Itachi-san que no se quede mucho tiempo por fuera- Dijo algo preocupada viendo a los ojos al hombre que solo asintió y salió de la casa.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

Salió de la casa sin un rumbo fijo en su mente, solo se guiaba por donde su cuerpo creía que era el lugar, se empezó a internar en el bosque de aquella villa vio como en el centro un rayo de luna iluminaba un grupo de pequeñas flores de color plata, tenían gotas de agua que le daban un brillo aun más bonito.

Creo haber estado aquí Pensó el pelinegro al detallar el lugar y darse cuenta que habían marcas de kunai en los arboles, además de cortes en las ramas y un pequeño brote donde parecía que había habido un incendio. –Esto…- Dijo al centrar su atención a una marca bastante irregular, pasó sus manos sobre la marca y sintió una punzada en la sien que lo hizo caer de rodillas.

-No deberías estar aquí- Se escucho la voz de una mujer de cabellos largos negros. –Itachi-san cuanto tiempo sin verlo- Dijo y sonriendo camino hacia el.

-Kushina, que sorpresa- Dijo el pelinegro poniéndose de pie. –Me sorprende que estés en la villa-

-No te sorprendas tanto, es un lugar muy tranquilo, creo que dejare mi labor de ninja- Dijo sonriendo empezando a caminar junto al pelinegro. –Esta vez porque viniste?-

-Akatsuki- Dijo fríamente caminando un poco más rápido. –No debería estar hablando contigo- Dijo sin girarse a verla.

-No diría nada que pudiera lastimarte Itachi-san- Dijo la chica sonriendo haciendo que de la sorpresa el pelinegro se girara y viera el destello plateado de sus ojos.

-Debo irme- Dijo confundido y saltando hacia las ramas perdiendo en el espeso paisaje. Que fue eso, lo he visto antes Pensó mientras saltaba fuera del bosque lo más rápido que podía.

-Debo salir de aquí- Murmuro llegando a las calles de la villa que estaban casi desiertas, camino intentando no producir confusión en los pocos habitantes que lo observaban.

-Itachi-san- Escucho una voz femenina detrás de si desconcertándolo, se quedo quieto y espero que la mujer se acercara. –Que bueno que lo encuentro- Dijo la mujer tomando el brazo del chico.

-Eres tu- Dijo sintiéndose aliviado girándose para encontrarse con los ojos perlados de la Hyuuga. –Que haces por aquí?-

-Etto…- Se sobresalto ante tal pregunta sonrojándose. –Está preocupada por usted, no se veía bien en la cena- Dijo bajando la mirada, haciendo que el pelinegro soltara un gruñido muy bajo.

No es Kushina, esa chica se me hace conocida pero no sé de donde Pensó mientras veía a la peliazulada con la cabeza baja frente a el, gruño y solo paso su mano por el cabello de la chica. –Vamos- Dijo empezando a caminar.

-Ha-hai!- Dijo emocionada la peliazulada y empezó a caminar detrás del pelinegro. –Mañana comenzara mi entrenamiento cierto?- Dijo alegremente mientras el pelinegro solo asentía algo distraído, Hinata solo sonrió ante tal respuesta y empezó a ver los pequeños locales que seguían abiertos, llamando su atención.

Caminaron un largo trecho, el pelinegro estaba algo fastidiado de aquella situación veía como la peliazulada sonreía y miraba las cosas que vendían en aquellos locales, reconocieron el camino que los llevaba hasta la casa del anciano llegando hasta la entrada en pocos segundos.

-Itachi, te estuve buscando- Dijo el anciano al ver llegar al pelinegro. –No podía entrar y ver a tu compañera…- Pero se corto al ver como la peliazulada sonreía melancólicamente detrás del pelinegro.

-Ohayo Tetsu-san- Dijo la chica caminando hasta el interior de la casa. –Hasta mañana Itachi-san- Dijo mirando al pelinegro que solo asintió y luego se giro hacia el anciano. –Hasta mañana Tetsu-san- Dijo y entro en la casa dejando a los dos hombres solos.

-Actúas diferente- Dijo el pelinegro empezando a caminar hacia la puerta principal.

-No tanto como tu- Dijo el anciano deteniendo el paso del pelinegro. –Esa chica no es para ti-

-Hmp?- El pelinegro no dijo nada pero puso cara de extrañeza ante aquella frase, luego de unos segundos sonrió con supremacía.

-Te lo repito esa chica no es para ti- Dijo el anciano quitándose de en medio del chico. –No deberás pensar en ella como algo más que compañera de equipo-

-Quien te crees que eres para darme ordenes- Dijo desafiante el pelinegro activando su sharingan. –Ella es solo un miembro de akatsuki, no significa ni vale nada para mí- Dijo abriendo la puerta de golpe. –Recuérdalo la próxima vez que pienses en decir cosas tan estúpidas-

-Itachi- Susurro el anciano mientras el pelinegro gruñía y entraba en la casa dejando la puerta abierta para que el anciano pasara. Esto no puede ser bueno Pensó mientras cerraba la puerta y pasaba la llave.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

-Ya está muy oscuro no podemos seguir buscando- Dijo la voz de una mujer deteniendo a sus compañeros.

-Opino lo mismo- Dijo un ojiverde iluminado por la luna. –Sasuke no podemos seguir durante algunas horas, y tus compañeros están exhaustos-

-Akamaru perdió su rastro hace horas- Dijo el castaño saliendo de uno de los arboles junto a su gran perro blanco. –Debemos descansar-

-Tsk- Chasqueo la lengua el pelinegro viendo como los demás grupos llegaban hasta donde él y se veían agotados. –Descansaremos hasta que amanezca- Ordeno saltando hacia un claro.

-Al fin ttebayo- Dijo enérgicamente el rubio siguiendo al pelinegro. –Sasuke cuando volviste?-

-No te importa- Dijo cortante el pelinegro aterrizando en el suelo a los segundos todos los demás miembros aterrizaron detrás de él. –Los veré cuando este saliendo el sol, mientras tanto intenten descansar o sino hagan lo que les plazca- Dijo llegando hasta un árbol y apoyándose en su tronco para descansar.

-Quien lo hizo líder de misión- Susurro el chico de cejas pobladas a la castaña de moños que sonrió intentando esconder su risa.

-Neji-kun?- Dijo la castaña de moños viendo como el castaño de cabello largo se acercaba a ellos.

-No hay de que preocuparse, no hay enemigos ni emboscadas- Dijo viendo como el pelinegro de gafas asentía mientras un insecto aterrizaba en su brazo. –Vamos a descansar, debemos seguir buscando-

-Hai!- Dijeron al unísono la castaña y el cejas pobladas separándose del resto para descansar.

-Vaya que son eficientes- Dijo la rubia dejándose caer junto a la pelirrosa que miraba distraídamente hacia el grupo del pelinegro.

-Tenia demasiada hambre- Se quejo el pelinaranja sacando una bolsa de papitas sentándose junto al pelinegro de coleta que abrió uno de sus ojos cansadamente.

-Que problemático, ahora hay dos líderes- Dijo viendo por donde se había instalado el grupo de Neji y del otro lado el grupo de Sasuke.

-No sé de que te quejas casi ni has hecho nada- Lo regaño la rubia viendo como caminaba hacia ellos un rubio bastante contento. –Y a ti que te pasa? No estás cansado?-

-Iie, solo tenia un poco de hambre- Dijo el rubio rascándose la nuca mientras veía como el pelinegro dibujante descansaba en lo alto de un árbol. –Sai no perdió el tiempo-

-Igual que Kiba- Dijo la pelirrosa señalando al castaño que estaba apoyado en su gran perro aparentemente dormido. –Porque crees que Sasuke-kun este tan interesado en buscar a Hinata?- Pregunto a nadie en particular mientras el grupo que quedaba sorprendido.

-Es Hinata- Dijo sonriendo la rubia. –Es muy buena con todos, no podemos permitir que la dañe akatsuki-

-Hai, demo porque la busca con tanta insistencia?- Volvió a preguntar girando su mirada hacia el pelinegro, escuchando detrás de ellos una risa bastante malvada.

-Vaya que si serán inocentes- Dijo la pelinegra de gafas saliendo de entre las sombras. –No supieron que ella fue la que hizo que Sasuke se quedara en su villa?- Dijo mirando desde arriba a la pelirrosa.

-Ella?- Dijo la pelirrosa sin creerlo viendo como el resto del grupo miraba hacia otro lado. –Porque ella?-

-Sakura no importa- Dijo la rubia viendo como el pelinegro de coleta y el pelinaranja se separaban del grupo. –Simplemente ella es muy buena, y pues Sasuke la quiere ayudar-

-Iie, no creo eso, debe haber algo mas- Dijo la pelirrosa soltándose del agarre de la rubia. –Tu has estado con Sasuke, que te ha dicho? Porque volvió realmente?-

-Crees que te lo diría?- Dijo la pelinegra con superioridad. –Soy solo su compañera, le soy útil, y por eso me necesita, nunca me diría nada y estoy bien así- Dijo acercándose a la pelirrosa acorralándola en un árbol. –y tu?-

-Que?- Dijo la pelirrosa sin entender intentando separarse de la pelinegra. –Yo amo a Sasuke-kun- Dijo la pelirrosa haciendo uso de su súper fuerza empujando a la pelinegra arrojándola al otro lado del claro, corrió hacia ella con el puño levantado.

-Basta- Dijo el pelinegro deteniendo el golpe de la pelirrosa. –Que crees que haces?- Dijo molesto mientras el pelirrojo de su grupo tomaba a la pelinegra en brazos.

-Demo… Sasuke-kun- Dijo la pelirrosa empezando a sentir el dolor de la fuerza con que la sujetaba el pelinegro.

-Necesitamos a Karin viva- Dijo soltándola de golpe. –Sus peleas vanas no son de mi interés, demo no vuelvas a atacarla así- Dijo caminando hacia la pelinegra que tosió un poco y se apoyo en el ojiverde que miro de una manera bastante amenazadora a la pelirrosa.

-Sakura-chan- Dijo sorprendido el rubio tocando el hombro de la pelirrosa haciendo que volviera en sí. –Sasuke tiene razón- Dijo viendo como la pelirrosa se giraba sorprendida.

-Nani?!- Dijo luego de unos segundos de mutismo. –Sasuke-kun tiene razón? En que exactamente?-

-Necesitamos a esa mujer- Dijo el rubio soltando a la pelirrosa. –Vamos a descansar-

-Iie, me niego a seguir con esto- Dijo cruzándose de brazos, vio desafiante al rubio que solo asintió y con una mueca de decepción se alejo de la chica. No puedo creer que haya protegido a esa… A esa mujer Pensó apretando los puños mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba el rubio.

-Elige bien con quien te metes mujer- Silbo el ojiverde apareciendo frente a la pelirrosa que se congelo del susto. –No tendré compasión contigo, no sé que habrá hecho la estúpida de Karin, demo no vuelvas a hacer algo como lo de hace un momento-

-Ella no quiso decirme porque Sasuke-kun está buscando a Hinata- Dijo la pelirrosa cruzándose de brazos. –Y tendrás que hacer algo más para intimidarme-

-No me interesa intimidarte, esto es una advertencia- Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente. –Buscamos a la Hyuuga cierto?- Dijo viendo la cara de sorpresa de la pelirrosa.

-No sabias quien era?- Dijo sorprendida viendo con terror como se ampliaba la sonrisa maliciosa del ojiverde. –Que…-

-Esa chica fue la que descubrió cuando llegamos a Konoha- Dijo viendo como la pelirrosa abría la boca sorprendida. –Algo en ella hizo que Sasuke decidiera quedarse en la villa, eso es todo lo que sabemos de la chica a la que llamas Hinata-

-Ella consiguió detener a Sasuke-kun- Murmuro todavía algo desconfiada de lo que el chico le estaba diciendo. –No puedo creerlo-

-No te estoy pidiendo que me creas- Dijo riendo. –Esa es la verdad, la encontramos en la mansión de los Uchiha, ella le dijo algo a Sasuke que hizo que el decidiera quedarse y luego hablo con la Hokage para permitirnos la estancia a Karin, Juugo y a mi- Dijo sonriendo empezando a caminar en dirección contraria a la pelirrosa.

-No te entiendo- Dijo girándose para ver la espalda del chico. –Ella…-

-Ella consiguió algo que muchas otras han deseado, consiguió detener a Sasuke, es todo lo que debes saber- Dijo y saltando apareció junto a la pelinegra que se apoyo en el ojiverde mientras este tomaba su gran espada.

Hinata no pudo detenerlo así como así Pensó la pelirrosa caminando hacia el rubio. –Ella no es nada, ella no es ni la mitad de lo que soy yo, el no puede gustar de alguien tan insignificante como ella- Dijo golpeando el tronco de un árbol haciendo que caiga produciendo un gran ruido que no inmuto a ninguno de su grupo.

-_Esto no puede ser bueno­_- Murmuro la voz de un hombre viendo como la pelirrosa se dejaba caer junto al rubio. –Esto le encantara a Madara-sama- Dijo el otro hombre riendo maliciosamente. _–Solo debemos saber donde esta Itachi y listo- _Dijo la parte negra pasando su lengua por los labios. –Solo un poco mas- Dijo la otra mitad volviendo a desaparecer en el tronco de algún árbol.


	5. Chapter 5 El Entrenamiento

**Bueno aquí les dejo otro capi de mi historia!! Ojala les guste y pues no sé como quedo el primer enfrentamiento de Hinata!! Recuerden dejar reviews!**

**--**

**Cap. V. El Entrenamiento.**

Unas cuantas nubes empezaban a cubrir el cielo, desapareciendo así casi todo rayo de luz, una corriente de aire fría empezó a recorrer todo el bosque, poco a poco el frio se hizo mas persistente y las copas de los arboles empezaban a moverse lentamente, al ritmo de la brisa que anunciaba una tormenta cercana.

-Debes esquivar mas rápido- Sonó la voz de un hombre dentro del calmado bosque.

-Hai- Respondió un poco lejos una voz femenina. –Sera un poco más difícil así- Dijo sintiendo como la acariciaba la brisa fría.

-Una tormenta no hará que dejen de atacarte, debes aprender a luchar también en ella- Dijo el hombre saliendo de detrás de la chica sorprendiéndola. –No lo olvides- Susurro poniendo el kunai en el cuello de la ojiblanca.

-Hai- Dijo y en un movimiento rápido se esfumo en una nube de humo sorprendiendo ahora al pelinegro que al segundo se recupero buscando la presencia de la chica.

Se ha adaptado bastante rápido Pensó volviendo a su posición original en una de las copas más alta de aquel bosque. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que su sharingan localizara a la chica de ojos blancos saltando en sentido contrario a el. –Te encontré- Susurro y salto empezando la persecución.

Nunca logro saber su posición especifica Pensó la chica saltando entre rama y rama lo más rápido que podía. Es más fácil si llueve, pero así no puedo localizarlo tan fácil Siguió analizando mientras se acercaba a un claro, pero se detuvo en seco al sentir como alguien la seguía.

Me detecto Pensó el pelinegro deteniéndose unos cuantos metros detrás de la chica, se quedo observando cada movimiento que hacia la ojiblanca, sorprendiéndose al ver como se giraba y empezaba a saltar hacia él. Pero que… No pudo terminar su frase al verla unos cuantos pasos lejos de él.

-Hay alguien más aquí- Susurro al llegar junto al pelinegro y salto lejos de él. No puedo saber de quién es este chakra Pensó activando su byakugan buscando lo mejor que podía mientras seguía saltando alejándose del pelinegro. –Itachi-san- Murmuro al no sentir que el pelinegro la siguiera.

Esta presencia Se interrogo el pelinegro saltando hacia la otra dirección para encontrarse de lleno con el dueño de aquel chakra. –No eres muy fuerte- Dijo sonriendo con superioridad al encontrarse con un hombre enmascarado.

-Akatsuki- Dijo sorprendido el hombre saltando para no recibir el golpe del pelinegro. –Que hacen por aquí?-

-Hmp- El pelinegro volvió a sonreír y desapareció confundiendo al hombre. No puedo permitir que me reconozcan, por lo que se ya casi todas las ciudades piensan que estoy muerto Pensó ocultando su chakra para seguir al hombre enmascarado que empezó a moverse en la dirección que había tomado la ojiblanca.

-Encontré uno, demo no pude distinguir de cual se trataba- Dijo el enmascarado saltando. –Veré si logro alcanzar a la mujer- Dijo y en unos cuantos segundos otros ninjas encubiertos aparecieron junto a él.

-No podemos fiarnos de que sea una mujer- Dijo el que tenia marcara de perro. –Por donde se ha ido?-

-Oculto su presencia- Dijo el que tenia marcara de tigre. –Solo la vi por unos segundos antes de que huyera y que aparecía el otro-

-Estamos cerca- Dijo una mujer, que llevaba una marcara de águila. –Vi un movimiento más adelante-

-Vamos- Dijo el tigre y se separaron.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

Debo esconder mi presencia Pensó la ojiblanco bastante agitada mientras se erguía en lo alto de un árbol. –Puedo sentir a más de uno- Susurro y empezó a hacer sellos. –Byakugan!-

Se concentro en los alrededores del claro donde se había topado con el anbu, pudo ver a un hombre pero no era a quien buscaba, siguió por unos cuantos segundos hasta que dio con el grupo, pudo ver como otras dos figuras se acercaron al primero y luego de un par minutos se separaron desapareciendo entre la espesura del bosque.

-No puedo encontrarlos- Dijo empezando a asustarse. –Itachi-san- Dijo por lo debajo y volvió a activar su byakugan, buscando un poco más nerviosa que al principio. Anbus, yo nunca me he enfrentado a anbus Pensó soltando un suspiro sintiendo como empezaban a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia alterando así todo el paisaje impidiendo que su byakugan notara algún movimiento.

Aquí esta Pensó viendo como una chica de largos cabellos descansaba en la copa de un árbol cercano. –No te dejare escapar traidora- Murmuro acercándose poco a poco a la ojiblanca que se había agachado intentando enfocar mejor. Lanzo un shuriken directo al cuello de la chica.

Debo esquivar mucho más rápido Pensó la ojiblanca al sentir como era observada, sintió como le lanzaron un shuriken y espero hasta el último segundo para desaparecer. –Listo- Dijo con voz de triunfo y lanzo unas cuantas agujas envenenadas, acertando en la pierna del su perseguidor.

Kuso Pensó el anbu con la marcara de perro al ver como la chica se acercaba; la lluvia estaba aumentando y cada vez era más fuerte el ruido dentro de aquel bosque. –No puedo creer que una niña me haya derrotado- Se burlo la ver la cara de aquella mujer.

-Niña?- Repitió por lo debajo la ojiblanca sacando un kunai. –Gomen na..- No pudo terminar cuando salto hacia atrás para esquivar un shuriken que le habían lanzado.

-Te dejaste atrapar muy pronto- Dijo la mujer con marcara de águila. –La encontré- Dijo a la nada. –Lucha conmigo chica-

-Que haces?- Dijo alarmado el hombre de mascara de perro. –Debemos atraparla-

-Sera más fácil llevarla si está mal herida- Dijo la mujer de forma prepotente poniéndose en posición. –Lista-

La ojiblanca miro por un momento al hombre que tenia junto a ella, estaba mal herido y con un veneno bastante potente recorriendo su cuerpo, por otro lado estaba esa mujer que la retaba de aquella manera tan fanfarrona segura de que ganaría contra ella.

-Jyuuken- Dijo y se lanzo hacia la mujer que a duras penas pudo esquivar el ataque.

Pero qué demonios Pensó sorprendida saltando a unos cuantos metros lejos de la chica.

La mujer con máscara de águila corrió hacia la ojiblanca y a unos cuantos pasos desapareció, la ojiblanca se giro para recibir la patada de la mujer, la contuvo pero no pudo esquivar el kunai con el cual rasguño su cara.

-Bastante rápida, pero no lo suficiente- Se burlo la mujer separándose de la ojiblanca. Hinata algo confundida pudo recuperar en unos cuantos segundos la compostura, lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar los shuriken que la mujer le lanzaba, salto hacia el bosque. –No escaparas- Grito la mujer saltando detrás de la ojiblanca.

Sera más fácil entre los árboles, si no me equivoco ella debe ser la protectora, y el otro el investigador, demo… Se detuvo de golpe para esquivar el filo de una katana. –El asesino- Susurro al ver el hombre de mascara de tigre.

-Es más fácil así- Dijo la mujer riendo al llegar y quedar a espaldas de la chica. –Debes venir con nosotros- Dijo intentando evitar la pelea.

Debo salir de esta Pensó y lanzo un shuriken a la mujer, saltando hacia la espalda de la misma, colocando un kunai en el cuello de la chica que tembló un poco.

-Te confiaste- Dijo el hombre alzando su katana. –Que bueno que puedo solo con esto- Dijo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparecieron varios shuriken que se dispararon hacia la ojiblanca que para esquivarlos tuvo que soltar a la chica de mascara de águila.

-Como…- Dijo saltando aun mas lejos al ver los sellos explosivos que estaban en aquellas ramas, logro hacerse de un lugar seguro a unos cuantos metros de los dos anbus. –Debo actuar rápido-

-Así lo quisiste pequeña- Dijo la mujer saliendo de la nada, la ojiblanco pudo esquivarla a duras penas pero la katana del que tenia mascara de tigre la alcanzo cortando un poco su pierna haciéndola caer de aquellos arboles.

-Kaiten- Grito y empezó a moverse haciendo que de todo su cuerpo saliera una gran cantidad de chakra deteniendo así los shuriken y kunai que sus enemigos le lanzaban.

-Que es eso?- Dijo la mujer cayendo junto a la chica. –Que clase de técnica utiliza-

-Me parece conocida, demo…- Se corto cayendo inconsciente al suelo.

-Shirou-senpai- Grito la mujer agachándose hasta sostener el cuerpo del hombre. –Que has hecho?- Grito viendo como la chica se detenía y de un salto llegaba hasta ella.

-Deberías llevarte a tus compañeros de aquí, están gravemente heridos- Dijo clavando en el cuerpo inconsciente una aguja. –Ese veneno los matara en unas cuantas horas- Dijo y se salto dejando sola a la mujer que se desespero. Gomen nasai Pensó algo dolida por lo que acababa de hacer.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

Ya debería haber vuelto Pensó el pelinegro mientras se alejaba al tiempo que botaba la katana del hombre con máscara de tigre. Todavía le falta un poco para derrotar a los anbus Pensó sintiendo como se acercaba la Hyuuga, se detuvo para esperarla sintiendo por primera vez en todo ese rato como las gotas de lluvia mojaban su ropa y bañaban su cara.

_-Itachi-san no le parece relajante?- _Escucho la voz de la chica en su cabeza y por un segundo pudo observarla, queriendo ver más intento alcanzarla. _–Itachi-san la lluvia, la lluvia es lo que me llevo a usted aquel día- _Escucho en su mente volviendo a la realidad, había saltado y casi cae al suelo de no ser porque la ojiblanca se mete en el camino y le recibe.

-Itachi-san que le sucedió?- Dijo preocupada viendo como el pelinegro se sorprendía al verla.

-Por que hiciste eso?- Dijo al darse cuenta que estaba sobre el regazo de la ojiblanca. –Yo pude haber…-

-Iie, Itachi-san estaba inconsciente- Dijo frustrada al ver como el pelinegro se levantaba así como si nada. –Que le sucede? Tenemos más de dos semanas entrenando juntos y no es la primera vez que le pasa- Dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Debemos irnos, esos anbus son del país de la roca- Dijo sin inmutarse empezando a salir del bosque.

-Itachi-san dígame la verdad- Dijo al borde del llanto haciendo que el pelinegro se detuviera en seco. –Esto me preocupa y no me permite ayudarlo- Dijo sintiendo la punzada de dolor en su pierna que hizo que sus pierna temblaran y cayera al suelo quedando inconsciente.

-Hinata?- Pregunto el pelinegro al no escuchar mas a la chica; se giro lentamente encontrándola inconsciente en el suelo mientras de su pierna salía una gran cantidad de sangre. –Kuso- Murmuro caminando hacia ella tomándola en brazos y llevándosela del lugar.

_-No lo seguiremos?- _Dijo la planta entre las sombras. –Iie, empezara a moverse ahora que esos anbus están cerca de su escondite- Dijo la otra mitad sonriendo. _–Madara se molestara…- _Dijo riendo ante el pensamiento que cruzo su mente. –Esperaremos un poco más para darle la ubicación de estos dos-

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

Un chico pelinegro corría a gran velocidad entre el espeso paisaje y la dificultad visual que le daba aquel clima, no podía entender porque estaba buscando a aquella niña de la cual sabia tan poco.

-Sasuke debemos parar- Dijo la pelinegra de gafas llegando a su lado. –Con esta lluvia es más difícil movernos y el chico perro no puede sentir ningún olor así-

-Tsk- Chasqueo la lengua en señal de molestia girándose para ver el gran grupo que lo seguía. –Nos detendremos- Susurro mientras la chica de gafas asentía y bajaba la velocidad para poder hablar con los demás miembros de aquel grupo.

-Todos nos detendremos, con este clima no podemos seguir buscando- Dijo viendo como la mayoría asentía.

-Era hora- Se quejo el ojiverde quedando bajo un gran árbol mientras se quitaba la gran espada de su espalda. –Juugo como vas?-

-No siento nada- Dijo girando su mirada hacia los ninjas de Konoha. –Ellos no están muy contentos con nuestra presencia- Dijo viendo como el ojiverde asentía.

-Sasuke dará una vuelta antes de descansar con nosotros- Dijo la pelinegra de gafas llegando hacia el ojiverde y el pelirrojo.

-Sientes eso?- Pregunto el ojiverde mientras la pelinegra sentía. –De donde vendrá?-

-Tiene rato esa presencia pero no parece querer atacarnos- Dijo la pelinegra sentándose. –Solo nos queda esperar a que pase esta lluvia-

-No es muy buena, demo si no nos ataca no hay razón para atacarla- Dijo el pelirrojo girando su mirada hacia el grupo de los de Konoha otra vez. –Creen que se hayan percatado?-

-Solo unos cuantos, no todos son tan sensibles a las presencias y más si no se acercan para atacar- Dijo la pelinegra mientras el ojiverde asentía mirando hacia la nada.

Que estará pensando hacer sasuke Pensó mientras veía como entre los árboles se movió el pelinegro saltando un poco más lejos. De verdad que quiero conocer la razón de esta búsqueda tan desesperada Sonrió para sí, cerrando los ojos intentando descansar.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

-Hasta que el teme decidió dejarnos descansar- Se quejo el rubio sacudiéndose un poco. –No puedo creer que pensara que buscaríamos con esta lluvia-

-Naruto- Dijo molesta la pelirrosa. –No puedo creer que dudes de la habilidad de Sasuke-kun- Dijo girándose hacia la rubia.

-La verdad que está muy desesperado, no está pensando en el bienestar del grupo- Intervino el castaño ojiblanco. –Puede tener mucha capacidad, demo sigue siento gennin en trabajo de equipo- Se cruzo de brazos.

-Demo es tu prima Neji-san- Dijo el pelinegro dibujante viendo como todos se incomodaban por el comentario.

-Debe pensar en el bienestar del grupo de búsqueda- Intervino el pelinegro de coleta. –Es problemático que sea su prima, demo son las normas no puede ir por ahí sobre exigiendo a sus compañeros solo porque sea su prima o quiera algo con ella- Dijo mirando de reojo a la pelirrosa.

-Sasuke-kun no debe querer algo con ella, el solo esta devolviéndole el favor- Dijo muy segura la chica al notar aquel comentario. –Sasuke-kun no podría querer estar con ella-

-Sakura pero que dices!- Dijo sorprendida la rubia soltando su cabello. –No sabes lo que estás diciendo-

-Si se, ellos se quedaron en Konoha porque Hinata así se lo pidió a la Hokage, el seguro le está devolviendo el favor por permitir a sus compañeros quedarse-

-Como sabes?- Intervino el castaño ojiblanco. –No deberías estar hablando algo que no sabes con totalidad-

-Porque otra razón el la buscaría?- Dijo en tono retador. –Por kami ellos nunca cruzaron palabras, no me dirás que el gusto de ella solo porque hizo alguna tontería que cualquiera pudo haber hecho- Dijo molesta cruzándose de brazos.

-Iré a ver si hay algún rastro- Hablo Kiba por primera vez en todo el rato. –Shino vienes conmigo?- Pregunto a lo que el pelinegro de gafas asintió y se separaron del grupo.

-Sigues hablando sin pensar Sakura ves lo que haces?- Dijo la rubia algo irritada. –Yo también estoy molesta porque Sasuke por alguna razón está desesperado buscando a Hinata, demo no es culpa de ella-

-Ino- Susurro el pelinegro de coleta. –Tiene razón, Sakura-chan no puedes dejar que tus celos estropeen esta misión, ya hiciste que los compañeros se Hinata se fueran-

-Por kami no es tan importante fueron a buscar algún rastro de ella, tenemos semanas en esto y todavía no la hemos localizado y no estoy celosa de ella- Dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Sakura quédate donde estas- Ordeno el rubio para sorpresa de todos. –Esto es por el bien de Hinata, no puedes permitir que tus sentimientos dañen todo el trabajo que hemos hecho hasta ahora-

-Naruto!- Dijo sorprendida quedándose quieta. –Demo…-

-Nada Sakura, no puedo creer que actúes de esa manera tan infantil- Dijo el rubio totalmente molesto. –Iré a ver donde esta Sasuke-

-Creo que lo mejor será descansar- Dijo la rubia girándose hacia el pelinegro de coleta y asintiendo.

Porque todos están de su parte? Ella no sobresale en nada, como pueden aceptar que Sasuke-kun quiera estar con ella Pensó furiosa sentándose lejos de los demás.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

Que sucedió, donde estoy Pensó la ojiblanca sintiendo como se movía todavía sin abrir los ojos. –Itachi…-

-Tsk- El pelinegro chasqueo la lengua molesto sin dejar de saltar, la ojiblanca abrió un poco los ojos y noto como todavía se sentía el ambiente húmedo por la reciente lluvia, vio que se movían en la espesura de algún bosque.

-Itachi-san dónde estamos? O mejor hacia dónde vamos?- Dijo intentando moverse en la amplia espalda del pelinegro.

-Tenemos que salir de la Villa, aquellos anbus estaban muy cerca de nosotros, debemos movernos- Dijo sin soltar a la chica, sino todo lo contrario la apretó un poco más a su espalda.

-Demo, está herido y nuestras cosas están todavía…- Pero no pudo continuar al sentir como el pelinegro se detuvo cerca de una cueva y camino hasta la misma.

-Ya fui a Saga, recogí nuestras cosas y cure tus heridas- Dijo soltando a la ojiblanca que noto sus ropas secas.

-Demo…- Empezó algo nerviosa y bastante avergonzada. –Como?-

-No tiene importancia- Dijo girando su cabeza hacia otra dirección viendo como detrás de las nubes de la tormenta se podía ver la silueta de un astro plateado. –Es mejor descansar-

-Hai- Asintió la ojiblanca sentándose cerca del pelinegro. –Itachi-san…- Lo llamo sonriendo.

-Ahora que sucede?- Dijo algo molesto notando la cercanía de la chica y como esta no le desagradaba.

-Arigatou- Dijo casi en un susurro intentando controlar sus sonrojos, cosa que le hizo gracia al pelinegro. –Igual sigo preocupada por usted-

-No debes preocuparte- Dijo resignándose a la cercanía de la chica. –Son solo cosas que pasan-

-Itachi-san- Dijo algo nerviosa girando su mirada al chico que la miro algo confundido. –Como hizo para cambiarme la ropa?- Pregunto notando un leve sonrojo en el pelinegro.

-No fui yo- Dijo intentando ocultar la vergüenza. –Fue una amiga de la Villa- Hizo una pausa al ver como la ojiblanca lo miraba confundida. –Fui donde el viejo, no estaba y empecé a curar tu herida, luego recogí tus cosas, demo cuando me di cuenta que seguías con las ropas húmedas no supe que hacer y en ese momento llego Kushina y te cambio-

-Kushina?- Dijo algo sorprendida.

-Una conocida de la Villa- Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Itachi-san, usted tuvo algo con aquella mujer?- Dijo viendo la reacción del chico. –Lo digo por cómo se refiere a ella-

-Iie…- Dijo dudativamente, viendo hacia el cielo logro encontrar la luna en lo alto del mismo.

-Que bueno- Dijo sonriendo la ojiblanco. –Ya dejo de llover- Agrego poniéndose de pie saliendo de la cueva.

-Que haces?- Dijo algo sorprendido por el comportamiento de la chica que parecía más infantil ahora.

-Gomen, demo me encanta la noche y más cuando termina de llover se siente tan bien el ambiente, es tan relajante- Dijo sonriendo empezando a caminar. –Iré a ver si hay algún lago-

-Iras sola?- Pregunto algo confundido poniéndose de pie.

-Itachi-san- Dijo riendo acercándose a él. –Claro que iré sola, con nosotros no hay nadie más- Dijo viendo como el pelinegro se sorprendía por lo que acababa de decir. –Necesita descansar, bastante hizo con llevarme a cuestas como para pedirle que me acompañe-

-Iie, yo…- Pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque ya la ojiblanca estaba a unos cuantos metros cosa que le disgusto por alguna razón.

-Vuelvo en un rato- Grito y salto hacia los grandes árboles.

Que me pasa con esta niña?... Hinata Pensó sentándose en la entrada de la cueva mientras sentía como se alejaba el chakra de la ojiblanca.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

La ojiblanca iba saltando entre árbol y árbol sintiendo el aire frio rozar su rostro, la hacía sentir extrañamente bien, sonreía para sí al recordar cómo había actuado aquella tarde, pero al momento su sonrisa desapareció al recordar como cuando alcanzo al pelinegro lo vio caer al vacío.

Porque lo alcance? No quiero que se lastime, demo… Pensó pero se distrajo al captar el sonido de agua correr. –Si hay un rio por aquí- Susurro y cambio su ruta hacia donde escuchaba el sonido del agua.

-Sugoi- Dijo al ver como la luna reflejaba toda su luz sobre el rio haciéndolo una corriente de luz, algunas luciérnagas revoloteaban sobre el rio dando unos toques bastante lindos al lugar. –Como extraño a mis amigos- Murmuro apretando los puños.

_-No sé porque vinimos por aquí- _Se escucho la voz de un hombre asustando a Hinata que salto a un árbol cercano y se escondió viendo como salían de entre los arbustos un gran perro blanco y un castaño bastante conocido. –Hinata no estaría por aquí, recordemos que es rehén- Dijo a modo de regaño viendo a su gran perro que bajo la cabeza.

-Esta lluvia daño el rastro que podíamos obtener si quienes la tienen se hubieran movilizado- Dijo el pelinegro de gafas.

-Tendremos que volver a hacer todo desde el principio- Dijo el castaño rascándose la cabeza. –Que molesto y ese Sasuke- Dijo gruñendo al mismo tiempo que su perro.

Sasuke está aquí, buscándome? Pensó entre extrañada y sorprendida viendo como sus antiguos compañeros descansaban en la orilla del rio. –Alguien viene- Murmuro y salto un poco más arriba esquivando a tiempo al rubio que aterrizo viendo a los otros dos.

-Oe que hacen por aquí?- Dijo bajando hasta su lado. –No deberían haber vuelto ya?-

-Ya íbamos para allá, demo…- No pudo continuar el castaño al sentir como salía de los arbustos una presencia.

-Onegai- Dijo una chica de largos cabellos castaños bastante lastimada. –Ayuden a mis compañeros- Dijo mientras tenia a un chico de cabellos castaños oscuros con varias heridas y luego a un rubio.

-Que ha sucedido?- Preguntaron alarmados el rubio y el castaño ayudando a la mujer.

-Arigatou- Dijo sonriendo y cayo inconsciente al suelo.

Los tres chicos se movieron lo más rápido que pudieron y se llevaron a los tres ninjas hacia donde estaban descansando, corrieron lo más rápido que podían intentando no lastimar aun mas a sus tres compañeros.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

-Se están tardando demasiado- Dijo algo preocupada la castaña de moños. –No crees que…-

-Iie, los tres estarán bien- Dijo el castaño ojiblanco subiendo su mirada al sentir unas cuantas presencias correr hacia ellos. Que es esto Pensó poniéndose de pie de golpe haciendo que el pelinegro de cejas pobladas y la castaña de moños lo imitaran.

-Sakura-channn!!- Grito el rubio haciendo que todos los que estaban ahí se despertaran.

-Naruto, porque tienes que gritar?- Dijo molesta la pelirrosa alzando la mirada encontrándose con que el rubio traía una chica en los brazos. –Pero que sucedió?- Dijo alarmada acercándose al rubio.

-No lo sabemos, ella nos encontró y luego se desmayo- Dijo el rubio girándose para mirar a los otros dos tipos.

-Sakura yo me encargo de la chica, tu encárgate de estos dos- Dijo la rubia mientras caminaba hacia Naruto. –Los dos están envenenados-

-Demo…- Dijo la pelirrosa intentando actuar bastante rápido. –De donde vienen no dijeron nada?-

-Ten Ten- Dijo el castaño ojiblanco mientras la castaña asentía y se acercaba al rubio que estaba más pálido de lo normal.

-Que está pasando porque tanto escándalo?- Pregunto la pelinegra colocándose las gafas. –Quien rayos son esos?- Dijo viendo como las tres chicas atendían a los tres desconocidos.

-Parece ser que son heridos que encontró el jinchuriki y sus amigos- Dijo el pelirrojo mientras el ojiverde se acercaba a ellos.

-Que clase de veneno es este?- Dijo la castaña mirando a la pelirrosa que negó con la cabeza. –Este chico está a punto de morir- Dijo algo alterada.

-Ino la chica también esta envenenada?- Pregunto la pelirrosa girándose hacia la rubia.

-Iie, solo está muy agotada ya no tenia chakra, habría muerto si no los hubiera encontrado- Dijo mirando a los tres chicos que miraban preocupados la escena. –Shikamaru no tienes ningún antídoto ahí?-

-Que problemático, creo que traje algunos- Dijo el pelinegro de coleta. Girándose hacia sus cosas.

-Quien pudo hacer algo tan cruel- Dijo el rubio apretando los puños viendo como la castaña recién llegada respiraba agitadamente.

-Akatsuki- Dijo animadamente el ojiverde. –Estarán cerca de aquí- Dijo empezando a agudizar su oído-

-Akatsuki?- Dijo sorprendida la pelirrosa mientras recibía el antídoto de mano del pelinegro. –Ten ten aquí tienes- Dijo dándole el que le habían dado a ella. –Ese chico esta mas muerto que vivo intenta con el-

-Hai- Dijo y tomando la botella que le habían dado empezó a dársela poco a poco al rubio.

-La chica está recuperando la conciencia- Dijo la rubia tranquilizándose un poco. –No te muevas- Dijo al ver como la castaña abría sus ojos azules bastante extraños en una castaña.

-Mis compañeros- Dijo entrecortadamente intentando ponerse de pie. –Ellos están muy heridos, atiéndelos onegai- Dijo empezando a sollozar.

-Ya mis compañeras los están atendiendo cálmate, debes recuperar tus fuerzas- Dijo la rubia acostando otra vez a la chica. –De donde vienen?-

-No podemos decirlo- Dijo girando su mirada al rubio que a cada instante se ponía mas pálido. –Touya-senpai- Dijo empezando a llorar. –No mueras onegai, no puedes morir- Dijo tapando sus ojos con las manos.

-Sakura- Dijo la castaña haciendo ademan para que cambiaran. –No cambia- Dijo al momento que la pelirrosa se acerco al rubio inconsciente. –No creo que…-

-Haremos algo, no podemos dejar que muera- Dijo empezando a inyectar otro antídoto.

Unas cuantas personas presenciaban aquellos momentos de tensión en el gran grupo de ninjas de Konoha, todos sin notar la presencia de los demás, entre las sombras de los grandes árboles una corriente de aire arrastro un lamento hasta los oídos del gran perro blanco que al intentar moverse se fijo en lo molesto que estaba su amo e ignoro aquel sonido tan conocido para él.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

En una copa muy cerca del campamento del grupo de Naruto, la brisa fría presagiaba la muerte silenciosa de aquellos dos ninjas que cumpliendo su misión se encontraron con la muerte, eso lastimaba enormemente el corazón de la ojiblanca que sollozaba lo más bajo posible al ver aquella escena y no poder ayudarles.

-No puedo hacer esto- Murmuro al ver como la pelirrosa se acercaba al cuerpo del rubio cambiando con la castaña de moños. No puedo matar a las personas así como así Pensó sacando el antídoto de su porta kunai, cuando iba a saltar para dejarlo en algún sitio una mano la retuvo del antebrazo. –Nani?-

-Hinata esos ninja te delataran, déjalos morir- Dijo el pelinegro de coleta baja intentando hacer entrar en razón a la ojiblanco.

-Itachi-san- Dijo sollozando aun más fuerte se dejo caer en el pecho del pelinegro. –Yo, yo no quería matarlos, no pensé que…- Se corto al esconder su rostro en las ropas del chico.

-Hinata…- La llamo el pelinegro con un tono muy fuera de el sorprendiendo a la ojiblanca, bajo su mano hacia el muslo de la chica haciendo que se sonrojara.

-Itachi…- Pero el pelinegro le hizo un gesto de que no dijera nada y la chica solo se apoyo en el pecho del chico. Itachi llego hasta el porta kunai de la ojiblanco y saco el único frasco que cargaba, hizo unos cuantos sellos y un cuervo apareció el pelinegro le entrego el frasco y el cuervo bajo hasta el grupo de ninjas.

No sé porque rayos hago esto, demo no puedo verla llorar Pensó mientras seguía abrazando a la ojiblanco que seguía sollozando lentamente entre sus brazos.

Itachi-san es tan bueno, no entiendo porque esta con Akatsuki, el no es como ellos Pensó la ojiblanco alzando un poco su cara para encontrarse con los ojos negros del pelinegro. –Itachi-san sabrán que soy yo- Dijo algo nerviosa y sorprendida por ver los verdaderos ojos del chico.

-Debemos movernos rápido- Dijo el pelinegro poniéndose de pie. –Nunca mas podrás sentir pena por nadie que mates- Dijo serio mientras la chica solo asentía nerviosa.

-Itachi-san ya está mejor?- Dijo algo preocupada saltando junto al pelinegro. –Todavía se ve algo pálido-

-Tsk- Chasqueo la lengua en señal de molestia y solo negó con la cabeza mirando de reojo como la ojiblanca sonreía y saltaba tranquilamente junto a él. Vaya que cambia de ánimos a cada instante, me recuerda algo Pensó pero alejo esos recuerdos para poder deleitarse un poco con la compañía de aquella chica tan peculiar.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

Sintió un gran movimiento de chakra en el lugar donde sus compañeros se habían quedado y dando la vuelta lo más rápido que pudo empezó a saltar hacia el campamento que tenían.

No saben estar solos sin armar alboroto Pensó el pelinegro bastante molesto llegando a unos cuantos metros del lugar, desde ahí pudo observar como la pelirrosa hacia lo que podía con un chico rubio pero reconocía la cara de desesperanza que tenia. Iba a saltar hasta ellos cuando sintió como aparecía una invocación cerca de él, activo su sharingan para buscar la ubicación del dueño de aquel chakra que se le hacia un poco conocido.

-Pero que…- Atino a decir al encontrar a la ojiblanca sollozando en el pecho de un chico que claramente pertenecía a Akatsuki, apretó un poco los puños viendo como la chica se limpiaba las lagrimas con una de sus manos y asentía a lo que sea que el extraño le decía para luego saltar lejos de ahí. –Debo seguirla- Dijo y cuando iba a saltar detrás de ellos.

-Sasuke- Llamo la pelinegra de gafas saltando hasta donde se encontraba el pelinegro que gruño al sentir como la chica lo tomaba del brazo. –Debes venir a ver esto, es urgente- Dijo jalando al chico que todavía se negaba a ir con el grupo.

-Ya vi que son unos cuantos envenenados- Dijo soltándose para seguir a la ojiblanca.

-Iie, no es eso llego un cuervo con esto- Dijo mostrando la botella vacía con la marca de los Hyuuga. –El chico perro dijo que pertenecía a la Hyuuga y si es así…-

-Ella es una traidora- Murmuro el pelinegro bajando la cabeza mientras la pelinegra asentía. –Mencionaste un cuervo?- Pregunto repitiendo mentalmente todo lo que le había dicho la chica.

-Hai! Tiene en esencia el mismo chakra de Itachi, demo…- Se corto algo nerviosa. –El está muerto no es así?-

-Hai- Dijo saltando hacia el campamento. –Quiero ver las agujas que causaron sus heridas- Ordeno viendo a la castaña de ojos azules que estaba sollozando con la rubia.

-Sasuke-kun ellos no lo tienen…- Dijo la rubia algo preocupada por la actitud tan desentendida con aquellos que habían sufrido desgracias.

-Ese veneno lo hizo Hinata- Dijo con un tono cargado de molestia viendo como todos se sorprendían excepto el castaño de ojos blancos que se había apartado un poco del resto. –Neji- Llamo caminando hacia el chico.

-Solo ella podría entregar el antídoto- Dijo sin mirar al pelinegro que se detuvo a una distancia prudente. –Y ese cuervo trajo una de sus botellas-

-Entonces es cierto- Murmuro el pelinegro. –Volveremos a Konoha- Ordeno sorprendiendo a todos.

-Demo Sasuke-teme Hinata esta…- Empezó el rubio mirando desafiante al pelinegro que le regreso una mirada de odio. –No podemos dejarla- Dijo apretando sus puños.

-Debemos avisar a Konoha que la heredera del Souke de los Hyuuga ha traicionado a Konoha- Dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-Estas equivocado Sasuke, deja de exagerar- Dijo el castaño junto con su perro que ladraba inconforme. –Ella no nos traicionaría-

-Tu- Dijo el pelinegro furioso caminando hacia la castaña. –Quien los ataco tenía el cabello largo y ojos blancos?- La vio amenazadora mientras la chica dejaba de sollozar al instante.

-Una chica con ataques bastante extraños, con mucho chakra, recuerdo que contra mi utilizo un taijutsu bastante extraño, le llamo Jyuuken o algo así- Dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Estas segura de lo que dices?- Intervino el castaño de ojos blancos. –No te habrás equivocado al escuchar?-

-Iie, era una chica bastante joven, tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura y sus ojos eran casi del color de la luna, ella dejo a mis compañeros en este estado- Dijo acercándose al castaño. –Nuestra misión era capturar a algún akatsuki, demo ella parecía principiante- Agrego algo triste. –La vimos como débil y nos centramos en ella y no en el hombre que la acompaña, fue nuestro error-

-Un hombre?- Intervino el castaño algo sorprendido. –No sabrás por casualidad como era ese hombre?- Dijo acercándose a la mujer que negó con la cabeza.

-Solo Yousuke pudo verlo, demo…- Contuvo sus palabras para controlar sus lagrimas. –Es el que esta más malherido, ella lo atrapo antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo, dijo que tenían unas horas para que los salvara-

-Entonces es cierto- Dijo el castaño apretando los puños. –Debemos volver a Konoha- Dijo caminando hacia donde estaba su equipaje.

-Neji- Dijo la castaña corriendo detrás de él. –No creo que Hinata nos haya traicionado- Dijo algo intranquila. –Esto debe ser un error-

-Ten Ten no hay error, debemos avisar a la Hokage- Dijo el castaño. –Sasuke si no te importa quisiera que mi grupo saliera ahora- Dijo mientras el pelinegro asentía, ante ese acto el castaño salto empezando a alejarse del grupo.

-Neji, matte- Dijo la castaña tomando sus cosas. –Lee vamos- Dijo y salto mientras el pelinegro de cejas pobladas empezaba a correr detrás de sus compañeros.

-Y que haremos nosotros Sasuke?- Dijo la pelinegra de gafas haciendo notar que el ojiverde ya tenía la espada en su espalda y el pelirrojo estaba ya preparado. –Nos vamos tras Akatsuki no?- Sonrió la chica al ver como el pelinegro asentía.

-Sasuke matte- Dijo el rubio deteniendo en seco al pelinegro que ya se iba. –Que está pasando?-

-Naruto deberás llevar a este grupo a la Villa que los curen y que obtengan la mayor información posible de cómo era el hombre que acompañaba a Hinata, yo veré si puedo alcanzarlos- Dijo y salto junto al ojiverde que lo esperaba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Nos veremos luego chiquilla- Dijo la pelinegra viendo a la pelirrosa que se molesto de sobremanera.

-Vamos ya escucharon- Dijo el rubio recogiendo sus cosas y llegando hasta la castaña. –Vamos te cuidaran mejor en Konoha- Dijo sonriendo a lo que la castaña asintió y subió a la espalda del rubio.

-Ya estamos todos vámonos ya- Dijo la rubia mientras el pelinegro de coleta y el pelinaranja saltaban perdiéndose en unos cuantos segundos.

-Yo llevare a este- Dijo el pelinegro dibujante invocando un gran ave donde coloco al rubio y despego dejando a los demás atrás.

-Sakura-chan date prisa- Dijo el rubio viendo como Kiba colocaba en Akamaru el castaño que estaba despertando, siendo la pelirrosa la ultima que quedaba.

-Matte Naruto- Dijo al volver en sí y ver que todos sus compañeros se habían ido mientras detrás de ellos salía el sol indicando que comenzaba un nuevo día.

Quiero agradecer a todas las chicas que siguen mi historia me motivan mucho!! Debo darles las gracias por sus reviews y voy a aclarar algunas cosas que me dijeron en reviews pasados pero siempre se me olvida agregar estos comentarios xD. Debo decir que no me ha pasado por la mente NUNCA PONER SASUSAKU!! ODIO ESA PAREJA, ES LA PEOR Y POR ESO PUES SUFRIRA SAKURA.

Habrá leve sasuhinaita, pero la historia en si es un ITAHINA y no pienso cambiar eso!! Luego más adelante tal vez haga otra historia que sea solo SASUHINA porque también me encantan.

Cabe aclarar que lo que dijo sakura sobre Hinata fue para que la odien un poco más, mi verdadero pensamiento es que Sakura sucks!! Nunca hace nada, así que HinataFan no tienes de que preocuparte, yo quiero mucho a Hinata y se me hace la pareja perfecta para todos mis personajes masculinos favoritos. (Por cierto Karin y Suigetsu? Umm no se si ponerlos o no, me gusta que estén así, como que si están y no están)

Debo dar las gracias a azura-saki14, YuzikiKaito, a-grench, helenhr, Midori No, dark angel y a todas las demás que leen mi historia!! Gracias y pues ojala les haya gustado este capi, dejen reviews recuérdenlo que no les toma nada!! Matta ne!


	6. Chapter 6 El Reencuentro de los Uchiha

**Hola bueno me alegro que mi fic les haya gustado! Eso me alegra mucho!! Como premio a eso subí el capi más temprano, tal vez para el fin ponga el otro pero no prometo nada!! Grax por los reviews!**

**--**

**Cap. VI. El Reencuentro de los Uchiha. **

Habían pasado tres días desde que se dio a conocer por toda Konoha que la heredera del clan más antiguo de la Villa la había traicionado, unos cuantos llenos de dudas, otros con rabia, lo cierto que es nadie se esperaba eso de la tierna y dulce Hinata, quien siempre había ayudado sin medidas a la Villa y que por esos meses había estado entregada a su grupo de gennin.

-Tenemos que esperar- Dijo la rubia al pelinegro de coleta mientras sacaba un florero con unas cuantas rosas recién plantadas. –Todavía no puedo creer que haya traicionado a la Villa-

-Esto es my problemático- Dijo el pelinegro apoyado en el mostrador viendo lo que hacia la rubia en la floristería de su familia. –Ya casi todas las ciudades cercanas deben estar informadas- Concluyo al ver como la rubia seguía distraída con sus labores, así pasaron varios minutos hasta que sonó la campanilla de la entrada a la floristería.

-Bienvenido a la Floristería Yamanaka- Dijo la rubia saliendo de uno de los cuartos del lugar. –Que desea…- Se corto inmediatamente al ver de quien se trataba.

-Vaya y a que debemos tu visita?- Dijo el pelinegro burlón al ver que se trataba del ojiverde de gran espada que se la pasaba con Sasuke.

-Sasuke dijo que quiere una reunión con la Hokage- Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Y nosotros que debemos hacer con eso?- Dijo algo irritada la rubia.

-El quería que todos los que estuvieron en la búsqueda estuvieran ahí, demo si no les interesa no es mi problema- Dijo y tomando su espada salió del lugar.

-Vaya que sí será grosero- Dijo la rubia quitándose el delantal con el cual solía atender la floristería. –Debemos ver que encontró de Hinata- Dijo tomando del antebrazo al pelinegro y saliendo del lugar.

-Ino la floristería se quedo sola- Dijo el pelinegro haciendo que la chica se detuviera en seco y corriera a la tienda, luego de unos segundos volvió junto al pelinegro.

-Donde está Chouji?- Pregunto mientras colocaba su índice en la barbilla pensando donde se encontraba su comelón amigo.

-Ha esta hora debería estar en su casa- Dijo el pelinegro. –Ve con la Hokage yo buscare a Chouji- Dijo haciendo que la rubia sonriera y corriera hacia la torre de la Hokage.

-Los espero no te tardes- Grito desde lejos antes de saltar a uno de los tejados para llegar más rápido a aquel lugar.

-Vaya si será problemática- Dijo soltando un suspiro el pelinegro empezando a caminar tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

-Yo siempre dije que era extraña- Dijo la pelirrosa cruzándose de brazos. –Demo nunca pensé que fuera capaz de traicionar a la Villa- Agrego bajando un poco la cabeza.

-Ya Sakura-chan debemos pensar en todas las opciones ttebayo- Dijo el rubio rascándose la nuca. –Como están los chicos?- Dijo al ver como la pelirrosa cambiaba de expresión instantáneamente.

-Ellos están mejor, demo…- Se cortó intentando encontrar las palabras más adecuadas para describir la situación. –Yousuke sufrió graves daños en su sistema nervioso, tiene suerte de estar vivo- Dijo algo triste.

-Entonces Umiko debe estar bastante triste- Dijo el rubio cambiando su expresión a una mas dolida. –Pobre grupo, todavía no puedo creer que Hinata haya hecho algo así…- Dijo y se detuvo de golpe.

-Que sucede Naruto?- Pregunto la rubia girándose para ver al rubio. –Que estas vien…- Se corto al notar la presencia de alguien conocido para ellos.

-Bueno hasta que los encuentro- Se burlo la mujer. –Su compañero es más fácil de localizar-

-No sabía que habían vuelto- Dijo la pelirrosa bastante molesta. –Que necesitas?-

-Sasuke quiere que el grupo que estuvo rastreando a Hinata esté presente para cuando de el informe- Dijo la pelinegra acomodándose las gafas. –Si no te interesa no vayas no harás falta, demo…- Se corto girándose hacia el rubio. –Seria bueno que tú fueras- Dijo y salto hacia uno de los tejados cercanos.

-Significa que ya le dijo a Sai?- Dijo el rubio intentando entender lo que acababa de oír. –Que querrá decirnos Sasuke-

-Bueno creo que debemos ir- Dijo la pelirrosa caminando en hacia el hospital de la villa. –Debo buscar algo que había olvidado-

-Te espero- Dijo el rubio apoyándose en una de las paredes, estaba intentando entender lo último que había dicho la pelinegra. "Sería bueno que yo fuera? Por que?" Pensó algo intrigado empezando a desesperarse. –No sirvo para tanto misterio- Dijo frustrado despeinándose el cabello.

-Naruto-kun?- Sonó una voz femenina. –Que le sucede?- Dijo otra vez captando la atención del rubio.

-Umiko-chan- Dijo sorprendiéndose de encontrarse con aquella castaña bastante peculiar. –No deberías estar descansando?-

-Oh… Gomen- Dijo haciendo una reverencia. –Es que fui a comprar algunas frutas para Yousuke y Shirou- Dijo mostrando la bolsa con las frutas. –Que hace por aquí?-

-Esperando a Sakura-chan, debemos ir a ver que quiere decirnos Sasuke en cuanto a su tiempo recorriendo el bosque del país del fuego- Dijo el rubio viendo como la castaña sonreía.

-Ya veo…- Dijo dudativamente. –Podría venir a decirme que paso con aquella chica?- Dijo acercándose al rubio clavando sus ojos azules en los del rubio a modo de suplica.

-Hai!!- Dijo riendo fuertemente mientras se rascaba la nuca. –No te preocupes lo que sepa vendré a decírtelo- Dijo haciendo que la chica suspirara aliviada y empezara nuevamente su marcha hacia el hospital al tiempo que la pelirrosa estaba saliendo de el.

-Matta ne Naruto-kun- Dijo a modo de despedida mientras se inclinaba ante la pelirrosa que se sorprendió por la actitud de aquella chica.

-Que paso?- Pregunto al llegar junto al rubio. –Estaba muy tranquila-

-Nani mo- Dijo el rubio sonriendo y empezando a caminar. –Debemos darnos prisa- Dijo y salto a un árbol cercano.

-Hai- Asintió la pelirrosa sonriendo y salto hacia donde estaba el rubio. "Sasuke-kun" Pensó nerviosa.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

Era un centro bastante concurrido para ser un pueblo casi sin visitantes, en una de las teterias mas conocidas, los clientes miraban disimuladamente a una pareja que estaba en uno de los rincones del lugar, los miraban medio asustados, medio sorprendidos.

-Itachi-san no me gusta que me observen así- Dijo la ojiblanca bajando un poco su gran sombrero de paja que utilizaba solo para viajar.

-Kisame y Hidan deberían estar cerca- Dijo el pelinegro tomando una varita con tres dulces. –Relájate y disfruta tú te-

-Itachi-san, luego de aquí donde iremos?- Dijo tomando la tasa de te entre sus pequeñas manos tomando un poco bajo la mirada atenta del pelinegro.

-Iremos a algunas villas dentro del país del Agua- Dijo imitando a la chica, tomando un sorbo de su te. –Solo debemos ver cómo le va a Kisame- Dijo haciendo que la ojiblanca soltara un suspiro algo sonoro mientras tomaba una varita de dulces.

Estuvieron largo rato en silencio, solo mirándose de vez en cuando, al pelinegro le gustaba mirar los pálidos ojos de la chica que lo acompañaba y que sin proponérselo cuidaba de el, era muy tranquilizador estar en compañía de esa chica, pero siempre recordaba a la chica de sus recuerdos.

"Habré tenido algo con Kushina? Realmente pase más tiempo del que sentí en esa Villa" Pensó viendo como la ojiblanca se ponía de pie y sonriendo le hacia un gesto para que la siguiera. "Siempre vuelven los recuerdos cuando estoy allá, demo no tanto como esta ultima vez" Pensó caminando tranquilamente hasta las afueras de la teteria donde se sentaron a esperar a la otra pareja de Akatsuki.

-Itachi-san, está seguro que Kisame-senpai vendrá para acá?- Dijo algo preocupada la ojiblanca viendo como el pelinegro solo gruñía manteniendo sus ojos cerrados. "No había notado lo molesto que se pone al oír hablar de Akatsuki" Pensó la chica viendo como algunos pobladores pasaban asustados junto a ellos, haciéndola sentir mal.

"Ella se parece mucho a Kushina, tal vez por eso me gusta su compañía" Pensó y se giro hacia su derecha sin abrir los ojos esperando que en unos cuantos segundos estuvieran ahí sus otros dos compañeros. –Hmp- Gruño al sentir como junto a el era apoyada la gran espada del tiburón.

-Esa es forma de recibir a tu ex compañero?- Dijo burlonamente el tiburón viendo como el peliblanco se sentaba entre la ojiblanca y el pelinegro.

-Vaya que son aburridas estas caminatas- Se quejo el peliblanco cruzando sus brazos detrás de su nuca apoyándose en la pared. –Como les ha ido a ustedes?-

-Hidan ellos estaban entrenando- Dijo el tiburón sonriendo. –Chica ya eres conocida, traicionaste a Konoha- Rio mientras buscaba algo en su capa.

-Vaya es cierto, ya tu Villa se encargo de que los pueblos del país de fuego supieran que eres una traidora, y algunos pueblos de otros países se están enterando- Dijo viendo como el tiburón sacaba una hoja de la capa y se la pasaba a la chica.

-Soy yo?- Dijo dudativamente al ver su rostro con las palabras se busca y criminal clase S. –Yo no…-

-Se impresiono bastante- Se burlo el peliblanco. –Itachi hiciste un buen trabajo debo decir, lástima que lograron salvar a esos tres anbus del país de la roca- Se rio llamando la atención de algunos transeúntes.

-Como saben eso?- Pregunto la chica poniéndose de pie y dándole la hoja al pelinegro que la recibió y la guardo en su capa.

-Lo dicen varios pueblos en el límite- Dijo el tiburón tomando su espada para empezar a caminar. –Vamos Hidan-

-No podemos descansar mas rato, tenemos tres días sin detenernos y todo para llegar a este asqueroso pueblo- Dijo colocándose su guadaña en el hombro asustando a más de uno.

-Deberías ser más discreto Hidan- Dijo el pelinegro caminando junto a la ojiblanca.

-Eso no importa, soy inmortal y tengo unas cuantas cuentas pendientes con el clan Nara- Dijo apretando su puño. –Ese niño las pagara, nadie se burla del Gran Hidan- Dijo riendo sádicamente.

-Hidan se supone que debemos ser discretos- Dijo el tiburón mirando maliciosamente al peliblanco. –No andes luciéndote en este pueblo-

-Aquí no hay nada interesante, solo gente común- Dijo cruzándose de brazos en señal de desacuerdo. –Debo matar y lo sabes-

-Viniendo para acá lo hiciste deja ya de quejarte- Dijo el tiburón acercándose al peliblanco alejándose un poco del pelinegro y la ojiblanco.

-Itachi-san ellos siempre…- Se cortó al ver como el pelinegro asentía. –Demo Kisame-senpai no parece ser de ese tipo-

-El que siempre busca pelea es Hidan- Dijo el pelinegro sin girarse para ver a sus compañeros. –Te molesta que te hayan tachado de traidora?-

-Nani?- Pregunto algo confundida por lo que acababa de decir el chico. –Iie, a veces te marcan con algo sin saber la verdad, no es así?- Sonrió mirando al pelinegro que sintió los ojos de la chica en el.

-No entiendo a que te refieres- Dijo girando su cara y cruzándose de brazos, mientras escuchaba como la ojiblanca disimulaba su risa y se detenía de golpe.

-Kisame-senpai, Hidan-senpai dense prisa debemos salir de este pueblo- Dijo algo alegre mientras los otros dos asentían y se acercaban a la chica.

"Vaya que una chica así, es bastante impredecible y pensar que ellos le hacen caso" Pensó el pelinegro sintiendo como la ojiblanco volvía a caminar junto a el.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

-Ya están todos aquí, puedes comenzar a hablar- Dijo la rubia voluptuosa detrás de su escritorio.

-Ella es una traidora porque seguimos haciendo esto?- Dijo la pelirrosa algo molesta recibiendo más de una mirada reprobatoria por su comentario.

-Urusei, se supone que es tu compañera y hablas así?- Dijo la pelinegra algo molesta amenazando con el puño.

-Basta las dos- Dijo irritado el pelinegro. –Quería informar que han visto a una chica con características similares a Hinata vestida con el uniforma de Akatsuki- Corto al oír más un de sonido de asombro ante tal información.

-Significa que si traiciono a Konoha- Dijo la rubia cruzando sus manos sobre el escritorio. –Entonces hay que cazarla como tal, una traidora-

-Quisiera que antes de que mande a matarla, me dejara buscarla un poco mas- Dijo el pelinegro sorprendiendo nuevamente a más de uno. –Demo quiero ir solo-

-Ni hablar Uchiha- Dijo la rubia poniéndose de pie. –Debes llevar a alguien contigo, aunque sea uno- Dijo la rubia sosteniendo la mirada desafiante del pelinegro.

-Entonces necesito a alguien rápido, que mantenga mi paso- Dijo girándose y resignado miro al rubio. –Creo que el mejor es Naruto-

-Nani?!- Dijeron todos sorprendidos ante tal elección.

-Yo? Sasuke-teme te ablandaste en todo este tiempo separados?- Dijo burlescamente el rubio recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte del pelinegro.

-Iie, eres un jinchuriki los de Akatsuki no perderían una oportunidad de capturarte por eso es mejor que tu vengas conmigo- Dijo sonriendo de lado haciendo molestar al rubio.

-Bueno entonces ve, tienes solo una semana para dar con ella- Dijo la rubia sentándose nuevamente. –Todos pueden irse, sal cuanto antes- Dijo y el rubio y el pelinegro asintieron saliendo detrás del grupo de ninjas.

-Vaya que sorpresa, no pensé que elegirías al rubio tonto- Se burlo el ojiverde llegando junto al pelinegro. –Esa fue la verdadera razón?-

-Hmp- Gruño el pelinegro mirando de reojo al rubio que iba metido en sus pensamientos. "Con Naruto será más fácil saber quien está con Hinata" Pensó bajando unas escaleras separándose así del resto de ninjas de Konoha.

-Sasuke, estas seguro que podrás dar con ella en una semana?- Dijo la pelinegra algo preocupada. –Yo seguí el rastro hasta el país del agua pero ahí…- Se corto intentando no pensar en ello.

-Teníamos que volver- Intervino el pelirrojo. –Deberías llevarte a Karin-

-Iie, puedo solo con esto- Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo de lado. –Solo es una chica y un akatsuki desconocido- Dijo confiado.

-Como digas, demo no mates a Kisame el es mío- Dijo el ojiverde pasando su lengua por los labios. –Debo decir que debemos terminar una pelea-

-Suigetsu siempre pensando en ti- Dijo la pelinegra acomodándose las gafas. –Supongo debes ir a prepararte. Demo que haremos nosotros mientras esperamos que vuelvas?-

-Hagan lo que quieran- Dijo deteniéndose en la entrada del edificio. –No es mi problema-

-Supongo que tienes razón- Dijo el ojiverde y desapareció.

-Karin cuida de Juugo- Dijo el pelinegro. –Controla su carácter- Dijo y la chica asintió y empezó a caminar junto con el pelirrojo lejos del pelinegro.

-Que tengas suerte en tu búsqueda Sasuke- Dijo sin girarse a ver al chico y se despidió alzando la mano a lo que el pelinegro sonrió ligeramente y siguió caminando solo.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

En la entrada de un gran bosque se podían ver cuatro siluetas, dos de ellas bastante intranquilas, se escucho la risa de una chica y el gruñido de un hombre.

-Debemos separarnos aquí- Dijo por fin el tiburón haciendo de lado al peliblanco.

-Kisame-senpai tenga cuidado- Dijo la ojiblanca poniéndose junto al pelinegro.

-Itachi que harán a partir de aquí?- Pregunto el tiburón girando su cara hacia el pelinegro.

-Supongo que buscar más financiamientos para la organización, esto de buscar reclutas no es lo mío- Dijo gruñendo ante tan incómoda pregunta.

-Si tú dices que no es lo tuyo porque elegiste a la chica ah?- Intervino el peliblanco sonriendo. –Quieres matarla o algo así?-

-Hidan, ahorita mataras a algún anbu, hay bastantes en este bosque- Dijo el tiburón cambiando el tema. –No debes dudar al momento de asesinar- Dijo el tiburón sonriendo maliciosamente mirando a la ojiblanca.

-Hai- Respondió algo nerviosa viendo como sus otros dos compañeros reían y cada uno tomaba su gran arma para seguir su camino.

-Mata la mayor cantidad de anbus que puedas, nos darán recompensas por eso- Dijo el peliblanco empezando a internarse en el bosque. –Kisame, muévete-

-Itachi, la vista?- Pregunto antes de irse recibiendo como respuesta que el pelinegro asintiera. –Estas en buena compañía- Se burlo y camino por donde el peliblanco había ido unos segundos antes.

-Itachi-san hacia dónde iremos?- Pregunto la chica algo confundida.

-Necesitamos dinero- Dijo el pelinegro caminando hacia el bosque. –Debemos matar al feudal de este pueblo- Dijo sorprendiendo a la ojiblanca.

-Y como lo haremos?- Dijo nerviosa al escuchar que tenían que matar a alguien. –Yo no creo poder matar a alguien-

-Solo entraras a su casa, todavía no se sabe nada de ti por aquí y será más fácil- Dijo Saltando hacia un árbol llevándose con el la capa que identificaba a la chica como de akatsuki.

-Itachi-san demo…- Dudo y vio que venían hacia ella unos guardias que al notar la presencia de la chica se pusieron en guardia, la ojiblanca bajo la cabeza en una reverencia tapando todo su rostro con una cortina de cabello. "Debo quitarme esto" Pensó subiendo un poco sus manos para quitarse el protector que indicaba su traición.

-De dónde vienes chica?- Pregunto uno de los dos hombres acercándose a ella.

-Necesito esconderme- Murmuro mirando melancólicamente al hombre que se separo un poco y con una señal hizo que su compañero se acercara. –Mataron a mis guardias- Dijo empezando a sollozar.

-Guardias?- Dijo sorprendido el primer guardia. –De donde eres?- Dijo dándole su lanza a su compañero.

-Soy la hija de un feudal del país de la roca- Dijo volviendo a mirar suplicante al guardia. –Necesito esconderme de quienes me persiguen-

-Seria buena idea llevarla con el señor?- Pregunto el segundo guardia viendo dudativo a su compañero que asintió y se acerco nuevamente a la chica.

-Podemos llevarte ante nuestro señor- Dijo y la chica se limito a asentir y camino siguiendo a los dos hombres bajo la atenta mirada del pelinegro.

"Vaya vaya sabe infiltrarse adecuadamente" Pensó prepotentemente mientras veía como los dos hombres la escoltaban hacia la gran mansión que estaba a las afueras del pueblo.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

-Naruto estas seguro de querer ir con Sasuke-kun?- Dijo la pelirrosa mirando como empezaba a ocultarse el sol.

-Hai- Dijo seguro el rubio. –Si así puedo saber la razón por la cual Hinata traiciono a la villa iré- Dijo sonriendo calmando así un poco a la pelirrosa.

-Naruto-kun- Se escucho la voz de una mujer desde lejos. El rubio se giro hacia donde escucho aquella voz y vio como poco a poco se acercaba una mujer que reconoció, era la anbu del país de la roca.

-Umiko-chan que haces aquí?- Dijo algo preocupado. –Tus compañeros?-

-Iie, debía venir a desearte suerte- Dijo la chica clavando sus ojos azules en los del chico haciéndola sonrojar. –Naruto-kun vuelve a salvo- Dijo sorprendiendo a la pelirrosa y al mismo Naruto.

-No te preocupes por mi- Dijo rascándose la nuca sonriendo de manera zorruna. –Tú debes preocuparte por recuperarte-

-Mis hermanos y yo queríamos darte las gracias, demo cuando podamos irnos de tu Villa- Dijo sonriendo.

-Tus hermanos?- Dijo sorprendido el rubio. –Pensé que…-

-Iie, nuestra organización es diferente a la suya- Dijo sonriendo mientras una suave brisa movió su largo cabello castaño. –Cuídate y vuelve pronto onegai- Dijo haciendo que el rubio saliera de su sorpresa y tomara sus manos.

-Volveré pronto, necesito escuchar otra vez la historia de cómo nuestra compañera los ataco, es algo que no puedo creer todavía- Dijo serio mientras la castaña asentía un poco más tranquila.

-Naruto debemos irnos- Dijo el pelinegro apareciendo de la nada. –Date prisa-

-Nadie te hizo jefe Sasuke-teme- Grito molesto haciendo reír a la chica de ojos azules. –Nos veremos pronto Umiko-chan- Dijo y la chica asintió viendo como el rubio saltaba junto al pelinegro y se perdía entre los árboles.

-Debes volver al hospital- Dijo la pelirrosa algo irritada mientras la castaña asentía y empezaba a caminar junto con la pelirrosa. –Porque viniste?-

-No lo sé, debía desearle suerte al chico que me salvo- Dijo sonriendo tomando su largo cabello y pasándolo por sobre su hombro apoyándolo en su pecho. –Es de buena suerte- Dijo más para sí que para la pelirrosa.

"Y esta chica que se cree" Pensó algo disgustada por el comportamiento de la recién llegada.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

Ya se había ocultado el sol, y la ojiblanca estaba sentada en el pasillo que daba al jardín, intento no decir mucho frente al feudal de aquellas tierras, no parecía un mal hombre pero debía seguir con el plan si quería demostrar su fuerza, así sea encubrir un asesinato.

"No debo preocuparme tanto" Pensó soltando un sonoro suspiro al tiempo que se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la habitación que le habían dado.

-Señorita desea algo?- Pregunto una mujer acercándose a la ojiblanca mientras esta negaba y caminaba lentamente hasta otro pasillo, no había mucho movimiento en aquel lugar, la noche era bastante tranquila suspiro al observar un árbol de Sakura en flor, sus flores eran blancas, algo extrañas por lo cual decidió entrar en el jardín.

"Son diferentes" Pensó sonriendo con melancolía al ver ese árbol cubierto de cerezos blancos, se acerco cautelosamente hacia aquel árbol y suavemente rozo el tronco con su mano, soltando un sonoro suspiro.

-Deberías estar más atenta a las presencias- Dijo burlonamente el pelinegro asustando a la chica. –Los kimonos te lucen- Dijo saltando desde lo alto del árbol quedando frente a la ojiblanca.

-Itachi-san no debería estar aquí, es muy temprano- Dijo asustada la ojiblanco notando como cerca de allí se movían varios de los sirvientes del feudal.

-Hmp- El pelinegro gruño ante la desconfianza de la chica que todavía seguía nerviosa, hizo unos cuantos sellos y se convirtió en una comadreja cayendo a los pies de la chica que soltó un grito.

-Oh por kami, una comadreja- Dijo tomando al pequeño animal en brazos para caminar nuevamente a la casa.

-Señorita ha sucedido algo?- Dijo un guardia que llego al escuchar el grito de la mujer. –Que es lo que trae ahí?-

-Es solo una comadreja- Dijo sonriendo. –Me asusto cuando cayó de aquel árbol- Dijo señalando el árbol de cerezos blancos.

-Debería dármela para…- Empezó el guardia pero la ojiblanca abrazo con fuerza a la comadreja apretándola contra su pecho.

-Yo la cuidare es solo una pequeña comadreja- Dijo empezando a caminar. –No se preocupe es solo una animalito inofensivo- Dijo viendo como el animal gruñía antes tales comentarios.

-Podría ser peligroso no sabemos de dónde viene- Dijo el guardia haciendo ademan de agarrar al animal pero este lanzo un zarpazo alejándolo.

-Mejor lo tengo hasta que se calme si?- Dijo sonriendo girándose para entrar en su habitación. –No se preocupen onegai, han hecho suficiente por mi- Sonrió y cerró la puerta. "Que cerca ha estado eso" Pensó apretando un poco más al animal contra sus pechos haciendo que el pequeño gruñera y ella se separara.

La ojiblanco camino hasta el futon y puso al animal sobre este, esperando que se volviera a ser el pelinegro camino hacia donde estaban sus ropas de ninja y tomo unas cuantas agujas y una pinza para el cabello empezando a recogérselo para colocar ahí las agujas.

-Tsk- Chasqueo la lengua en señal de molestia al volver a su verdadera forma. –No debías ser tan emotiva- Dijo viendo como la chica se estaba acomodando el cabello.

-Gomen, demo suelo ser así como animales tan lindos- Dijo sonriendo poniéndose de pie quedando frente al pelinegro. –Debemos salir de aquí lo antes posible- Dijo abriendo un poco la abertura de su kimono dejando a la vista una de sus piernas hasta el muslo.

-Como llegare donde el feudal, todavía hay mucha gente despierta- Dijo volviendo en si luego de quedarse admirando lo bien formadas que tenía las piernas la ojiblanca.

-Tengo mi byakugan- Dijo y abrió la puerta. –Se donde está en feudal en estos momentos, y tengo suficiente sedante para dormir a la mitad del personal de esta casa-

-Y la otra mitad?- Pregunto viendo como la ojiblanca apretaba sus manos. –Yo me hare cargo- Dijo colocando sus manos en los hombros de la chica haciendo que se relajara ante tal contacto.

-Vamos- Dijo y empezó a caminar silenciosamente por los pasillos de la casa, gracias a su byakugan habían esquivado a gran parte de los guardias de aquel lugar, llegando así frente a una gran puerta. –Este es el estudio está adentro- Dijo enfocando su mirada hacia el interior de la habitación. –Esta con una mujer- Dijo sonrojándose dándole a entender al pelinegro que estaba sucediendo dentro de la habitación.

-Desde aquí yo me encargo- Dijo abrió silenciosamente la puerta y la cerro para que la chica no pudiera ver y oír cualquier cosa que sucediera ahí dentro.

"Debo estar tranquila, por el bien de Itachi-san" Pensó mientras veía como se acercaban unos cuatro guardias hacia el estudio. –Hmp- Trago saliva y al calcular en que momento llegarían saco las agujas de su cabello y en menos de un segundo todo estaba acabado, vio a los cuatro hombres a sus pies con sus agujas incrustadas en los cuellos.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

-Se están moviendo, están en un pueblo del país del agua- Dijo la parte blanca de la planta. _–La chica se está acostumbrando a la compañía de Itachi- _Dijo burlonamente la otra mitad.

-Cuando vuelvas a dar con ellos tráelos- Dijo el líder entre las sombras. –A Madara no le gustara que esa chica este tanto con Itachi-

-Pein porque lo dices?- Dijo la peliazulada mirando de reojo a la planta que se reía maliciosamente. –Pein…-

-No hay más que decir, Zetsu preferirías que guardaras esta información de Madara- Dijo el pelinaranja viendo como la lluvia caía a las afueras del edificio.

_-Como digas, demo Madara no sabrá que se lo estamos ocultando?- _Dijo la parte negra. –Olvídalo, entonces hasta la próxima- Dijo la otra mitad desapareciendo entre las sombras.

-Pein que es lo que planeas?- Dijo la peliazulada mirando algo preocupada al pelinaranja.

-Ya verás Konan, si esto sale como lo planeo no tendremos que ver más a estos Uchihas- Dijo el pelinaranja sonriendo con prepotencia deteniendo la lluvia de la ciudad. –Por algo soy un dios-

"Pein que es lo que estas planeando" Pensó la peliazulada asintiendo a lo que le decía el pelinaranja.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

El silencio había inundado aquella mansión durante horas, la ojiblanca con su cabello recogido movía su kimono con cuidado para no marcharlo de la sangre que había por los pasillos de aquel lugar.

-Hinata- Llamo el pelinegro por primera vez en varias horas. –Creo que es suficiente-

-Pienso que debería descansar un poco mas- Dijo la ojiblanca al momento de entrar en la habitación. –Ya llegaron por el cuerpo del feudal-

-Debo ir a cobrar- Dijo el pelinegro poniéndose de pie. –Conserva algunos kimonos te ayudaran a pasar desapercibida en los siguientes pueblos-

-Como diga, lo esperare aquí- Dijo la ojiblanca viendo como el pelinegro salía de la habitación. Empezó a recoger algunas cosas que le serian de utilidad, en todo el tiempo que el pelinegro durmió estuvo preparando mas veneno y sus antídotos en caso de que lo necesitara, curiosamente se encontró con la capa del pelinegro, estaba manchada de sangre cosa que asusto a la chica pero luego la guardo debía limpiarla para el pelinegro.

Vio el obi del kimono, ahí escondería bien las cosas incomodas a la vista y pasarían desapercibidos por un buen tiempo, junto a este vio su ropa de ninja, le parecía cómoda y practica, por lo que decidió cambiarse la ropa interior del kimono por esas.

"Así me moveré más fácil" Pensó la ojiblanca quitándose el kimono lentamente, en unos pocos minutos estaba totalmente desnuda y camino hacia el futon donde estaba su uniforme ninja. –Nunca pensé que llegaría a usar mis habilidades de infiltración, que ironía y las utilizo para matar personas- Pensó algo melancólica mientras terminaba de soltarse el cabello y se empezaba a colocar el short negro corto ajustado, se detuvo para notar el espejo que había en la habitación, se detuvo un momento a contemplar como en su rostro habían unas manchas de sangre.

-Deberías limpiarlas, una hija de feudal no debe andar llena de sangre- Se escucho la voz del pelinegro sonrojando totalmente a la ojiblanca.

-Itachi-san que hace aquí?- Dijo alarmada la chica cubriendo con sus manos sus grandes pechos. –Déjeme terminar de vestirme- Dijo tomando la parte de arriba del conjunto ninja.

-Necesitaras ayuda para colocarte el kimono- Dijo burlonamente el pelinegro dándose la vuelta devolviendo un poco de privacidad a la ojiblanca.

-Itachi-san que paso?- Dijo la ojiblanca colocándose la camisa negra con una parte en malla dejando un escote bastante generoso en su busto. –Como se siente?-

-Ya nos pagaron, podremos estar un tiempo sin tener que volver a hacer esto y como se llevaron varias cosas de la casa nos dieron mas- Dijo girándose para ver de frente a la ojiblanca que estaba un poco despeinada y se empezaba a colocar un kimono negro con rosas rojas. –Parecen manchas de sangre- Dijo acercándose a la chica para colocarle el obi.

-Tal vez por eso lo elegí- Dijo girándose quedando a pocos centímetros del rostro del pelinegro, sonrojándose al sentir el aliento del chico acercándose lentamente a sus labios. –Itachi- Murmuro mientras el chico tomaba entre sus manos su rostro.

_-Itachi- Pudo ver a una mujer de largos cabellos negros apoyada sobre su pecho. -Despierta Itachi debemos irnos pronto- Dijo algo preocupada. _

_-No entiendo porque debe ser así- Dijo el pelinegro besando a la chica en los labios. _

"Que es lo que estoy haciendo" Pensó volviendo en si viendo como la ojiblanca estaba frente a el totalmente sonrojada con los ojos cerrados, noto que el rostro de la chica era muy suave y lo soltó muy lentamente intentando no perder detalle de aquel rostro, bajo sus manos para terminar de colocarle el obi. –Ya esta- Dijo separándose.

-Itachi-san- Dijo algo confundida la ojiblanca. –Gomen no fue…-

-No te disculpes fue mi culpa, debemos irnos- Dijo el chico caminando lentamente esperando a que la chica caminara junto a el. –Esta amaneciendo-

-Hai- Asintió la chica corriendo un poco para alcanzar en la entrada de la mansión al pelinegro. –Itachi-san tome- Dijo dándole una capa de viaje de color crema. –Una hija de feudal no puede andar sola- Dijo sonriendo mientras el pelinegro se colocaba la capa y asentía.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

El bosque estaba tranquilo, solo se escuchaba el silbido de los arboles cuando una brisa los obligaba a moverse de su tranquila posición, esa era la situación, dentro de aquel silencio y del despertar del sol se pudo ver un par de siluetas saltando entre las altas ramas de aquel paisaje.

-Sasuke solo descansamos 30 minutos- Grito el rubio indignado. –Ya casi no nos falta nada, detengámonos-

-Dobe deja de gritar que si están por aquí nos escucharan- Dijo el pelinegro sin detenerse, al contrario empezó a saltar un poco más rápido. –Debemos encontrar a Hinata-

-Teme porque tanto interés en encontrarla? Ni siquiera hablabas con ella- Dijo el rubio llegando al lado del pelinegro.

-No es tu problema- Dijo el pelinegro apretando un poco sus puños. –Ya casi estamos en la villa donde Karin sintió por última vez a Hinata- Dijo al tiempo que recibía un golpe directo en la mejilla.

-Dime porque la buscas!- Dijo fuera de si el rubio. –Apareces como si nada, te asignan un grupo especial, haces como si no nos conocieras a Sakura-chan y a mi- Dijo tomando al pelinegro del cuello del uniforme.

-Naruto- Murmuro sorprendido por lo que decía el rubio. –Vaya que no has cambiado- Se burlo soltándose del agarre del chico.

-Dime con que intenciones volviste a Konoha, y aun mas importante porque de un día para otro te interesa Hinata-chan- Dijo el rubio viendo fijamente al pelinegro.

-Solo lo diré una vez dobe así que presta atención- Dijo el pelinegro cerrando los ojos.

**Flash Back **

_Un día de primavera un niño pelinegro de unos 6 años estaba descansando de su largo entrenamiento con su hermano mayor, cuando escucho la voz de su madre, estaba más formal de lo habitual por lo cual se acerco al salón de donde provenía. _

_-Creo que es lo más correcto- Se escucho una voz masculina. –Volveré en una semana a buscarla si les parece bien- _

_-Hai, ella estará bien cuidada- Dijo la mujer sonriendo mientras su esposo asentía algo satisfecho. El pelinegro curioso se acerco un poco más y en ese momento se abrió de golpe la puerta haciendo que se cayera hacia atrás. _

_-Sasuke que haces ahí?- Dijo la mujer de largos cabellos negros acercándose para revisarlo. _

_-Nos veremos pronto Fugaku- Dijo haciéndole una seña al Uchiha. –Mikoto- Dijo e hizo una pequeña reverencia. _

_-Okasan que sucede?- Dijo el pelinegro aun receloso por la mirada de aquel hombre. _

_-Ah cierto, ella estará un tiempo con nosotros Sasuke- Dijo apartándose para que el niño viera a una niña de su edad bastante tímida con unos ojos bastante extraños. _

_-Y porque es eso okasan- Volvió a preguntar el chico viendo como la chica se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia el. _

_-Es porque su otosan debe irse y no quiere dejarla sola al cuidado de su clan- Dijo la mujer sonriendo tiernamente. –Hinata el es Sasuke- Dijo y se puso de pie acercando un poco al pelinegro. _

_-Mucho gusto Sasuke-kun- Dijo la ojiblanca inclinándose un poco totalmente sonrojada. _

_-Hinata-chan- Repitió el pelinegro viendo con confusión la cara de la chica. –Vamos a jugar- Dijo alegremente luego de analizar el rostro de la chica, la tomo de la mano y la llevo hacia otro lado de su casa. _

**Fin del Flash Back **

-Así que conociste a Hinata un poco antes de entrar a la academia- Dijo el rubio sentado mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Nos prohibieron revelar nuestra amistad, por lo que nunca estuvimos juntos en la academia- Dijo el pelinegro viendo seriamente al rubio. –Dejaras de fastidiar?-

-Aun hay algo que no me parece, demooo…- Dijo sonriendo. –Luego le preguntare a Hinata-chan ttebayo- Sonrió y salto unas ramas más adelante del pelinegro. –Date prisa-

-Dobe- Dijo el pelinegro y sintió como se acercaban dos personas por el camino. –Naruto- Murmuro y el rubio asintió y se oculto al igual que el pelinegro que se quedo observando quienes caminaban tranquilamente por aquel sendero.

_-Creo que mientras más tranquilo vayamos será mejor- _Sonó la voz de una mujer, el pelinegro le hizo una seña al rubio para que siguiera y este despistado hizo caso, mientras el pelinegro buscaba ver la cara de la mujer que estaba caminando bajo el.

"Es ella" Pensó al ver el largo cabello negro azulado enmarcando sus ojos perlados, salto y se coloco frente a ella sorprendiéndola. –Hinata-

-Sasuke-kun!- Dijo sorprendida mirando de reojo a su acompañante. –Que haces aquí?-

-Quería saber la razón de tu traición- Dijo acercándose a ella sin notar la incomodidad del acompañante de la chica. –Hinata, vuelve a Konoha- Tomo una de las manos de la chica entre las suyas haciendo que se sonrojara y retrocediera unos cuantos pasos, el pelinegro de coleta gruño ante tal acción.

-No intentes convencerla- Hablo el hombre interponiéndose entre el chico y la ojiblanca. –Sasuke deberías volver por donde viniste, ella se quedara conmigo-

-Itachi-san- Dijo la ojiblanca tomando al hombre por el antebrazo. –Debemos irnos-

-Itachi?!- Repitió sorprendido el pelinegro. –No puede ser yo lo mate, lo vi morir- Dijo acercándose al hombre, levanto su mano para quitarle el sombrero de viaje pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el otro hombre no estaba y tenía un kunai colocado en el cuello de Sasuke.

-Sigues siendo lento…- Se burlo viendo el estado de shock en el que se encontraba el pelinegro. –Ototo…- Completo prepotentemente.

-Itachi-san debemos irnos- Dijo la ojiblanca algo nerviosa girándose hacia el pelinegro más joven. –Sasuke-kun vete-

-No te dejare con el- Dijo y en un ágil movimiento se libero del pelinegro de coleta colocándose en posición de ataque, su hermano mayor lo imito. –Que le hiciste?-

-Sasuke no sabes en que te metes- Dijo el pelinegro de coleta viendo de reojo a la ojiblanca. "Debo irme lo más pronto posible, Sasuke debe andar con mas ninjas de Konoha y se llevaran a Hinata" Pensó saltando al mismo tiempo que su hermano.

--

Bueno responderé algunos reviews por falta de tiempo!! A los que no responda igual los leo todos y pues me alegro que les guste está loca historia que invente! Se les quiere y todos sus reviews los tomo en cuenta.

HoshinoTsuya: debo decir que eso…. No te lo puedo responder sino no tiene ciencia que leas el fic!! xD pero tranquila no lo alargare mucho!! (inner: eso dice ella ¬¬) Tu calla inner, y pues a mí al principio tampoco me gustaba el itahina por esa razón!! Lo ponen muy cruel y como vi el manga necesitaba con urgencia un fic donde Itachi fuera mi bello protagonista!! Pero necesitaba la pareja y pues salió Hina porque es la mejor!

Mari-Adri-chan Uchiha Hyuuga: No puedo decir eso!! Jajaja sino no tendría ciencia!! Como ya dije antes creo que no alargare mucho esto!! Espero todo salga como quiero!!

Bueno y gracias a las demás!! Las quiero por seguir mi fic!! Ojala lleguen al final!! Me voy porque ando corta de tiempo!! Nos leeremos en la próxima actualización!


	7. Chapter 7 Nuestro Tiempo Juntos

**Bueno, primero que nada quisiera agradecer por sus lindos reviews!! Me motivan mucho la verdad!! Ojala les guste este capi a mi no me gusto mucho pero buee den su opinión igual!! Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto (¬¬)U**

**--**

**Cap. VII. Nuestro Tiempo Juntos. **

_-No te dejare con el- Dijo y en un ágil movimiento se libero del pelinegro de coleta colocándose en posición de ataque, su hermano mayor lo imito. –Que le hiciste?- _

_-Sasuke no sabes en que te metes- Dijo el pelinegro de coleta viendo de reojo a la ojiblanca. "Debo irme lo más pronto posible, Sasuke debe andar con mas ninjas de Konoha y se llevaran a Hinata" Pensó saltando al mismo tiempo que su hermano. _

-Responde que le hiciste?- Dijo el menor de los Uchiha golpeando su kunai con el de su hermano. –Ella no aceptaría así como así traicionar a Konoha y menos para estar con Akatsuki- Se giro y vio como su hermano terminaba de hacer los sellos para la bola de fuego.

"Por qué están haciendo esto" Pensó asustada la ojiblanca viendo como Itachi le arrogaba una bola de fuego a Sasuke, este la esquivo y lanzó varios shuriken que Itachi esquivo con facilidad. –Itachi-san onegai-

"Hinata" Pensó el pelinegro de coleta girándose unos segundos para encontrarse con la cara de preocupación de la ojiblanca perdiendo así la concentración en la batalla, Sasuke al darse cuenta de la ventaja le lanzo algunos kunais que le rozaron los brazos y las piernas haciendo caer a Itachi desde uno de los arboles.

-Itachi- Grito la ojiblanca y corrió junto al pelinegro que se estaba levantando interponiéndose entre este y Sasuke. –Sasuke-kun basta onegai- Lo miro mientras ayudaba al pelinegro de coleta.

-Hinata, demo…- Sasuke no sabía que decir ante el comportamiento de la ojiblanca, vio con sorpresa como se acercaba a su hermano mayor y este se apoyaba en ella para terminar de ponerse de pie. –Es que no estás hipnotizada?- Dijo al fin viendo como la ojiblanca lo miraba con tristeza.

-Sasuke-kun no te pido que me entiendas- Dijo al tiempo que dejaba al pelinegro apoyado en un árbol. –Esta fue mi decisión-

-Demo, es Akatsuki…- Dijo acercándose a ella. –Es Itachi, un traidor- Dijo sin mirar a su hermano mayor.

-No me importa, yo decido donde estar- Dijo dándole la espalda al pelinegro. –Pronto mandaran a los anbus en mi búsqueda?- Pregunto en voz baja girándose para mirar de reojo como el pelinegro asentía apretando los puños.

-Hinata debemos irnos- Dijo el pelinegro separándose del árbol. –Sasuke esto no quedara así-

-Itachi-san sus heridas- Dijo la ojiblanca caminando hacia el mayor de los Uchiha, movió su obi sacando de el algunas vendas y haciendo que el pelinegro se sentara empezó a curar las heridas de sus piernas.

-Hinata no debo ocultar información a la Hokage- Dijo mirando como la ojiblanca trabajaba con mucha dedicación y suavidad las heridas de su hermano mayor. –Tendré que decir que Itachi está vivo-

-Hai- Dijo la ojiblanca sin mirarlo. –No esperaba que ocultaras nuestro encuentro- Agrego apretando un poco sus puños cosa que noto el pelinegro de coleta. –Sayonara Sasuke- Dijo esto al tiempo que sentía como el pelinegro saltaba y se alejaba del lugar.

-Por qué?- Pregunto luego de unos segundos el pelinegro. –Pudiste haber vuelto con tus amigos-

-Itachi-san no lo dejaría en este estado- Dijo sonriendo melancólicamente. –Además ya traicione a Konoha, a mi clan y a mis amigos- Subió su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos negros del chico que la miraban deseosos.

-Debemos seguir moviéndonos- Dijo al darse cuenta de cómo miraba a la chica, intento ponerse de pie pero las heridas eran más profundas de lo que aparentaban por lo que se tambaleo un poco. –Tsk- Chasqueo su lengua en señal de molestia haciendo reír a la ojiblanca.

-Itachi-san debemos volver al pueblo, ahí descansaremos hasta que sus heridas estén mejor- Dijo acercándose al pelinegro dándole a entender que se podía apoyar en ella. –Yo no quería que ustedes pelearan, es horrible ver eso-

-Ya has visto otras peleas antes- Dijo el pelinegro empezando a caminar lentamente. –Por que esta sería diferente?-

-Podría pasarle algo- Dijo sin pensar poniéndose roja al instante sorprendiendo al pelinegro que sintió algo diferente. –No está muy bien que digamos-

-Puedo luchar con Sasuke- Dijo indignado por el comentario. –Y como entraremos nuevamente en el pueblo? Ya habrán descubierto que el feudal fue asesinado-

-Todavía puede transformarse?- Pregunto mirándolo fijamente. –Yo puedo cambiar mi contextura y el color de mis ojos y mi cabello, usted podría hacer lo mismo-

-Y que diremos para mis heridas?- Dijo aceptando la idea de la chica.

-Lo mismo que dije para entrar en la casa del feudal, soy la hija de un feudal del país de la roca y fuimos atacados- Dijo sonriendo al ver la expresión del pelinegro.

-Hmp- Gruño al darse cuenta lo manipuladora que podía llegar a ser la ojiblanca, y con su personalidad tan inocente nadie dudaría de su palabra. "Esta niña puede hacer cualquier cosa si se lo propusiera" Pensó mirando de reojo a la ojiblanca que caminaba con dificultad debido al peso del pelinegro.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

-Donde están?!- Grito frustrado el Uchiha enmascarado al tiempo que tumbaba unos cuantos pergaminos. –Estaba esperando tus noticias! Donde esta Hinata!-

-Madara, se mueve muy cautelosamente, sabe lo difícil que es seguir a Itachi- Dijo la mitad blanca de la planta. _–Además esta Sasuke- _

-Sasuke?!- Repitió girándose hacia el hombre mitad planta. –Que tiene que ver el en todo esto-

­-Está buscando a la Hyuuga también­- Dijo intentando controlar su risa. _–Es bastante persistente, quisiera saber que tiene esa Hyuuga que tiene a dos de los tres últimos sobrevivientes del clan Uchiha buscándola- _Se rio maliciosamente al ver como el mangekyo sharingan aparecía en el único ojo visible del hombre.

-Que es lo que estas insinuando kisama?- Dijo arrastrando las palabras con mucho odio. –Esa niña es parte de algo más grande-

-No sé qué planeas y la verdad no es tan importante para mí, demo debo decirte que Itachi se está acercando demasiado a esa niña y si dejas pasar más tiempo será muy tarde- Dijo la parte blanca girándose para salir de la habitación. _–Ya paso una vez no? Dejaras que te vuelvan a ganar- _Dijo maliciosamente la parte negra al tiempo que desaparecía mientras el Uchiha empujaba con todas sus fuerzas una mesa acusando gran desorden por todo el lugar.

-Maldito Itachi, no eres mejor que yo, casi mueres aquella vez y esta vez me asegurare que mueras definitivamente- Dijo apretando sus puños viendo la gran estatua que estaba en aquella habitación. –Morirás-

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

-Vio que si fue muy fácil- Dijo sonriendo la chica mientras su acompañante solo gruñía.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que habían vuelto al pueblo, caminaban tranquilamente por el lugar sin ser víctimas de las murmuraciones, cosa que tranquilizo al hombre, debía admitir que no estaba en optimas condiciones y pelear por mucho tiempo le afectaría más de lo debido, por primera vez en mucho tiempo podía disfrutar de una tarde sin amenazas.

"Vaya que es tranquilizante pasar desapercibido, tendré tiempo para pensar" Pensó el chico mirando de reojo a su ahora pelirroja compañera. –Hinata-sama- Dijo el chico castaño captando la atención de algunos transeúntes.

-Dije que no me llamara así- Dijo la chica intentando ocultar su sonrojo. –No es necesario- Dijo empezando a alejarse de la gente, llevándose consigo al chico castaño.

-Veo que te molesta- Dijo sonriendo de lado viendo la cara de molestia de la chica. –Se supone que es la hija de un feudal y yo su guardia-

-No me importa, no me gusta que me digan así- Dijo la chica mostrando por primera vez un carácter ajeno a ella. –Onegai no vuelva a llamarme así Itachi-san- Dijo tomando el antebrazo del chico haciéndolo sentir una especie de corriente.

"Que se supone que es esto?" Se pregunto mirando hacia la cara de la chica. "Ya antes me paso". Se dijo recordando el casi beso que paso con la ojiblanca horas antes.

-Itachi-san quiere descansar conmigo?- Pregunto casi en un murmuro bajando el rostro para ocultar el creciente sonrojo. –Vi un claro muy bonito por aquí cerca y así evitaremos que nos vean tanto-

-Hmp- El pelinegro gruñó pero asintió haciendo que la ojiblanca sonriera. "Porque no complacerla, se ve mejor sonriendo y así cuido que nadie nos reconozca". El pelinegro sonrió al ver como la ojiblanca tomaba su antebrazo y empezaba a murmurar cosas para sí mientras caminaban hacia el bosque de aquel pueblo.

-Itachi-san- Llamo la ojiblanca captando la atención del pelinegro.

-Dime- Dijo deteniéndose para ver como la ojiblanca se colocaba frente a él con una expresión un tanto preocupada.

-Quisiera saber…- Se corto apretando un poco sus manos, cosa que el pelinegro noto, muy lentamente este inconscientemente tomo las manos de la chica haciéndola sonrojar y asintió dándole a entender que siguiera hablando. –Como… Como mato al feudal-

"Porque justo tuvo que preguntar eso" Pensó el pelinegro gruñendo y soltando de golpe las manos de la chica. –Para que quieres saber?-

-Es que no debe cargar solo con esa responsabilidad- Dijo acercándose hacia el pelinegro apoyando sus manos en el pecho de él. –Yo también estuve ahí-

-Cosa que fue algo incomodo- Dijo sin separarse de la chica. "Porque me afecta tanto su presencia, debo alejarme de ella" Pensó viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

-Itachi yo soy tu compañera- Grito intentando aguantar las lagrimas. –Yo soy tan responsable como tú, tengo el derecho a saber qué hiciste-

-Iie, Hinata no deseo que ensucies tus manos- Dijo sin pensar abrazando a la ojiblanca. "Que es lo que hago. Por que dejo que me afecte" Pensó y siguió haciendo lo que su cuerpo quería, quería sentir cerca a la ojiblanca, quería tenerla así.

-Itachi- Murmuro la chica para corresponder el abrazo del pelinegro. –Yo solo quiero ayudarte, onegai permítemelo- Dijo mojando la camisa del pelinegro que sonrió por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Hinata…- Empezó pero cuando iba a decir algo escucho unos sonidos cerca del lugar donde ellos se encontraban. –Guarda silencio- Ordeno y la chica asintió limpiando sus lágrimas y tomando la haori del pelinegro.

Escucharon mas sonidos a su alrededor, el bosque quedo en silencio unos cuantos segundos hasta que cayó frente a ellos un chico mientras sonreía, Itachi transformado en un chico castaño levanto un poco su mano posicionándose para realizar el taijutsu de ser necesario mientras cubría a la ojiblanca.

-Vaya, Gomen- Dijo el chico quitándose un poco la tierra que lo cubría. –No pensé que me encontraría con una pareja ttebayo- Dijo el rubio riendo girándose hacia la ojiblanca.

-Narut…- Empezó la ojiblanca pero se corto al sentir como el ahora castaño la tomaba de las manos. –Itachi-senpai deberíamos irnos- Dijo la chica mirando fijamente al rubio.

-Itachi?- Repitió el rubio viendo fijamente al castaño. –Vaya ese nombre si me trae recuerdos- Dijo riendo mientras volvía a sonar las copas de los árboles y unos segundos más tarde estaba el pelinegro junto al rubio.

-Ninjas?- Dijo la ojiblanca intentando parecer sorprendida. –Itachi-senpai porque hay ninjas en este pueblo?- Pregunto evitando la mirada del pelinegro.

-Deberíamos irnos- Dijo el castaño algo molesto jalando a la chica por las manos empezando a alejarse de los dos chicos.

-Matte- Dijo el pelinegro al ver como llevaban cierta distancia de ellos. –Ustedes son de aquí?-

-Para que deseas saberlo?- Pregunto el castaño sin girarse apretando ligeramente la mano de la ojiblanca que se asusto un poco.

-Es que estamos buscando a alguien- Dijo el rubio poniéndose serio. –Una buena amiga-

-Amiga?- Dijo la ojiblanca mirando fijamente al rubio. –Tal vez la están buscando donde no es-

-Hinata-sama debemos volver con Hiraga-san- Dijo el castaño mientras la chica asentía. –Suerte con su amiga-

-Hinata?!- Grito el rubio saltando hacia la chica separándola del castaño. –Te llamas Hinata-

-Suéltame que crees que haces?!- Dijo la ojiblanca asustada separándose del chico pero debido a esto cayó al suelo. –Itachi-senpai vámonos esto no me gusta-

-Matte- Volvió a decir el pelinegro. –Que coincidencia que se llame igual que la persona que estamos buscando- Dijo acercándose a la chica se agacho poniéndose a la altura de la ojiblanca, se quedo así unos segundos.

-Debemos irnos- Dijo el castaño algo incomodo separando a la chica del pelinegro, al momento de levantar a la ojiblanca esta volvió a tropezar.

-Creo que se rompió mi sandalia- Dijo la ojiblanca tocando la espalda del castaño. –Podrás llevarme hasta donde Hiraga-san?-

-No deberías preguntarlo- LE susurro al oído sonrojando a la chica. –Vamos- Se giro para cargar a la chica en su espalda. –Luego nos veremos ninjas- Dijo y empezó a alejarse de los dos chicos.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

-Esto de buscar a esos dos me está cansando- Dijo la planta saliendo de uno de los arboles.

_-No sé porque lo seguimos haciendo, al final sea para Pein o para Madara, estamos trabajando de mas- _Dijo la parte negra.

-Lo sé, pero esto es más fácil que andar de mercenario como los demás-

_-Mira por ahí, no son esos Sasuke y el kyubi?- _Dice empezando a reír maliciosamente.

-El kyubi con el menor de los Uchiha, vaya que sorpresa-

_-Crees que deberíamos atacarlos?- _Dijo pasando su lengua por los labios. _–O los seguimos?- _

-Creo que lo primero será seguirlos, Madara y Pein se volverán locos con esta noticia- Empezó a reír sádicamente volviendo a desaparecer entre los arboles mientras el rubio y el pelinegro se quedaban mirando cómo se perdían en la espesura del bosque la chica y el chico.

-Sasuke esto me parece muy extraño- Dijo el rubio algo receloso por el reciente encuentro. –Demo… Itachi?!-

-Por eso me sorprendo mas- Dijo el pelinegro empezando a caminar. –Debemos vigilarlos, esa chica tiene el cabello distinto pero sus ojos- Murmuro mientras el rubio se rascaba la nuca intentando entenderlo.

-Entonces vigilaremos a esa chica?- Dijo el rubio viendo fijamente al pelinegro que negó con la cabeza. –Entonces que teme?-

-Pues iremos al pueblo y veremos que se supone que hacen esos dos- Dijo y salto hacia un árbol. –No te quedes atrás dobe, sigues siendo muy lento- Se burlo y desapareció.

"Kisama se aprovecha de su ventaja" Pensó el rubio saltando hacia los arboles siguiendo al pelinegro.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

Salió del bosque y vio como el cielo empezaba a cubrirse de nubes, la brisa fría no se hizo esperar y pudo ver como algunas personas empezaban a buscar donde resguardarse de la lluvia que se acercaba.

-Itachi-san, hice bien?- Pregunto la chica abrazando un poco más el cuello del chico. –Creo que no pude engañar a Sasuke-

-No te preocupes- Dijo el Uchiha sintiendo como empezaban a caer unas cuantas gotas de agua. –Todavía estamos muy lejos-

-Puedo saltar, recuerda que fue una actuación- Dijo sonriendo a lo que pelinegro negó. –Podríamos llegar más rápido si me bajas y…-

-Ensuciaras el kimono, podremos resguardarnos en ese templo- Dijo señalando un templo dorado al tiempo que la lluvia empezaba a caer mucho más fuerte. –Sujétate-

"Por que hará todo esto por mi?" Pensó la ojiblanca sintiendo como el agua empezaba a mojar su cuerpo, sintió un escalofrío subir por su espalda. "El también estará empapado" Se dijo mientras veía como el pelinegro cerraba la puerta del gran templo.

-No te mojaste tanto?- Pregunto el pelinegro llegando hasta ella. –Estaré por allá-

-Itachi-san no me deje sola- Dijo la ojiblanca sin pensar. –Estaré bien, solo no me deje sola-

-Hmp- El pelinegro la miro confuso y vio como la chica volvía a su forma normal, su largo cabello negro azulado y sus suaves rasgos volvían a cautivarlo, vio como la Hyuuga se soltaba el cabello. Itachi no pudo evitar acercase volviendo a su cabello negro y sus oscuros ojos, se agacho hasta el nivel de la ojiblanca y la abrazo.

-Itachi-san- Suspiro la ojiblanca abrazando al chico. –Yo te cuidare- Murmuro a lo que el pelinegro asintió escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la chica, sintiendo el olor de la piel de la ojiblanca.

"Estoy empezando a delirar" Se dijo a modo de regaño pero sin apartarse de la chica. –No deberíamos estar…- Pero se corto al sentir el aliento de la chica en su cuello.

-Itachi- Susurro empezando a acariciar su cabello. –Arigatou- Murmuro y abrazo al chico por el cuello.

-Porque me agradeces?- Dijo confuso el pelinegro separándose para ver a la chica a los ojos, estaban cristalizados. –Lloras?-

-Iie- Negó ella con la cabeza. –Solo me siento muy feliz- Dijo sonriendo mientras las lagrimas empezaban a correr por sus mejillas. –No sé porque me salen estas lágrimas-

-Hinata…- El pelinegro no sabía que decir y solo se limito a estar junto a la chica, ella se apoyo en su pecho y siguió llorando por un largo rato, Itachi mientras esperaba que se calmara acariciaba su largo cabello, escuchando por encima de los sollozos de la ojiblanca la lluvia que se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

-Tú no eres un asesino- Dijo la ojiblanca una vez calmada. –No puedes ser un asesino, no puedo creerlo de ti-

-Lo soy Hinata- Dijo dándose cuenta de que la ojiblanca había dejado de llamarle tan formalmente. –Podremos salir ahora no hay tanta lluvi…-

-Iie, esperemos que termine de llover- Dijo la ojiblanca sonriendo apoyándose en el pecho del pelinegro que se recostó en uno de los bancos, dejo que la ojiblanco se acomodara mejor entre sus piernas y en unos minutos se había quedado dormida.

-Vaya estaba muy cansada- Murmuro el pelinegro mientras sentía como sobre su pecho se movía el busto de la chica lentamente y algunos cabellos caían desordenados sobre su cara. "Es muy linda" Dijo inconscientemente al tiempo que sonreía y empezaba a acariciar su largo cabello.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

-Kuso esta lluvia no para- Dijo el rubio en una teteria viendo de reojo al pelinegro que estaba pensativo viendo el caer del agua. –Oe teme no piensas prestar atención a lo que te estoy diciendo?-

-Urusei!- Grito molesto todavía viendo el caer del agua. –Ella era Hinata-

-La chica de hace rato?- Pregunto el rubio mientras el pelinegro se giraba para verlo fijamente. –Eso es imposible- Dijo sonriendo.

-La conozco un poco Naruto, ella solía mirarme así- Dijo bajando la mirada sorprendiendo al rubio.

-Demo entonces porque utiliza el nombre de Itachi?- Pregunto seriamente haciendo que el pelinegro sonriera. –No tiene sentido Sasuke, tu lo mataste-

-Nunca pude comprobarlo- Murmuro sorprendiendo al rubio. –Quede inconsciente luego de que lo vi caer, parecía estar muerto-

-Teme es seguro que está muerto, tu lo mataste- Dijo golpeando la mesa con sus puños. –Esa no podía ser Hinata, que Akatsuki utilizaría el nombre de un miembro caído?-

-No lo sé- Dijo sonriendo girando su vista nuevamente a la calle. –Solo debemos esperar-

-Como digas- Dijo resignado el rubio colocando sus dos manos detrás de su cabeza. –Comeré algo mientras esperamos que esta lluvia pase- Murmuro llamando a una de las meseras.

"Si estás vivo, porque Madara me aseguro que estabas muerto? Por qué tardaste tanto en aparecer y con ella! Porque ella" Pensaba el pelinegro viendo distraídamente el agua que se empezaba a acumular en algunos huecos de la calle. –Sus ojos- Murmuro sorprendido.

-Nani?!- Pregunto el rubio con la boca llena de comida. –Que dijiste?- Pregunto una vez que paso el bocado de comida.

-Nani mo- Dijo negando con la cabeza. –Serás dobe siempre tienes hambre- Se burlo haciendo molestar al rubio que se ahogo, haciendo reír a mas de una chica que estaba en el lugar.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

_-Itachi estas mejor?- Dijo la mujer frente al chico. –Ves mejor ahora?- _

_-Iie, todavía veo manchas, demo que es lo que haces?- Pregunto el pelinegro sentándose en la cama._

_-Es una técnica medica- Dijo riendo. –Intentare hacer que recuperes la vista- _

_-Siempre vienes aquí, es por mi?- Dijo el pelinegro algo confuso. _

_-Por quien más vendría al hospital, Tetsu-san está preocupado por lo que hiciste- Dijo con tono melancólico. –Todavía no estás del todo curado- _

_-Demo tengo más de 6 meses curándome, siempre estás aquí demo no puedo salir y me frustra- Dijo apretando sus puños hasta el punto en que empezó a lastimarse, la chica noto eso y con cuidado puso sus manos en las del chico. _

_-Cálmate- Susurro besando las manos del pelinegro. –Yo no me iré hasta que estés totalmente curado- _

_-No te creo- Dijo el pelinegro con tono de frustración. –No sé que es todo esto y no verte es aun peor- _

_-Créeme que soy muy común- Dijo sonriendo acercándose a la cara del pelinegro. –Tus ojos recuperaran su luz, te lo prometo- _

_-No prometas cosas que no sabes si realmente sucederán- _

_-Yo solo lo sé- Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. –Ahora debo irme, descansa y no fuerces más la vista- _

_-Como digas- Dijo y se volvió a acostar. –Volverás mañana?- _

_-Hai! Como siempre solo no seas grosero con las enfermeras ellas te cuidan mientras yo llego- Dijo la chica mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación, haciendo que el pelinegro gruñera por la frustración. _

"Otro recuerdo" Dijo el pelinegro al momento de abrir los ojos. "Me quede dormido" Se dijo al recordar donde se encontraba lo único diferente es que no sentía el peso en su pecho, la ojiblanca se había ido. "Hinatadonde se habrá ido" Pensó poniéndose de pie.

-Itachi hasta que despiertas- Se escucho la voz de la chica riendo. –Ven ya dejo de llover- Agrego haciendo que el pelinegro se girara y se encontrara nuevamente con la chica pelirroja de ojos claros que lo acompañaba en ese pueblo.

-No debiste hacer eso- Dijo mientras hacía sellos y cambiaba físicamente. –Ensuciaste parte del kimono- Dijo acercándose a la chica y agachándose para comprobar que todavía andaba descalza. –Sube-

-Iie, Itachi no soy una carga- Dijo frustrada por el comportamiento del pelinegro. –No me molesta en serio-

-Se que no, demo eres casi una Hime y las Hime no se ensucian- Dijo sonriendo viendo como la chica apretaba los puños. –Vamos a que te cambies-

-Me tratas como si fuera una niña- Dijo molesta mientras se colocaba en la espalda del pelinegro. –Si hubiese querido estos tratos me quedaba con mi nii-san- Dijo abrazando el cuello del ahora castaño.

-Solo es por un tiempo- Dijo volviendo a su tono frio. –No creas que siempre será así-

-Seria bueno- Dijo apoyando todo su peso en la espalda del chico, el pelinegro sintió levemente como los senos de la chica se apoyaban muy cerca de sus hombros. –Hiraga-san estará preocupado-

-Hmp- El pelinegro gruño al escuchar el nombre de quien los había recibido. "Solo piensa en que los demás se preocupen o no, definitivamente esta chica es muy extraña" Pensó sonriendo para sí.

Salieron del templo y vieron como las calles del pueblo se volvían a llenar de sus habitantes muy lentamente, se podía observar la calma que había dentro de ese lugar, todavía se sentía la brisa fría por la reciente tormenta pero no era incomoda era refrescante, un nuevo aliento. El castaño llamo la atención de varios transeúntes al llevar a cuestas a la pelirroja que se sonrojo al ver como más de una mujer sonreía y murmura con su compañero.

-Itachi esto no me gusta- Murmuro ocultado su rostro en el cuello del chico. –No me gusta que me vean tanto-

-Hmp- Gruño el pelinegro sin darle importancia a las miradas que les lanzaban. –Es extraño que vayamos así, eso es todo-

-Igual me molesta- Murmuro abrazando un poco más fuerte el cuello del pelinegro, caminaron unos cuantos minutos más hasta llegar frente a una teteria bastante conocida en ese pueblo.

-Me tenían preocupado- Dijo un hombre un tanto mayor de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños con algunas canas.

-Gomen- Se disculpo el pelinegro. –Es que a Hinata-sama se le rompió la sandalia justo antes de comenzar la lluvia-

-Es mi culpa Hiraga-san- Dijo la chica bajando la cabeza desde su posición. –No podía andar así, tuvimos que buscar donde estar hasta que terminara la lluvia-

-Vayan con Junko- Dijo algo molesto haciéndoles pasar al interior del local.

-No es mentira- Sonrió la chica abrazando con mucho cariño el cuello del pelinegro, haciendo que sus mejillas rozaran. –Ahora que lo pienso es bastante molesto andar con un kimono todo empapado-

-Tsk- Chasqueo la lengua en señal de molestia llegando junto a una señora pelinegra de ojos miel. –Junko-san-

-Que bueno que volvieron- Dijo sonriendo llegando hasta donde estaba el chico ayudando a la ojiblanca a bajar de su espalda. –Supuse que estarían empapados, Itachi-kun ahí hay ropa seca para ti, ven conmigo Hinata-dono- Dijo llevándose a la chica que le sonrió al pelinegro y siguió a la mujer.

"Vaya que sabe como molestar" Pensó soltando un suspiro caminando hacia donde la mujer le había indicado, aunque no lo admitiera estar así de empapado no era nada agradable y deseaba cambiarse lo antes posible.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

-Bueno ya podemos seguir- Dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie y estirándose un poco. -Si quieres despejar tus dudas con respecto a esa chica está bien, andaré contigo- Dijo sonriendo al tiempo que el pelinegro se ponía de pie.

-No me equivoco y no empezare ahora- Dijo burlón caminando hacia el encargado para pagar lo que el rubio había estado comiendo todo ese rato.

-Sasuke-teme salgamos ya de aquí- Se quejo el rubio rascándose la nuca. –quiero volver a Konoha- Dijo y se giro hacia la entrada de la teteria.

-Tsk- Chasqueo la lengua molesto por su compañero. –Puedes esperarte unos minutos- Dijo molesto haciendo que el rubio riera zorrunamente.

"Vaya que molesto son estos pueblos del país del agua" Pensó el rubio viendo como entraban y salían varias personas, pero una pareja capto su atención sorprendido empezó a jalar la haori del pelinegro. –Sasuke mira- Dijo molestando al pelinegro.

-Que dejes de fastidiar- Dijo girándose hacia el rubio mirando por casualidad donde el rubio le indicaba. –Están aquí?- Pregunto sorprendido al ver como la pelirroja sonreía y el castaño se disculpaba con un señor algo mayor para luego entrar a la parte de las habitaciones del lugar.

-Señorita- Dijo el rubio asustando a la chica que estaba detrás de una gran barra. –Cuanto cobran por las habitaciones?-

-Espere su turno onegai- Dijo la chica atendiendo a la pareja que estaba antes de los dos ninjas.

-Que es lo que piensas Naruto?- Dijo el pelinegro luego de haber escuchado el escándalo que hizo el rubio.

-Nos quedaremos aquí, si están hospedados aquí es más fácil seguirlos si estamos en el mismo lugar al cual siempre volverán- Dijo sonriendo.

-Tu pensaste eso?- Dijo entre sorprendido y burlón por la idea del rubio que no era nada mala. –Que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?-

-Seré el próximo Hokage y la vieja me está entrenando- Dijo riendo exageradamente mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Muy bien dígame que deseaba?- Pregunto la chica sonriendo mientras el pelinegro caminaba hacia ella.

-Nos queremos hospedar aquí- Dijo el pelinegro mientras la chica escribía en un cuadernos algunos datos y luego se volvía para darle la llave. –Arigatou-

-Que tengan un buen día, si necesitan cualquier cosa avisen a cualquier chica en kimono lila- Dijo sonriendo mientras el pelinegro se alejaba asintiendo y se acercaba al rubio.

-Espero que tu idea resulte- Dijo seriamente entregándole la llave al rubio.

-Vamos, si funcionara ttebayo- Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de las habitaciones del lugar, caminaron haciendo el menos ruido posible para escuchar en que lugar podía estar la pareja tan extraña.

_-Ya podrá ir al festival de las flores- _Se escucho en el interior de una de las habitaciones principales.

_-Ya casi es la hora! No me había dado cuenta- _Se escucho la voz de una muchacha, haciendo que el rubio y el pelinegro se detuvieran en seco y para su suerte la puerta estaba algo abierta, se acercaron para mirar mejor.

_-Hinata-dono se ve muy bien- _Se dijo voz de la mujer mayor mientras los dos veían para su sorpresa como la chica pelirroja llevaba un kimono de mangas cortas de color azul oscuro con algunas nubes y lunas en color plata simulando un cielo nocturno.

-Se supone que hay un festival?- Murmuro el rubio a lo que el pelinegro asintió mientras seguían viendo como terminaban de arreglar a la chica.

-Hmp- Escucharon un gruñido detrás de ellos, dudaron por un momento pero luego se giraron para encontrarse con el chico castaño que siempre andaba con la pelirroja. –Quisiera que dejaran de perseguir a Hinata-sama- Dijo molesto abriendo de golpe la puerta de la habitación donde estaban las dos mujeres.

-Itachi que haces aquí?- Pregunto algo asustada la ojiblanca pero noto la presencia de dos hombres más. –Estos ninjas-

-Ustedes no deberían estar aquí- Regaño la mujer mayor poniéndose de pie. –Como entraron?-

-Somos huéspedes- Dijo el pelinegro sin inmutarse por la actitud de la mujer.

-Y por esa razón estaban espiando a Hinata-sama- Dijo el castaño caminando hacia la pelirroja que se puso de pie junto al castaño algo sonrojada.

-Vayan a sus habitaciones, y no quiero saber que espían a mas huéspedes sino no podrán entrar mas- Dijo la mujer para cerrar de golpe la puerta de la habitación.

-No debimos haber espiado- Dijo el rubio caminando hacia la que era su habitación.

-Que dices fue tu culpa!- Dijo algo irritado el pelinegro.

-Mi culpa? Yo no me di cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta- Dijo mirando al pelinegro de manera zorruna, riendo un poco por la molestia del pelinegro. –Por lo menos sabemos dónde van a estar esta noche-

-Lo único bueno de tu idea- Dijo el pelinegro entrando a la habitación. –Hay que ir para ver si o no es- agrego al ver como el rubio cerraba la puerta.

-Yo quiero dormir- Dijo acostándose en su futon, frustrando mas al pelinegro que lo miro de mala manera. –Podemos ir en unas cuantas horas-

-Hmp- Gruño el pelinegro intentando mantener la calma. "Es Hinata, mi Hinata y no dejare que se vuelva a ir así como así" Pensó el pelinegro apretando sus puños.

--

Ando corta de tiempo por lo que no responderé reviews individuales!! Este capi me pareció muy malo T-T pero bueno que importa!! Ah por cierto lamento lo de la batalla de los hermanos eso es más adelante!! Dejen reviews!! Se los agradeceré mucho mucho!! Me alegran en serio!!


	8. Chapter 8 La Fiesta de las Flores

**Ohayo pues aquí les traigo un nuevo capi de esta linda historia!! Ya como que Ita se empieza a dar cuenta de las cosas no? nn bueno ps que lo disfruten y dejen reviews!! **

**--**

**Cap. VIII. La Fiesta de las Flores.**

Por todo el pueblo de podía sentir el animo de la fiesta nacional de las flores, unas fiestas para celebrar en pareja, muchos de los habitantes así lo sentían y así lo celebraban, apenas estaba empezando las celebraciones.

-Itachi porque es diferente aquí?- Dijo caminando junto al chico que se giro algo confuso por la pregunta. –Quiero decir, la fiesta de las flores es de día, porque aquí lo celebran de noche?-

-Supongo que como es del país del agua, las flores salen más en la noche o algo así- Dijo sin prestar atención a lo que los rodeaba, el castaño llevaba una yukata negra, con un obi blanco al nivel de las caderas, por lo que gran parte de su pecho estaba expuesto.

-Ya veo- Dijo sonriendo la ojiblanca mirando como muchos habitantes caminaban hacia el bosque que en esas fechas estaba iluminado con pequeñas lámparas de papel con distintos diseños de flores típicas de esas regiones. –Vamos a ver Itachi-

-Tsk- El pelinegro solo siguió de mala gana a la chica vigilando de vez en cuando si el pelinegro o el rubio los seguían. "Kisama ahora si que se complico, se supone que nos están vigilando o que es lo que quieren" Pensó molesto cerrando los ojos mientras seguía el suave aroma que dejaba la ojiblanca.

-Itachi vamos- Volvió a escuchar al tiempo que sentía unas suaves manos tomando una de las suyas haciendo que abriera sus ojos encontrándose con alguien a quien no conocía, ese rostro, ese cabello no eran ella. –Quiero ver el lago que dijeron que está aquí cerca-

-No te gusta la gente o que?- Se quejo el castaño al ver como se alejaban de la multitud siguiendo solo el camino de unas cuantas lámparas, llegando a un pequeño muelle, donde volaban errantes algunas luciérnagas. –Hmp-

-Sugoi- Dijo la ojiblanca avanzando un poco más rápido dejando atrás al chico que se dedicaba a mirar como aquella mujer que siempre lo acompañaba parecía volverse una pequeña niña ante las cosas más simples de la naturaleza. –Itachi mira- Agrego haciendo que el castaño caminara hacia ella.

-Que miras?- Dijo aparándose junto a la ojiblanca que estaba agachada al final del muelle, pero al seguir lo que la ojiblanca señalo se dio cuenta de que eran lotos, pequeñas flores blancas y rosadas estaban floreciendo ante ellos, flotaban tranquilamente en el lago, mientras algunas luciérnagas se acercaban a ellas y luego volvían a flotar.

-No crees que es muy lindo?- Dijo la chica sonriendo mientras el castaño asentía. –Deberíamos volver siempre en esta temporada no crees?- Dijo muy contenta sin notar como el castaño se alejaba un poco aturdido.

"Esto me parece conocido" Pensó empezando a caminar de regreso al bosque. "Porque este lugar, esas flores…"

_-Itachi- Gimió la voz de la mujer, se vio así mismo rodeado de grandes árboles con unas cuantas lámparas con los mismos diseños que acababa de ver, se giro para ver de dónde provenía la voz y se dio cuenta tenia agarrada a la chica por las caderas totalmente desnuda, ella se apoyo en su pecho. _

_-Te prometí que te traería- Se escucho así mismo hablando con esa mujer. –No te había agradecido todo lo que has hecho…- Pero la mujer puso su dedo índice en los labios del pelinegro haciendo que guardara silencio. _

_-Ai shiteru Itachi- Susurro abrazándose al cuerpo desnudo del pelinegro. –Nunca dejare de hacerlo, lo prometo- Dijo mientras el pelinegro abrazaba a la mujer que intentaba reconocer. _

_-Vamos- Dijo el pelinegro unos segundos después cubriendo el cuerpo de la mujer con la manta que había traído. –Esas son- Dijo señalando los lotos que estaban abiertos en el lago- _

_-Sugoi- Dijo la mujer infantilmente riendo al ver como las luciérnagas bajaban y subían cerca de aquellas flores. –No debiste hacer todo esto por mí- _

_-Haría todo por ti- Susurro y beso a la mujer en los labios, acariciando su largo cabello negro. –Volveremos todos los años- _

_-Hai- Respondió la mujer abrazándose al pelinegro. _

"Soy yo?" Pensó abriendo lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con los ojos perlados de la pelirroja que lo miraban preocupada. –Que paso?-

-Itachi porque te sucede esto?- Dijo con la voz quebrada. –Te alejaste un poco y cuando me doy cuenta estabas desmayado a unos metros de mi, un poco mas y hubiese caído al lago- Dijo limpiándose las lagrimas.

-Tranquila, no me paso nada- Dijo fuera de sí abrazando a la mujer. –Es que me pasa cuando me vienen recuerdos- Susurro sin darse cuenta.

-Recuerdos? Que recuerdos?- Pregunto algo preocupada la ojiblanca. –Deberíamos volver a la casa- Dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Quiero que termines de ver el festival- Dijo el chico castaño poniéndose de pie, apoyándose en la ojiblanca que negó con la cabeza. –No te importa?-

-Iie, la idea era compartirlo contigo, nadie más sabe quien soy verdaderamente así que no tiene ciencia estar prácticamente sola- Dijo empezando a caminar ayudando al castaño. –Cree que me divertiré igual con gente que me cree la hija de un feudal?-

-Supongo que no- Dijo le castaño viendo como se acercaban al grupo de gente. –Creo que debemos sentarnos para que pueda caminar solo- Dijo algo frustrado haciendo reír a la ojiblanca.

-Siempre es así de orgulloso no?- Dijo todavía sonriendo viendo como el castaño giraba su cara y cerraba los ojos. –No se moleste onegai- Dijo al momento en que se sentaron, el castaño todavía seguía molesto viendo hacia otro lado con los brazos cruzados.

"No sé porque debe ser tan infantil" Pensó sin girarse a ver qué era lo que estaba haciendo la ojiblanca.

-Vamos Itachi no puedes molestarte conmigo solo porque dije eso- Dijo todavía sonriendo. –Te ves muy lindo enojado- Dijo pero al momento se tapo la boca y se sonrojo al ver como el pelinegro la miraba incrédulo. –Buscare algo de tomar- Dijo y empezó a caminar bastante rápido dejando solo al castaño.

"Que fue lo que dijo? Que me veía lindo" Repitió algo confundido viendo por donde se había ido la chica. –No debe andar sola- Dijo recordando que cerca de ellos estaban el rubio y su hermano menor, por lo que puso de pie y empezó a seguir el rastro de la chica.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

"Que cosas fue lo que dije" Pensó la ojiblanca apretando sus manos. –No debí decir nada- Se reprendió golpeando un árbol que tenía cerca, se dejo caer y abrazo sus rodillas empezando a sollozar.

Sintió como el cálido viento rosaba su cuerpo, estaba confundida, no sabía que pensar con respecto a lo que acababa de sucederle, sintió como algunos pétalos caían en su cabello pero no le dio importancia, a lo lejos pudo escuchar como mucha gente reía.

-Debo estar sola? Debo sentirme así!- Dijo entrecortadamente limpiándose las lagrimas. –Itachi- Murmuro y volvieron a brotar algunas lágrimas.

-No deberías llorar así- Dijo una voz masculina parado frente a ella.

"Quien?" Pensó alzando lentamente su mirada para luego sorprenderse de quien la había encontrado.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

"Donde se habrá metido" Dijo el castaño caminando entre la marea de gente que caminaba en contra de él. –Kuso- Dijo y siguió caminando.

Camino distraídamente intentando sentir por donde se había movido la ojiblanca cuando vio un sendero que llevaba a una parte del bosque que no estaba iluminado, algo dentro del chico se movió indicándole que fuera por ese camino, pronto todo empezó a volverse borroso.

_-Itachi ven sígueme- Sonó la voz de la mujer de cabellos negros. –Debo decirte algo importante- _

_-Que te sucede?- Dijo el pelinegro fríamente viendo la espalda de la mujer, suspiro al escuchar como la mujer reía y empezaba a adentrarse en el bosque. "Que rayos querrá ahora?" Pensó clavando su mirada en la luna llena que le iluminaba. –Es muy bonita- Dijo sonriendo cerrando los ojos. _

_-Itachi?!- Llamo la mujer algo preocupada. _

_-Pensé que te esconderías más tiempo- Dijo sin abrir los ojos. –Me gusta buscarte con los ojos cerrados- _

_-Pues me asustaste- Dijo riendo acercándose al chico. –Itachi tu sabes que te amo verdad?- _

_-A que viene esa pregunta?- Dijo el pelinegro preocupado, abrió sus ojos y no pudo ver la cara de la chica. "Porque no puedo verte! Quiero verte!" Pensó intentando llevar a la chica a la luz de la luna. _

_-Itachi debo irme- Dijo la mujer bajando su mirada. –No puedo seguir aquí más tiempo- _

_-Demo…- Empezó el pelinegro deteniendo su intento por buscar el rostro de la mujer. –Tu lo prometiste!- Dijo frustrado. _

_-Gomen nasai- Dijo limpiándose las lagrimas. –No me olvides onegai- Dijo acercándose al chico. –Yo nunca te olvidare- Susurro abrazando al pelinegro que la abrazo posesivamente. _

_Sintió como la brisa fría rosaba su rostro, sentía mucha frustración pero no podía hacer nada, aquella chica tenía una vida, solo lo había salvado, solo lo había curado del vacío que sentía sin razón en aquellos días llenos de oscuridad. _

_-Aquí estas- Se oyó una tercera voz. –No estés con este traidor- _

_-Déjalo- Se interpuso la mujer entre lágrimas. –Yo te dije que me iría, cumple tu promesa onegai, no puedes lastimarlo- _

_-Iie, volviste con él a este lugar deshonroso- Dijo el hombre acercándose a la chica. –Apártate- _

_-Otosan onegai- Grito la chica todavía impidiendo que el hombre se acercara al pelinegro. _

_-Basta- Grito el pelinegro saltando hacia un árbol cercano. _

"Que" Pensó despertándose agitado, lentamente abrió los ojos y vio la luna llena iluminando aquel sendero, vio la copa de un árbol que se movía lentamente por la brisa, vio entre las ramas de aquel gran árbol algo brillante.

-Estuve aquí antes- Murmuro poniéndose de pie con dificultad. "Que será eso?" Pensó tomando impulso para saltar hacia la cosa brillante que estaba casi en la copa del árbol.

-Ya despertaste- Sonó una voz conocida. _–Supongo que no podremos comer después de todo- _

-Zetsu que es lo que haces aquí?- Dijo sorprendido saltando hacia otra rama.

_-Así agradece que lo hayamos escondido- _Dijo la parte negra mirándolo de mala forma. –Bueno el tiene un punto, tu ototo te habría encontrado-

"Sasuke" Pensó sin cambiar su expresión. –Podría haberlo manejado-

_-No si estás en tu forma normal- _Se burlo el negro, mientras el pelinegro descubría que su transformación había desaparecido. –No creo que resistiera el momento de poder matarte-

"Hinata, está sola cerca de Sasuke" Pensó abriendo los ojos sin poder ocultar su molestia. –Debo irme-

_-No te preocupes por la chica- _Empezó a reír maliciosamente el negro haciendo que el pelinegro se volviera sobre sus pasos y atrapara por el cuello de la capa a la planta.

-Que le hiciste?-

_-Está en buenas manos- _Sonrió mientras el pelinegro corría lejos de la planta. –No debiste decir eso- Dijo la parte blanca a modo de regaño pero sonriendo maliciosamente de igual manera. _–No pude evitarlo, es demasiado fácil mover a estos Uchiha- _

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

El silencio inundo el lugar, la chica no sabía qué hacer o que decir, todo a su alrededor desapareció, saber que él le había encontrado, no podía esconderse con él, la había ayudado demasiado.

-Que paso con tu acompañante?- Pregunto el chico sonriendo ofreciéndole su mano para que se pusiera de pie. –Así te ensuciaras el kimono-

-Ha-hai- Dijo tímidamente tomando la mano del chico sonrojándose inevitablemente. –Como…-

-Es fácil recordar a una chica como tu, ttebayo- Dijo el rubio rascándose la nuca. –Y tu acompañante donde fue?-

-Itachi- Recordó sobresaltándose. –Lo deje solo hace mucho- Dijo y empezó a caminar sin darle importancia a la presencia del rubio, pero fue detenía por el chico que la tomo del antebrazo.

-No creo que le importe que estés un rato conmigo- Sonrió viendo como la pelirroja lo miraba confusa. –Acompáñame onegai-

-No puedo separarme de él, el es mi…- Pero se corto al ver como se acercaba el pelinegro. –Debo irme onegai-

-Te llamas Hinata no?- Pregunto el rubio todavía sin soltarla. –Te llamas como la chica que estamos buscando- Se puso serio de golpe.

-Dobe deberías dejar de ser tan animal- Intervino el pelinegro separando al rubio de la chica. –Donde está Itachi?- Pregunto con un tono bastante intimidante.

-Yo…- No sabía que decir y estaba frente a dos personas que quiso mucho en su momento. –Sumimasen- Hizo una ligera reverencia y se dio media vuelta intentando alejarse de los dos chicos.

-Matte- Dijo el rubio haciendo que la chica se detenga de golpe. –Si necesitas algo busca a Uzumaki Naruto- Dijo sonriendo sorprendiendo al pelinegro y haciendo que la ojiblanca sonriera levemente asintiendo y empezando a caminar nuevamente alejándose rápidamente de los chicos.

-No debiste dejarla ir- Dijo el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos.

-No querías que la retuviera a la fuerza, demo tampoco que la dejara ir?- Dijo algo irritado el rubio. –No sirves como líder ttebayo- Dijo sonriendo y camino hacia uno de los puestos de comida que tenían cerca.

"Ella es Hinata, Itachi está con ella" Pensó el pelinegro sentándose junto al rubio que estaba sonriendo ampliamente. –Me parece un poco exagerado- Dijo refiriéndose al comportamiento del rubio.

-Pienso que esa es Hinata- Dijo sonriendo pero de manera diferente. –Creo que por alguna razón cree que no puede hablarme-

-Nani?- Pregunto el pelinegro curioso al ver la expresión del rubio. –Es que tu?...-

-Iie, solos somos muy buenos amigos y no puedo creer que tema mostrarse ante mi por su supuesta traición- Dijo empezando a comer.

-Hmp- El pelinegro se cruzo de brazos intentando entender que era lo que había sucedido en Konoha desde que él se fue. "Todo este tiempo pensé que la Villa no había cambiado, demo hasta el dobe maduro" Pensó sin poder contener una sonrisa que paso desapercibida por el rubio que estaba comiendo muy tranquilo.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

La ojiblanca estaba preocupada por no poder encontrar al pelinegro que la acompañaba, empezaba a desesperarse, recordó lo que le dijo el rubio pero ignoro la idea de volver con ellos, ella había prometido estar con el mayor de los Uchiha y por perderlo en un festival no se rendiría, pero donde buscar a alguien tan misterioso.

"El lago" Pensó la ojiblanca encontrando el sendero que habían tomado algunas horas antes cuando el festival había empezado. –Itachi donde estas!- Murmuro poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa con cada paso que daba, encontró algunas parejas que volvían del lago, esto la puso más nerviosa.

"Itachi no le gusta la gente, estará aquí?" Pensó confusa al ver como la última pareja que había alcanzo a ver se estaba alejando por el sendero principal, camino con paso lento hasta el muelle donde horas antes había observado el florecer de algunos lotos.

-Itachi- Murmuro y se quedo de pie mirando su reflejo en el lago, todo estaba tranquilo solo un poco de brisa movía aquel reflejo, el reflejo de una mujer que ella no conocía. "Itachi no viaja transformándose, el acepta que es un criminal y no lo esconde, no le importa que le teman no le importa que se alejen de él y yo…" Se detuvo sintiendo como las lágrimas llegaban a sus ojos. –Yo hago que haga estas cosas- Murmuro tapándose la boca con las manos cayendo sobre sus rodillas liberando sus lagrimas.

-Lloras porque estas perdida?- Hablo un hombre bastante conocido para la ojiblanca. –O perdiste a alguien?- Agrego de forma sarcástica mientras se acercaba lentamente a la ojiblanca viendo con sorpresa como el color del cabello de la chica cambiaba a su negro azulado.

-Itachi me encontraste- Murmuro poniéndose de pie sin girarse preocupando un poco al pelinegro que se acerco hasta tocar el hombro de la chica sintiendo como esta relajo su cuerpo. –Eres tu- Dijo con la voz quebrada para girarse y abrazar posesivamente al pelinegro.

-A quien más esperabas?- Dijo todavía sin entender el comportamiento de la chica. –Que sucede?-

-Nani mo- Mintió intentando controlarse. –Solo pensé que me habría dejado-

-Tsk- Chasqueo la lengua tomando entre sus manos el rostro de la chica obligándola a que lo mirara, este negó con la cabeza y se dedico a admirar los rasgos tan delicados del verdadero rostro de la ojiblanca, y esos ojos, los ojos que le recordaban a la luna. "Eres como la luna cambiante… Me pregunto si desaparecerás de mi cielo" Pensó acariciando distraídamente el rostro de la chica que cerró los ojos ante tales contactos. –Hinata- Susurro en el oído de la chica sintiendo como esta se sobresalto.

-Itachi- Dijo la ojiblanca girando su cara hasta poner sus labios sobre la mejilla del pelinegro. –Deberíamos irnos de este pueblo- Susurro evitando que el pelinegro se separara de ella. –No quiero estar transformada, quiero que me traten como lo que soy, un miembro de Akatsuki-

-Que dices?- Pregunto dejando de intentar separarse de la chica y la abrazo un poco más. –Es mejor así pasas desapercibida-

-Iie, no quiero pasar desapercibida, siempre estuve así y no quiero hacerlo ahora, no quiero pasar desapercibida contigo- Dijo casi gritando arrugando la yukata del pelinegro con sus manos.

-Hmp- El pelinegro sonrió sin que la ojiblanca lo notara y se separo suavemente de ella. –Vamos a buscar nuestras cosas- Dijo volviendo a tener su cabello negro y activo su sharingan haciendo sonreír a la ojiblanca que asintió y salto a su lado.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

-Esto es inútil- Dijo frustrado el hombre. –Por tu incompetencia voy a tener que ir yo-

_-Solo dejamos que Itachi siguiera haciendo lo que quiera- _Dijo la mitad oscura. –Nunca nos ordeno detener sus búsquedas por la Hyuuga-

-Yo la necesito dentro de poco no cuando a Itachi le dé la gana- Dijo empujando unas cuantas cajas. –Es indispensable tenerla-

_-Madara-sama todavía hay tiempo, la chica sigue estando lejos emocionalmente de Itachi- _Dijo la parte negra viendo con algo de nerviosismo como el sharingan lo atravesaba. –Solo son compañeros Madara-sama- Mintió la parte blanca intentando calmar la furia del portador del sharingan.

-Estas seguro de lo que dices?- Interrogo el enmascarado mirando intimidantemente a la planta. –Necesito que encuentras a los miembros de Akatsuki y a los reclutas, debo romper esa pareja lo antes posible-

-Como diga Madara-sama- Dijo la parte blanca inclinándose y saliendo del lugar.

-Debe haber una forma de que no siga con Itachi- Murmuro mientras la luz de la luna iluminaba la gran estatua de una mujer muy bella. –Debo tenerla lo antes posible- Sonrió maliciosamente mientras caminaba hacia una de las ventanas, desde esta pudo ver gran parte del templo donde estaban los emblemas del clan Hyuuga y unos cuantos retratos de bestias míticas.

-Dentro de muy poco, podre cumplir mi objetivo y será con ella- Dijo mientras se giraba y subía su mirada hacia lo que sería el rostro de la mujer que fue esculpida hacia bastante años.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

Saltaba sigilosamente entre rama y rama siguiendo de cerca al pelinegro para llegar lo antes posible al lugar sin ser vistos, no debían hacer ruido para evitar que la pareja que los había recibido sin dudar les temieran y por lo menos se quedaran con un buen recuerdo de ellos. La ojiblanca saltaba pero no podía evitar escuchar y ver de vez en cuando a todas las personas que disfrutaban del festival cosa que noto el pelinegro.

"Porque me molesta el hecho de que ella no pueda disfrutar estas banalidades" Pensó frustrado el pelinegro bajando la velocidad para quedar junto a la ojiblanca que miraba con sorpresa que el pelinegro se atrasara.

-Gomen- Se disculpo sonrojándose haciendo reír al pelinegro. –No quise distraerme- Dijo sin notar como su kimono se aflojaba en el escote del pecho dejando un poco más a la vista del pelinegro desconcertándolo.

"Pero que pienso" Se regaño subiendo su vista para encontrarse con la cara confusa de la ojiblanca que lo miraba fijamente. –Hmp- Gruño para que dejara de mirarlo.

-Ya llegamos Itachi- Dijo la ojiblanca deteniéndose y saltando hacia la teteria. –Debemos dejarles algún agradecimiento escrito o algo así no crees?-

-Lo que digas- Dijo el pelinegro entrando en la habitación que ambos ocupaban. –Hay que salir rápido- Dijo soltando su yukata para poder ponerse su traje de ninja, cosa que hizo ante los incrédulos ojos de la ojiblanca que se sonrojo al momento de ver la amplia y formada espalda del pelinegro.

-Itachi onegai- Dijo llamando la atención del pelinegro que se giro dándole una vista parcial del pecho del chico también bastante formado sonrojándola un poco más si es que era eso posible. –Vístase- Completo trayendo a la realidad al pelinegro.

-Gomen- Murmuro poniéndose sus pantalones y luego la camisa de mallas, en esos segundos no había sentido a la ojiblanca por lo que pensó que algo andaba mal, pero cuando se iba a girar para ver.

-Itachi- Escucho en un susurro en su oído, pensó que era la voz de sus recuerdos pero era la ojiblanca que se le había acercado y muy silenciosamente se había apoyado en punta de pies para llamar la atención del chico. –Necesito que me ayude con el kimono- Completo totalmente avergonzada.

El pelinegro se acerco lentamente a la ojiblanca y suspiro en el cuello de la chica sintiendo como esta acción hizo temblar a la ojiblanca, sonrió para sí mientras empezaba a soltar el obi del kimono, dejo caer la cinta de tela viendo como el kimono perdía los ajustado y la ojiblanca subía los brazos para que pudiera quitar los pliegues del kimono.

-Nunca supiste hacerlo sola?- Pregunto el pelinegro mientras empezaba a quitar poco a poco las capas de seda del cuerpo de la chica, que ante la pregunta negó con la cabeza. –Que raro para la hija heredera del clan Hyuuga-

-Que yo haya sido la heredera no significa que disfrutara de estas cosas- Se defendió la chica ante la burla del pelinegro, No se movía permitía que el chico se moviera a su alrededor quitando el primer kimono. –Y tu como sabes esto?-

-No es muy complicado cuando eres heredero, se te enseña para poder ayudar a las esposas y cosas así- Dijo moviéndose hasta quedar frente a la ojiblanca que estaba sonrojada todavía y mantenía su vista fija en el suelo. –No te hare nada lo sabes verdad?- Dijo tomando la barbilla de la ojiblanca para que lo mirara directamente, se desconcertó al ver deseo en la inocente mirada de la ojiblanca, era una mezcla bastante tentadora. "Que estoy pensando" Se dijo mientras soltaba a la chica y seguía quitando las yukatas que faltaban.

-Yo me las puedo arreglar desde aquí- Dijo al sentir como la segunda yukata caía a sus pies, quedaba solo una yukata de seda blanca casi transparente, el pelinegro no pudo evitar notar lo curvilínea que era la ojiblanca al ver su cuerpo con la luz de la luna.

"No sé cómo puedo pensar estas cosas con ella si todavía no se quien es la mujer de la cual al parecer estaba enamorado" Pensó girándose para ver como la ojiblanca ya se había puesto su ropa de ninja y buscaba las capas que los identificaban, vio como se sentó y empezó a escribir algo. –Que haces?-

-Me despido de los Hiraga, solo digo que no había tiempo para despedirnos personalmente- Dijo y se puso de pie dejando la nota en la mesa de la habitación tomo su capa y le paso la suya al pelinegro que se la puso de inmediato. –Ahora donde iremos?-

-Nos dedicaremos a ser nómadas hasta que el líder nos convoque por cambio de planes- Dijo el pelinegro saltando fuera de la casa.

-Ya veo- Dijo y salto junto al pelinegro. –Itachi quería preguntarte algo- Dijo la ojiblanca saltando hacia las afueras del pueblo.

-Hmp- Gruño asintiendo, permitiéndole preguntar lo que quería.

-Hace rato me hablaste de unos recuerdos que te sucedió?- Dijo poniéndose al nivel del pelinegro para poder ver su reacción que como era de esperarse era nula.

-Al parecer perdí la memoria- Dijo el pelinegro aumentando la velocidad para salir del alcance de la ojiblanca que se sorprendió por la respuesta. –Y no la he recuperado- Agrego a lo lejos.

"Itachi necesito que me digas la verdad" Pensó la ojiblanca sin hacer el intento de detener al chico que se interno en el espeso bosque.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

En Konoha no había mucho movimiento a esas horas de la noche, unos cuantos transeúntes que iban a sus casas o iban a comer a algún lugar, todos estaban muy tranquilos menos unos cuantos ninjas preocupados porque hacía días que no recibía noticias de la pareja que había salido a buscar a la ojiblanca.

-No puedo creer que permitiera que ellos dos fueran por Hinata- Dijo el castaño de ojos perlados a sus compañeros.

-Neji-kun ya no tiene importancia- Dijo la castaña de moños. –Yo no puedo creer que ella se haya ido así como así, eso es lo que todavía pienso-

-Tenia una semana no es así?- Interrogo el chico de cejas pobladas al momento de terminar de lanzar unos cuantos kunais a sus objetivos. –Solo les queda un día antes de volver a la Villa-

-No creo que hayan logrado algo- Dijo el castaño seriamente. –Si Hinata lo hizo porque quiso no podrán convencerla de volver- Agrego.

-Me preocupa el trabajo con Sasuke y Naruto- Dijo el cejas pobladas poniéndose en posición de ataque mientras el castaño lo imitaba.

-Cierto, Sasuke sigue siendo muy inmaduro en cuanto eso de trabajar en equipo- Dijo la castaña viendo como sus dos compañeros entrenaban.

-Ni tanto recuerden el equipo especial que está en Konoha bajo el mando de Sasuke- Dijo el castaño esquivando un golpe del chico de cejas pobladas. –No creo que la esté buscando por el compromiso-

-El puede reclamarlo no?- Pregunto la castaña sentándose en una de las ramas de los arboles. –Entonces esa es la razón por la cual volvió-

-Pienso que volvió muy tarde entonces- Dijo el cejas pobladas atrapando el brazo del castaño y lanzándolo por los aires, este se giro para caer de pies mientras lanzaba unos cuantos shuriken. –Muy lento Neji- Se burlo el chico mientras el castaño gruñía.

-Y como lo está tomando Hiashi-sama?- Pregunto la castaña viendo como saltaba hacia ese árbol el castaño.

-Te imaginaras, lo único es que todavía no puede nombrar a Hanabi como heredera sin hablar antes con Hinata- Dijo atrapando al pelinegro de cejas pobladas y lanzándolo al suelo. –Gane-

-Me distraje por lo que dijo Ten Ten- Dijo frustrado el cejas pobladas haciendo reír a la castaña. –Hay que esperar a ver que noticias nos trae ese par-

-Y como esta…- La castaña se corto al ver la expresión que cargaba el castaño. –Hiashi-sama debe estar bastante intranquilo por el-

-Supongo que Kurenai se hará cargo, siempre que ella se va por mucho tiempo ella toma el mando- Dijo el castaño saltando hacia el chico de cejas pobladas. –Es todo por hoy-

-Hai- Dijeron al unísono la castaña y el pelinegro.

-Nos veremos mañana Neji- Dijo el pelinegro recogiendo sus cosas. –Matta ne Ten Ten- Dijo y desapareció.

-Neji eso me preocupa- Dijo la castaña acercándose al chico para tomarlo del brazo. –No crees que sería mejor…-

-Siempre ha sido así Ten Ten no podemos cambiarlo- Dijo el castaño apretando sus puños. –Por esa razón dudo de la traición de Hinata, hay algo mas y lo sé- Dijo el castaño abrazando a la chica.

-Vámonos- Dijo la castaña recogiendo unas cosas del suelo. –Mañana será un largo día-

-Hai- Dijo el castaño tomando sus cosas y ambos saltaron lejos del campo de entrenamiento.

--

Agradezco todos los reviews que me dejan la verdad me motivan a continuar con esta historia aunque por lo momentos ando súper corta de tiempo siempre me doy uno o dos minutos para subir los capis!! Se lo horrible que es esperar tanto por una actualización!! Nos leemos en la próxima actualización!! Matta ne!!


	9. Chapter 9 Te Necesito

**Me tarde un poco en subir este nuevo capi!! Pero veo que el anterior o no gusto o no han tenido tiempo para leerlo! Pues aquí les dejo este, ojala les guste. Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. T-T**

**--**

**Cap. IX. Te Necesito. **

Estaba saliendo el sol, era muy temprano todavía en el bosque solo algunos pocos animales se movían perturbando el silencio de aquel lugar, solo el chico los miraba atento a cualquier cosa mientras cuidaba que su compañera siguiera descansando.

"No se porque me preocupo tanto" Pensó sintiendo como subía y bajaba el pecho de la ojiblanca que descansaba en su pecho mientras este estaba sentado apoyándose en una de las ramas mas altas del lugar.

**Flash Back **

_-Podremos descansar aquí- Dijo el pelinegro deteniéndose en un pequeño claro del bosque del país del fuego. –Mas tarde continuaremos…- No termino porque se le nublo la vista y se precipito contra el suelo. _

_-Itachi- Logro escuchar antes de recuperar la vista y verse encima de la ojiblanca que lo miraba preocupada. –Está bien?- _

_-Hmp- El pelinegro se intento incorporar lo más rápido que pudo pero se percato que había causado daño en la ojiblanca que sin decir nada empezó a curar una de sus piernas. –Gomen- Susurro acercándose a la ojiblanca que sonrió. _

_-No se preocupe, yo lo haría nuevamente por ti- Dijo sonrojándose y volviendo a su tarea de curarse. _

_-Hmp- El pelinegro gruño y sin pedir permiso tomo a la chica en brazos y se la llevo a una de las copas de los arboles. –No debes esforzarte tanto por alguien como yo- Susurro durante la subida sonrojando nuevamente a la chica. _

_-Según tu como eres?- Pregunto al momento de llegar al destino y quedar sentada entre las dos piernas del pelinegro. –Yo creo que si vale la pena- Susurro sonriendo mientras se apoyaba en el pecho del chico. _

_-Estas equivocada- Murmuro y con su sharingan la dejo inconsciente al momento que la chica subió su mirada para mirarlo incrédula por el comentario. _

**Fin del Flash Back **

-Hmp- Gruño al ver como un grupo de anbus pasaban por la zona. "No se darán cuenta de donde estamos" Pensó desapareciendo del paisaje con uno de sus genjutsu, siguió por largo rato al grupo de anbus del país del rayo que por lo visto llevaban dirección hacia Konoha, se inquieto un poco al sentir como la ojiblanca se movía entre sus piernas.

-Itachi- Murmuro unos segundos antes de abrir los ojos y encontrarse entre los brazos del chico. –Que sucede?- Murmuro al sentir como el pelinegro la apretaba mas contra él.

-Hay anbus- Dijo fríamente sin mirarla. –Quédate quieta- Dijo y siguió con el sharingan activado.

-Hai!- Dijo y se acerco mas al pelinegro sonriendo al sentir como todo el cuerpo del pelinegro se tenso ante el contacto del cuerpo de la chica. "No me había percatado que Itachi era tan rígido con las mujeres" Pensó divertida la ojiblanca mientras se movía un poco para estar mas cómoda entre las piernas del pelinegro.

-No estas cómoda?- Pregunto el pelinegro bajando su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos perlados de la chica que lo miraban de una forma bastante peculiar.

-Al contrario- Dijo muy bajo sonrojándose al sentir como la mirada del chico se posaba en su nuca haciendo que intentara esconder aun mas su cara. –Que paso? Ya se fueron?-

-Hai, parece que van a Konoha- Dijo separándose de la ojiblanca y poniéndose de pie. –Hora de continuar, iremos hacia el norte, nos alejaremos de lo que sea que esté planeando Konoha- Dijo y salto en esa dirección.

-Itachi crees que…- No continúo porque el pelinegro había asentido. –No deberíamos decir algo?-

-Iie, esto es lo que deseo- Dijo sonriendo de una manera que nunca había visto la ojiblanca asustándose un poco. –Necesito que me prometas que cuando llegue la hora te irás-

-Nani?!- Pregunto sorprendida la ojiblanca deteniéndose de golpe haciendo que el pelinegro se detuviera a unos metros de ella. –No me iré! Porque debo hacerlo?-

-Porque es lo mejor- Dijo saltando de vuelta hacia la ojiblanca. –Eres de Akatsuki pero no mereces morir como nosotros- Le susurro al oído y cuando intento separarse la ojiblanca se lo impidió tomándolo de la capa haciendo que la mirara con incredulidad.

-Iie, yo debo estar a su lado- Dijo con una mirada suplicante mientras el pelinegro solo se limitaba a observarla. –Yo me uní por una razón, porque tú me lo pediste, y no pienso dejarlo todo cuando vas a morir, no pienso permitir que mueras a manos de los anbus de Konoha- Dijo casi gritando mientras el pelinegro la observaba sorprendido.

Estuvieron unos cuantos segundos mirándose, segundos que parecieron eternos, el pelinegro empezó a reaccionar y movió sus manos hasta las manos de la chica que se aferraban con toda su fuerza a la capa del chico.

-Eres una tonta- Murmuro bajando su cara hasta la de la chica viendo con superioridad como se sonrojaba la ojiblanca, posando sus labios sobre los de ella.

"Itachi" Pensó la ojiblanca sorprendida al tiempo que empezaba a cerrar sus ojos y se dejaba abrazar por el pelinegro, que la atrajo hacia si para poder sentir el estremecimiento de la ojiblanca.

_-Al parecer metimos la pata- _Hablo la parte negra que miraba incrédulo la escena entre el Uchiha y la Hyuuga. ­–Lo mejor será no decirle nada a Madara- Dijo sin dejar de observar como el Uchiha se fundía en un beso apasionado con la ojiblanca.

_-Pues no encontramos a Itachi y a la Hyuuga- _Dijo sonriendo al tiempo que empezaba a caminar en dirección contraria. _–Nos topamos con unos anbus del país del rayo- _

-Piensas que es mejor que Madara los busque?- Pregunto viendo los cuerpos sin vida de los anbus del país del rayo. –Creo que debimos dejarlos seguir, así sabríamos que es lo que planea Konoha-

_-Pienso que es hora de empezar a prepararnos para pelear- _Dijo sonriendo mientras su otra mitad asentía. _–Que Madara se encargue de su desastre, si es que Itachi se lo permite- _Concluyo mientras reían sádicamente.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

Cerca de los campos de entrenamiento en Konoha se hallaba un grupo de ninjas aparentemente conversando tranquilamente.

-No sé porque nos quedamos- Se quejo la pelinegra acomodándose sus gafas. –Hubiésemos sido más útil que ese rubio-

-Karin no sé porque te molesta tanto que Sasuke se haya ido con ese rubio, ya volverán no creo que conozca a alguien y en una semana se enamore de ella- Se burlo el ojiverde viendo como la castaña de ojos azules reía por lo debajo.

-Porque no han vuelto a su país todavía?- Pregunto el pelirrojo al ver como llegaban hacia ellos el rubio y el castaño compañeros de la chica. –Umiko-chan?- Pregunto girándose hacia la castaña que dejo de reír al escuchar su nombre.

-Etto… Debemos esperar a que vuelva Naruto-kun- Dijo sonrojándose sorprendiendo a sus dos hermanos y causando la risa en la pelinegra.

-Hay niña no me digas que te gusto ese chico?- Dijo burlescamente la pelinegra al tiempo que recibía una mirada de reprimenda del pelirrojo. –Ujum… Al tema, se quedan aquí porque deben hablar algo con él?-

-Yo vi al chico que acompañaba a la Hyuuga- Dijo el rubio acercándose a la castaña. –Mi imoto no pudo verlo porque llego unos minutos después-

-Además que quien me golpeo fue ese mismo chico- Agrego el castaño. –Somos anbus de gran experiencia y es deshonroso que solo dos ninjas nos vencieran de esa forma-

-Aniki!- Dijo sorprendida la castaña. –Eran de Akatsuki, subestimamos a la mujer- Dijo bajando la cabeza ante la mirada del ojiverde.

-Ustedes al igual que nosotros no pertenecen a este lugar, y solo un hombre los une a esta tierra- Dijo el pelirrojo acercándose a la castaña. –Deben estar muy cerca de la Villa-

-Ya quiero salir a matar unos cuantos de Akatsuki- Dijo frustrado el ojiverde. –Ustedes no deben verse involucrados en esta lucha-

-En realidad, era parte de nuestra misión- Dijo el rubio viendo como sus hermanos lo miraban llenos de sorpresa y terror. –Somos intermediarios entre nuestro kage y la Hokage- Dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Todas las aldeas escondidas se ven afectados por los de Akatsuki por lo que ninguna se quedara sin hacer algo- Agrego el castaño. –Solo debemos esperar órdenes-

-Por algo somos ninjas no?- Dijo sonriendo de manera melancólica la castaña.

-Vaya que tienen fidelidad no?- Se burlo el ojiverde. –Si su Villa quiere sacrificarlos pues allá ustedes, cada uno pelea por su vida sino morirá- Dijo tomando su gran espada.

-Lo mismo pienso- Dijo la pelinegra al ver como llegaba frente a ellos un anbu de Konoha. –Que es lo que quieres?-

-Han vuelto- Dijo el anbu sin inmutarse por la pregunta de la pelinegra que se puso roja por haber sido ignorada. –Sasuke y Naruto quieren una reunión solo con ustedes- Dijo desapareciendo al instante.

-Debemos ir- Dijo el pelirrojo viendo como los demás asentían y empezaban a caminar hacia la torre de la Hokage.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

El bosque se había vuelto un lugar bastante silencioso, solo se podía escuchar el rumor del viento contra las copas de los arboles, entre los dos ninjas de Akatsuki se había abierto un abismo de incomodidad, desde el beso el pelinegro se había mantenido alejado de la ojiblanca cosa que la confundió, pero ya habían pasado varias horas desde que estaban recorriendo el bosque por lo que era casi el momento de descansar.

"Porque Itachi me huye? El fue el que…" Se corto negando con la cabeza y sonrojándose. "No puedo pensar en eso, seguro fue un error" Suspiro ante aquella idea y levanto su vista para encontrarse con la espalda del pelinegro deprimiéndola un poco más.

-Hinata descansaremos aquí- Dijo el pelinegro fríamente girándose para encontrarse con los pálidos ojos de la chica que asintió y sin esperar más bajo de los arboles. "Pero que le pasa" Pensó el pelinegro incrédulo siguiendo a la chica que ya estaba sentada tomando agua.

-Creo que nos hemos alejado lo suficiente del templo de fuego- Dijo la ojiblanca mirando fijamente su botella de agua. –Creo que podríamos dejar de movernos por unos días-

-Eso lo decido yo- Dijo el pelinegro algo irritado. –Y si, la idea era alejarnos de ese templo para poder descansar un poco mas- Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Con respecto a lo que me dijo más temprano…-

-No hay discusión, ya te lo dije- Dijo el pelinegro mirando fijamente a la ojiblanca que tenia la vista fija en el suelo. –Deberías mirar a tu superior- Dijo todavía mirándola.

-Iie, me niego a esa orden- Dijo la ojiblanca poniéndose de pie. –Creo que iré a entrenar un poco si no le molesta Itachi-senpai- Dijo arrastrando la última frase sorprendiendo al pelinegro.

-Es algo que no puedes elegir- Dijo poniéndose de pie de golpe tomando a la ojiblanca por el brazo. –Quieres morir?-

-Eso no le importa a usted- Dijo intentando soltarse del agarre. –Además creo que yo decido como vivir así que debería decidir como morir no cree?- Dijo mirando desafiante al pelinegro.

-Realmente quieres ser recordada como una más de Akatsuki?- Dijo el pelinegro tomando el otro brazo de la chica empujándola hacia el árbol más cercano. –No entiendes que si mueres así perderás todo lo que podrías tener si te salvas y haces una nueva vida en cualquier otro sitio?-

-Y porque esa opción es válida para mí y no para ti?- Dijo sin dejar de mirarlo. –Si muere Akatsuki seré traidora y no podre volver a Konoha, viviré escondiéndome y sola- Dijo con melancolía. –Si muero como un miembro por lo menos no tendré que seguir pensando en lo horrible que sería vivir sin su compañía-

-En que piensas?- Dijo irritado el pelinegro. –Ninguno de nosotros puede hacer una vida fuera de Akatsuki, somos criminales, asesinos, tu no, tú te uniste porque sentías que serias útil- Dijo mirando cómo se cristalizaban los ojos de la chica. –Debiste quedarte en Konoha- Murmuro liberando a la chica.

-Iie, no cambiaria mi decisión- Dijo tomando el brazo del pelinegro. –Creo que mi lugar es aquí… Junto a ti-

"Nani?" Pensó el pelinegro al sentir como la ojiblanca lo abrazaba por la espalda, podía sentir las lágrimas de la chica por lo que se giro para poder regresarle el abrazo. "Solo con ella me comporto así que es lo que me pasa? Ella es idéntica a Kushina… Sera que la convencí por el recuerdo de esa mujer" Pensó mientras tomaba la cara de la chica entre sus manos y limpiaba sus lagrimas.

-Itachi no se qué…- Pero fue silenciada por los labios del pelinegro que la acorralo en el árbol para poder besarla, empezó suavemente sintiendo como se estremecía la chica y luego cuando Hinata le permitió entrar en su boca empezó a besarla apasionadamente, deseaba sentirla.

"Ella, este sabor…" Pensó el pelinegro sin poder controlar lo que estaba haciendo quería sentir aun mas de la ojiblanca, tomo las manos de la chica y las puso sobre su cabeza para evitar que escapara mientras que con su otra mano empezó a abrir la capa de la chica.

-Itachi- Murmuro ella al sentir como el pelinegro besaba su cuello y seguía soltando la capa de la chica. –No podem…- Se no continuo al ver como el pelinegro le negaba con la cabeza.

-Veo que has conseguido un pasatiempo bastante interesante- Sonó la voz burlona del tiburón haciendo que el pelinegro se separara de la ojiblanca que se sonrojo al ver como el tiburón sonreía de una manera extraña.

-Siempre nos encontraremos con ellos o qué?- Hablo unos segundos después el peliblanco molesto y que al notar como estaba la ojiblanca se extraño. –Y que es lo que te sucede?- Pregunto acercándose a la ojiblanca que seguía sonrojada y estaba terminando de cerrar su capa.

-Quien sabe- Dijo el tiburón. –Van a la reunión?-

-Hmp- El pelinegro gruño y lo miro extrañado. –No nos han dicho nada- Dijo tranquilo mientras miraba de reojo como el peliblanco se acercaba de mas a la ojiblanca.

-Hidan- Llamo el tiburón notando como aparecía el mangekyo sharingan. –Debemos seguir- Dijo el tiburón haciendo que el peliblanco murmurara algo y se acercara nuevamente al pelinegro.

-Kisame-senpai- Hablo entrecortadamente la ojiblanca. –Dijo que hay una reunión- Agrego haciendo que el tiburón recordara lo que estaba hablando con el pelinegro.

-Hai, nos mandaron a llamar a todos los miembros, supongo que a ustedes no los encontraron- Dijo sonriendo nuevamente causando que la ojiblanca volviera a sonrojarse.

-Hmp- Gruño el pelinegro cerrando sus ojos. –Iremos cuando recuperemos parte del chakra que hemos perdido-

-Supongo que no descansas mucho- Dijo el tiburón mirando a la ojiblanca. –Esperaremos verlos por allá, por alguna razón quieren que estemos en persona- Dijo y empezó a alejarse de la pareja.

-Podríamos descansar también- Dijo el peliblanco bajando su guadaña. –No nos haría mal además estar encerrado en esa cueva me molesta- Se quejo sentándose.

-Debemos seguir y además descansamos temprano- Dijo el tiburón siguiendo su camino. –Se molestaran si llegas solo-

-Vaya que sabes cómo fastidiarme, debería matarte- Dijo sonriendo el peliblanco. –Seria muy fácil de verdad- Tomo su guadaña y siguió al tiburón perdiéndose en pocos segundo en la oscuridad del bosque.

"En que estaba pensando" Pensó el pelinegro al ver como la ojiblanca se peinaba con sus manos su largo cabello negro. "Debo estarla confundiendo, físicamente se parece a Kushina… Debería volver a la Villa de Saga en cuanto termine la reunión"

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

Dentro de la oficina de la Hokage los ánimos estaban bastante bajos al terminar de escuchar la historia de los dos chicos, y algunos sorprendidos por lo que relato el Uchiha menor.

-Entonces Akatsuki busca volver a causar el terror de hace algunos años- Dijo la rubia apoyándose en su silla. –Que ordenarías?- Pregunto viendo al rubio que se sorprendió.

-Etto… Creo que pediría una reunión con los kages de las Villas para decidir qué hacer para acabar definitivamente con Akatsuki- Dijo sonriendo sorprendiendo a todos en la oficina.

-Me parece una buena idea- Dijo la rubia suspirando. –Nadie saldrá a cazar a Hinata hasta que haya obtenido una respuesta de los demás kages- Dijo viendo desafiante a todos los presentes.

-Demo…- Iba a rebatir el rubio pero se quedo callado al ver la mirada seria de la rubia. –Supongo que tienes razón- Dijo y apretó sus puños de frustración.

-Sasuke tu grupo y tu entrenaran a varios grupos anbus, necesito que estén listo para cualquier contratiempo que pueda presentarse- Dijo viendo como el pelinegro asentía y los demás hacían igual.

-Hokage-sama y nosotros- Pregunto la castaña. –Volveremos a nuestra villa?-

-Iie, es peligroso que ustedes salgan de aquí, recibirán sus ordenes de su líder aquí- Dijo la rubia apoyándose en sus codos. –Recibimos la noticia de que un grupo del país del rayo que venía hacia acá fue asesinado y suponemos que fue Akatsuki, correrían la misma suerte-

-Demo…- Empezó el rubio extranjero. –Nosotros podemos contra ellos-

-Basta Yousuke- Dijo el castaño manteniendo la calma. –Hokage-sama si eso es lo que cree que es más conveniente entonces la obedeceremos- Dijo sorprendiendo así a sus dos hermanos.

-Entonces váyanse todos de aquí- Dijo la rubia. –Menos ustedes dos- Dijo señalando al Sasuke y Naruto. –Debo hacerles una última pregunta- Dijo viendo como los demás salían de la oficina.

-Oba-san se supone que debemos entrenar o no?- Dijo el rubio sin entender el porqué seguían ahí.

-Preferí mantener en secreto la información de que Itachi Uchiha sigue vivo- Dijo mirando fijamente al pelinegro. –Me parece que luego de lo que me contaste no representa gran riesgo y tu podrás encargarte fácilmente de el-

-Lo sé, demo…- Se corto al ver la expresión de la rubia.

-El no se considera traidor ya, pues murió y así quedara en los informes, no creo que vuelva por aquí- Dijo la rubia calmando al pelinegro.

-No diremos nada, si Sasuke dice que está vivo yo le creo, demo subestimarlo me parece una exageración- Dijo el rubio mirando seriamente al pelinegro. –Los viejos del consejo no pueden enterarse- Dijo el rubio mientras la rubia asentía.

-Yo soy la que velo por Sasuke en estos momentos, ya me encargare de los consejeros- Dijo la rubia poniéndose de pie. –Eso era todo- Dijo y se giro hacia la gran ventana. –Y Sasuke te recomendaría que te relajaras un poco-

-Bueno yo me voy- Dijo el rubio al momento de cerrar la puerta con toda su fuerza. –Si molestan con eso de la traición y lo que deben hacer- Dijo el rubio rascándose la nuca saliendo del lugar.

-Naruto-kun- Lo llamo la castaña sonriente. –Que bueno que volvió a salvo-

-Umiko-chan veo que estas recuperada- Dijo sonriente caminando hacia la chica. –Y tus hermanos?- Pregunto al notar que la chica estaba sola.

-Ellos se fueron con Karin-san y los demás- Dijo empezando a caminar junto al rubio.

-Ya veo, por lo visto tienen cosas en común- Dijo el rubio sonriendo viendo como el viento movía el largo cabello de la chica.

-Naruto-kun no entiendo porque debo quedarme- Dijo la castaña con un tono de frustración. –Debería poder volver a mi hogar, mi hermano no está bien, ya sabe que no puede ser ninja y odia eso- Dijo la castaña al tiempo que una fuerte corriente de aire levanto su cabello haciéndolo ver rojo como la sangre.

-Etto, Umiko-chan entiendo que no quieras estar en otra Villa y menos que acates las ordenes de otra persona que no sea tu líder, demo es por tu bien, no ayudaras a nadie muriendo en el bosque- Dijo el rubio extrañamente serio.

-Lo sé- Dijo tapándose la cara con sus manos. –No pude proteger a mi aniki, no puedo perdonarme que por mi terquedad hayan sido lastimados los dos- Empezó a sollozar.

-No fue tu culpa debías cumplir con una misión y al final están vivos por tu esfuerzo- Dijo el rubio abrazando a la castaña. –No debes sentirte mal, la misión fue un fracaso pero tus compañeros están con vida y es lo que cuenta ttebayo- Sonrió acariciando los cabellos de la castaña.

-Hai- Dijo casi en un susurro mientras escondía su cara en el pecho del rubio. –Arigatou Naruto-kun- Dijo sonriendo.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

-Itachi- Llamo la ojiblanca a medida que se acercaban a la cueva donde seria la reunión. –Lo que paso antes… Yo…-

-Fue mi culpa, no sé porque lo hice- Se le adelanto el pelinegro deteniéndose para ver a la ojiblanca. –No deberíamos ir- Dijo empezando a caminar en dirección contraria a la que llevaban.

-Demo Madara-san- Dijo sin comprender el comportamiento del chico. –Porque te vas así?-

-No es el mejor momento para ver a Madara- Dijo el pelinegro girándose para ver a la ojiblanca. –Vendrás o no?- Completo viendo como la ojiblanca corría hacia él.

-Itachi, debes entender que mi lealtad es hacia ti- Dijo la ojiblanca saltando hacia uno de los arboles. –Es mejor por aquí-

-Hmp- el pelinegro gruño y subió junto a la ojiblanca. –Estas segura?-

-Hai!- Respondió decidida. –Pude sentir como se acercan Pein y Konan- Dijo haciendo que sus ojos volvieran a la normalidad, sonrió y empezó a saltar sin prestar atención al pelinegro que iba detrás de ella confundido.

-Hinata lo de antes...- Empezó al ver que estaban lo bastante lejos de la cueva como para descansar unos cuantos minutos. –No sé porque…-

-No significo nada para ti?- Pregunto la ojiblanca sin volverse a mirarlo. –Dime que no significo nada y no volveré a dejar que pase-

-No dejaras…- Repitió sin comprender viendo como la ojiblanca caminaba hacia él.

-Si no significo nada para ti, después de todo lo que hemos pasado no dejare que vuelvas a besarme- Dijo deteniéndose frente al pelinegro que seguía sin comprender. –Solo dilo-

-Iie…- Dijo pero se cortó. "Que es lo que quiere decir con que significa algo para mí?" Pregunto e inconscientemente bajo su mirada a los labios de la chica, recordando cómo se molesto ante la cercanía de su hermano con ella y como se había sentido al saber que Hidan la estaba observando de aquella forma lujuriosa. "Significa que me importa" Pensó sorprendido.

-Itachi solo te estoy pidiendo una respuesta- Dijo la ojiblanca con los ojos cristalizados viendo como el pelinegro seguía sin responder viéndola fríamente. –Entonces me iré- Dijo y salto lejos del pelinegro.

"No puedo dejar que se vaya" Pensó el pelinegro saltando lo más rápido que podía para alcanzarla, cuando a unos cuantos metros logro ver la silueta de la ojiblanca desapareció y logro adelantarse a la chica apareciendo delante de ella.

-Que es lo que deseas?- Dijo la chica saltando hacia el suelo limpiándose las lagrimas. –No me iré de Akatsuki solo deseaba estar sola- Dijo al ver como el pelinegro se acercaba a ella con el sharingan activado, tenía una mirada bastante extraña pero la asustaba. –No me iré- Dijo al tiempo que intentaba saltar lejos del chico pero este se lo impidió.

-Creo que te necesito- Susurro viendo como la chica se sorprendía. –Por eso no deseo que mueras como yo-

-Yo…- No sabía que decir, estaba feliz pero había algo que le seguía molestando. –Solo quiero estar junto a ti- Dijo abrazando al chico y alzándose en la punta de sus pies para poder besarlo.

El pelinegro la recibió y mientras la besaba acariciaba su largo cabello con una mano y con la otra la acercaba mas a él, no entendía su necesidad por aquella chica, todavía sentía que había algo que no encajaba en todo aquello, pero ahora solo quería estar con ella.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

-Faltan dos miembros- Hablo el pelinaranja al ver como ya la gran mayoría estaba allí. –Itachi y Hinata alguien los vio?-

-Yo no los pude encontrar- Hablo la planta sorprendiendo a los demás. -Esto es solo la presentación de algunos miembros nuevos- Completo viendo como el Uchiha enmascarado apretaba sus puños.

-Nosotros los vimos- Hablo el peliblanco. –Estaban algo agotados por la falta de chakra, demo igual es solo una presentación no tiene importancia que esos dos falten- Dijo sonriendo sin notar la creciente molestia en el enmascarado.

-Yo pienso igual, Madara alguna objeción para detener esto por la ausencia de esos dos?- Pregunto el pelinaranja viendo como el enmascarado negaba con la cabeza pero al poco rato salió de la habitación.

-Crees que esperaba ver a Hinata y a Itachi en esta reunión?- Pregunto la peliazul viendo como el pelinaranja negaba.

-Desconozco este asunto, demo por lo visto es mucho mejor que Itachi no haya traído a esa niña- Dijo sonriendo volviendo a ver a los demás miembros.

-No debiste decir nada Hidan- Murmuro el tiburón al ver cómo salía del lugar el enmascarado. –Por alguna razón la Hyuuga está causando tensión entre Madara e Itachi-

-A quien le importa, mientras pueda matar más pronto mejor, terminemos con esto no?- Dijo fuerte al ver como los miembros estaban algo distraídos por lo que acababa de suceder. –Necesito de mis sacrificios-

_-Crees que fue lo mejor?- _Pregunto la mitad negra a la parte blanca. –Es lo más recomendable, Madara no soportara este encierro por más tiempo, solo espero que no mate a Itachi- Dijo sonriendo ante su sarcasmo.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

En medio de la noche, todo el bosque duerme no había nada que perturbara aquel silencio tan relajante, solo podían escuchar sus respiraciones y el susurro de unas palabras que nadie nunca conocería, en medio de un claro ya muy lejos del escondite de los Akatsuki estaba la ojiblanca y el pelinegro descansando, sentían la brisa fría de la noche y sabían que no corrían peligro.

-Itachi porque?- Dijo la ojiblanca mientras se quitaba la capa que la identificaba como un miembro de Akatsuki. –Porque quieres destruir a la organización donde puedes tener un poco de paz?-

-Hmp- El pelinegro gruño mostrando su incomodidad por aquella pregunta y miro como la chica lo miraba deseosa de una respuesta, por lo cual suspiro y mirando hacia otro lado empezó. –Porque ellos me dejaron a mi suerte cuando estaba a punto de morir- Dijo sintiendo como la ojiblanca tomaba su brazo.

-Entonces solo tienes que alejarte de ellos- Murmuro cerrando los ojos mientras se apoyaba en el brazo del chico. –Yo solo estoy con ellos por ti-

-Entonces deberías irte- Dijo el pelinegro girándose para tener frente a él a la ojiblanca. –No quisiera que murieras como yo-

-Itachi…- Empezó la ojiblanca subiendo su cara. –Ya basta- Le murmuro antes de posar sus suaves labios sobre los de el encendiendo nuevamente al pelinegro que la tomo por la cintura acostándola sobre su capa.

"Esta vez nadie interrumpirá" Pensó el pelinegro abriendo su capa para poder moverse mejor, empezó besando el cuello de la chica mientras su respiración se volvía entrecortada, con sus manos recorrió el cuerpo de la ojiblanca al tiempo que esta empezaba a quitarle la camisa dejando al descubierto su amplia espalda.

-Itachi- Murmuro la ojiblanca mientras empezaba a besar el pecho del chico provocando que este gruñera, acariciaba la espalda del pelinegro y soltó su cabello, el pelinegro dejo que la chica hiciera mientras el disfrutaba de besarla.

Poso su mano en la cintura de la ojiblanca subiendo lentamente su camisa rozando su piel con la piel de la chica haciendo que se estremeciera, se detuvo al sentir el comienzo de los senos de Hinata, siguió acariciando el abdomen y los muslos de la ojiblanca haciendo que esta empezara a gemir con más fuerza, suavemente la levanto un poco para quitarle la camisa dejando al descubierto el gran busto de la ojiblanca que estaba sonrojada mirando como el pelinegro se había detenido para observarla mejor.

-Itachi- Lo llamo la ojiblanca haciendo que el pelinegro subiera su vista notando lo sonrojada que estaba la ojiblanca, la coloco nuevamente acostada y siguió besándola mientras con sus manos acariciaba los senos de la chica haciéndola gemir su nombre.

Lentamente bajo al cuello de la chica dejándola una pequeña marca que la identificaba como suya, siguió bajando deteniéndose en sus senos besándolos con gran delicadeza mientras una de sus manos se poso en la intimidad de la chica empezando a acariciarla sintiendo como la ojiblanca subía y bajaba las caderas lentamente, el pelinegro sonrió para sí al sentir como la ojiblanca empezaba a suplicar por mas siguió bajando y se detuvo en el vientre de la chica pasando su lengua desde el ombligo hasta el comienzo de la falda de la chica mientras que sus manos se dedicaban a quitar las únicas prendas que impedían su acceso total a la chica.

-Itachi quiero sentirte- Murmuro entrecortadamente la ojiblanca bajando su mirada para encontrarse con los negros ojos del chico que asintió y termino de quitar la falda y las bragas de la chica, se levanto para poder quitarse su pantalón admirando desde arriba el cuerpo de aquella mujer que se le entrego sin pedir nada, sintió deseos de tenerla siempre.

-Hinata- Murmuro haciendo que la ojiblanca lo mirara intentando calmar su respiración mientras el pelinegro volvía a acomodarse entre las piernas de la chica, subió su cara hasta el odio de la chica y muy suavemente mientras entraba en ella le dijo. –No sabes lo mucho que te necesitaba-

Empezó a entrar y salir con suavidad mientras besaba los labios de la chica, veía como la ojiblanca se estremecía a sus caricias haciendo que aumentara poco a poco la intensidad de sus embestidas, la ojiblanca lo detuvo por un momento mientras hacía que el pelinegro se acostara y ella se acomodara sobre él.

-Hinata- Gruño el pelinegro al sentir como la chica empezaba a subir y a bajar sobre él, mientras besaba su cuello, pasando sus manos por su amplio pecho causándole sensaciones, tomo las caderas de la chica y la ayudo a aumentar la intensidad, haciéndola gritar a medida que se acercaban al final de su encuentro.

-Itachi quiero sentirte dentro- Murmuro mientras el pelinegro la volvía a acomodar sobre la capa para empezar a embestirla con mucha fuerza, tomo las manos de la chica y las coloco sobre su cabeza sometiéndola a su voluntad, la ojiblanca gemía cada vez con más fuerza mientras el pelinegro mordía ligeramente los pechos de la chica, subió a sus labios al momento de sentir como llegaban al clímax juntos, se dejo caer sobre el pecho de la ojiblanca mientras esta acariciaba el largo cabello del chico.

"Realmente eres especial Hinata" Pensó el pelinegro sintiendo las manos de la ojiblanca recorrer tiernamente su espalda para relajarlo, cerro sus ojos dejándose llevar por aquellas sensaciones. "Eres mi necesidad" Pensó antes de quedarse dormido entre los brazos de su recién descubierto amor.

--

Ojala lo hayan disfrutado!! Grax por los dos reviews que me dejaron!! La verdad me complace ver que todavía siguen mi historia! Sus comentarios me animan! Nos leemos en la próxima actualización. Ahora que estoy de vacaciones, actualizare mucho más rápido! Así que espero sus reviews con ansias! Matta ne!


	10. Chapter 10 La intervención de Madara

**Ohayo! Me agrada saber que todavía siguen mi fic! nn como en el 8 no hubo casi reviews pensé que no les había gustado como estaba llevando la historia! En fin! Hoy como voy a empezar a subir otra historia! (inner: Quedo picada ¬.¬) jejejeje! Bueno como decía… Voy a subir otra historia… Se titula viviendo entre mentiras dense una vuelta por allá para ver que tal… Ah por cierto como celebración a eso… LES DEJO DOS CAPIS! Jijiji! Bye**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Cap. X. La Intervención de Madara**

Había pasado una semana desde que el grupo del país de la roca había empezado a recibir ordenes de Tsunade, y por los momentos se estaban dedicando a entrenar ya que la mayoría de los ninjas se les había limitado a la Villa, el bosque que unía los países eran cada vez mas peligrosos, casi todos los días se recibían noticias de ninjas muertos de una manera bastante despiadada.

-Ya estoy cansada de estar en este mismo lugar- Se quejo la castaña sentada en una de las bancas del lugar. –Y ahora la orden de quedarnos aquí llego de nuestro país-

-No podemos desobedecer las ordenes- Dijo el rubio sentándose junto a la castaña. –Además estando aquí pasas mas tiempo con el jinchuriki- Se burlo recibiendo un golpe por parte de la castaña.

-No lo llames así- Dijo poniéndose de pie intentando ocultar su sonrojo de su hermano mayor que estaba a unos cuantos pasos observando la escena. –Naruto-kun puede controlar al Kyubi, no tienes porque verlo de esa manera-

-Sigo pensando que es mala idea que salgas con el- Intervino el castaño acercándose al rubio. –No sabemos de que puede ser capaz, además tú eres de otra villa-

-Eso no importa- Dijo casi gritando. –Iré a caminar, no puedo estar con ustedes cuando empiezan a molestar con el tema de que es o no peligroso Naruto-kun- Dijo y se alejo de sus hermanos.

"Como pueden pensar así, si él es tan bueno con nosotros y sin contar que les salvo la vida a los muy malagradecidos esos" Pensaba apretando su puño percatándose de que se acercaban a ella Ten Ten, Kiba y Naruto.

-Umiko-chan- Llamo el rubio sonriendo viendo hacia la castaña que se sonrojo ante aquel gesto y vio como sonreía la castaña. –Ya veo que terminaste con tus hermanos!- Dijo riendo mientras los otros dos se acercaban a ellos.

-Hai! Decidimos no entrenar hoy- Mintió saludando con una ligera reverencia a los dos recién llegados. –Y de donde venían?-

-Bueno de casa de la familia de Hinata- Dijo la castaña algo triste. –Íbamos a hablar unas cosas con Kurenai-sensei- Agrego viendo al castaño del gran perro.

-Bueno creo que será mejor que salgamos de eso de una vez- Dijo el castaño montándose en su perro. –Fue bueno verte Umiko-chan cuando quieras por el campo de entrenamiento 12-

-Nos veremos más tarde Umiko-chan- Dijo a modo de despedida. –Matta ne Naruto- Dijo y siguió la misma dirección del chico perro.

-Porque quiere que vaya a ese campo?- Pregunto la castaña girándose hacia el rubio que tenía cara de molestia. –Que sucede?-

-Kiba es un teme- Dijo apretando los puños. –Ni siquiera noto que yo seguía aquí- Dijo pero como respuesta por parte de la castaña escucho fue sus risas.

-Naruto-kun estas molesto por eso?- Dijo sin parar de reír. –Solo fue un descuido de su parte-

-El lo hace apropósito- Dijo cruzándose de brazos y a los pocos segundos sintió como la castaña tomaba su brazo para que caminaran. –Y como te fue?-

-Lo normal- Dijo la chica cabizbaja. –Volvieron a fastidiarme, demo no importa lo que digan- Dijo sonriendo para el rubio que a modo de respuesta la despeino un poco.

-Sasuke pidió un permiso especial para salir a buscar a los miembros de Akatsuki- Dijo el rubio al momento que llegaron a los puestos de comida de la villa. –Al parecer Tsunade-sama está considerando esa opción-

-Y porque? No se supone que es muy peligroso ir a los bosque?- Dijo algo alterada la castaña. –Y a él si lo van a dejar ir?-

-Cálmate Umiko-chan- Dijo el rubio empezando a sudar por lo exaltada que estaba la castaña. –El ira con su grupo, ellos no tienen miedo a morir y como no pertenecen realmente a esta villa o a alguna otra esos tres no los ata nada a estar aquí, por eso es que Sasuke ha pedido eso- Dijo el rubio mirando seriamente a la chica.

-Y tú?- Empezó viendo que el rubio la miraba confundido. –Iras también?- Completo viendo como el rubio sonreía ampliamente.

-Iie, obasan está cansada de tanto papeleo y como soy su aprendiz a Hokage debo ayudarla por eso no voy- Dijo mientras veía como la castaña soltaba un sonoro suspiro. –Porque la pregunta?-

-Solo quería saber si me quedaría a aburrirme sola- Dijo y tomo la mano del rubio. –Ven vamos quiero comer ramen- Dijo sonriendo viendo como el rubio sonreía ampliamente.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

-Itachi- Llamo la ojiblanca desde un árbol. –Creo que llegamos a Saga- Dijo sintiendo como el pelinegro saltaba a su lado.

-Si tienes razón- Dijo serio y salto al suelo, espero unos segundos y la ojiblanca no bajaba. –Que sucede? No piensas bajar?-

-Sumimasen- Dijo apenada la ojiblanca cayendo junto a él. –Es solo que hay algo raro- Dijo girándose a la dirección contraria del pueblo.

-Hmp- el pelinegro gruño y abrió sus ojos mostrando su sharingan. –Sera mejor desviarnos- Susurro viendo como la ojiblanca asentía y caminaban hacia otro lugar.

-Quien crees que sea?- Susurro la ojiblanca caminando muy cerca del pelinegro. –Enemigos?-

-Iie, supuesto compañero- Dijo el pelinegro girándose un poco. –Se dio cuenta que lo descubrimos- Susurro y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció.

-Itachi?!- Dijo algo preocupada la ojiblanca girándose para buscar al pelinegro. –Byakugan- Dijo y busco al pelinegro por unos cuantos segundos más, vio como tenia atrapado a Zetsu y corrió en esa dirección.

-Hyuuga- Dijo la planta al ver como se acercaba la ojiblanca haciendo que instantáneamente el pelinegro lo soltara. _–Que suerte-_

-Hmp- El pelinegro gruño y se giro para no ver a la ojiblanca que llegaba algo asustada.

-Que sucede? Porque nos estabas vigilando?- Pregunto la ojiblanca algo irritada haciendo sonreír al pelinegro y sorprendiendo a la planta.

_-Faltaron a la última reunión y Madara quiere hablarles- _Dijo la parte negra sonriendo. –Está enfadado por tu falta de responsabilidad- Se giro para mirar al pelinegro que volvió a gruñir.

-Nosotros iremos- Dijo la ojiblanca mirando fijamente a la planta. –Cuanto más pronto mejor-

-Para que desea vernos?- Pregunto por fin el pelinegro mirando fijamente a la planta que sonrió ante tal descubrimiento.

-Veo que recuperaste tu sharingan- Dijo burlescamente sorprendiendo al pelinegro. _–El no nos dijo para que deseaba verlos y sinceramente no entiendo cual es su molestia por su falta- _

-Lo mismo pienso- Dijo el pelinegro caminando hacia la ojiblanca. –Iremos en cuanto terminemos de hacer unas cosas-

_-Iie, el desea verlos ya- _Dijo la parte negra mientras empezaba a hacer unos sellos. ­–Espero verlos allá en pocos segundos- Sonrió y se quedo como en trance.

-Que sucede? Como espera que lleguemos tan rápido?- Pregunto la ojiblanca viendo como el pelinegro se sentaba en una roca cercana. –Itachi que harás?-

-Ven has lo mismo que yo- Dijo el pelinegro y la ojiblanca se acerco y se sentó frente a el, el muy despacio empezó a hacer sellos para que la chica pudiera seguirlo.

"Ya veo" Pensó la ojiblanca al verse primero en un sitio oscuro y luego encontrarse frente a otras sombras que podía reconocer.

-Veo que has decidido traerla al fin- Resonó la voz del enmascarado. –Alguna excusa Itachi?-

-Hmp- El pelinegro gruño y solo miro desafiante a su interlocutor.

-Ya veo que sigues tan hablador como siempre- Se burlo el hombre y se giro hacia la ojiblanca. –Te quiero aquí en unas horas-

-Nani?!- Dijo sorprendida la ojiblanca girándose hacia el pelinegro de coleta que tenia la mirada clavada en el enmascarado. –Y yo porque?-

-Necesito de tus técnicas- Dijo acercando al holograma de la chica que retrocedió unos cuantos pasos. –Es para beneficio de toda la organización-

-Demo…- Dudo la ojiblanca mirando de reojo a Itachi. –Supongo que estará bien estar aquí- Dijo tristemente haciendo reír al enmascarado.

-Itachi, espero que lleguen en pocas horas- Dijo separándose de los dos chicos. –Ya que no tengo más que decirte Hyuuga, esperare que llegues- Dijo e hizo que todos desaparecieran.

"Porque debo ir yo sola?" Pensó la ojiblanca mientras recuperaba su visión del bosque donde estaba anteriormente. –Tengo un mal presentimiento- Murmuro viendo tristemente al pelinegro que se puso de pie y empezó a caminar lejos de la chica. –Itachi- Grito y corrió hacia él.

-Debemos ir donde Madara- Dijo entre dientes apretando sus puños. –Ya lo prometiste-

-Demo yo no quiero ir- Dijo parándose frente al chico. –Entiendo menos que tu, y te molestas porque acepte algo que no podía negar?-

-Hmp- el pelinegro gruño y siguió caminando como si nada.

_-Ya escuchaste Itachi- _Resonó la risa de la planta que todavía los observaba. –Madara tiene un interés especial en la Hyuuga y te quiere alejar de ella- Dijo burlón sorprendiendo a sus dos oyentes. _–No olvides que él desea verte muerto- _

-Itachi- Murmuro la ojiblanca girándose hacia la planta que acababa de desaparecer fundiéndose con el suelo. –Que es lo que está sucediendo?-

-No le des importancia- Dijo el pelinegro tomando a la ojiblanca por el antebrazo y empujándola a uno de los arboles. –Yo deseo matar a Madara- Le susurro al oído mientras acariciaba la pierna de la chica haciéndola sonrojar.

-I..ta..chi- Murmuro entrecortadamente sintiendo como el pelinegro subía su mano hasta su vientre.

-Debemos continuar- Susurro y dejo de acariciarla para besarla posesivamente sorprendiéndola. –No olvides a quien perteneces- Dijo y libero a la ojiblanca que se quedo sorprendida.

-Hai- Dijo y siguió al pelinegro muy sonriente. "Ojala pudiera hablar con Kurenai-sensei" Pensó recordando de repente a su profesora y a todos sus amigos que había dejado atrás.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

Varios anbus estaban sorprendidos por cómo estaban entrenando frente a ellos, muchas chicas suspiraban, llamando la atención del rubio y la castaña que pasaban por aquel lugar.

-Que sucede Naruto-kun?- Dijo la castaña mientras el rubio caminaba curioso hacia el circulo del cual provenían tantos suspiros.

-Sasuke!- Dijo sorprendido viendo al pelinegro peleando con el ojiverde con sus respectivas katanas. –Puedes no llamar tanto la atención?- Dijo el rubio algo molesto haciendo que el pelinegro se detuviera y sonriera un poco.

-Dobe tengo que hacerlo- Dijo y miro a la castaña que acompañaba al rubio. –Bonita compañera- Dijo burlonamente.

-Umiko-chan supongo recordaras a Sasuke-teme- Dijo el rubio haciendo un ligero puchero haciendo reír a la castaña.

-Hai!- Dijo sonriendo. –No había tenido la oportunidad de agradecerle por habernos auxiliado en el bosque- Agrego haciendo una ligera reverencia.

-Veo que eres muy educada, no sé como andas con este dobe- Dijo viendo como el rubio empezaba a irritarse por su comportamiento mientras que la castaña solo sonreía.

-Arigatou! Bueno supongo que debemos dejarlo entrenar- Dijo tomando al rubio del brazo. –Matta ne Sasuke-san-

"Vaya que tiene suerte el dobe ese" Pensó con algo de envidia esquivando un kunai que corto algunos cabellos. –Eso es trampa- Dijo girándose y poniéndose en posición de ataque a lo que el ojiverde sonrió y alzo su gran espada.

-Sasuke-san- Se escucho la voz de una mujer anbu. –La hokage desea verlo- Dijo a lo que el pelinegro asintió y lanzando su katana rozando así las manos del ojiverde haciendo que soltara su gran katana sorprendiendo a los que estaban ahí viéndolos entrenar.

-Esperare la revancha- Dijo el ojiverde sonriendo mientras el pelinegro asentía y seguía a la anbu.

-Eres nueva?- Pregunto al ver por primera vez aquel cabello verde claro corto a lo que la mujer asintió.

-No tan nueva ya había entrenado con usted- Dijo con tono de burla. –Supongo no nos recuerda a ninguno-

-Hmp- El pelinegro gruño y subió las escaleras viendo como la chica desaparecía en una nube de humo. "Realmente entrene a alguien con tanto chakra?" Se pregunto mientras tocaba la puerta de la oficina de la rubia.

-Pasa- Sonó la voz de la mujer al otro lado, a lo que el pelinegro abrió la puerta y vio para su sorpresa a parte del consejo de la Hokage. –Tenemos que decirte algunas cosas con respecto a tu pedido-

-Veo que hay más gente que la ultima vez- Dijo notando la presencia del líder del clan Hyuuga. –Y no todos son del consejo- Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Hemos estado discutiendo tu pedido- Empezó la rubia. –Los del consejo han aceptado con la condición de que cuando des con Akatsuki traigas a Hinata sin luchar- Sorprendió al pelinegro que alzo una de sus cejas al ver como la rubia se acomodaba suponiendo que alguien más iba a hablar.

-Mi hija…- Empezó el líder del clan Hyuuga. –Debe volver pronto, todavía hay algunas cosas que tiene que resolver aunque sea una traidora- Dijo viendo como el pelinegro lo miraba con rabia.

-Y que se supone que hará luego de que arregle esos asuntos?- Dijo el pelinegro acercándose un poco al hombre.

-Eso no le corresponde saberlo- Hablo un anciano de larga barba. –Son cosas ya del consejo y la hokage-

-Debo saberlo- Dijo el pelinegro mirando al anciano retadoramente. –Por algo es ella mi prometida- Dijo sonriendo un poco.

-Tu prometida?- Dijo furioso el Hyuuga. –Hubieras pensado en eso antes de traicionar a Konoha, además que su compromiso se rompió-

-Iie, yo volví solo por esa promesa- Dijo desafiando al Hyuuga. –Si desea dejar que el consejo decida por su hija me parece bien por usted, demo yo no dejare que le hagan nada- Dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

-No te aproveches de tu reciente perdón- Hablo una mujer anciana. –Itachi y tu tienen mucha suerte de haber sido perdonados- Camino hacia el pelinegro. –Te recuerdo que tu aniki esta muerto-

-Que tiene que ver eso con mi perdón y la posición que me han otorgado?- Dijo girándose hacia la mujer. –Iré o no a buscar a Akatsuki?-

-Puedes ir- Dijo la rubia poniéndose de pie. –De lo demás me encargare yo- Dijo caminando fuera de su escritorio.

-Entonces no hay nada más que discutir- Dijo y se giro pero se quedo estático. –Hiashi-sama su hija me pertenece a menos que haya algo que impida eso-

-Créeme que si deseas ver el impedimento puedes venir conmigo- hablo calmadamente el Hyuuga caminando hacia el pelinegro. –Como te dije el compromiso fue roto por tu traición y por un…-

-Hiashi este chico está tomando demasiadas libertades- Dijo uno de los ancianos poniéndose de pie. –Creo que hay que reconsiderar todo esto-

-Iie, yo me hago responsable por lo que haga Sasuke- Hablo la rubia haciendo un gesto para que el pelinegro y el líder de los Hyuuga se marcharan.

"Arigatou" Pensó el pelinegro saliendo de la oficina siguiendo con incredulidad al líder del clan de su prometida.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que habían emprendido su marcha hasta el centro de reunión del grupo Akatsuki, el pelinegro había decidido descansar junto al rio y se deleitaba al ver como la ojiblanca se refrescaba en el.

-Seguro que no deseas mojarte un poco- Pregunto la ojiblanca desde el centro del rio. –El agua esta deliciosa- Dijo y moviendo un poco sus manos hizo largas filas de gotas de agua mezcladas con su chakra.

-Solo estamos descansando no es un día de vacaciones- Dijo molesto viendo como la ojiblanca sonreía y se hundía un poco en el agua. "No debería andar desnuda como si nada" Pensó algo molesto viendo sorprendido como la ojiblanca se ponía de pie.

"Seguro esto lo molesta" Pensó la chica sonriendo al sentir como el agua se volvía algo turbia se giro para encontrarse con que el pelinegro se había quitado todo excepto el bóxer y la tomo del brazo furioso. –Que sucede?- Pregunto ella inocentemente.

-No debes andar excibiendote- Murmuro tomando a la chica por los hombros y bajándola suavemente hasta taparla con el agua.

-Demo conseguí lo que quería- Dijo entre risas señalando al pelinegro que se dio cuenta que estaba junto a ella dentro del rio como ella quiso y soltó un gruñido sentándose junto a la ojiblanca. –No te molestes si?- Sonrió y abrazo al chico sorprendiéndolo un poco.

-Hinata- Murmuro el pelinegro abrazando a la chica y empezando a besar su cuello. –Porque siempre quieres provocarme?- Le dijo al tocar uno de sus senos haciendo gemir.

-Itachi que haces?- Dijo entrecortadamente viendo como el pelinegro sonreía mientras seguía haciéndole caricias. –Estamos a plena vista- Agrego soltando un grito al sentir como el pelinegro toco su intimidad descaradamente mientras besaba su cuello.

-Hmp- El pelinegro gruño subiendo su boca hasta la de la ojiblanca mientras esta empezaba a acariciar su espalda dejándose guiar por el pelinegro que la acomodo sobre sus piernas. –Solo hago lo que querías- Susurro mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica sonrojándola.

Itachi dejándose llevar por el deseo, acaricio todo el cuerpo de la chica enredando su largo cabello que se pegaba en sus hombros por estar húmedo, Hinata empezó a besar el cuello del pelinegro mientras sus manos acariciaban muy suavemente su pecho y espalda; las manos de Itachi recorrían posesivamente el cuerpo de la chica hasta que una de ellas llego a las caderas y lentamente la guio hasta la intimidad de la ojiblanca y empezó a tocarla atrapando con su boca los gemidos de la chica sonriendo para sí.

-Itachi que quieres?- Le susurro entre jadeos la ojiblanca mirando fijamente al pelinegro que sorprendido por aquella pregunta se quedo quieto unos segundos sintiendo como las manos de la chica seguían acariciando su pecho, un deseo despertó de golpe y sin avisar tomo las caderas de la ojiblanca y la penetro haciéndola gritar.

-Hmp- Gruño el pelinegro mientras sentía como la ojiblanca empezaba a moverse murmurando algunas cosas que le hacían desearla más, cada vez mas; bajo sus labios y empezó a besar los senos de la chica mientras ella se separaba un poco y dejaba ver un tierno sonrojo debido a aquella situación, mientras seguía moviéndose rítmicamente con el pelinegro que besaba y mordía sus senos.

El movimiento se hacía cada vez más profundo, mas rápido, Hinata se abrazo al cuello de Itachi mientras este acariciaba su espalda y besaba dulcemente sus labios ayudándola a subir y bajar, sintiendo como poco a poco se acercaban al final de aquel intimo encuentro.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

-No puedes decirle nada a ninguno de tus compañeros- Dijo el jefe del clan Hyuuga. –Por esa razón su compromiso está roto-

-Kisama- Murmuro el pelinegro apretando sus puños y haciendo una pequeña reverencia salió de la gran mansión.

-Ya te estabas tardando- Agrego el ojiverde que se aparto del árbol del cual estaba apoyado. –Cuando partiremos?-

-Ahora mismo- Dijo con una voz muy fría el pelinegro con la mirada perdida. –Debemos darnos prisa- Dijo y salto hacia un árbol.

-Que es lo que estaremos haciendo ahora?- Pregunto algo molesta la pelinegra de gafas caminando junto al pelirrojo y al ojiverde. –Cada vez está más insoportable, primero quería venir a destruir, ve a la niña esa y solo se queda y se pone a buscarla y no ha parado de hacerlo en todo este tiempo- Concluyo soltando un suspiro cruzándose de brazos.

-No estés celosa Karin- Dijo el ojiverde sonriendo. –No todas son zorras como tu- Agrego recibiendo un golpe en toda la mejilla por parte de la aludida.

-Hmp- Gruño la chica tocándose la mano con la cual había golpeado al chico. –Si tanto te molesta que sea zorra porque me hablas?-

-No puedo molestar a nadie más por aquí- Dijo mirando de reojo la pelirrojo que iba ajeno a su conversación. –Además solo digo que a Sasuke no le gustan las zorras- Sonrió y esquivo otro golpe que intento lanzarle la pelinegra.

-No sé cómo puedo soportarte- Murmuro cruzándose de brazos caminando junto al ojiverde que iba sonriendo. –Y de que tanto te ríes?-

-Si es correcto mi presentimiento, habrán muchas muertes fabulosas- Dijo con un tono de voz bastante aterrador que hizo que la pelinegra se le quedara viendo unos segundos. –Unos cuantos moriremos en esta pequeña guerra- Agrego acariciando la gran espada que llevaba consigo.

"Moriremos" Repitió mentalmente la pelinegra algo aturdida. "Como puede incluirse en ese grupo, es que acaso está loco o estará fanfarroneando" Medito viendo de reojo a su compañero que cambio su expresión a una seria y con… Rastros de melancolía!?.

-También sientes eso- Intervino el pelirrojo suspirando para sorpresa de la pelinegra. –Una gran guerra se acerca y nuestros oponentes se estar multiplicando a cada día que dejamos pasar-

-Podrás cumplir el deseo de tu bestia Juugo- Se burlo el ojiverde. –Esta guerra será interesante- Dijo girándose hacia la pelinegra que los miraba atónita. –Y las zorras sobrevivirán- Agrego sonriendo.

-Podrían darse prisa- Interrumpió Sasuke haciendo que los dos chicos saltaran hacia los arboles, mientras la pelinegra se había quedado de pie con unas inmensas ganas de llorar. –Karin- Llamo algo irritado el pelinegro haciendo que la chica volviera a la realidad.

"Porque tiene que hablar así" Pensó algo molesta viendo como delante de ella saltaban el ojiverde y el pelirrojo y más adelante estaba el pelinegro. –Kisama- Grito y alcanzando a sus dos compañeros golpeo a Suigetsu y llego junto a Sasuke.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

Estaba cayendo la tarde y el Uchiha enmascarado estaba caminando de un lado a otro esperando la llegada de Itachi, miro como el cielo empezaba a volverse naranja y sintió una rabia recorrer su cuerpo.

"Donde estará metido ese kisama" Pensó refiriéndose a la planta que le había dicho unas horas antes que el pelinegro y la chica se habían detenido a descansar cerca de un rio. –Ya deberían estar aquí- Grito golpeando una de las paredes de la cueva mientras caminaba hacia el interior de la oscuridad.

Por primera vez se podía ver iluminación al final de aquel pasillo, llego tranquilo hasta el centro donde estaba una gran estatua de un dios mostrando así cuantos jinchuriki les faltaban por encontrar, la miro complació y siguió hacia una de las puertas más viejas que se podía ver por todo aquello.

"Tal vez… Tal vez debería esperar un poco más" Pensó mirando su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta la abrió un poco y se vio una habitación muy iluminada y en el centro de esta se encontraba el símbolo que identificaba a los Hyuuga y una gran pintura mostrando una masacre bastante antigua. –Hyuuga… Hinata- Murmuro entrando en la habitación camino hasta el cuadro de la gran masacre y pudo observar gran cantidad de Hyuugas siendo asesinados de maneras muy crueles, sonrió para sí.

Madara camino hasta una gran estatua de una mujer, una mujer muy hermosa a simple vista, de largo cabello y tenía entre sus brazos un niño. "Mi otosan" Pensó el enmascarado acercándose a una segunda pintura donde se podía observar una chica de cabellos azulados, sonriendo y en ese momento sintió que alguien había entrado en la cueva por lo que dejo de admirar aquella fotografía.

_-Tanta prisa para encontrar este lugar desolado- _Se quejo el pelinegro mientras la ojiblanca reía tímidamente girándose para encontrarse con la mirada fija del enmascarado.

"Madara" Pensó algo agitada tomando por reflejo la manga del pelinegro haciéndole girar hacia el enmascarado que caminaba lentamente hasta ellos.

-Veo que decidieron venir- Dijo burlonamente sin apartar su mirada de la ojiblanca. –Ya que conseguiste una buena recluta, buscaras mas- Dijo mirando al pelinegro que gruño y se cruzo de brazos.

-Etto…- Empezó la ojiblanca llamando la atención de los dos hombres haciéndola sonrojar. –Itachi irá a buscar más personas significa que yo… Yo que hare?- Se atrevió a preguntar viendo como el enmascarado se acercaba un poco a ella.

-Te quedaras conmigo por supuesto- Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo girándose hacia el pelinegro de coleta y noto como este estaba apretando sus puños con fuerza. –Por eso te deje bajo el cuidado de Itachi, necesitaba que estuvieras en contacto con la personalidad que caracteriza a los Uchiha- Dijo tomando a la ojiblanca por la muñeca y acercándola a él, para sorpresa de Itachi y dejando a una Hinata bastante asustada.

-Déjala Madara- Dijo entre dientes Itachi soltando el agarre que había hecho el hombre enmascarado. –Deberías aprender a ser más delicado- Dijo tomando a la ojiblanca posesivamente por el otro brazo haciéndola suspirar.

-Madara-sama para que me necesita exactamente- Intervino la ojiblanca separándose del pelinegro notando que el enmascarado se había quedado sorprendido por el comentario del otro. –Necesita realmente mi kekkei genkai?- Pregunto viendo como el enmascarado reaccionaba y se giraba hacia ella.

-Solo si quieres conocer el origen de esta y hasta qué punto puedes desarrollarlo y hacerlo evolucionar- Dijo haciendo que la ojiblanca se sorprendiera y caminara un poco hacia el mayor de los Uchiha.

Quedaron en silencio los tres, los dos Uchiha tenían sus ojos puestos en la ojiblanca que tenía su vista clavada en el suelo y solo suspiraba de vez en cuando, al parecer estaba pensando todas las opciones que tenia, haciendo la espera desesperante para ambos pelinegros, cuando de golpe interrumpió el pelinaranja.

-Madara algunos anbus del país de las estrellas han intentado entrar al país de la lluvia- Dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes. –Parece que una anbu los guio hasta aquí-

"Una anbu" Repitió mentalmente Itachi intentando comprender el porqué de su nerviosismo repentino.

-Mátala, ella solo es un estorbo, suele ser así de persistente esa mujer- Dijo el enmascarado dándole la espalda al holograma del pelinaranja.

-Como se llama esa anbu?- Pregunto preocupada la ojiblanca como si acabara de recordar algo. –Dímelo onegai!- Dijo algo desesperada al no recibir respuesta por parte del pelinaranja.

-Se llama Kushina- Intervino la voz de la peliazulada que siempre acompañaba al pelinaranja. –La conoces?-

"Kushina" Se preocupo el pelinegro apretando sus puños, gesto que no paso desapercibido por la ojiblanca que bajo la cabeza y camino hacia el enmascarado, susurrándole algo a lo cual asintió.

-Dejare que peleen como es debido- Dijo el enmascarado girándose hacia los hologramas sorprendidos de Konan y Pein. –Itachi ira para allá, y todos lo que estén cerca, hagan una verdadera masacre con esos anbus- Dijo riendo girándose para ver la expresión de sorpresa del pelinegro.

-Hinata- Murmuro viendo como la ojiblanca esquivaba su mirada. "Arigatou" Pensó y empezó a caminar fuera de la cueva.

-Una cosa más- Hablo el hombre enmascarado. –Hinata Hyuuga desde este momento dejara de ser tu compañera, siempre estará conmigo- Agrego haciendo que Itachi se detuviera de golpe.

-Madara-sama- Dijo la ojiblanca confusa. –Que quiere decir?- Pregunto intentando alejarse del hombre en vano.

-Lo que escuchaste, Itachi quieres ir con aquella mujer- Dijo riendo viendo como el pelinegro apretaba sus puños. –Debes dejar a esta y yo la necesito más que tu- Agrego separándose de la ojiblanca. –Puedes despedirte- Dijo y camino hacia la habitación de la cual había salido.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

-Tengo un mal presentimiento- Dijo la rubia caminando junto al pelinaranja que iba comiendo. –Para que nos habrá llamado Kurenai-sensei-

-Supongo que necesita algo- Dijo el pelinaranja con la boca llena de papas fritas. –Tenía muchos días sin saber de ella-

-Eso es porque aparte de hacer misiones tiene que estar con su hijo recuerdas?- Dijo la rubia molesta notando como cerca del lugar del encuentro estaban ya el rubio junto a la castaña extranjera, una pelirrosa bastante irritada y dos pelinegros.

-Ino, Chouji hasta que llegan… Esto se está haciendo muy problemático- Dijo el pelinegro de coleta a modo de saludo mientras la rubia miraba sorprendida la presencia de la castaña.

-Ohayo- Saludo tímidamente la castaña mientras el rubio sonreía zorrunamente.

-Umiko-chan quiso acompañarnos- Dijo irritada la pelirrosa mirándola de reojo como se sonrojaba ante la presencia del rubio. –Creo que está teniendo demasiada confianza-

-Ino-chan para que quería vernos Kurenai-sensei?- Pregunto el rubio intentando desviar el tema.

-Crees que de saberlo habría venido a perder mi tiempo aquí?- Dijo con molestia la rubia girándose a la pelirrosa mirándola con sorpresa. –Que querrá decirnos-

-Supongo que es por Hinata-chan- Intervino el pelinegro dibujante haciendo que todos asintieran. –Demo que puede ser tan importante referente a ella si hace mucho tiempo que se supo su traición-

-Esa chica…- Empezó la castaña molestando de sobremanera a la pelirrosa. –Ella era muy buena con todos verdad?-

-Porque la pregunta?- Intervino el pelinaranja dejando de comer para mirar fijamente a la chica que se sorprendió e intento continuar.

-Hinata era mi alumna más querida- Intervino una voz femenina haciendo que todos se giraran hacia ella. –Y debido a eso debo ir a buscarla- Dijo la mujer de ojos color sangre.

-Nani?!- Dijeron al unísono todos.

-Va a ir sola Kurenai-sensei?- Dijo la rubia acercándose a la mujer. –Podría morir y que pasara con Toushirou-kun?-

-No moriré, eso lo sé, demo…- Se corto al notar como la castaña veía hacia una de las calles. –Que sucede?-

-Es que siento un chakra extraño, es algo débil demo…- No pudo continuar al ver como se acercaba al grupo una chica de unos 16 años que venía distraía viendo a uno de los lados.

-Hanabi-chan que haces por aquí?- Pregunto el rubio caminando hacia la chica que sonrió y saludo al resto del grupo.

-Otosan me pidió que cuidara de Souta un rato- Dijo señalando a un pequeño niño de cabello negro de aproximadamente unos 5 años.

-Souta- Dijo sorprendida la mujer de ojos rojos haciendo que el niño sonriera y corriera hacia la mujer. –Estas más grande que la última vez que te vi-

-Y que raro que Hiashi-san te pidiera eso, donde anda Neji?- Pregunto el rubio girándose a la castaña que sonreía al ver al niño reír.

-Neji esta de misión- Dijo acercándose a la mujer y tomando al niño en brazos. –Debo irme quede con mis compañeros para entretener a Souta un rato, sabes lo inquieto que es- Dijo dejando ver los profundos ojos negros del niño que al clavarlos en la castaña se aclararon llegando a ser grises y le sonrió asustando un poco a la chica.

-Naruto-kun- Llamo la castaña al momento que la chica Hyuuga ya se había alejado lo suficiente. –Que es ese niño?- Pregunto asustada viendo como la mujer de ojos rojos se acercaba a ellos.

-No es un que es quien- Corrigió la mujer algo molesta. –Y es el hijo de Hinata- Dijo haciendo que la castaña abriera desmesuradamente los ojos ante tal confesión.


	11. Chapter 11 La verdad acerca de Souta

**Cap. XI. La verdad acerca de Souta. **

_-Naruto-kun- Llamo la castaña al momento que la chica Hyuuga ya se había alejado lo suficiente. –Que es ese niño?- Pregunto asustada viendo como la mujer de ojos rojos se acercaba a ellos. _

_-No es un que es quien- Corrigió la mujer algo molesta. –Y es el hijo de Hinata- Dijo haciendo que la castaña abriera desmesuradamente los ojos ante tal confesión. _

-Su hijo?!- Dijo sorprendida luego de algunos minutos de silencio en el grupo.

-Hai- Dijo el rubio algo serio cruzándose de brazos. –Luego de una misión ella volvió y no era la misma, estaba siempre triste y casi no salía de su casa, estuvo algunas semanas así, hasta que Hanabi-chan hizo que Sakura-chan fuera a verla y comprobó que estaba embarazada- Dijo el rubio mirando a la pelirrosa que estaba un poco mas relajada.

-Nunca supimos a que misión fue, demo ahí conoció a alguien que de alguna forma la enamoro y Souta es su hijo, que además todavía no sabemos que clase de kekkei genkai tiene, como pudiste darte cuenta- Dijo la pelirrosa.

-Pude darme cuenta que es un kekkei genkai que evoluciono de Byakugan normal, por eso de vez en cuando cambia el color de sus ojos- Dijo la mujer de ojos rojos. –Es por eso que no creo que allá hecho todo esto si un razón y la hokage ya me la dio- Dijo mirando fijamente a la castaña.

-Entonces ese niño, tiene técnicas mucho más complicadas que el simple byukugan?- Dijo la castaña viendo como el rubio asentía. –La mezcla de dos kekkei genkai- Murmuro.

-Bueno igual todos en Konoha conocen a ese lindo niño- Dijo la rubia de buen humor. –Es muy tierno- Dijo y en ese instante apareció un anbu frente a ellos.

-Kurenai-sensei debe posponer su misión por unas horas- Dijo la mujer dirigiéndose a la mujer de ojos rojos. –Al parecer el país de las estrellas se ha precipitado en un ataque desesperado a la ciudad donde al parecer se esconden varios Akatsuki-

-Kuso- Dijo la mujer desapareciendo y segundos después desapareció la anbu.

-Tu crees que…- Empezó la castaña pero se corto al ver la seriedad que tenia el rubio reflejando gran preocupación.

-Debemos estar preparados para cualquier batalla que pueda presentarse a partir de ahora- Dijo el rubio a lo que todos asintieron, a unos pocos minutos de que todo aquello se supiera aparecieron delante del grupo dos hombres, un rubio y un castaño con sus vestimentas características de anbu.

-Yousuke Shirou que hacen aquí?!- Dijo la castaña sorprendida al tiempo que el castaño la tomaba del brazo y la alejaba del rubio haciendo que este se molestara de sobremanera. –Que hacen?-

-Volveremos a casa- Dijo el rubio poniéndose junto a sus dos hermanos. –Ya tenemos el permiso de la Hokage al parecer todo esta en gran confusión y hay una gran cantidad de anbus por todos los bosques- Informo sorprendiendo al grupo.

-Demo…- Dudo mirando a sus hermanos. –Yo creo que no…- Se corto al ver como la pelirrosa se acercaba al grupo.

-Ustedes ya tienen mi permiso para marcharse, no querían quedarse aquí en un principio aprovechen estas confusiones para llegar a proteger su villa- Dijo mirando con una sonrisa triunfal a la castaña que bajo la cabeza.

-Es lo que haremos- Dijo el castaño mirando fijamente a la chica. –Vamos Umiko debemos irnos- Dijo a lo que la castaña asintió y desaparecieron entre una nube de humo.

-Sakura!- Dijo la rubia indignada. –Podrían ir directo a su muerte, además si no mal recuerdo uno de ellos ya no puede luchar como antes-

-No importa- Dijo tranquilamente la pelirrosa. –Ellos no son de nuestra Villa, sabrán protegerse, sino pues morirán- Dijo y recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación de la rubia miro a Naruto.

-Ino vámonos ya- Dijo el pelinaranja, haciendo que la rubia se girara y viera que ya estaban algo lejos el pelinegro de coleta y el pelinaranja por lo que sin despedirse corrió hacia ellos.

-Sakura-chan eso que hiciste fue verdaderamente una cosa de perras- Dijo sonriente el pelinegro dibujante haciendo que la pelirrosa se enojara y le amenazara con el puño.

-Tienes razón Sai- Intervino el rubio sin mirar a la chica que se quedo sorprendida. –Me voy- Dijo y desapareció dejando solos a la pelirrosa y al pelinegro que la miro con su sonrisa falsa y se alejo de ella lentamente.

"No soy una perra, el siempre me dice eso" Pensó molesta la pelirrosa apretando sus puños. "Kisama Umiko" Pensó con rabia mirando como en el cielo salían unas cuantas estrellas.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

Los segundos parecían eternos y el silencio se hacía cada vez mas incomodo para ambos, era difícil para ella haber descubierto aquellos sentimientos en el pelinegro que la miraba intensamente provocándole sonrojos que en ese momento estaban de más.

-Debo irme- Murmuro el pelinegro acercándose un poco a la chica.

-Arigatou- Dijo subiendo su mirada encontrando sus ojos cristalizados con los ojos negros del Uchiha. –Solo necesitaba decirte eso- Murmuro y se giro hacia la puerta por donde se había ido Madara unos minutos antes.

-Por qué?- Pregunto el pelinegro haciendo que la chica se detuviera de golpe. –No entiendo que es lo que sucede- Dijo tranquilamente pero mirando intensamente el cuello de la chica.

"Porque tiene que hacer esto" Pensó la ojiblanca sintiendo como aquella mirada la atravesaba, acusándole gran dolor. –No tienes que entender, yo entre a Akatsuki por ti, porque me lo pediste, demo tus deseos siempre han estado con aquella mujer…- Se corto apretando un poco sus puños intentando mantener firme su voz.

"Con ella?" Se Repitió el pelinegro viendo como aquella frágil mujer temblaba intentando controlarse, a lo cual gruño un poco y en un movimiento rápido se coloco detrás de ella, haciéndola estremecer al sentir su respiración chocando con su cuello.

-Siempre has tenido curiosidad por ella, lo he visto- Dijo sin girarse. –Y ahora es momento que vayas a salvarla- Dijo caminando hacia la puerta donde esperaba el enmascarado.

-Supongo que era lo que tenía que pasar- Dijo el pelinegro molesto por la presencia del otro Uchiha.

-Vamos Hinata es momento de empezar- Hablo firmemente el enmascarado mientras la chica solo asentía y caminaba hacia el provocándole gran frustración el pelinegro que debía marcharse. –Ahora ve a cumplir con tu misión Itachi- Dijo como si masticara la última palabra.

-Volveré pronto- Dijo y desapareció en una nube de humo, la ojiblanca no podía entender porque estaba perdiendo las fuerzas en sus piernas y luego de unos segundos cayó de rodillas cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

-No debiste darle tanta importancia a un hombre como Itachi- Hablo el enmascarado haciendo que la chica se sorprendiera. –No debiste enamorarte de el- Dijo mientras se agachaba hasta quedar al mismo nivel de la ojiblanca.

-Iie, yo…- Pero se corto al sentir la mirada de aquel hombre fijamente en ella.

-No te preocupes, con algo de tiempo se te pasara, Itachi suele ser muy desprendido con sus juguetes- Dijo burlonamente poniéndose de pie. –Por el único que sigue interesado es aquella mujer… o me equivoco?- Dijo maliciosamente viendo como la ojiblanca se ponía de pie.

-Porque habría de saberlo yo?- Dijo extrañamente seria. –Kushina siempre ha sido una mujer muy capaz, y ahora que él ha estado confundido lo aprovechara- Dijo desconcertando totalmente al enmascarado.

-Que es lo que significa eso?- Dudo el hombre viendo como la ojiblanca sonreía para sí.

-Nada que realmente importe- Dijo subiendo su mirada vidriosa para observarlo fijamente. –Terminemos con esto de una vez- Agrego volviendo a su tono dulce de siempre.

"Hinata está escondiendo algo" Pensó el enmascarado viendo como la ojiblanca entraba sin ninguna objeción a la habitación en la cual encontraría algo que realmente la espantaría de por vida.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

-No puedo creer que piensen siquiera en luchar con nosotros anbus de tan bajo nivel- Dijo casi arrastrando las palabras un hombre de cabellos castaño con una gran lanza de dos puntas muy gruesas y en medio un gran cuchillo, un bastón de madera unía esa arma tan desagradable. –Supongo que podremos matarlos?- Sonrió al ver como la peliazulada le asentía.

-Que bien no llegamos tarde!- Dijo eufórico apareciendo de la nada el peliblanco con su gran guadaña al hombro, saliendo de detrás de el, el gran tiburón. –Kisame no te hubiera perdonado si me perdía esta matanza-

-Habían otros anbus en el bosque- Dijo el tiburón sin inmutarse ante el comentario del peliblanco. –Por que esta acción tan repentina?-

-Es mejor que los matemos pronto tengo otras cosas que hacer- Se quejo el castaño haciendo notar su presencia. –Pein-san puedo?-

-Deja la precipitación, por lo que se a uno de nuestros miembros le interesa al mujer que lidera esta estupidez- Rio viendo como los presentes lo miraban aturdido. –Pueden ir a luchar, demo dejen viva a la mujer que se hace llamar Kushina- Dijo y en unos cuantos segundos habían desaparecido ya todos los miembros de Akatsuki.

-También lucharas?- Pregunto la peliazulada bastante inquieta.

-Solo saldré unos momentos- Sonrió mientras la peliazulada asentía. –Yo vigilare mientras tu los destruyes, te apoyaran algunos de mis otros cuerpos- Agrego mientras caminaba hacia las afueras de la habitación.

-Por qué crees que Itachi esté interesado en esa mujer?- Pregunto la peliazulada luego de algunos minutos de silencio. –No parece ser algo muy especial- Dijo viendo como detrás del primer hombre salían otros dos pelinaranjas uno alto y de cabello largo y uno más bajo y algo gordo de cabello corto.

-No es nada especial, su nivel es de un anbu promedio y parece ser muy buena como para tener interés de Akatsuki por ella- Dijo el pelinaranja principal mientras los otros dos iban adelante. –Solo podría ser…-

-El tiempo que él estuvo ausente- Dijo la peliazulada sorprendida. –Crees que ella estuvo involucrada en su recuperación?-

-Es solo una teoría, demo porque mas Itachi mostraría interés en algo?- Dijo el pelinaranja mirando fijamente a la peliazulada que asintió y se detuvo para empezar con su jutsu. –Supongo que es momento de decirnos hasta luego- Dijo el pelinaranja mientras la mujer asentía desapareciendo en pequeños origamis, mientras el pelinaraja le indicaba a sus subordinados que salieran mientras el subía a una gran torre.

"Esto será realmente interesante" Pensó mientras empezaba a ver como sus cuerpos caminaban hacia el grupo de anbus que ya se encontraba luchando con los otros miembros. –No debí mandar mas refuerzos, son muy débiles- Dijo mientras contenía las lluvias en el cielo nocturno.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

-Que cree que hace?!- Se escucho la voz asustada de la ojiblanca en toda la cueva.

-Necesitas saber hasta qué nivel llegas- Dijo el enmascarado tomando a la ojiblanca de la muñeca. –Para eso debes unir tu byakugan a mi sharingan- Dijo lastimando las manos de la chica.

-Está loco- Dijo asustada forcejeando con el hombre. –Nunca dijo que sería así como necesitaba mi colaboración- Dijo sollozando mirando fijamente al hombre que se quedo estático dándole chance para separarse de él.

-No puedes salir de aquí- Dijo viendo como la ojiblanca llegaba hasta la puerta. –La selle para que no pudieras salir- Camino lentamente hacia la chica, se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos al oírla llorar.

-Onegai- Susurro tapándose el rostro con las manos. –No me haga esto, yo…- Se corto mientras intentaba mantener firme su voz. –Yo no puedo darle lo que me pide-

-Porque lo dices?- Pregunto curioso sintiendo remordimiento al ver las ropas de la chica desgarradas.

-Simplemente no puedo, no me haga esto onegai- Dijo todavía sollozando pero mirándolo fijamente. –Yo no soy esa mujer- Agrego mirando el retrato al pie de la estatua.

-Lo sé- Dijo algo nostálgico alejándose de la ojiblanca. –Demo lo que necesito de ti, es solo un heredero- Dijo tomando el retrato entre sus manos. –Mi poder necesita un nuevo cuerpo-

-Iie, mi hijo no será para ti- Grito golpeando la nuca del enmascarado dejándolo inconsciente de una manera muy fácil. "Debo salir de aquí" Pensó la ojiblanca buscando una forma de salir de aquel lugar.

Empezó a ver a su alrededor sintiendo asco por los retratos que cubrían aquellas paredes, solo podía encontrar masacre, muerte de mucho de los miembros de su clan, todo para que los Uchiha pudieran evolucionar, tal vez… Había algo más que llamaba su atención, ese retrato, no lo había detallado.

"Esto se me hace familiar" Pensó tomando el retrato entre sus manos, vio a una muchacha joven, de aproximadamente 16 o 17 años sonriendo de largo cabellos negro azulado. "Quien será" Pensó sacando del retrato la foto para ver si alguien la había firmado y efectivamente tenía algo escrito al reverso.

-Porque la tocas?- Se escucho la voz del enmascarado por toda la habitación. –Tanta era tu curiosidad por saber quién era ella?-

-Yo… yo… No fue..- Tartamudeo dejando caer al piso el marco junto con la foto haciendo que se rompiera el cristal.

-No fue tu intención?- Dijo maliciosamente acercándose mas y mas a la joven que empezó a temblar de golpe. –Kisama- Murmuro y la tomo del cuello, ahogándola.

"Que puedo hacer" Pensaba la ojiblanca intentando soltarse de aquel hombre sin conseguir nada, sentía como el cuerpo de el enmascarado se acercaba a ella, haciéndola temer nuevamente por su cuerpo, por lo que ese hombre quería hacerle.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

Ya estaba casi amaneciendo y se podía sentir la presencia de varios ninjas de rango anbu por los alrededores, ocultaban su presencia para no ser interceptados por ningún grupo de anbu que estuvieran por ahí quien sabe haciendo que.

-Ya quiero salir de aquí- Se quejo la pelinegra dejándose caer en una roca. –Esto me está cansando-

-Deja de quejarte Karin, solo tenemos 20 minutos aquí- Dijo el pelirrojo viendo a Sasuke en la entrada. –Además no eres la única intranquila-

-No podemos solo matarlos si coincidimos?- Dijo el ojiverde sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Iie, algo debe estar pasando para que se movilizara tal cantidad de anbus y de tantas aldeas diferentes- Dijo el pelinegro pensativo. –Por los momentos es mejor esperar a que esto termine- Dijo sentándose dándole la espalda a la entrada de la cueva.

-Entonces que debemos hacer hasta que termine este movimiento tan cerca de nosotros? Vernos las caras?- Dijo la pelinegra indignada.

-Podrías dejar de gritar como loca y tal vez tengamos suerte de no ser descubiertos- Dijo el ojiverde alzando su gran espada. –No me costaría nada cortarte la garganta para que dejes de hablar-

-Hmp- La pelinegra nerviosa se giro y se cruzo de brazos guardando silencio.

-Que fue lo que hiciste en casa de los Hyuuga?- Pregunto el pelirrojo sobresaltando al pelinegro.

-Es cierto- Dijo el ojiverde recordando el día anterior. –Te quedaste mucho rato dentro de esa casa-

-Nada importante- Dijo mirando amenazadoramente a sus dos interlocutores que dejaron de hacer preguntas.

-De quien era ese chakra tan extraño?- Dijo la pelinegra de gafas acercándose al pelinegro. –Nunca había sentido uno así-

-No sé de que hablas- Dijo seriamente el pelinegro girándose a la entrada para encontrarse de frente con la capa de un Akatsuki. –Hmp-

-Ese no es el chakra de…- Pero fue cortada por el ojiverde que le tapo la boca y que asentía lentamente.

"Itachi" Pensó el pelinegro apretando sus puños notando que se encontraba solo y esquivando a los anbus que rondaban aquel bosque.

-Donde estará la Hyuuga?- Pregunto el ojiverde al ver como se alejaba escurridizamente por los arboles.

-Donde quiera que este la dejo atrás- Dijo el pelinegro saliendo del escondite. –Debemos ver de dónde viene- Dijo y empezó a saltar en dirección contraria de su hermano mayor.

-Ahora si tiene prisa- Se quejo otra vez la pelinegra saltando junto con los otros dos hombres. –Y nunca me dijo de quién era ese chakra tan extraño que estuvo con el largo rato dentro de esa casa- Susurro para sí.

-Karin apúrate- Grito el pelinegro sobresaltando a la chica que salto junto a él para hacer lo que le estaba pidiendo.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

"Debo correr" Pensó la ojiblanca limpiándose las lagrimas que todavía corrían por sus mejillas. –No puedo esperar a que esto se cierre un poco- Murmuro soltando su brazo dejando un rastro de sangre.

**Flash Back**

_-Tienes la piel tan suave como ella- Susurro el hombre a su oído haciéndola estremecer, toco descaradamente su muslo luego de rasgar un poco mas su short de ninja con un kunai. –Sabias que ella era tu okasan?- _

_-Nani?!- Dijo sorprendida viendo fijamente al hombre, mientras este parecía sonreír. –Mi okasan, está muerta, ella murió, como puedes tu tener una foto de ella- Dijo preocupada. _

_-Ella no sabía que había sido desterrado de los Uchiha y mucho menos que tenia la edad que tengo, demo ella eligió a tu otosan- Dijo con rabia clavando el kunai que tenía en las manos junto al rostro de la chica. _

_-Okasan- Susurro. –Ella no te quería- Dijo empujando al hombre liberando su cuello del agarre del hombre. _

_-Al contrario- Dijo girándose hacia la foto que todavía estaba en el suelo. –Me escribió antes de casarse y con eso me mando esta foto- Dijo dándosela a la ojiblanca. _

"_Con todo mi amor para Madara" Leyó mentalmente al reverso de la foto. –Firma, Mitzuko hyuuga- Murmuro alzando su vista hasta el hombre que estaba apoyado en la gran estatua. _

_-Debes darme lo que necesito- Dijo roncamente tomando delicadamente la foto y poniéndola a los pies de la estatua, al tiempo que notaba como detrás de la estatua estaba una puerta._

"_Debo arriesgarme" Pensó suspirando y acercándose al hombre. –Gomen, demo no soy ella- Murmuro desconcertando al hombre que la tomo delicadamente por los hombros y quitándose la máscara la beso, un beso lleno de nostalgia, le dolía aprovecharse de aquellos sentimientos pero si no lo hacía no saldría de eso._

_Abrió los ojos lentamente intentando soltarse del agarre del hombre, movió una de sus manos hasta su cabello, tomo la peineta mientras el Uchiha la empujaba hacia la pared haciendo más profundo el beso, no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas, se soltó de golpe desconcertando al Uchiha y le clavo la peineta. _

_-Gomen- Murmuro y vio como el hombre caía al suelo, camino lentamente hacia aquella puerta. _

_-Kisama- Grito el Uchiha al tiempo que lanzaban dos kunai rasguñando el brazo y la pierna derecha de la chica. –Este veneno no me hará efecto mucho tiempo- Dijo haciendo que la ojiblanca se girara y se encontrara con que el hombre ya se ponía de pie. _

_-Debo salir de aquí- Pensó y como pudo salió de aquella cueva. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

-Ese hombre estará cerca- Se dijo saltando todavía entre los árboles. –Souta- Murmuro poniendo su mano izquierda sobre su pecho, empezando a sentir la distancia que había tomado con su pequeño hijo.

-Hyuuga- Escucho detrás de sí, asustándose desmesuradamente y aumento la velocidad de sus saltos intentando perder aquella voz, y aquel chakra.

"Debo huir, debo esconderme" Pensó asustada viendo como en lo alto de aquel árbol había una ranura donde podía ocultarse, salto hasta allí y se apoyo lo mas que pudo intentando casi fundirse con aquel árbol.

_-Vaya, vaya mira a quien tenemos aquí- _Resonó a su espalda la voz de la planta que empezó a reír. –No podrás escapar pequeña Hyuuga- Dijo la parte blanca a la vez que envolvía el cuerpo de la ojiblanca haciéndola prisionera una vez más.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

Se detuvo de golpe al observar en qué condiciones se hallaba la entrada de la Villa de la Lluvia, no podía creer la masacre que tenía lugar en aquel lugar, y eso que había empezado hace apenas unas cuantas horas.

-Itachi, veo que decidiste aparecer- Dijo el peliblanco dejando su guadaña de lado. –Tengo muchos con quienes honrar mi religión- Dijo golpeando sin ningún esfuerzo al anbu que quiso atacarlo por la espalda.

"Donde esta" Pensó el pelinegro activando su sharingan intentando predecir todos los movimientos a su alrededor.

-Hidan, ven y acaba con este de una vez- Dijo el tiburón al ver como una gran bestia liderada por uno de los pelinaranjas arremetía contra un grupo de 5 anbus, dejándolos inconscientes.

-Kushina- Dijo antes de que el peliblanco se marchara.

-Esa mujer se alejo de este grupo- Dijo señalando una dirección. –En estos momentos es muy posible que Konan la haya asesinado- Sonrió y salto hacia donde estaba el tiburón.

El pelinegro salto los cadáveres de varios anbussiguiendo la dirección que le había dicho el peliblanco, sintiendo una ansiedad que no había sentido antes, necesitaba esas respuestas, respuestas que solo conseguiría de la boca de aquella mujer.

-Pein- Escucho la voz de la peliazulada en el fondo del bosque. –Necesito que vengas- Dijo y al momento la vio cubierta de sangre, sus ojos se encontraron con el cuerpo inconsciente de la pelinegra y la peliazulada solo lo miro, sin ninguna emoción reflejada en sus ojos.

-Konan…- empezó el pelinegro sin quitar su mirada del cuerpo bañado en sangre de la mujer.

-No está muerta si eso te preocupa- Dijo la peliazulada mirándolo fríamente. –Morirá lentamente, como lo merece- Agrego recibiendo una mirada amenazadora por parte del pelinegro.

-No dejaras que me la lleve- Dijo acercándose viendo como la peliazulada solo caminaba alejándose del cuerpo.

-Morirá independientemente de lo que hagas, no es mi problema- Dijo y a los pocos segundos empezó a llover. –Era hora- Dijo soltando su largo cabello azul dejando caer la flor blanca que ahora estaba cubierta de sangre, se alejo en silencio del pelinegro y de la mujer desfallecida.

"Tengo que salvarla" Pensó frenéticamente, notando lo cerca que estaba de la Villa escondida de Saga. –Solo ahí puedo llevarla- Murmuro y tomando el cuerpo herido de la ninja se alejo del campo de batalla.

"Realmente es un tonto" Pensó el hombre que había estado observando todo aquello y tomando otra dirección desapareció entre el caos y el olor a muerte que llenaba todo aquel lugar.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

-Esta mujer no piensa dejarnos solos?- Dijo la pelinegra viendo de reojo a la pelinegra que se les había unido.

-Urusei Karin- Dijo molesto el pelinegro girándose hacia la mujer. –Que es lo que quiere?-

-Lo mismo que tu Uchiha- Dijo la mujer clavando sus ojos rojos en los negros de Sasuke que asintió y le permitió continuar con ellos.

-Sasuke siento cerca la presencia de aquel hombre tan extraño- Dijo señalando un árbol muy cerca de donde se encontraban. –Tiene a la Hyuuga!- Dijo con horror al ver caer a la ojiblanca inconsciente desde aquel alto lugar.

"Kuso" Pensó el pelinegro y salto haciendo de soporte para la ojiblanca mientras el ojiverde y el pelirrojo atrapaban a la planta que parecía algo aturdida.

-Sasuke este parece envenenado- Dijo el pelirrojo, mientras el pelinegro subía su mirada hasta la copa de aquel árbol viendo como la planta reaccionaba y empujaba al pelirrojo, atrapando desprevenido al ojiverde y estos saltaron a otro árbol.

_-Vaya esa chica sí que está preparada para escapar- _Se quejo la parte negra mientras veía como Sasuke lo miraba con odio. –Debemos irnos, demo no olvidaremos mandarle tus saludos a Madara-san- Dijo burlonamente desapareciendo al tiempo que el ojiverde clavaba su espada en aquel árbol.

-Sasuke que paso?- Salto la pelinegra de gafas llegando junto al pelinegro y viendo como la ojiblanca sangraba abundantemente.

-Debemos llevarla a Konoha- Intervino la pelinegra de ojos rojos. –Yo me encargo, ustedes vuelvan a su…-

-Iie, nosotros volveremos contigo, debemos saber qué es lo que está pasando para que tantos anbus estén por estas zonas- Dijo seriamente viendo como la pelinegra de ojos rojos asentía y tomaba a su ex alumna para cargarla en su espalda.

-Vamos entonces- Dijo y empezó a saltar hacia la Villa que era su hogar, al cual por fin volvía su querida alumna.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

Se sentía gran agitación entre los ciudadanos de Konoha, cada hora que pasaba se hacía más pesada que la anterior, y pensar que solo había pasado un día desde que se marcharon.

-Que le sucede Naruto-san?- Dijo la castaña algo preocupada mientras tomaba al niño en brazos. –todavía pensando en Sasuke-san?- Dijo sonriendo al ver como a la sola mención de su ex compañero se molestaba.

-Iie, han pasado unos cuantos meses desde que Hinata dejo la Villa y siento que algo puede estarle pasando- Dijo viendo como el niño sonreía intentando atrapar entre sus pequeñas manos una mariposa que volaba cerca de su rostro. –Kurenai-sensei salió hace dos días a buscar a tu onee-san- Dijo viendo como la castaña bajaba su cara.

-Lo sé, pude escucharla hablando con mi otosan- Dijo tristemente poniendo al niño en el piso y este empezó a correr detrás de la mariposa riendo y llenando con su inocencia a las dos personas que lo observaban. –Todavía pienso en quien será el otosan de Souta- Agrego en voz alta para luego sonrojarse al sentir la mirada del rubio clavada en su nuca.

-Hinata nunca te dijo nada?- Dijo algo sorprendido. –Pensé que por ser su imoto te diría quien era- Dijo cruzándose de brazos, viendo de vez en cuando al nene que corría por el amplio jardín de la mansión Hyuuga.

-Iie, ella nunca nos dijo nada, aunque ha sabido tratar con ese kekkei genkai que está desarrollando con cada año que pasa- Dijo poniéndose de pie para tomar al niño. –Es tan extraño, se parece a nuestro byakugan, demo hay algo que lo hace diferente- Concluyo viendo como el niño se quedo quieto de golpe y miro hacia la entrada de la casa.

-Okasan- Murmuro en su voz infantil corriendo hacia el portón.

-Hinata?!- Dijeron al unísono Naruto y Hanabi al ver como efectivamente se abría el portón y entraba Kurenai con la ojiblanca a cuestas que todavía seguía derramando gran cantidad de sangre ensuciando las ropas del niño.

-Okasan- Volvió a repetir el infante tomando el brazo de su inconsciente progenitora llenando sus pequeñas manos de sangre. –Okasan- Empezó a sollozar al ver que esta no respondía a su infantil llamado.

-Souta- Dijo asustada la castaña tomando al niño en brazos que empezaba a llorar con más fuerza. –Tranquilízate onegai- Dijo empezando a balancearlo.

-Que es lo que paso, Sasuke-teme?- Dijo el rubio apretando sus puños amenazando al pelinegro que veía como la mujer entraba guiada por la castaña hacia el interior de la mansión.

-La encontramos así- Respondió al fin para sorpresa de todos. –Kurenai-sensei no me dejo llevarla al hospital, en cambio mando a Karin a buscar a Sakura- Dijo entrando detrás del rubio hacia la mansión.

-Supongo que es por el consejo- Dijo el rubio poniéndose extrañamente serio. –Obasan me dijo que ellos quieren dar muerte a Hinata por su traición- Dijo entrando donde se escuchaban los lamentos del niño tomando la mano de su madre mientras la castaña y la pelinegra buscaban las cosas para detener la hemorragia de su brazo y pierna.

-Ese niño- Dijo el pelinegro observando al pequeño llorando junto al cuerpo inconsciente de la ojiblanca. –Hay algo extraño en el-

-Es por el kekkei genkai que desarrollo- Dijo el rubio tomando al nene en brazos intentando calmarlo. –Souta cálmate- Dijo el rubio sereno mostrando lo mucho que había cambiado con el pasar de los años.

-Hmp, no pareces tu dobe- Dijo con su sonrisa de medio lado que hizo molestar al rubio, al parecer no fue tanto el cambio.

-Hace cuanto se fue Karin?- Intervino la pelinegra de ojos rojos sacando a los dos chicos de su lucha visual, mientras el niño seguía sollozando mirando a la ojiblanca.

-Unos cuantos minutos- Respondió el pelinegro notando recién la ausencia de sus otros dos compañeros, se giro unas cuantas veces para intentar encontrarlos pero no los consiguió por ningún lado.

-Si busca a los otros dos hombres dijeron que saldrían unos minutos- Dijo la castaña llegando hasta ellos, tomando al nene en brazos dejando al rubio encargado de la situación. –Llevare a Souta con Ten Ten- Agrego para salir de la habitación, mientras resonaba por todo el pasillo el llanto del niño y la voz de la castaña intentando calmarlo.

-Ojala llegue pronto Sakura- Susurro el rubio agachándose para colocar unas vendas en el brazo de la ojiblanca conteniendo un poco la sangre que ya había ensuciado gran parte del futon.

"Ojala" Pensó el pelinegro viendo como la pelinegra hacia lo mismo con la pierna de la chica, se giro y salió hasta el jardín para poder observar cuando llegara la joven médico.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Wiiiii celebro!! Me siento tan bien con mi otra historia! Es AU ok? Y bueno inner tenía razón… (inner: siempre tengo razón ¬.¬ la verdad es que debido a esta historia quedo con las ganas de escribir un Sasuhina) Es cierto.. Bueno chicas en serio gracias por los reviews me animan bastante a escribir y debido a eso es que les regalo estos dos capítulos, y bueno pasasense por el otro fic! jijiji! Dejen reviews para saber que les pareció este doble capi! Arigatou! Matta ne!


	12. Chapter 12 Cuando Nos Conocimos

**Bueno aquí les dejo la conti, como que eso de subir dos capis no funciono!! Wuaaaaaaa… T-T buee gracias a quienes dejaron reviews!!.. Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto que por cierto me está matando con ese relleno del demonio!! (.)**

**--**

**Cap. XII. Cuando nos Conocimos. **

_La noche estaba ya algo avanzada, no había nadie ya en ese bosque, solo algunas armas esparcidas por el suelo de aquel claro, no podía creerlo como en el pasado, no pudo enfrentarlos, no habría logrado su objetivo de no ser por sus dos compañeros que minutos antes se habían ido, dejándola sola. _

"_No pude hacer" Pensó la chica de ojos perlados clavando sus ojos en el suelo. –Como pude ser tan ingenua- Se dijo mientras notaba como caía una gota, luego otra y luego muchas más se unieron a su llanto, ocultando su dolor. _

_Suspiro cansadamente y se puso de pie, lo menos que quería era enfermarse, no tenía ánimos de nada, y solo quería caminar para liberarse de aquella sensación de inutilidad que hacia algunos años había dejado atrás. El bosque silbaba entre la lluvia y ningún animal estaba por aquel lugar, solo ella, siempre sola. _

_-Creo que es mejor- Dijo resignándose a sus pensamientos. –Tal vez sea momento de volver- Se dijo intentando sonreír cuando escucho como algo se movía en unos arbustos cerca de su lugar. "Que podrá ser" Pensó algo temerosa acercándose al lugar; movió un poco los arbustos sintiendo la fría humedad de sus hojas, no se inmuto ya estaba acostumbrada a aquella sensación, pero lo que vio a continuación la lleno de horror, un hombre, mucho mayor que ella cubierto de sangre, esperando su muerte en aquel despiadado paisaje. _

_-Estas bien!?- Pregunto alarmada acercándose al hombre que tosió al sentir la presencia de aquella mujer. –Onegai no mueras… Yo, yo te ayudare- Dijo decidida mientras el hombre habría los ojos, unos ojos grises, descubriendo así la ceguera total que lo acompañaba. _

_-Quien eres?- Pronuncio con mucha dificultad en un tono frio y lleno de rencor. –Porque todavía estoy vivo?- _

_-Nani? Sigues vivo, es lo importante, yo te ayudare- Dijo y se intento poner de pie pero el hombre la detuvo, haciéndola girar hacia el.-Que sucede?- _

_-No me importa morir, demo lo que he estado protegiendo…- Se corto para toser un poco, estaba totalmente demacrado irreconocible, pero la luz de la luna apareció entre aquella tormenta mostrándole a la ojiblanca que identificaba a aquel hombre como su enemigo. –Eres de Konoha cierto? Tú podrías ayudarme- Dijo sorprendiendo a la joven mujer. _

_-Debe estar vivo, onegai permítame ayudarlo- Dijo la ojiblanca sin importarle que aquel traje lo identificara como su enemigo. –Yo puedo ayudarlo, demo no hable más- Dijo levantando un poco el herido cuerpo del hombre para quitarle la capa, tenía que deshacerse de ella y rápido ese hombre no sobreviviría, un hombre que se le hacía familiar de algún lado. _

_-Matte- Dijo tomando de la muñeca. –Yo no mate a mi clan porque quisiera, fue una misión- Confeso haciendo que la ojiblanca reconociera de una vez por todas a aquel hombre, el temor se reflejo en sus ojos y empezó a temblar, estaba frente al asesino del clan Uchiha, el hombre más despiadado de toda Konoha, un fugitivo. _

_-Iie, yo no…- Se corto y cayó al suelo de la impresión, su muñeca seguía ligeramente atrapada en las manos de aquel hombre. –No debes decirme…- _

_-Debo, Sasuke está en peligro, Madara… Madara quiere utilizarlo para destruir Konoha, yo solo pude mantenerlo alejado de el algún tiempo, demo ahora que moriré no…- _

_-No morirás, ya te dije que no hables mas, deja que te ayuda- Dijo la ojiblanca volviendo a su labor de esconder aquella capa, así como estaba nadie podía reconocerlo, donde lo llevara tendría que ser lejos de Konoha. "Debo darme prisa" Pensó viendo como el Uchiha seguía sangrando abundantemente por múltiples heridas de su cuerpo. _

_-Danzou-sama y los otros viejos del consejo, no querían una guerra, los Uchiha estaban planeando un golpe de estado, por muchos años nos alejaron del poder, ellos no querían que un clan tan destructivo como el nuestro controlara Konoha, por eso…- Hizo una pausa para toser. –Por eso me ordenaron como líder de anbu destruir a todo mi clan- _

_-Nani?!- Dijo sorprendida al ver como aquel hombre reflejaba en su rostro profundo pesar, nunca hubiese pensado que aquel hombre era un asesino, en todo el tiempo que estuvo con los Uchiha nunca lo pareció. –Itachi-san yo lo ayudare- Dijo dulcemente tomando entre sus pequeñas manos la mano que sujetaba su muñeca. _

_-Nos hemos cruzado antes?- Dijo casi en un hilo de voz intentando reconocer a la persona que tenia frente a sí. –Tu voz se me hace conocida- Dijo casi en un susurro mientras su semblante se ponía cada vez mas pálido. _

_-Olvidare lo que dijiste- Dijo la ojiblanca tomando al chico de las manos. –Estarás bien y tu protegerás lo que quieres proteger- Dijo viendo como el Uchiha intentaba tocar su rostro. _

_Se empezaron a escuchar ruidos alrededor de la ojiblanca, poniéndola en alerta, se puso de pie de un salto y dejo al pelinegro a sus pies intentando protegerlo. _

_-No voy a atacarte- Sonó la voz de una mujer que salía algo lastimada también. –Soy Kushina del país de las estrellas, mis compañeros están muy heridos y…- Se quedo en silencio al ver como una ninja de Konoha la miraba, unos ojos que no podían pasar desapercibidos. _

_-Mi compañero también está herido- Hablo por fin agachándose para esconder el protector donde indicaba que era un traidor. –Busca a tus compañeros- Dijo fríamente al ver que la mujer seguía observándola. _

_-Tu eres una Hyuuga verdad?- Pregunto algo insegura y la ojiblanca solo asintió, preocupada por la inconsciencia del pelinegro. –YA regreso- Dijo al percatarse de que el compañero de la ojiblanca estaba inconsciente y en muy mal estado. _

"_Debo irme, debo encontrar donde esconderlo, nadie puede saber lo que realmente eres, nadie" Dijo la ojiblanca pasando uno de los brazos del inconsciente pelinegro por sus hombros y empezando a andar a duras penas. _

_Estuvo deambulando por el bosque algunas horas, estaba a punto de darse por vencida hasta que se topo con la entrada a una villa, una villa que nunca había visto, ni siquiera recordaba haberla visto en los planos del bosque, pero ahí estaba, en la entrada unos hombres se acercaron rápidamente al ver como llevaba a cuestas al pelinegro que cada vez respiraba mas pesadamente. _

_-Que sucede?- Pregunto uno de los hombres mientras el otro entraba corriendo a la villa. –Son ninjas de Konoha?- Dijo a lo que la ojiblanca asintió. _

_-Hay un grupo del país de la estrella en el bosque vayan a ayudarlos- Dijo la ojiblanca mientras el hombre asentía y salía hacia el bosque, la ojiblanca lo vio alejarse y soltando un sonoro suspiro se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas, no había notado lo cansada que estaba, pero le preocupaba aun mas como disminuía la respiración en el pelinegro. "No mueras onegai" Pensó moviendo un poco al pelinegro colocándolo en su regazo mientras veía como varios hombres llegaban hasta ella. _

_-Tetsu-san estos son los ninjas- Dijo un hombre mientras los demás abrían paso permitiéndole a un hombre mayor observar de cerca a la joven asustada y al chico inconsciente. –Que debemos hacer con ellos, son ninjas- _

_-No debemos hacer nada, no vienen a atacarnos, más bien parecen estar necesitando de nuestra ayuda- Dijo el hombre acercándose a la ojiblanca y tomando al pelinegro de uno de sus brazos indicándole a la joven que la ayudaría a llevar a su amigo. _

_-Arigatou- Dijo la ojiblanca conteniendo las ganas de llorar. –Esta muy grave y el otro grupo...- Se cortó al ver la mirada de los habitantes. _

_-Si están como tu encontraran la Villa- Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa. –Vamos, debemos ir al hospital- Dijo mientras se ponía de pie, a lo que la ojiblanca asentía y le seguía con paso lento. _

_-No sabia que odiaban a los Ninjas- Dijo la ojiblanca luego de haberse alejado de la multitud. –Usted es un feudal?- Pregunto algo curiosa viendo como el hombre sonreía. _

_-Iie pequeña niña, soy solo un hombre que desde hace unos meses es el líder de esta pequeña Villa- Dijo girándose para ver como la joven había bajado la cabeza avergonzada. –No debes avergonzarte, somos una Villa muy pequeña por lo cual un ataque de ninjas es bastante peligroso para nosotros- _

_-Nosotros nunca atacaríamos una Villa tan raquila como esta!- Dijo indignada ante la manera de hablar del hombre. –Usted me esta ayudando a los demás también, solo podemos estar agradecidos con ustedes- Dijo girando su mirada hacia el pelinegro. _

_-Ya casi llegamos, no debes preocuparte tanto- Dijo el hombre mostrándole sus grandes ojos verdes. –Estará bien atendido- _

_-Quiero estar ahí, quiero curarlo- Dijo la ojiblanca mientras sorprendía a aquel hombre. –Yo se lo prometí- Dijo casi en un susurro mientras el señor asentía y entraban al gran edificio que era el hospital. _

_-A partir de aquí te encargas tu- Dijo sonriente mientras unas mujeres llegaban hacia ellos asustadas por el estado del pelinegro. –Volveré en unas horas para ver como sigue tu compañero- Dijo el hombre a lo que la ojiblanca asintió y entro junto con las enfermeras. _

_-Onegai, espera aquí hasta que logremos estabilizarlo- Dijo una de las mujeres. –Descansa un rato- Agrego a lo que la ojiblanca asintió y se dejo caer en una de las sillas de la sala de espera. _

"_No puedo dejar que muera, no sin saber que hablo con Sasuke-kun" Pensó la ojiblanca cerrando los ojos para descansar un rato. _

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

-Hinata- Escucho lejano. –Hinata despierta onegai- Reconoció la voz de Hanabi.

-Ha-na-bi?- Dijo entrecortadamente al tiempo que abría los ojos pesadamente para encontrarse con los de su hermana y la presencia de más de uno esperando que despertara al fin. –Solo tenía unas cuantas heridas…- Dijo sin entender el porqué de la preocupación en el rostro de todos los presentes.

-No solo tenias unas cortadas, de alguna forma alguien logro envenenarte, por eso es que tu sangre se volvió más liquida y la hemorragia no quería parar- Intervino la pelirrosa un tanto molesta. –Debes descansar bastante-

-Okasan- Se escucho la voz del niño algo ronca saliendo de detrás de Hanabi. –Okasan, okasan- Dijo eufórico sonriendo mientras la ojiblanca sollozaba al ver a su pequeño hijo a salvo y a su lado nuevamente.

-Souta- Susurro abrazando al pequeño. –Díganme que sucedió?- Dijo la ojiblanca encontrando su mirada con la del pelinegro que veía todo desde lejos, mientras el pequeño apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de su madre haciéndola sentir tranquila.

-Creo que mejor nos retiramos- Dijo oportunamente la pelinegra de ojos rojos. –Vamos, deja a Souta el quiere estar con Hinata- Agrego al ver como la menor de las Hyuuga caminaba hacia su hermana, asintió y salió junto con los demás.

-Como me encontraste?- Dijo tímidamente la ojiblanca sintiendo como los ojos negros del Uchiha se clavaban en ella. –Yo lo último que recuerdo fue haber sido atrapada por Zetsu…- Se corto al recordar su sueño, más bien un recuerdo de hace muchos años atrás.

-Debió ser él quien te enveneno, cuando te encontré ya estabas inconsciente- Dijo seriamente mirando ahora al niño que yacía en el regazo de la ojiblanca. –De quien es este niño?-

-Es mi hijo- Dijo fríamente al escuchar cómo se refería al nene. –Acaso no creías que Souta es mío?- Dijo desafiante.

-Tienes tus rasgos, nunca dude que fuera tuyo, me refiero… A su otosan- Dijo viendo como la ojiblanca se ponía nerviosa abrazando al pequeño niño que sonreía entre sus brazos.

-No tienes porque saberlo- Dijo fríamente acostándose. –Souta busca a tu tía Hanabi- Dijo y el niño asintió saliendo de la habitación. –Sasuke onegai quisiera que me dejaras sola- Dijo conteniendo las lagrimas.

-Ese Kekkei genkai es muy extraño pero no desconocido para mí- Dijo el pelinegro mientras abría la puerta de la habitación. –Tu fuiste la que salvo a Itachi hace 6 años- Agrego sorprendiendo a la ojiblanca y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"Itachi" Pensó empezando a llorar. "Todo es como la primera vez, siempre me atormentas en sueños" Pensó abrazándose a si misma mientras sentía como el sueño volvía a vencerla.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

_Habían pasado varios días, el sol iluminaba toda la habitación y el todavía no despertaba, se estaba empezando a preocupar por su salud, físicamente parecía estar sanando pero sin sus ganas de luchar nada podía hacer, nada. _

"_Por Kami no puede quedarse así para siempre" Pensó la ojiblanca soltando un suspiro mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la ventana. "Itachi-san despierta onegai" Pensó mirando al cielo, una gran nube gris estaba cubriendo el sol, empezó a soplar una fría brisa que la hacía recordar lo sola que se encontraba en aquel lugar. _

_-Como estas?- Resonó la voz de una mujer a sus espaldas, la ojiblanca se giro bruscamente para encontrarse con aquella mujer de oscuros cabellos. –Nunca te agradecí debidamente por salvarme a mí y a mis amigos- Dijo sonriendo extendiéndole una pequeña caja. _

_-No te hubieras molestado- Dijo sonriendo melancólicamente para volver a ocupar su lugar junto al pelinegro. –Igual no he salido de aquí en días- Dijo rozando las manos del pelinegro. _

_-Me dijeron que se esta recuperando lentamente- Agrego dejando la caja en la mesa de noche. –Deberías descansar un poco, el seguirá igual- Se corto al notar como la mirada de la ojiblanca se ponía mas sombría. _

_-Ojala se mejore pronto- Susurro mientras la pelinegra se sentía incomoda por lo que acababa de decir. _

_-Sumimasen, demo debo visitar a mis compañeros- Se disculpo la pelinegra y salió de la habitación. _

_-Itachi-san, tengo tantas preguntas que hacerle- Murmuro viendo distraídamente nuevamente por la ventana. –Estos días le he dado vueltas a todo lo que me dijiste, y todavía no puedo creer que viva bajo el poder de gente tan mala- Dijo tomando la cajita entre sus manos para ver que le había dado la pelinegra. _

_Una suave brisa se coló por la ventana haciendo volar el cabello de la ojiblanca, su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que la pequeña caja contenía la sortija que por derecho le pertenecía, prometida de un Uchiha. _

_-Quisiera saber porque comprometieron a Sasuke-kun y no a usted- Susurro tomando el anillo entre sus dedos. –Debí haberla dejado atrás al momento que te levante, que torpe si me viera mi otosan, o mejor su okasan- Sonrió al recordar sus días en la mansión Uchiha. _

_-Hmp- Gruño un poco el pelinegro abriendo ligeramente sus ojos. –Que sucede?- Dijo algo alarmado. _

_-Itachi-san que bueno- Dijo contenta la ojiblanca dejando a un lado el anillo para poder hablar claramente con el chico. –Como se siente?- _

_-Quien eres? Porque no recuerdo nada… No veo nada- Dijo empezando a alterarse asustando a la ojiblanca. –Que esta pasando!- _

_-Itachi-san onegai, cálmate- Dijo conteniendo al pelinegro de uno de sus brazos. –Estas herido, no debes moverte tanto- Dijo obligando al chico a acostarse otra vez, lo vio y se fijo en sus gestos, había confusión, tristeza. _

_-Quien eres?- Preguntó luego de unos segundos sintiendo todavía las manos de la chica sosteniendo su brazo. –De donde me conoces? Como llegue aquí? Siento dolor en mi cuerpo y además estoy ciego- Dijo lleno de frustración. –Quien soy?- Pregunto para concluir. _

_-Soy Hinata, hace mucho tiempo nos conocimos, estabas herido y te traje hasta aquí, muy herido para decirte la verdad, no sé exactamente en qué momento te quedaste ciego- Dijo soltando un suspiro, había olvidado respirar mientras explicaba aquello. _

_-Significa que tenias mucho tiempo sin verme?- Dijo y sintió como las manos de la muchacha se apretaron un poco. –Porque te preocupas por mi?- _

_-No lo sé, simplemente te encontré y no podía dejarte morir, Itachi-san me dijo tantas cosas que no puedo creer y ahora al parecer no podrá responderme- Dijo dulcemente haciendo que el pelinegro sonriera. –Voy a buscar a algún doctor para que venga a revisarte- Dijo y soltó el agarre. _

_Camino unos cuantos metros hasta encontrar a unas enfermeras, paso de largo y busco a la mujer que había atendido al pelinegro desde que llego, solo a ella le confiaba al pelinegro, ahora parecía tener amnesia. _

_-Doctora- Llamo tímidamente mientras la mujer de cabellos rojizos salía de otra habitación. –Podría…- Pero se corto al ver la sonrisa de la mujer. _

_-Sucedió algo?- Dijo empezando a caminar junto a la ojiblanca que ante la pregunta asintió y sonrió un poco. –Ha despertado. Qué bueno, me había empezado a preocupar- Dijo deteniéndose delante de la puerta del chico. _

_-Olvidaba decirle que…- Tomo aire y empezó a jugar con sus manos detrás de su espalda viendo como la mujer la miraba intrigada. –Parece que no recuerda nada, nada de nada- Dijo al fin viendo como el semblante de la pelirroja cambiaba un poco. _

_-Suele suceder, llego bastante malherido, en algún momento algo hará que vuelva de golpe todo, no te preocupes tanto- Dijo intentando sonreír y entro a la habitación. _

_-Quien es?- Pregunto más serio el pelinegro con los ojos cerrados. –Eres tu Hinata?- _

_-Recordaste mi nombre!- Dijo algo emocionada la ojiblanca mientras la doctora sonreía. –Busque a la doctora Itachi-san quédese tranquilo- Agrego mientras el pelinegro solo asentía. _

_-Creo que mejor vas a avisarle a Tetsu-sama, estará contento al saber que esta bien- Dijo la pelirroja mientras la ojiblanca asentía. _

_-Volverás?- Sonó la voz del pelinegro. _

_-Claro que si- Dijo la ojiblanca mientras el pelinegro sonreía y se acostaba para dejar que la doctora revisara sus heridas. _

_La ojiblanca salió de la habitación un poco más contenta, ahora podría descansar un poco más tranquila, salió del hospital y sintió como una cálida brisa rozaba su rostro sonrió, recordó de golpe al rubio de su Villa. _

"_Que estarás haciendo en estos momentos Naruto-kun" Pensó y vio correr a unos niños de la aldea. –Aquí todo si parece muy tranquilo, una Villa oculta- Se dijo mientras sonreía al ver lo alegre que se veían los niños. _

_-Hinata-onesan- Sonó una voz infantil a sus espaldas. –Ya su novio esta mejor?- Pregunto inocentemente causando un sonrojo en la aludida. _

_-Akane-chan ya te he dicho que el no es mi novio, es solo un conocido- Dijo algo indignada mientras la niña reía. –Donde esta Tetsu-sama?- Pregunto recordando de golpe para que había salido del hospital. _

_-El acaba de ir a su casa- Dijo pensativa mientras veía como la ojiblanca empezaba a alejarse. –Matta ne- Dijo sonriendo mientras la ojiblanca le devolvía la sonrisa y la despedía con una mano al aire. _

"_Tetsu-san estará tan contento" Pensó sonriendo mientras saltaba a uno de los techos para llegar mucho más rápido. "Así será más rápido" Pensó y en unos cuantos segundo estaba sobre el techo de la casa del hombre, salto suavemente al suelo y toco la puerta. _

"_Supongo que ahora solo falta ver si puede recuperar su vista" Pensaba algo insegura mientras escuchaba como dentro de la casa se movía alguien y efectivamente a los pocos segundos abrió la puerta el hombre de ojos verdes. _

_-Hinata-chan, que sucede?- Dijo entre sorprendido y preocupado. _

_-Itachi-san despertó- Dijo sonriendo mientras el hombre sonreía sintiéndose aliviado. –No estaría aquí de no ser por ustedes- Dijo siguiendo al hombre que acababa de salir de la casa en dirección al hospital. _

_-No tienes que agradecer, nosotros solo ayudamos como podemos, sabias que solo unos cuantos encuentran esta Villa?- Dijo como una euforia casi infantil confundiendo a la ojiblanca. –Se supone que esta Villa la encuentran parejas cuyo amor esta prohibido- Sonrió y la ojiblanca se sonrojo. _

_-Iie, no es lo que piensa Itachi-san…- Se corto no sabía cómo continuar y el hombre solo amplio mas su sonrisa mientras caminaban por las tranquilas calles de la Villa. –Itachi-san es el aniki de quien fue mi prometido- Revelo bajando la cabeza. _

_-Ya veo- Dijo el hombre confundido. –Y que le paso a tu prometido?- Dijo mientras la ojiblanca temblaba al recordar las palabras del pelinegro y empezó a luchar entre decir la verdad o simplemente ignorar lo que aquel hombre le preguntaba. _

_-Etto…- Empezó jugando con sus dedos, el hombre la miro con compasión y tomo sus manos intentando calmarla. _

_-No debes decirme nada, si no te sientes lista- Dijo comprensivamente mientras la ojiblanca asentía. –Vamos, ese muchacho debe estar preguntando por ti- Dijo y ante el comentario la chica se quedo estática. _

_-Itachi-san…- Empezó mientras sentía unas ganas inmensas de llorar. –Itachi-san tienen amnesia- Dijo viendo como el hombre se volvía hacia ella y la abrazaba comprensivamente. _

_-Todo estará bien Hinata-chan debes tener un poco de fe- Susurro de forma paternal mientras la ojiblanca se aferraba a la camisa del hombre sollozando amargamente. _

"_Tengo que tener fe, no puedo quedarme para siempre con estas dudas, el… El recordara y me dirá la verdad" Pensaba mientras empapaba la camisa del líder de aquella pequeña Villa. _

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

-Itachi-kun- Resonó la voz de un hombre mayor sorprendido al ver al pelinegro cubierto de sangre y con una chica prácticamente muerta en brazos.

-Tetsu-san- Dijo el pelinegro preocupado. –Pueden hacer algo por ella?- Dijo mirando a la mujer en brazos.

-Es Hinata-chan?- Dijo aun más preocupado pero se tranquilizo al ver que el chico negaba con la cabeza. –Vamos debemos ir rápido al hospital- Dijo guiando al joven pelinegro en medio de la multitud.

-Porque pensaste que era Hinata?- Pregunto ya a las puertas del hospital cuando una enfermera salió a recibir a la mujer.

-Otra vez, una mujer con múltiples heridas y hemorragias- Hablo la enfermera mientras venia una doctora pelirroja y empezaba a revisarla.

-Ella no es de este hospital- Dijo el pelinegro girándose al anciano que estaba con él.

-Ella acaba de volver- Susurro intentando apartar al pelinegro de aquel lugar. –Vamos debes cambiarte, ellas estarán trabajando un buen rato en estabilizarla- Dijo y el pelinegro asintió y empezó a caminar hacia la casa del anciano.

-Tetsu-sama- Llamo la pelirroja distrayendo al hombre. –Ese no es el chico de hace unos años?- Pregunto mientras el anciano entraba hacia el hospital para que el pelinegro no escuchara nada.

-Hai, tu te fuiste antes de que todo se complicara entre Hinata y el- Murmuro mientras la mujer abría los ojos sorprendida. –El no puede recordarte, así que te agradecería no dijeras nada con respecto al tiempo que él estuvo aquí-

-Demo, y Hinata?- Pregunto al verlo solo. –A esta chica la trate al mismo tiempo que a él, demo falta Hinata- Dijo algo preocupada.

-Mas tarde vendré a decirte todo lo que quieras saber- Dijo concluyendo la conversación. –Por ahora encárgate de esa chica- Dijo y la pelirroja asintió y vio como el anciano se marchaba.

"Hinata que habrá pasado contigo" Pensó la pelirroja con nostalgia mientras volvía a su trabajo de salvar a la mujer con un parecido sorprendente a la Hyuuga.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

El cielo empezaba a cubrirse con tonos naranjas y rosados, en la mansión Hyuuga había mucha tensión al saberse el regreso de la heredera legitima.

-Hanabi no puedes pedirme eso- Dijo algo molesto el hombre de largo cabello castaño mirando fríamente a la castaña frente a él.

-Otosan, no puedes entregarla- Dijo intentando no faltarle el respeto a su padre. –Debe haber una razón para todo esto, sabes tan bien como yo que no abandonaría a Souta, y traicionar a la Vila mucho menos- Dijo escuchando como tocaban la puerta.

-Adelante- Dijo el castaño volviendo a su postura normal. –Que es tan importante para que vengas a interrumpirme?- Dijo irritado.

-Souta requiere de la presencia de Hanabi-sama- Dijo el sobrino de Hiashi con su tono sereno de siempre. –Hinata-sama no ha recuperado la conciencia- Agrego viendo como la castaña se turbaba y el mayor solo suspiraba.

-Con su permiso otosan, demo quisiera que considerara lo que le dije- Dijo saliendo de la habitación dejando solos al mayor con Neji.

-Como es posible que eligiera nuevamente a esa comadreja- Dijo el mayor turbado mientras Neji cerraba la puerta de la habitación. –Y volvió así, como la primera vez que la trajimos-

-Esta vez, morirá Hiashi-sama- Dijo Neji viendo fríamente al hombre. –Seguro que es la orden que desea dar?-

-Hai, un Uchiha traidor no es suficiente para la heredera del clan, luego me encargare del consejo- Dijo viendo como los últimos rayos de sol se ocultaban. –Donde esta ahora?-

-Se encontraba salvando a una mujer, una anbu de la estrella que estaba la primera vez que fuimos por Hinata-sama-

-Estaba en el país de la lluvia, en esa lucha- Reflexiono el mayor. –Si esta allí, significa que alguien mas lastimo a Hinata- Agrego mientras el menor asentía.

-Considero que lo mejor será esperar a que Akatsuki se mueva, y él con ellos- Sugirió mientras el mayor asentía.

-Retírate y avísame de cualquier cambio en Hinata- Dijo y así el menor dejo la habitación.

--

Gracias a **a-grench, Mari-Adri-chan Uchiha Hyuga y Lia Du black, **Sus reviews enserio me ayudaron, pensé que la historia iba un poco mal!! Yo y mis locuras!! Bueno ojala les haya gustado este capi! Y se aclaren algunas dudillas que hay flotando por allí… Dejen reviews para saber si le sigo o simplemente la dejo inconclusa!! nn

Cuídense y gracias de antemano!


	13. Chapter 13 La Calma antes de la Tormenta

**Ohayo!! Ojala no las haya hecho esperar mucho!! Es que se tardan en dejar reviews pienso que la historia va mal y me deprimo y no subo los capis! Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen solo los uso a mi conveniencia creándoles un destino más bonito! nn**

**--**

**Cap. XIII. La Calma antes de la tormenta. **

Habían pasado tres meses desde que la ojiblanca había vuelto a Konoha, estaba muy tranquila pero algo siempre la atormentaba, su pequeño hijo, una persona como su hijo era lo que estaba buscando aquel hombre y su madre, tantas dudas la tenían aisladas de las personas de la mansión Hyuuga, sin contar que estaba escondida hasta saber como hacerla evitar la pena de muerte.

"Esto es tan horrible" Pensó suspirando viendo como su hijo jugaba con los demás niños de la mansión. –Souta- Murmuro y el niño corrió hasta ella.

-Que sucede okasan?- Dijo algo curioso ante el llamado de su madre.

-Te gusta estar aquí?- Pregunto viendo como el rostro del niño se tornaba serio, sus facciones y sus gestos eran iguales al padre de este y le dolía.

-Hai!- Respondió con una sonrisa abrazando a la ojiblanca que lo beso. –Okasan porque te fuiste tanto tiempo?- Volvió a preguntar, esos tres meses siempre hacia la misma pregunta, siempre preguntaba por él.

-Solo me tarde en volver nene- Dijo sonriéndole mientras el niño la miraba como si estudiara si le decía o no la verdad, ahí venia la pregunta.

-Okasan, fuiste a ver a mi otosan? Porque el no vino contigo?- Pregunto cruzándose de brazos mientras la mujer sonreía y desordenaba el negro cabello de su hijo.

-Tu otosan no puede volver para acá ya te lo he dicho, el esta haciendo muchas misiones- Mintió mientras el niño hacia un puchero.

-Souta-san vamos- llamo una niña miembro de bouke. –Todavía te toca contar- Grito y el pelinegro soltó a su madre y corrió detrás de la niña.

"Mi pequeño Souta, es igual a ti" Pensó mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.

-No sé cuanto más pueda contener a tu otosan- Hablo una voz masculina a sus espaldas. –Sigues creyendo que atacaran?-

-Neji-niisan- Dijo algo asustada, lo miro y lo invito a sentarse junto a ella. –Arigatou por lo que haces, y no sé porque se está tardando tanto, no parecían dudar tanto, destruyeron a todos los anbus de la estrella que los atacaron-

-Ese es el problema, no sabemos cuándo van a atacar y si piensan hacerlo no será pronto- Dijo viendo como corría delante de él el hijo de su prima y una niña del bouke. –Eso esta prohibido y tú lo sabes bien- Agrego con un hondo suspiro.

-No me importa, Souta no es totalmente un miembro de Souke y puede estar y jugar con quien desee- Dijo firmemente mientras se giraba al castaño. –Neji-niisan necesito salir de aquí-

-Iie, en eso si no puedo ayudarla, la ultima vez casi muere y ahora estoy haciendo lo posible por contener a Hiashi-sama, demo si escapas no se detendrá hasta verlo muerto- Dijo firmemente mientras la ojiblanca clavaba su mirada en el suelo.

-Sigue en Saga?- Pregunto luego de unos minutos viendo como su primo asentía suavemente. –Por lo menos se que esta a salvo-

-A menos que lo sigamos como la última vez- Agrego mientras la ojiblanca se turbaba. –No creo que Hiashi-sama quiera seguirlo hasta allí, me costó encontrarlo la última vez, al parecer la única sobreviviente es esa mujer-

-Kushina- Dijo con una sonrisa melancólica. –El fue a salvarla, por eso están allí-

-Realmente el no la recuerda?- Agrego mientras ella asentía suavemente. –Entonces porque se fue con él?-

-No lo sé- Sonrió y vio como caminaban hacia ellos la castaña y el pelinegro. –Ohayo Sasuke-kun- Saludo mientras el castaño se ponía de pie.

-Hablaremos luego Hinata-sama, debo ir a cumplir una misión- Aclaro el castaño viendo fríamente al pelinegro.

-Domo Neji-niisan, vuelve pronto- Dijo sonriendo mientras el castaño se alejaba junto con Hanabi.

-Veo que estas mejor- Dijo sentándose junto la ojiblanca que asintió.

-No era tan grave, lo que me tiene mal es estar todo el día en esta mansión- Dijo a modo de broma sonriendo. –Que te trae por aquí?-

-Hoy al anochecer saldré a buscar donde están los de Akatsuki- Dijo yendo al grano. –Si es posible matare a Itachi- Dijo viendo como la mirada de la ojiblanca cambiaba de nostálgica a una llena de terror.

-Porque?- Se limito a preguntar bajando la cabeza. –Ya sabes la verdad, sobre el exterminio de tu clan, entonces porque quieres matarlo?-

-Por no decirme la verdad y porque te utilizo- Dijo acercándose a la ojiblanca que se sonrojo.

-Sas-suke-kun que haces?- Dijo retrocediendo un poco mientras el pelinegro se acercaba un poco mas. –No... No puedo- Dijo girando su cara.

-No aceptaras que él te utilizo, hace casi 7 años y ahora, porque lo proteges tanto- Dijo irritado volviendo a su posición.

-No lo protejo y hace 7 años no me utilizo- Se defendió aunque seguía colorada por la cercanía con el que fue su prometido.

-Madara, el quiso destruirlo al igual que casi lo logra conmigo- Dijo bajando la cabeza. –Hay una parte de esta historia que no conoces- Dijo mientras la ojiblanca tomaba sus manos.

-Sasuke-kun, a veces no podemos controlar lo que sentimos y nos dejamos guiar por eso, tu aniki así lo hizo y fue para protegerte, yo traicione a Konoha por lo que siento por él, no tienes que avergonzarte- Dijo comprensivamente mientras se ponía de pie.

-Donde vas?- Pregunto el pelinegro viendo como la ojiblanca empezaba a caminar por el jardín, con un gesto le indico que la siguiera y así lo hizo.

-Sabes? Mi okasan era igual a mí, bueno eso dice mi otosan, quisiera saber que parte de la historia no conozco, demo era peligroso que me lo dijeras en plena sala- Dijo sonriendo mientras señalaba como habían varios Hyuuga caminando por los pasillos en todo momento.

-Madara quiso que yo destruyera Konoha- Dijo sin reparo sorprendiendo a la ojiblanca. –Luego de muchos años lleno de rencor por mi aniki descubro por boca de un hombre que debía estar muerto que él lo había hecho para protegerme, para proteger la paz y solo podía pensar en esos viejos que le mandaron a asesinar a todos, hasta a nuestros padres- Se corto al sentir como la ojiblanca tomaba sus manos.

-Quisiera poder entender su dolor, a los dos les costó mucho esa tragedia- Dijo dulcemente mientras lo miraba sonrojada. –Supongo que algo hizo que te detuvieras hace 7 años…-

-Hai- Dijo sereno. –Cuando decidí atacar Konoha, tu acababas de volver, te veías muy mal y deje eso para otro momento- Dijo siendo ahora él quien tomara las manos de la ojiblanca. –Cuando te vi, recordé que tú habías sido mi prometida y más que eso… Habías sido mi primera y única amiga-

-Sasuke-kun- Murmuro sorprendida mientras el pelinegro la acorralaba. –No puedo…- Pero el chico le impidió continuar besándola suavemente.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

-Itachi volvió a desaparecer- Dijo irritado el hombre enmascarado. –Esto es imperdonable, necesito que lo encuentren, es casi el momento de atacar y el esta desaparecido con la Hyuuga- Dijo golpeando la estatua donde tenían atrapados a varios bijus-

-El no esta con la Hyuuga- Intervino Zetsu. –Ella está con Sasuke- Sonrió maliciosamente al ver la tensión que reflejo por unos segundos el Uchiha.

-Itachi no lucho en el país de la lluvia- Intervino la peliazulada. –Estaba buscando a la anbu que elimine- Miro a Pein y este asintió, permitiéndole seguir. –Creo que Itachi dejo muy claro que su fidelidad ya no es para nosotros-

-Hay que matarlo- Agrego el peliblanco moviendo su guadaña. –Déjenme esa labor a mi- Rio maliciosamente mientras el enmascarado reflexionaba por todo lo dicho.

-Sasuke, hay que contactarlo- Hablo por fin el enmascarado sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. –Su misión siempre fue destruir Konoha y ahora que está dentro sería mucho más fácil que lo hiciera-

_-No creo que desee destruir el lugar donde vive su prometida- _Dijo la parte negra de la planta. _–O es que no estabas enterado?- _Pregunto retando al líder de Akatsuki.

-Iie, demo no es un impedimento, supongo que por la extinción del clan ese matrimonio no se llevara a cabo- Dijo tranquilo viendo como todos los nuevos miembros temblaban solo con su voz. –Conozco muy bien las normas de mi extinto clan, y si fue con alguien Hyuuga no permitirá dañar el equilibrio que existe dentro de su línea pura-

-Demo…- Empezó una mujer dudosa, era de los nuevos reclutas, se notaba era algo joven pero tenía el símbolo que caracterizaba a los anbus de Konoha, su cabello era verde claro lo llevaba corto. –Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata tiene un hijo- Dijo viendo como el enmascarado se acercaba rápidamente a ella.

-Detente- Grito el pelinaranja al darse cuenta que iba dispuesto a atacar a la mujer. –Si es verdad, quiere decir que es con alguien de su clan o ya su línea sucesoria no es pura?-

-Iie, ella… Su hijo Souta tiene un Kekkei genkai diferente al byakugan, se mezclo con alguna otra línea y la que tiene el niño es el resultado de esa unión-

-Por lo visto eres de Konoha- Dijo el enmascarado guardando su kunai al tiempo que la mujer suspiraba aliviada. –Como sabes tanto?-

-Fui anbu antes de revelarme contra la gondaime- Dijo cruzándose de brazos. –Mis estrategias le parecían demasiado sangrientas tal vez, y sacrificaba a muchos ninjas de clase baja- Concluyo cruzándose de brazos.

-Entonces conoces bien Konoha- Dijo el enmascarado sonriendo. –Creo que es hora de hacerle una visita a Sasuke- Dijo y empezó a caminar lejos de la reunión.

-Donde vas?- Pregunto el pelinaranja algo alterado. –Todavía no hemos terminado-

-Encárgate tú, yo tengo que prepararme para visitar a nuestro compañero- Dijo y se giro hacia la planta. –Encuentra a Itachi, hay que acabar con él lo más pronto posible-

_-Como digas, solo te recuerdo que él no suele dar tiempo de buscar a nadie- _

-Cuando sepas donde esta avísame, yo me encargare de el- Ordeno el enmascarado encerrándose en su habitación privada. "Mitzuko tu hija no es tan dulce como tú, lamento decirte que deberé matarla" Pensó viendo el retrato de la joven Hyuuga sonriendo.

-Pronto acabare con todo y conquistare el tiempo, lo detendré para mí- Dijo abriendo la puerta por la cual Hinata había logrado escapar. –Creo que tu nieto me será útil para mis planes- Susurro saliendo al bosque.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que pelinegro había llegado a la Villa con su amiga casi muerta, y todavía no despertaba, esto lo estaba empezando a desesperar y sin contar que a esas alturas en Akatsuki lo considerarían un traidor.

"Pensar que estoy metido en todo esto, por saber la verdad de todo lo que paso en ese año que no recuerdo" Pensó molesto llegando al hospital donde tenían internada a la mujer de cabello negro. –Sera realmente ella?- Murmuro viendo a la doctora de cabellos rojizos salía de la habitación de su conocida.

-Está mejorando muy lentamente, tal vez si Hinata estuviera aquí serviría… Tú qué crees?- Pregunto distraídamente a una de las enfermeras que asintió sin notar la presencia del chico que las estaba escuchando.

-Es cierto que hace algunos meses paso por aquí?- Volvió a hablar la doctora mientras una de las enfermeras se acercaba a ella.

-Estuvo aquí, demo no parecía la misma, y en cuanto a la chica, me sorprende que siga con vida- Dijo soltando un sonoro suspiro. –Nunca pensé que los conocimientos en cuanto a medicina de los ninjas fueran de tanta utilidad- Concluyo tomando unas historias medicas y notando por fin la presencia del pelinegro detrás de la pelirroja.

-Bueno hay que continuar no?- Sonrió la mujer girándose hacia el pelinegro sorprendiéndose. –Konichiwa Itachi-kun- Dijo fingiendo normalidad.

-Ohayo- Saludo molesto y siguió su camino repitiendo una y otra vez lo que había escuchado. "Hinata, estuvo aquí antes, antes de que yo la trajera, porque nunca lo menciono, porque Tetsu-san no me lo dijo cuando la vio" Pensó confundido mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

-Con permiso- Se escucho segundos después haciendo notar su presencia una de las enfermeras más jóvenes. –Esta señorita no podrá recibir visitas hoy, gomene- Se disculpo con una sonrisa mientras el pelinegro solo se limitaba a gruñir.

Salió del hospital lo más rápido que pudo, intentaba no cruzarse con nadie, tenía que descubrir que era lo que estaban intentando ocultarle en aquella Villa que hasta el momento había considerado su segundo hogar, aunque claro nunca lo admitiría.

"Esto es tan molesto" Pensó suspirando ligeramente viendo a lo lejos la casa del hombre que lo había acogido hacía muchos años y que pacientemente le había explicado cómo había llegado hasta esa Villa, pero nunca menciono a ninguna mujer, entonces… Entonces porque en sus recuerdos aparecía constantemente la presencia de una mujer de largo cabello negro azulado.

-Es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti- Escucho la voz del anciano, algo dentro de sí le dijo que escondiera su presencia. –El no parece querer recordar ese tiempo en la Villa, y ahora vino con Kushina-

-Ya veo- Sonó la voz masculina muy serena, haciendo que el pelinegro tuviera curiosidad de quién era ese hombre. –Encárgate que no deje la Villa, Akatsuki se está empezando a mover y mi Villa también, si se involucra morirá- Dijo a modo de despedida el hombre.

-Volverás?- Pregunto el anciano preocupado. –Tal vez a él le interesaría saber la verdad que tú conoces-

-No vale la pena, solo es algo que debe olvidar definitivamente, será mejor para todos- Dijo el hombre y el pelinegro intento verlo pero ya había desaparecido en una nube de humo.

-Debo arreglar unas cuantas cosas- Se dijo el anciano abriendo la puerta de la casa. –Itachi-kun, sucedió algo con Kushina-chan?- Pregunto tranquilamente sorprendiendo al pelinegro.

-Iie, demo me pareció haberte escuchado hablar con alguien- Pregunto viendo como el anciano se tensaba un poco.

-Iie, tal vez era yo hablando en voz alta- Mintió y se giro al pelinegro que gruño. –Debes comer, vamos- Dijo y lo invito a pasar.

"Que están escondiéndome, al parecer la única que podría decirme algo es Kushina" Pensó receloso al ver al anciano sentándose frente a él.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

-Sasuke- Dijo al ojiblanca liberándose del beso del chico, estaba totalmente sonrojada pero aquello le molesto. –Porque lo hiciste?- Dijo algo indignada.

-Hmp- El pelinegro solo gruño y le dio la espalda a la ojiblanca. –Debo irme- Agrego empezando a caminar lejos de la chica.

-Sasuke-kun no me has respondido- Dijo intentando sonar firme pero el pelinegro pudo sentir como su voz temblaba al decir aquello. –Sabes que no…-

-No lo digas- La corto molesto. –Nuestro compromiso está roto- Dijo firmemente. –Solo vine a despedirme- Agrego sintiendo como las suaves manos de la ojiblanca tomaban una de las suyas.

-No mueras Sasuke-kun- Dijo con la voz temblorosa sin mirarlo. –Eres mi soporte, siempre lo has sido- Susurro mientras el pelinegro cerraba su mano apretando las de la chica.

-No moriré, te lo prometo- Dijo roncamente mientras la ojiblanca lo abrazaba. –Demo no puedes pedirme que olvide esto-

-Sasuke-kun, yo te quiero demo…- Se corto para solo abrazar al chico. –Quiero que vuelvas para que veas crecer a tu sobrino- Murmuro mientras el pelinegro sonreía de lado.

-Crees que dejare solo a la próxima generación Uchiha?- Sonrió y despeino un poco a la ojiblanca.

-Hmp- Gruñó una voz femenina detrás de los dos jóvenes. –Veo que te encuentras mucho mejor Hinata- Dijo irritada la pelirrosa.

-Sakura-chan- Se separo la ojiblanca sonrojada. –Etto, si algo mejor- Dijo viendo como el pelinegro sonreía.

-Bueno Hinata me voy, volveré lo más pronto posible- Dijo firmemente ignorando a la pelirrosa. –Sakura-chan te la encargo mucho- Murmuro cuando paso junto a la pelirrosa.

"Kisama Hinata" Pensó la pelirrosa apretando su puño viendo como el pelinegro le regalaba una última sonrisa a la ojiblanca y esta suspiraba.

-Souta- Llamo suavemente y en unos segundos el niño había llegado ante las dos mujeres. –Sakura-chan quisiera que volvieras a revisar su Kekkei genkai- Murmuro mientras la pelirrosa asentía soltando un suspiro.

-No sé porque te preocupas tanto por su Kekkei genkai, no parece desarrollar nada peligroso, solo suele cambiar su color de ojos- Dijo la pelirrosa viendo como la ojiblanca se ponía un poco pálida. –Segura que estas bien?- Pregunto dejando a un lado al niño y acercándose a la chica.

-Hai, demo me sentí un poco mal de repente- Dijo sonriendo viendo como su hijo la miraba preocupado. –No tienes de que preocuparte Souta- Dijo acariciando los negros cabellos de su pequeño hijo.

-Okasan se ve triste- Dijo inocentemente haciendo que la ojiblanca se sorprendiera y solo sonriera intentando ocultar lo que realmente sentía. –Okasan, otosan volverá?- Pregunto.

-Souta no deberías preguntar eso- Salto la pelirrosa algo irritada. –Ven vamos a terminar de revisarte y podrás ir a jugar- Dijo y le sonrió mientras el niño solo se cruzaba de brazos.

-Souta hazle caso a Sakura-chan- Dijo la ojiblanca mientras se giraba hacia la puerta sintiendo una ligera brisa. –Ya vuelvo- Murmuro y vio como la pelirrosa asentía.

-No te tardes mucho quisiera revisar si todo está bien contigo- Dijo seria mientras seguía revisando al pequeño, a lo cual la ojiblanca asintió suavemente y camino hacia uno de los pasillos que daban al jardín.

"Esto se me hace familiar" Pensó dejándose llevar por aquella sensación. –Lo he sentido antes- Murmuro y camino hacia donde parecía estarla llevando aquella delicada brisa.

-Ohayo- Escucho una voz que le helo la sangre. –Nunca me comentaste que tuviste un hijo- Siguió hablando.

-Que haces aquí?- Dijo asustada sintiendo como perdía el equilibrio y su mundo se oscurecía mientras veía como el hombre la miraba desde arriba. "Souta" Pensó asustada antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

_-Pensé que nunca llegarías- Sonó su voz calmada. –Te tardaste demasiado- _

_-No fue mi intención- Dijo la ojiblanca sonriendo sentándose junto al pelinegro. –Hoy empezaremos, estas nervioso?- Pregunto tomando la mano del hombre que se giro hacia la chica. _

_-Realmente no me importa mucho- Dijo con los ojos cerrados. –No me molesta esta condición, de verdad- Suspiro sintiendo como la ojiblanca acariciaba su mejilla._

_-Todo será muy rápido, es una técnica que solo se ha utilizado en mi clan, demo puedo intentarla en ti, o funciona o te quedas así, demo creo que hay que intentarlo- _

_-Hinata- La llamo suavemente. –Que has pensado de lo que te dije- Dijo sereno mientras la ojiblanca no pudo contener un sonrojo. _

_-Itachi-san, yo no sé…- Dijo avergonzada mientras escuchaba la risa del pelinegro. –Quiero que estés bien- Susurro mientras el pelinegro se giraba y tomaba las manos de la chica. _

_-A mi no me importa, no me importa si eres ninja, si soy o no uno, solo sé que en todo este tiempo la única que ha cuidado de mi y con la que siento siempre he tenido cariño es contigo- Empezó subiendo una de sus manos a la mejilla de la ojiblanca. _

_-Itachi-san no- Dijo soltándose. –Debes recuperarte, tienes cosas por las cuales luchar, lo sé, me lo dijiste antes de que perdieras la memoria- Dijo la ojiblanca poniéndose de pie. _

_-Hinata- Murmuro el pelinegro volviendo a acostarse. –Confío en ti- Dijo firmemente mientras la ojiblanca asentía y reía tímidamente tomando la mano del pelinegro. _

_-Todo estará bien, te lo aseguro- Dijo la ojiblanca besando la mejilla del pelinegro. –Solo permíteme cuidarte- _

_-Desde que desperté lo he hecho- Dijo en son de burla mientras la chica salía de la habitación. _

"_Itachi-san" Pensó colocando una de sus manos en el pecho. –Porque me haces sentir así- Murmuro intentando controlar el rápido latido de su corazón y desaparecer su sonrojo. _

_-Hinata estas lista?- Pregunto la pelirroja acercándose a la chica. –ya tenemos la habitación como la pediste, segura que podrás sola?- Pregunto preocupada mientras ella solo asentía. _

_-Hai, hare mi mejor esfuerzo…- Dijo y vio como la pelirroja sonreía. –Lo hare por Itachi-san, el lo merece- Dijo sonrojándose mientras la pelirroja ahora reía acariciando su cabeza. _

_-Tan joven y tan ilusionada, ese chico tiene suerte sabias?- Dijo burlonamente. –No olvides todo lo que has luchado por qué el este bien, el nunca olvidara eso- _

_-Lo sé- Respondió la ojiblanca y se encamino hacia la habitación preparada para la operación. "Se que puedo hacer que recuperes tu vista" Pensó decidida. _

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

Abrió sus ojos pesadamente, vio el techo de su habitación, de golpe la llenaron las imágenes que acababa de ver, sintió grandes deseos de llorar.

-Okasan- Sonó la voz de su hijo deteniéndola por completo. –Sakura-san se preocupo mucho-

-Sakura-chan?- Repitió sentándose en su futon. –Que sucedió Souta?- Pregunto viendo como el niño corría hacia fuera de la habitación.

-Hinata- Sonó la voz de una mujer mayor, específicamente su sensei. –Me preocupaste- Dijo entrando a la habitación seguida de un pequeño de cabellos negros y grandes ojos rojos.

-hinata-sensei- Dijo el niño alegre mientras su madre lo contenía de ir a abrazar a la ojiblanca.

-Toushirou-kun cuanto tiempo- Dijo la ojiblanca viendo como el niño sonreía y seguía con la vista a su pequeño hijo. –Souta ven aquí- Llamo divertida mientras llegaba hasta ella el pequeño.

-Toushirou-niisan- Dijo alegre el pequeño mientras el otro asentía. –Okasan puedo jugar con Toushirou-kun?- Pregunto cortésmente mientras la ojiblanca asentía.

-Ve Toushirou- Dijo la mujer de intensos ojos rojos. –Cuidado con lo que le enseñas- Advirtió mientras el pequeño le sacaba la lengua y corría hacia los jardines de la mansión.

-Sensei… yo- empezó la ojiblanca sin mirarla. –Volví a verlo y no pude…- La mujer se adelanto y la abrazo.

-Tranquila- Susurro mientras la ojiblanca empezaba a llorar. –Todo está bien no importa ya- Dijo tranquilamente mientras la ojiblanca seguía llorando como había querido hacerlo durante todo el tiempo que tenia encerrada en su mansión.

-El… El no me recuerda y yo… yo igual me fui con él, estuve con él y ahora… ahora Souta se parece más a él, ahora no se cómo negarle la existencia de su otosan- Decía entre lagrimas mientras la mujer solo podía consolarla.

-Y ahora debes cuidarte mas- Intervino una tercera voz bastante irritada. –No se cómo lo haces, demo siempre que te vas regresas embarazada- Se burlo la pelirrosa viendo como la ojiblanca su volvía a poner pálida y por la sorpresa casi vuelve a quedar inconsciente.

-No debías decírselo así- Murmuro entre risas la hermana menor de la ojiblanca. –Y bien ahora si sabré quien es el otosan de Souta?-

-Hanabi- Murmuro la ojiblanca mientras sus lagrimas seguían corriendo pero su rostro estaba totalmente tranquilo. "Otro, otro hijo de el" Empezó a procesar lo que acababa de oír. "Porque debo recordarlo en todo, no basta con Souta que es su viva imagen" Pensó empezando a llorar sin poder contenerse.

-Hinata!- Se alarmo la castaña. –Que sucede? No te alegra- Pregunto viendo como su hermana ocultaba su rostro con las manos avergonzada, no podía detenerse, necesitaba llorar, necesitaba soltar todo ese dolor.

-Okasan?- Sonó tímidamente la voz de su pequeño hijo golpeándola con la realidad, subió de golpe su mirada para encontrar en la inocente mirada de su hijo preocupación, la misma mirada de Itachi.

-Souta- Lo llamo, el pequeño camino hasta la ojiblanca y la abrazo mientras esta sollozaba. –Souta mi pequeño, nunca… nunca te dejare- Le susurro mientras el pelinegro cambio su expresión a una totalmente seria donde los presentes pudieron distinguir un brillo rojo, el sharingan.

-El sharingan!- Murmuro sorprendida la pelirrosa. –Ese hijo es de Sasuke- Grito señalando al pequeño.

-Okasan?- Dijo dudativo el pequeño mientras clavaba un sharingan completo en los verdes ojos de la pelirrosa, pero algo extraño había en aquellos ojos, enmarcando el sharingan el color gris que caracterizaba los ojos del niño. –Okasan- Volvió a llamar mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. –Me duele- Murmuro mientras la ojiblanca se ponía de pie y tomaba al pequeño en brazos.

-Vete!- Grito molesta a la pelirrosa. –Que has hecho!- Dijo abrazando al niño. –No debía despertar ese sharingan- Dijo tapando los ojos del pequeño.

-Que dices? Ya sabias que podía hacer eso?!- Dijo alarmada la pelirrosa sin moverse de su lugar.

-Hanabi, llévate a Souta- Ordeno mientras la castaña tomaba al pequeño en brazos. –No dejes que vea a nadie a los ojos- Advirtió mientras la castaña asentía y salía de la habitación cubriendo al niño.

-Que pasa? Que Kekkei genkai tiene?- Dijo la pelirrosa mientras la mujer de ojos rojos ayudaba a Hinata a sentarse en el futon. –Usted lo sabia no? Kurenai-sensei?-

-Hinata tuvo sus razones para esconder ese pequeño detalle del resto de las personas, al parecer Souta cuando se enoja, por algo relacionado a Hinata o su otosan se desencadena ese sharingan- Empezó la mujer mirando a la ojiblanca que asentía.

-Demo y si es con otras cosas?- Dijo alarmada la pelirrosa. –Es peligroso por lo que vi, que hace? Que efectos tiene que mire con ese sharingan a otros?-

-Souta tiene una línea sucesoria bastante extraña, he podido indagar en los orígenes del sharingan y del byakugan y al parecer por ser el primogénito de dos líneas puras, tanto del sharingan como del byakugan, posee un doujutsu muy poderoso, si él con ese sharingan ve a alguien, encierra en otra dimensión a esas personas- Intervino la ojiblanca sintiendo como la voz empezaba a fallarle. –El puede matar con solo ver a alguien, su byakugan aunque no es tan fuerte le permite ver los canales de chakra y esto… esto lo hace ser el arma más mortal- Empezó a llorar.

-Hinata- Murmuro la pelinegra de ojos rojos viendo con desaprobación a la pelirrosa. –Debes descansar- Dijo y acostó a la ojiblanca en el futon, se puso de pie y quedo frente a la pelirrosa.

-Demo puede entrenarse, el puede ser mejor- Dijo la pelirrosa al tiempo que la pelinegra colocaba a toda velocidad un kunai en su cuello.

-Es solo un niño por kami- Murmuro llena de rabia la pelinegra mientras la ojiblanca mantenía su posición intentando en vano esconder su dolor. –Déjala en paz y nunca comentes lo que viste hoy, y por lo que casi mueres- Dijo y saco a la pelirrosa de la habitación.

-El no es un arma, es mi hijo- Murmuro la ojiblanca sollozando mientras la pelinegra volvía a su lado. –Como pueden quererlo como un arma- Dijo girándose hacia la pelinegra.

-Tu estas aquí para que eso no pase- Dijo maternalmente mientras la ojiblanca volvía a abrazarla. –Tu, yo y tu nuevo bebe- Dijo sonriendo mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de la ojiblanca.

-Mi bebe- Reacciono poniendo una de sus manos en su vientre. –Siempre que me encuentro con el regreso con su hijo…- Dijo tristemente, intentando ocultar su dolor en una sonrisa.

-Demo, nunca le dices la verdad- Murmuro mientras acariciaba el cabello de la ojiblanca.

"Nunca lo sabrá" Pensó la ojiblanca empezando a quedarse dormida.

--

Ojala les haya gustado!! Jijiji les daré algunas sorpresas más! Ojala no las impacte mucho! Que creían que Hinata se libraría de un segundo hijo?? Pues no, o por lo menos no en mi historia!! Saludos, besos y abrazos a todas las chicas que siguen este lindo fic! Dedicado obviamente al lindo Itachi… LO AMO!... Bueno y agradecimientos a las chicas que me dejaron reviews:

**Mari-Adri-chan Uchiha Hyuga**

**Ely Potter Black **

**Azura-saki14 **

**HoshiNoTsuya: **No he olvidado la carta de Tsunade! Eso y algunas cosas más se sabrán conforme siga la historia! Ok? No seas impaciente! Que igual dará mas impacto así! nn Y el ItaHina no es insano, primera vez que escribo uno! Jajajaja.

**Yoop**

**MIdori no**

**Uchiha shio **

**a-grench **

Bueno debo aclarar que en mi otro fic amenace con dejar esta historia (inner: Cabe destacar que ya la termino ¬.¬) nnU Si bueno inner tiene razón, ya la termine e hice el epilogo, era justo y necesario, pero como suelo deprimirme muy rápido y no recibir reviews de ustedes lo pensé! No es amenaza… Dejen reviews para saber cómo sigue la historia! Se les quiere a todas y actualizare pronto nn


	14. Chapter 14 Se Descubre la Verdad

**Estaba aburrida así que subí otro capi! ya saben los personajes de Naruto no son míos (ojala lo fueran o haría tantas cosas con ellos, primero mataría a cierto chicle… en fin) Son de MASASHI KISHIMOTO que por cierto me tiene harta con esto de una semana si y otra sin anime… En fin… que disfruten mucho este capi!! Ya casi el final… Muerte y desolación es lo que nos espera! La semi-amenaza sigue en pie! Jajaja! Lean…**

**--**

**Cap. XIV. Se Descubre la Verdad, La Guerra Comienza. **

"Definitivamente esto de esperar no es para mi" Pensaba impaciente el pelinegro, viendo como entraban y salían enfermeras de la habitación de su amiga, hacia mas de dos meses que había despertado pero no quería recibirlo, había luego de mucha charla con la doctora había accedido a verlo, solo unos cuantos minutos.

-Puede pasar- Dijo suavemente una enfermera mientras el resto abandonaba la habitación de su amiga, todas salían suspirando al ver al hombre que entraba a visitar a aquella mujer.

-Ohayo- Saludo la mujer sonriente mientras le indicaba al pelinegro que se sentara junto a ella. –Como has estado?- Pregunto dulcemente mientras le sonreía.

-Mal- Respondió y la miro, ella sonreía, pero había algo que le parecía extraño. –Kushina…- Empezó captando la atención de la pelinegra.

-Itachi…- Lo corto ella tomando una de sus manos. –Nunca te di las gracias por salvarme aquel día- Dijo mientras apretaba la mano del pelinegro jugando con los dedos de él.

-No tienes que…-

-Si tengo, ese día pensé que iba a morir, fue como hace 7 años…- Se corto al escucharse hablar, se puso nerviosa y soltó de golpe la mano del pelinegro.

-Hace 7 años?- Repitió intentando sacarle alguna otra información. –Hace 7 años yo estuve aquí, con amnesia y había una mujer…-

-Olvida lo que dije onegai- Dijo sin mirar al pelinegro. –Que tonta- Dijo sonriendo frustrada.

-Iie- Dijo firmemente. –Quiero que me digas la verdad de hace 7 años… Toda la verdad- Dijo fríamente obligando a la mujer a mirarlo.

-No puedo hacerlo- Murmuro mientras sus ojos parecían temblar ante el contacto directo con los ojos del pelinegro. –Es algo que prometí y no pienso romper esa promesa-

-Tu eras la mujer que está constantemente en mi recuerdos?- Pregunto algo irritado, pero se confundió al ver como la pelinegra negaba con la cabeza.

-Quisiera mentirte, demo…- Se corto suspirando. –Tu siempre has tenido ojos solo para ella- Concluyo juntando sus manos sobre su pecho.

-Ella?!- Pregunto irritado. –Quien rayos es ella? Siempre pensé que habías sido tu y ahora debo buscar a una mujer que quien sabe donde esta? Solo porque tu no quiere romper una promesa de hace 7 años- Dijo molesto poniéndose de pie de golpe asustando a la pelinegra.

-Itachi yo no puedo…- Se negó otra vez intentando controlar su temor. –Entiéndeme onegai- Suplico mientras se giraba hacia el pelinegro, quedando atrapada en el sharingan del pelinegro.

-Dime lo que sabes- Murmuro desde la mente de la mujer mientras esta solo asentía con dificultad.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

-Hinata nunca pensé que volvería a verte tan grande- Se burlo el rubio acariciando el vientre la ojiblanca que sonrió. –Por lo menos ya saben que no eres una traidora- Dijo alegre mientras la mujer solo asentía.

**Flash Back**

_-Ella debe morir, es lo que pedimos por haber actuado a traición e intentar matar a unos anbus del país de la Roca- Dijo uno de los ancianos mientras la ojiblanca se encogía en su lugar. _

_-Basta- Dijo la rubia irritada. –La razón por la cual no pueden pedir su cabeza, es porque yo le pedí que se infiltrara en Akatsuki- Revelo mientras la ojiblanca se sonrojaba y el rubio se sorprendía tanto como los ancianos presentes. _

_-Aquí tengo la carta que me entrego hace casi un año cuando comencé la misión- Dijo tímidamente mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un papelito doblado. _

_-Léanlo en voz alta para que sepan que fue lo que realmente la mande a hacer en esa organización, y como tal fue un fracaso- Dijo la rubia avergonzando a la ojiblanca. _

_-Aquí dice que era la candidata perfecta para cumplir esta misión secreta?- Dijo molesta una anciana mientras terminaba de leer la carta para sí. –Eso es imposible, ella nunca hizo la prueba para anbus especializados en infiltrarse y robar información- _

_-Naruto onegai lee la carta en voz alta- Dijo la rubia al tiempo que recibía el papel de la anciana y se la pasaba al rubio. _

_-Hinata, al ser una Hyuuga tienes más posibilidades que el resto de tus compañeros de ser reclutada por Akatsuki, quiero que lo hagas, que te unas a esa organización e intentes causar inestabilidades internas para desintegrar la organización, si es posible matar a su líder- Tomo aire. –Como ninja experta que eres en encontrar personas y saber cuál es su capacidad de chakra serás el candidato perfecto para lo que ellos buscan, como tal debes hacerles creer que eres parte de ellos, a cualquier precio, lo que hagas yo cargare con la culpa- Finalizo el rubio entregándole la carta nuevamente a la rubia voluptuosa. _

_-Ahí tienen, y como pueden observar aquí está mi firma que lo hace algo real- Dijo la rubia sonriendo. –Sabía que esto sucedería por lo que decidí entregarle esta misión de manera escrita- _

_-Igual es una traidora- Dijo un anciano que se había mantenido en silencio hasta ese momento. _

_-Iie, es una misión y aquí se han realizado misiones secretas antes, hasta de los mismos mandatarios, así que no pueden acusarla de nada solo porque ustedes no estaban enterados de lo que quiso hacer la gondaime, mientras menos personas supieran de la misión era mejor para el éxito de la misma- Dijo el rubio firmemente controlando a los ancianos. _

_-Demo no la cumplió- Salto la anciana pero el rubio la miro desafiante. –Que sea la última vez Tsunade-sama todo esto debe ser consultado con nosotros antes- Dijo la anciana poniéndose de pie. _

_-Créanme que cuando ocupe el cargo me encargare de marcar nuevas normas- Amenazo el rubio sonriendo ampliamente. _

_-Pueden retirarse- Intervino la rubia suspirando. –Arigatou Naruto, realmente fuiste una buena elección- Sonrió y el rubio asintió saliendo de la oficina en compañía de la ojiblanca. _

**Fin del Flash Back **

-En que piensas Hina-chan?- Pregunto el rubio al ver como su compañera iba distraída. –Te molesta algo?-

-Iie- Respondió dulcemente sonriendo. –Solo que veo todo lo que has logrado y pienso en lo buen Hokage que serás- Agrego sonrojando al rubio. –Y que has sabido de Umiko-chan?- Cambio el tema oscureciendo la animosidad del chico.

-No hemos tenido noticias de su país- Murmuro viendo como la ojiblanca se preocupaba. –Demo deben estar bien, hace unos cuantos meses que Akatsuki no realiza ningún movimiento-

-Lo se- Agrego la ojiblanca. –Y Sasuke-kun tampoco ha regresado- Murmuro mientras el rubio sonreía.

-No creo que eso sea del todo cierto- Dijo e hizo que la ojiblanca subiera su mirada y se encontrara con la silueta del pelinegro en la entrada de la Villa.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

Salió del hospital totalmente confundido, no podía creer lo estúpido que había sido, la rabia no podía contenerla, estaba demasiado frustrado con lo que acaba de descubrir, aquella Villa había estado intentando protegerlo porque ella así lo quiso, siempre estuvo cuidándolo.

"Kuso" Pensó golpeando un árbol y dejándose caer en la sombra de este. –Porque no me lo dijo- Murmuro empezando a recordar poco a poco cada momento que paso junto a la chica.

_-Itachi-san como te sientes?- Sonó la dulce voz de la ojiblanca por toda la habitación. _

_-Mejor, ya puedo salir de aquí- Dijo sonriendo ligeramente mientras la ojiblanca suspiraba. –Que sucede?- _

_-Es que no puedo creer que ya vayas a salir- Dijo irradiando felicidad. –Que es lo primero que quieres hacer?- _

_-Llevarte al festival de las flores- Dijo el pelinegro decidido confundiendo a la ojiblanca. –Me dijiste que quisieras ir y pues pienso que es lo mejor para los dos, salir de este hospital- _

_-En serio?- Dijo todavía sin creerlo. –Itachi-san siempre tan bueno- Dijo y se lanzo a los brazos del pelinegro que la recibió gustoso. _

_-Todo por ti Hinata- Le susurro y la chica se separo para clavar sus claros ojos en los oscuros del chico que sonrió al ver el sonrojo de la chica, se agacho un poco para rozar sus labios con los de la chica. _

_-Itachi-san- Murmuro al momento de separarse toda sonrojada y agitada. –Esto está bien?- Pregunto mientras el pelinegro asentía. _

_-Yo nunca me separare de ti- murmuro y atrajo a la chica hacia sí. –Nunca Hinata, recuérdalo- Dijo firmemente levantando la cabeza de la chica que dejo escapar unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad y asintió apoyándose en la punta de sus pies para poder besar mejor al pelinegro. _

-Kuso- Repitió al recordar vívidamente aquello. –Siempre la tuve, y falte a la promesa que le hice el día que salí del hospital- Se dijo mirando al cielo, empezó a recordar toda y cada una de las cosas que paso junto a la ojiblanca.

"Debo encontrarla" Se dijo poniéndose de pie de golpe. –Madara- Murmuro y empezó a saltar lejos de aquella Villa que siempre lograba ayudarlo de alguna forma.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

-Sasuke-kun- Dijo la ojiblanca y camino hacia el chico que se sorprendió al encontrar a su amiga con un embarazo bastante avanzado.

-Ohayo- Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo mientras sus compañeros terminaban de pasar con algunos anbus. –Encontramos anbus de varias Villas heridos- Informo viendo como el rubio llegaba hasta ellos.

-Ok, encontraron a alguien conocido- Pregunto distraídamente mientras veía como transportaban a los anbus heridos.

-Desgraciadamente si- Hablo el pelinegro algo incomodo al sentir la mirada del rubio sobre él. –Y son los más heridos, aunque la chica solo estaba inconsciente uno de sus hermanos la protegió demo… El murió- Agrego mientras el rubio ya corría hacia la castaña que entraban sollozando en brazos de Karin.

-Sasuke-kun- Dijo tristemente mientras veía como el rubio se acercaba a ellos con la castaña en brazos.

-Yo estoy bien- Sonrió y camino hacia el rubio. –Naruto llegamos muy tarde y no pudimos ayudar- Se disculpo mientras el rubio negaba con la cabeza.

-Tengo que volver a la mansión- Intervino la ojiblanca mientras el rubio se ponía nervioso. –Naruto-kun ve tranquilo yo voy sola- Dijo sonriendo mientras el chico sonreía.

-Vamos yo te acompaño a casa- Intervino el pelinegro a lo que la ojiblanca asintió y se empezaron a alejar lentamente.

-Umiko-chan como estas?- Dijo suavemente el rubio ya cuando se habían sentado lejos de la multitud. –Que sucedió?-

-Estábamos cubriendo a un grupo de anbus que venían hacia acá y nos atacaron, fue todo muy rápido…- Se corto intentando calmar sus lagrimas, -Y yo estoy bien y Shirou está muerto- Empezó a sollozar nuevamente mientras se apoyaba en el amplio pecho del rubio.

-Tranquila, ya estás aquí y eso nunca volverá a pasar, yo me encargare de eso- Dijo decidido subiendo suavemente la cara de la chica para limpiar sus lagrimas.

-Naruto-kun- Dijo sonriendo y escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello del chico. –Estoy tan feliz de volver a estar contigo- Dijo mientras el rubio le devolvía el abrazo efusivamente.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

Había llegado al lugar exacto de donde hacía casi 6 meses se había ido a buscar a alguien que realmente no significaba nada para él, estaba frente a la entrada de la cueva, pero dudaba; el solo no podría contra todos los miembros de Akatsuki y esta vez no podía permitirse morir, no hasta hablar con la ojiblanca.

"No puedo entrar por aquí" Pensó caminando frente al lugar. –Demo debo arriesgarme- Murmuro y entro sigilosamente y lo más rápido que pudo. Todo el camino estuvo desierto, parecía que nadie estaba en esa cueva, llego luego de unos minutos hasta el centro de la cueva donde estaba el dios que cuidaba a los bijus.

"No siento a nadie" Pensó y siguió caminando hasta que se topo con una puerta, recordó de inmediato que ahí era donde había visto por última vez a la ojiblanca, abrió intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

Recorrió la habitación lentamente viendo con sorpresa las pinturas que adornaban aquel lugar, y la estatua que estaba en el medio de la habitación, una mujer sosteniendo a un bebe, el comienzo del clan Uchiha; camino hacia la estatua encontrando así el retrato de una joven mujer estaba sin marco y solo estaba apoyada a los pies de la estatua, la tomo y vio la dedicatoria.

"Mitzuko Hyuuga, demo esta mujer es idéntica a Hinata" Pensó colocando la foto en su lugar y noto sangre seca en una de las esquinas de la foto, se asusto y noto que no había nada que delatara la presencia de la Hyuuga en aquella habitación.

_-Seguro que no has sabido nada mas de ella?- _Sonó a sus espaldas una voz, lo único que tuvo tiempo de hacer fue esconderse en el pasadizo que tenia la estatua. –Hinata debe volver, y ahora me dices que está embarazada?- Dijo irritado mientras otro hombre reía.

_-Ese Uchiha que se la pasa con ella no perdió el tiempo- _Dijo maliciosamente haciendo que su interlocutor gruñera. –Además luego de la desaparición de Itachi, tu lo que quieres es un hijo con esa mujer-

-Un contenedor Zetsu, y aunque no estaba en mis planes que otro Uchiha lo hiciera, todavía puede servirme- Dijo haciendo hervir la sangre del otro que estaba escondido. –Déjame solo, encárgate de encontrar a Itachi-

_-Que crees que piense si se entera de lo que intentaste hacerle a esa Hyuuga! De verdad que pensar que ella era igual a su okasan fue una estupidez- _Se burlo mientras esquivaba el golpe del Uchiha. –Solo fue un comentario, a mí parecer Itachi si estaba interesado realmente en ella-

-Es no se interesa por nadie, en tal caso le importa esa mujer por la cual dejo a Hinata en mis manos, sabiendo que nunca volvería a estar con ella- Dijo girándose hacia la estatua. –Ahora si puedes retirarte- Y diciendo esto la planta desapareció en el suelo, mientras el Uchiha menor buscaba la forma de salir de aquel lugar para hablar con la Hyuuga.

"Debo salir por aquí" Pensó viendo como su escondite tenía una salida, otra puerta en la que vio marcas de kunai y un poco mas de sangre seca, muy poco y casi imperceptible, esto le daba muy mala espina de lo que pudo haber hecho ese hombre con la ojiblanca luego de que el estúpidamente se fuera en busca de la otra mujer.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

_-Itachi creo que lo mejor es que vuelva a casa- Dijo tristemente la ojiblanca mientras el chico tomaba entre sus manos las pequeñas manos de ella. _

_-Hinata, yo no soy ese hombre, ese asesino, no recuerdo nada de eso- Dijo el pelinegro intentando retenerla. –No volveré a hacerlo- Dijo abrazando a la chica mientras esta sollozaba. _

_-Aléjate de mi hija- Se escucho la ronca voz de un hombre que llegaba junto con unos cuantos más del clan Hyuuga entre ellos su primo Neji. –Suéltala- Dijo el hombre amenazando mientras el pelinegro no intentaba esconderse. _

_-Basta otosan- Dijo entre lágrimas la ojiblanca. –El no es el Itachi que asesina, el ha cambiado, otosan- Dijo interponiéndose entre su padre y el hombre que amaba. _

_-Hinata-sama sea razonable- Hablo la serena voz de su primo.-Si viene con nosotros su otosan no hará nada- _

_-Urusei- Dijo el hombre mayor y ataco al pelinegro que instintivamente salto para esquivar el ataque, activando por primera vez su sharingan. –No ha cambiado Hinata- Dijo el hombre viendo como el pelinegro estaba todavía un poco confundido. _

_-Hinata- Murmuro y salto pero empezaron a atacarlos los hombres de Hiashi, los esquivaba fácilmente, mas fácil de lo que creía, realmente su cuerpo reaccionaba y el solo se dejaba guiar, hasta que recibió un golpe del puño suave en uno de sus brazos. –Kisama- Dijo y vio que era el mismo hombre que antes había alejado a Hinata de él. _

_-Otosan- Sollozo una vez más la ojiblanca tomando al hombre de un brazo. –Basta onegai- Murmuro pero su padre la empujo soltándose de su agarre. _

_-Que cree que hace?- Dijo furioso el pelinegro mientras atacaba al hombre, empezó una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo entre el líder del clan Hyuuga y el asesino de todo su clan. _

_La batalla se torno intensa e iban parejos, pero el pelinegro se distrajo al ver como el castaño tomaba en brazos a la Hyuuga había estado sintiéndose mal esos días, el Hyuuga aprovecho su ventaja para atacarlo simultáneamente con su golpe suave y con kunai que dejaron herido gravemente al pelinegro, en solo cuestión de segundos. _

_-Otosan- Grito la ojiblanca separándose del castaño. –Basta onegai, yo me voy contigo, déjalo en paz, deja que viva- Dijo entre lágrimas mientras el castaño miraba a su sobrino que asintió y este cabeceo permitiendo a su hija despedirse de aquel hombre que debido a los ataques había quedado inconsciente. _

-Que te tiene tan distraída Hinata?- Sonó la voz del pelinegro trayéndola a la realidad.

-Etto… Estaba recordando los malestares la primera vez que Salí embarazada- Dijo acariciando su creciente vientre. –Supongo estas cansado por el viaje, quieres irte a descansar?-

-Iie, debo hablarte de algo muy importante- Dijo serio el pelinegro. –Debes pensar en qué posición del clan Uchiha deseas ocupar-

-No entiendo, a que te refieres, hasta donde se soy la única que ha dado herederos a tu clan, a menos que…- Se cortó sonriendo viendo como el pelinegro se incomodaba un poco. –Quien es?- Pregunto yendo al grano turbando al pelinegro.

-Es algo que prefiero mantener en secreto- Suspiro relajándose un poco mas sonriendo ligeramente. –Demo… Es importante que tengas una posición, aunque mi aniki no esté tú tienes el anillo que llevaría la próxima esposa del líder del clan- Dijo serio.

-Lo sé, demo no creo poder ocupar ninguna posición en tu clan, el no está conmigo y mis hijos como tal no llevaran el verdadero sharingan, ni siquiera lleva el verdadero byakugan, solo tiene su mezcla- Dijo tristemente pensando en el futuro que tendría su hijo no nacido.

-Estarás más segura bajo las normas del clan Uchiha que del clan Hyuuga- Dijo mientras la ojiblanca sonreía tiernamente y tomaba una de sus manos. –Que haces?- Dijo algo perturbado mientras la ojiblanca soltaba una risita infantil.

-Se está empezando a mover- Murmuro y coloco la mano del pelinegro sobre su vientre. –Puedes sentirlo?- Dijo dulcemente mientras el pelinegro se sobresalto al sentir como se movía aquello dentro del vientre de la chica y asentía.

-Vaya, que suerte tiene Itachi- Dijo burlonamente separando el agarre y despeinando un poco el cabello de la chica. –Yo cuidare bien de ti- Murmuro y se acerco para besar la frente de la ojiblanca.

-Sasuke-kun que lindo oír eso, demo tú tienes que encargarte de alguien ahora- Dijo juguetonamente mientras este se cruzaba de brazos.

-Igual puedo cuidarlas a las dos- Dijo molesto volviendo a despeinar un poco a la ojiblanca que rio ante aquel acto, pero unos segundos después de eso se separaron precipitadamente para esquivar el kunai que habían lanzado en esa dirección.

-Quien está ahí?- Pregunto la ojiblanca algo aturdida. –Sasuke- Dijo viendo como el pelinegro activaba su sharingan.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

"Este pasadizo sale a uno de los bosques cercanos a Konoha" Pensó sorprendido el pelinegro saliendo lo más rápido que podía de aquel lugar sintiendo por primera vez ansiedad.

Saltaba lo más rápido que podía, lo difícil seria llegar hasta la mansión de aquella chica, algo le decía que si no estaba con Madara y no había ido a buscarla había vuelto a su hogar, pero no sería muy tarde?. Ella había traicionado la Villa y eso se castigaba con la muerte.

"No pudieron haberla matado, su otosan no lo permitiría" Pensó irritado mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus saltos, ahora le era más fácil moverse ya que llevaba solo su traje negro de ninja, sin la capa de Akatsuki, ni la bandada que indicaba su traición, la cual nunca había pasado.

"Ya casi estoy en la entrada de la Villa" Pensó viendo a lo lejos como se erguía imponente la entrada de Konoha, se acerco y quedo en uno de los arboles cercanos activando su sharingan, observo como llegaba una gran cantidad de anbus entre los cuales estaba su hermano. –Sasuke- Dijo sorprendido.

Siguió con su vista lo que había causado una sonrisa en su hermano menor, y se encontró con una sonriente ojiblanca que caminaba hacia el apoyando delicada mano sobre su creciente vientre sorprendiéndolo.

"Kuso" Maldijo mentalmente mientras seguía con la mirada a la pareja que había permanecido por unos momentos con un rubio, el Kyubi y una chica que lloraba apoyada en el rubio; no les dio importancia y siguió mirando como el pelinegro se alejaba conversando con la ojiblanca, salto asegurándose de no ser notado y siguió a la pareja pero, estaba muy lejos para escuchar lo que decían.

Vio como la ojiblanca quedo en silencio, su mirada pareció distante y se preocupo, pero a los pocos minutos el pelinegro la volvió a traer a la realidad, entraron a la casa de la chica y se sentaron frente a un jardín, niños jugaban en esos amplios pastos, lo que no pudo soportar fue ver como la pelinegro la tocaba, ver como su hermano menor la besaba, le hirvió la sangre, lanzo un kunai.

-Quien está ahí?- Sonó la voz de la ojiblanca mientras bajaba y se encontraba con la mirada de su hermano menor. –Sasuke- Volvió a sonar y se volvió a la chica viendo como esta se ponía pálida.

-Itachi- Dijo el pelinegro viendo como su mirada se clavaba en la ojiblanca. –Que haces aquí?- Dijo pero fue ignorado pues este empezó a caminar hasta la ojiblanca, el pelinegro menor iba a atacarlo pero fue detenido por Neji que acababa de entrar en la casa.

-Deja que hable con ella- Murmuro tomando al pelinegro del brazo. –Vámonos-

-No dejare que se quede solo con Hinata, podría hacerle algo- Dijo furioso, mientras era arrastrado por el castaño lejos de los jardines de la mansión.

-Solo vete, vuelve más tarde si así lo deseas- Dijo firmemente mientras el byakugan aparecía alrededor de sus ojos.

-Me voy solo porque debo ir a ver a alguien más- Dijo soltándose del agarre del castaño. –Demo si le sucede algo será solo tu culpa-

-Correré el riesgo- Dijo cruzándose de brazos tranquilizándose.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

-No te acerques- Reacciono la ojiblanca al verlo solo a unos pasos de distancia. –Que haces aquí?- Dijo esquivando su mirada.

-Que hacia el aquí?- Murmuro tomando a la chica por los brazos acorralándola en la pared de aquel pasillo. –Es cierto que estas embarazada de el?- Dijo irritado clavando sus ojos en los sorprendidos ojos de la ojiblanca.

-Que es lo que dices, suéltame- Dijo empezando a asustarse por la acción del pelinegro. –Que viniste a hacer aquí?- Dijo subiendo su mirada y sonrojándose involuntariamente al ver directamente aquellos ojos negros.

-Me olvidaste?- Murmuro bajando su cabeza hasta posicionarla en el cuello de la chica. –Estas con Sasuke, como siempre estuvo planeado?-

-Itachi- Dijo la ojiblanca con su voz temblando, haciendo sonreír al pelinegro que subió su cara y atrapo los labios de la ojiblanca en un tierno pero posesivo beso, que ella luego de unos segundo respondió complacida.

-Sabes igual- Murmuro luego de separarse de la chica y la miro perdiéndose en sus ojos. –Porque dejaste que Sasuke te tocara?- Dijo irritado notando la presencia del vientre de Hinata que los separaba un poco.

-Itachi… Yo- No sabía que decir y fue interrumpida por el pequeño niño que la llamo insistentemente.

-Okasan- Sonó nuevamente la voz del niño mientras Itachi veía como un pequeño de aproximadamente 6 años corría hacia la ojiblanca. –Okasan, mi tía me está molestando- Dijo entre sollozos mientras la ojiblanca se agachaba y tomaba al niño en brazos.

-Todo lo que diga Souta es total y absolutamente una mentira Onesan- Sonó la voz de la castaña llegando hacia ellos, notando inmediatamente la presencia del pelinegro. –Onesan…- Llamo nerviosa mientras la ojiblanca mayor recordaba la presencia del Uchiha ahí.

-Hanabi, matte- Ordeno viendo que la castaña pensaba alejarse. –Toma a Souta, llévatelo y no dejes que se aleje de tu lado, no digas que él está aquí- Dijo refiriéndose al pelinegro.

-Onesan que sucede?- Dijo nerviosa viendo como el pelinegro clavaba sus ojos en el pequeño niño que lo miraba curioso, noto entonces que los ojos negros del niño se tornaron grises mientras le sonreía.

-Te prometo lo sabrás pronto- Dijo seriamente la ojiblanca mientras la castaña se llevaba al niño y se iba casi corriendo por los pasillos. –No es seguro que estés aquí- Murmuro y tomando la mano del pelinegro lo llevo hacia su habitación.

-No me respondiste- Dijo irritado viendo el nerviosismo de la ojiblanca mientras cerraba la puerta e inconscientemente empezaba a acariciar su vientre. –Es hijo de sasuke no?- Dijo molesto sorprendiendo a la ojiblanca que suspiro.

-Iie, es tuyo- Murmuro clavando su mirada al piso. –Porque volviste?- Pregunto luego de unos segundos, por su lado el pelinegro intentaba procesar lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Es mío, Hinata espera un hijo mío" Se repetía una y otra vez, estático en su posición mientras sus ojos paseaban por la hermosa figura de la futura madre, noto como su rostro se sonrojaba al sentir su mirada sobre ella, como el kimono realzaba su vientre crecido, toda ella era fragilidad y dulzura. "Como pude olvidar a alguien como ella" Pensó despertando de golpe de su embobamiento con la ojiblanca.

-Itachi que te sucede?- Hablo despacio la ojiblanca viendo como el pelinegro la miraba de una manera bastante extraña, una mirada que ella recordó al instante, la estaba mirando como cuando lo rescato, como cuando el prometió que estaría con ella. –Lo sabes!- Dijo alarmada retrocediendo un poco.

-Hai- Dijo por fin acercándose a la ojiblanca. –Porque no me lo dijiste?- Pregunto sereno mientras tomaba a la ojiblanca de uno de sus brazos.

-Yo… No… No debías enterarte, quien te lo dijo?- Dijo intentando controlar su temblor al contacto con el pelinegro.

-Solo me entere por error- Mintió acercándose a la chica. –Entonces ese otro niño es mío también?- Interrogo sonriendo mientras la ojiblanca casi cae de espaldas siendo detenida a tiempo por el pelinegro que sonrió ante la acción de la chica.

-Como… Como lo sabes? Nadie sabía eso!- Dijo alarmada sentándose ayudada claro por el pelinegro. –Nadie que pudiera decírtelo- Concluyo viendo como el pelinegro le dedicaba una sonrisa muy dulce, una sonrisa bastante diferente.

-Estaba suponiéndolo, demo tu me lo aclaraste- Dijo viendo como en los ojos de la chica se reflejaba la confusión. –Cuando estuviste conmigo me dijiste que eras virgen, claro me refiero hace casi 7 años, y el niño… Souta parece tener casi 6 años- Se explico, la ojiblanca no sabía si sentirse aliviada o preocupada.

-Itachi… Gomen- Atino a decir preocupada. –No te lo dije antes, precisamente porque no me recordabas y sería una locura forzarte a recordar y luego cuando volví me dijeron que estaba otra vez embarazada y claro no había forma de encontrarte- Decía apresuradamente intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

-Cálmate- Dijo suavemente sujetando el rostro de la ojiblanca con sus manos viendo como sus ojos se cristalizaban y el sonrojo se mantenía presente en sus mejillas.

-Yo…- Pero el pelinegro la detuvo volviendo a besar sus labios, esta vez mas suavemente, un beso tierno lleno de todo el amor que siempre había sentido por ella, suavemente la sentó en su regazo para poder abrazarla cómodamente, una de sus manos se acomodo en la cadera de la chica mientras la otra jugaba con el largo cabello de ella, la ojiblanca solo se abrazaba al chico sintiéndose aliviada, nunca antes lo había visto actuar así.

-Hinata!- Sonó la voz de su hermana entrando de golpe a la habitación seguida del pequeño niño que sonrió al ver a su madre sentada en las piernas del hombre, al contrario claro de sus padres que se sonrojaron ante tal interrupción.

-Que… Que sucede Hanabi?- Dijo la ojiblanca intentando reponerse de la sorpresa, aunque sus mejillas delataban su incomodidad.

-Okasan, el es mi otosan yo lo sabia- Resonó la voz del pequeño niño mientras caminaba hacia la ojiblanca que mecánicamente recibió al pequeño y lo cargo.

-Que sucede?- Hablo firmemente el pelinegro viendo la angustia reflejada en el rostro de la castaña.

-Están atacando la mansión- Dijo alarmada volviendo en sí. –Ellos…- Se cortó al momento de ser golpeada por un hombre.

-Hanabi- Dijo asustada la ojiblanca. –Que quieren?- Pregunto al reconocer la capa que caracterizaba a los de Akatsuki.

-La mujer que estábamos buscando- Dijo el hombre sonriendo. –Ven conmigo sin poner resistencia- Dijo mientras la mujer escondía detrás de si al pequeño.

-Itachi- Llamo al pelinegro que se había movido muy rápido y había dejado inconsciente al hombre. –Cuida de Souta onegai- Suplico mientras el pelinegro tomaba al niño en brazos.

-Ven, no pienso…- Una explosión corto la conversación, el pelinegro pudo escuchar la tos de la ojiblanca y luego sintió como algo cayó al suelo. –Hinata- Dijo y cuando se disponía a buscarla sintió como el niño jalaba su camisa.

-Iie, no debes ir por ahí- Dijo serio. –Okasan… Okasan se desmayo y conmigo así no puedes ayudarla- Dijo controlando sus lagrimas, pero hablando como todo un adulto.

-Hinata-sama- Se escucho la voz del castaño protector de la ojiblanca.

-Neji- Sonó débilmente la voz de la ojiblanca. –Neji donde estas?- Dijo intentando moverse entre el humo, pero alguien la tomo de la cintura.

_-Vamos Hime, eres muy necesaria para nosotros- _Hablo la planta.

-Bájame, como llegaste? Que quieren de mi?-

-Hinata-sama que sucede?-Pregunto el castaño llegando junto al pelinegro y viendo como tenia al niño en brazos. –Porque no la ayudaste?-

-Neji-niisan- Sonó la voz del infante. –Okasan, okasan me dejo- Sollozo. –Un tipo feo, verde, muy extraño la tenía en brazos, le dio algo para dormirla, pude verlo- Dijo sorprendiendo a los dos hombres.

-Souta que mas viste?- Reacciono primero castaño.

-Desapareció, el hombre solo pareció desaparecer en el suelo- Dijo sollozando. –Tía esta herida, vi sangre- Dijo asustando al pelinegro y al castaño.

-Yo busco a Hanabi, tu cuida de Souta- Hablo firmemente el pelinegro mientras le extendía el niño al castaño.

-Nani?!- Dijo sorprendido el castaño sosteniendo al niño en brazos mientras veía como el pelinegro se perdía en el espeso humo.

"Kisama Zetsu, esto es lo que planeaba Madara, no tendrá a ninguno de mis dos hijos…" Pensó irritado mientras el mangekyo sharingan aparecía en sus ojos.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

-Todo está saliendo tal y como lo planee- Rio el enmascarado viendo como ante el aparecía la planta con la Hyuuga en brazos. –Hinata Hyuuga, no pudiste escapar de mi, te deje compartir una última vez con tus seres queridos- Dijo maliciosamente mientras la veía dormir.

--

Bueno chicas, les di tiempo solo a tres de ustedes de poner reviews!! Agradezco a las que lo leyeron pero no tuvieron tiempo de dejar un review!! No cuesta nada pero bueno… No puedo obligarlas si no les gusta mi historia T-T No puedo hacer nada… (Inner: Discúlpenla esta más que sensible amenaza y cosas así ¬.¬) Que no estoy sensible… En fin.. Gracias a:

**Azura-saki14**: Gracias por tus lindas palabras siempre terminas salvando el fin de la perdición (inner: se los dije anda sensible) Gracias.

**HoshiNoTsuya: **Bueno no tuve creatividad para el nombre de la tipa, soy culpable… Kushina es el nombre de la madre de Naruto que solo por si no lo han notado se parece un poco a Umiko… Solo porque me encanta como se ven la mama y el papa de Naruto, le puse una chica así de bella. Perdón por nunca aclararte nada, pero es que suelo hablar de mas y pues podía dar a conocer los motivos de la carta… Gracias, gracias!!

**Ely Potter Black: **Jajaja! Bueno si que puedo decir odio a Sakura, es la más inútil de todos los personajes, así que tenía que ponerla muy desinteresada! Y pensar en usar al bello hijo de Itachi!! Si bueno es una #-" en fin!! Que disfruten este segundo capítulo de hoy, Se les quiere y besos!! Matta ne. nn

**NOTA: **Lo siento si hay alguna chica que medio aprecie a Sakura entre mis lectores, es mi forma de pensar no me odien o a los fics solo por mi odio personal al personaje inútil! Ok? Solo aclaraba. Ahora si chao!! Nos leeremos en otra ocasión!


	15. Chapter 15 Konoha es atacada

**Ohayo! Siento que paso más tiempo que una semana! xD lamento si las hice esperar! Es que como YA ME GRADUE! Wiiiii!! Tuve mucho que festejar… Recuerden todas tenemos vidas sociales que mantener! Bueno sin más que agregar ojala disfruten este capi! Ya casi llegamos al final! (inner: ¬.¬ lúgubre…) Ignórenla esta delirando… Naruto y sus personajes son de KISHIMOTO.**

**--**

**Cap. XV. Konoha es atacada, un movimiento simultaneo. **

La ciudad pronto se vio cubierta de caos, de la nada aparecieron hombres de Akatsuki, solo consiguieron causar desorden entre los aldeanos, parecía que querían distraer, porque así como llegaron se fueron, solo dejaron destrucción y unos cuantos ninjas heridos, eso era todo lo que el rubio pudo observar.

-Naruto-kun, paso como en el bosque- Dijo la castaña caminando hacia una anbu caída, estaba sangrando por el costado. –Te ayudaremos- Murmuro mientras la mujer se quitaba la máscara de anbu.

-Akane-chan- Dijo el rubio reconociendo el largo cabello verde claro. –Que sucedió?- Pregunto llegando hasta ella.

-Mi onesan…- Empezó a hablar intentando ponerse de pie. –Ella fue la que dio la ubicación de los puntos ciegos de la Villa- Dijo apretando sus dientes.

-Akane-san no te esfuerces- Dijo la castaña ayudándola a apoyarse para llevarla donde la atendieran.

-Naruto!- Sonó la voz de varios de los compañeros del rubio. –Donde has estado?- Volvió a hablar la voz de la rubia.

-Ino? Shikamaru, chicos que es lo que paso?- Dijo el rubio todavía sorprendido.

-Se movieron perfectamente por la Villa, no pudo ser más que un anbu diera esa información- Dijo el pelinegro de coleta viendo como la peliverde volvía a mostrarse molesta.

-No han encontrado mas anbus heridos?- Pregunto el castaño sobre su gran perro blanco. –Estaban buscando algo específico, sino el ataque hubiera dejado unos cuantos muertos, por no decir que seguirían aquí-

-Debemos apresurarnos, lo mas probable es que estén pensando en seguir atacando, solo que si es como dice Kiba estaban buscando algo antes de atacar definitivamente- Completo la rubia sonriendo mientras los demás sonreían.

-Vayamos con Sakura-chan- Dijo el rubio mientras todos saltaban hacia el hospital, el rubio noto como la castaña iba hablando con la chica, Naruto recordó que era una anbu destacada pero casi nunca hablaba con nadie, había estado ausente los últimos meses. "Habrá llegado con el grupo de Umiko-chan seguramente" Pensó intentando calmarse.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

-Como esta?- Pregunto el castaño ya en el jardín viendo como llegaba el pelinegro con la castaña en brazos.

-No esta tan herida, demo como lo supo- Dijo viendo al pequeño que estaba sollozando todavía sentado bajo uno de los arboles de la casa.

-Souta tiene una vista muy buena- Argumento el castaño, tomo a la castaña de brazos del pelinegro y la apoyo en el árbol donde estaba el pequeño. –Debo ir a revisar que Hiashi-sama y todos de la casa estén bien- Dijo y el pelinegro asintió y vio de reojo como el castaño caminaba algo perturbado hasta el interior de la mansión que todavía era un desastre.

"Como es posible que el doujutsu que posee sea tan fuerte a tan corta edad" Reflexiono todavía viendo como el niño se apoyaba en la castaña intentando despertarla.

-Otosan, como dejaste que se llevaran a okasan- Regaño el pequeño sacando de sus pensamientos al pelinegro. –Mi okasan siempre estaba triste por ti- Dijo todavía con lágrimas pero su gesto demostraba mucha rabia.

-Hmp- El pelinegro solo gruño ante tal acusación y vio como el pequeño seguía viéndolo de mala manera. "Tiene muy mal carácter" Pensó notando que la castaña empezaba a moverse.

-Hanabi-san- Dijo el niño notando también como la castaña volvía a estar consciente. –Okasan… Okasan no está- Dijo volviendo a su inocente gesto de tristeza.

-Hin-nata… Don-de es-ta?- Pregunto intentando en vano encontrarla con la mirada, en su lugar se encontró con la mirada inquisidora del pelinegro. –Tu… Fuiste el que hizo esto verdad?- Pregunto dificultosamente intentando ponerse de pie.

-Iie, yo vine a hablar con ella- Respondió sinceramente viendo el pesar en los ojos de la castaña. –Souta- Llamo viendo como el pequeño reaccionaba instantáneamente, pero su mirada hacia el no variaba en lo mas mínimo.

-Souta, no estás herido?- Pregunto la castaña tomando al niño para revisarlo. –Arigatou- Murmuro viendo al pelinegro.

-No tienes que agradecer es mi hijo después de todo- Revelo viendo como los ojos de la castaña se ampliaban de sobre manera. –Imagino por tu mirada que no lo sabías- Se cruzo de brazos, mientras la castaña empezaba a notar que los gestos del niño eran muy similares a los de aquel hombre.

-Otosan dejo que se llevaran a mi okasan- Hablo el niño viendo a la castaña sorprendida. –Otosan no quiso protegerla-

-Iie, ella me pidió que te cuidara y no podía dejarte solo en medio de aquel desastre- Dijo algo irritado por la forma en que hablaba el pequeño.

-Souta, si eso es verdad no podía hacer nada, demo donde estaba Neji-niisan?- Pregunto y como respuesta a su pregunta llegaron a los pocos segundos el castaño acompañado por el líder del clan Hyuuga.

-Ojii-sama- Dijo el niño inclinándose un poco a lo que el pelinegro se giro y se encontró nuevamente con aquel hombre que ante su presencia se irrito por el gesto que hizo. –Otosan ha vuelto- Dijo sonriendo.

-Souta… No creo que a tu ojii-san le agrade eso- Dijo sarcásticamente el pelinegro viendo como el hombre fruncía el ceño y apretaba sus puños.

-Tu te la llevaste verdad? Estas con esos hombres que nos atacaron y casi matan a varios del Souke- Grito irritado.

-Si eso fuera verdad, no estaría aquí y no hubiese dejado al niño no cree?- Dijo alzando una ceja mientras el hombre se mostraba más molesto a cada segundo.

-Otosan, Hinata estaba con él, el protegió a Souta y me salvo- Intervino la castaña intentando ponerse de pie ayudada del castaño.

-Hiashi-sama, ya le había dicho que este hombre no se había reunido con el grupo Akatsuki en casi 5 meses- Intervino el castaño.

-Estaba en la Villa donde hace 7 años se llevo a Hinata- Dijo el pelinegro algo irritado. –No creo que haya olvidado eso, cierto?-

-Iie, por 7 años mantuve a Hinata lejos de ti, con la condición de que nunca volvería a buscarte te deje con vida y ahora vuelves a aparecer, como descubriste la verdad?- Pregunto algo curioso viendo la molestia del pelinegro reflejada en el rostro.

-Así que fue su idea que nadie en esa Villa me dijera nada… Al final lo descubrió por error- Volvió a mentir girándose a la castaña que intentaba consolar al pequeño niño. –Necesito hablarte en privado- Ordeno viendo como la castaña asentía.

-Iie, no le meterás ideas a Hanabi, ella la mantuvimos fuera de todo esto- Dijo irritado el líder viendo como el castaño miembro del Bouke negaba con la cabeza.

-Otosan, puedo manejarlo, además con todo lo que me has ocultado, como me pidas que te crea eso que me acabas de decir- Dijo firmemente la joven mientras se cubría el brazo lastimado. –Vamos, Neji-niisan no te separes del Souta- Dijo y vio como el castaño asentía.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

-Ya vamos para allá- Dijo desapareciendo el holograma del pelinaranja.

-Todo está saliendo de acuerdo a lo planeado, no crees que es perfecto Hinata-chan?- Pregunto el enmascarado viendo a la ojiblanca que tenía las manos y pies amarrados y la boca cubierta con una pañuelo. –Siento tenerte así, demo tú no quieres cooperar-

"Kisama" Pensó la ojiblanca viendo de una forma bastante desagradable al hombre. "Si tan solo tuviera mis venenos, estaría bien" Se sintió mal por ser tan descuidada.

-Dime Hinata, Sasuke es tan bueno como Itachi?- Dijo sádicamente mientras se acercaba a la ojiblanca peligrosamente asustando a la chica. –Lastima que no quedaste embarazada de Itachi, o es así?- Dudo recordando lo que le había dicho la planta muchos meses atrás.

"Que es lo que pretende" Pensó todavía mirando con horror como el hombre se acercaba y deslizaba el pañuelo permitiéndole hablar. –Kisama- Grito mientras el hombre solo reía.

-Definitivamente estar en la compañía de esos Uchiha te ha hecho muy necia- Dijo dándole una cachetada a la ojiblanca. –Habrá que volverte a educar-

"Que… Que es lo que planea este hombre" Pensó todavía sorprendida por el golpe, sintió entonces como de su boca brotaba un hilo de sangre.

-Hinata, me obligaste a hacerlo- Dijo tomando el pañuelo y limpiando un poco la sangre, la ojiblanca movió su cara rechazando aquel gesto y esto hizo molestar al enmascarado.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, la ojiblanca no se atrevía a devolverle la mirada a aquel hombre que le estaba causando incomodidad a cada segundo que pasaba, pronto se dio cuenta el porqué de sus miedos; el enmascarado retiro la máscara y empezó a besarle el cuello, con tanta lujuria contenida que apenas y podía moverse la chica.

-Hinata te resistes de una forma muy tentadora- Susurro mientras acariciaba la pierna de la chica que empezaba a temblar prediciendo que es lo que haría ese hombre con ella, sintió como una mano del hombre tomo las suyas y las coloco sobre su cabeza para tener mejor acceso a sus labios.

"Itachi" Pensó la chica mientras no contuvo mas sus lagrimas, que rápidamente mojaron sus mejillas dándole un salado sabor a los besos de aquel hombre.

_-No es momento para esto- _Se burlo la planta apareciendo de golpe haciendo que el pelinegro gruñera. –Esta chica está embarazada, podrías hacerle daño al bebe- Dijo la parte blanca mientras la ojiblanca seguía sollozando en silencio.

-Mas te vale que sea importante, sino te matare por interrumpirme de esa forma- Amenazo el pelinegro que había tomado su máscara para colocársela pero dándole una visión rápida de su rostro a la ojiblanca.

_-Si lo es, Konoha está empezando a mandar advertencias a las demás Villas, el país de Pein ya está controlado y las Villas mas pequeñas también, Konoha es nuestro primer blanco?- _Pregunto viendo como a la ojiblanca se le abrían los ojos de sorpresa y terror.

-Mientras más rápido destruyamos esa Villas las demás serán mucho más fáciles- Dijo el enmascarado volviéndose a la ojiblanca. –Creo que lo mejor es que vengas con nosotros, siento que encontrarías una forma de escapar como la última vez- Dijo irónicamente mientras tomaba a la mujer de la cintura y volvía a cubrirle la boca.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

Había notado la perturbación en los aldeanos, pero estaba demasiado lejos para saber con exactitud qué era lo que había sucedido, vio a sus compañeros que asintieron y empezaron a moverse por la Villa.

-Acabamos de volver y ya empiezan los desastres- Dijo la pelinegra acomodándose las gafas. –Supongo traemos mala suerte a esta Villa-

-Supongo que habrán atacado Akatsuki, demo… Porque se detuvieron?- Murmuro el ojiverde algo preocupado viendo al pelinegro que iba sumido en sus pensamientos,

-Crees que esté pensando en esa mujer?- Susurro la pelinegra viendo como el pelirrojo asentía, aquello la molestaba y le molestaba aun mas saber que todo paso frente a ella y nunca se dio cuenta.

-Crees que esa anbu este bien?- Dijo el pelirrojo viendo como el pelinegro reaccionaba de golpe. –Es bastante joven y eso la hace inexperta, digo para este tipo de batallas-

-Tal vez esta herida o la mataron- Dijo sin delicadeza el ojiverde ignorando olímpicamente los gestos de molestia del pelinegro.

-Si es anbu debería estar bien- Intervino la pelinegra viendo la irritación en el pelinegro. –Digo por algo es líder de tropa a los 20- Sonrió y vio como sus compañeros asentían.

Caminaron un rato en silencio, observaron el desastre que había en el centro de la Villa, pero extrañamente no había manchas de sangre, unos cuantos rastros pero ninguno que diera señal que dé hubo muertes en aquel ataque.

-Sasuke- Llamo la pelinegra algo asustada captando la atención de sus tres compañeros. –Este chakra…- Dijo girándose y señalando la dirección de la torre del Hokage. –Vamos- Dijo y salto lo más rápido que pudo sin darle chance a sus compañeros de dudar.

-Que rayos es lo que te pasa Karin?- Dijo molesto el pelinegro. –Que es lo que estamos buscando… O a quien?-

-Es Itachi- Dijo horrorizada deteniéndose de golpe al ver como el pelinegro llegaba hasta la torre de la Hokage en compañía del líder del Clan Hyuuga.

"No puede ser" Pensó sorprendido el pelinegro. "Esto quiere decir que el blanco era…" Corto su pensamiento para saltar en dirección contraria de su hermano mayor.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

-Que querías decirme Uchiha?- Dijo la castaña al momento que entraron a lo que fue alguna vez la habitación de su hermana mayor.

-Hinata…- Empezó algo dudoso pero mostraba molestia en su rostro. –Como era ella antes de irse de misión hace 7 años?- Interrogo, la castaña se confundió pero entendió el temor del pelinegro y sonrió comprensiva.

-Ella era una buena persona, demo no era feliz, luego de la misión en la que supongo te conoció llego mucho más deprimida, ni mi otosan ni Neji-niisan decían nada, solo estaban molestos siempre…- Se corto dudosa viendo la expresión del pelinegro. –Por lo que me dijo Neji-niisan ella había estado muy feliz todos los meses que él estuvo vigilándola, nunca me dijo el motivo de su felicidad, demo cuando supimos que esperaba un hijo supuse que su felicidad se debía a un hombre-

-Ella… Nunca te hablo de mi?- Volvió a preguntar, la castaña se sentía extraña ante la insistencia de ese hombre que nunca había visto con respecto a su hermana, parecía un adolescente inseguro cuando hablaba de Hinata.

-Ella solo te mencionaba únicamente cuando Souta hacia algo- Dijo tristemente. –Definitivamente tenía razón al decir que es igual a ti- Sonrió y camino hacia el jardín nuevamente. –Ella te ha querido todo este tiempo, y nunca ha dejado que nadie más intente algo con ella, deberías sentirte satisfecho de que alguien tan dulce como ella se haya fijado en ti- Agrego seriamente viendo como Hiashi se acercaba a ellos.

-Creo que es mejor ir con la Hokage- Dijo el castaño llegando junto a los dos jóvenes. –Hanabi encárgate de Souta, nosotros iremos donde la Hokage- Agrego mientras la chica asentía y miraba con una sonrisa cariñosa al pelinegro.

-Supongo que no será la última vez que te veré Hanabi-chan- Dijo educadamente mientras le sonreía de lado y el castaño apretaba los puños. –Vamos- Y diciendo esto ambos hombres se fueron del lugar.

"Ojala que todo esté bien, Hinata cuídate mucho" Pensó la castaña al tiempo que sentía como alguien empezaba a vendar la herida de su brazo. –Nani?!-

-Hanabi-sama esa herida está sangrando demasiado- Murmuro el castaño mientras la chica asentía y llamaba a Souta con un gesto.

-Tía, que sucede?- Pregunto el pequeño llegando hasta la muchacha que sonrió tiernamente mientras miraba al castaño buscando salvación a aquella pregunta.

-Está pasando algo que es peligroso, por lo cual debes siempre permanecer junto a tu tía- Intervino el castaño mientras la castaña asentía y el niño seguía sin entender.

Pasaron unos minutos y ya la castaña estaba curada, reviso a algunos otros miembros del clan sin quitar su vista ni un segundo del pequeño niño que a cada paso que daban su seriedad se hacía más notoria, cosa que notaron tanto el castaño como su prima.

-Hinata!- Se escucho desde el portón de la mansión.

-Que…- Pero la castaña no pudo continuar pues ya el castaño había abierto las puertas de la mansión. –Sasuke-san que le pasa?-

-Donde está Hinata?- Dijo el pelinegro buscando a la ojiblanca sin resultado. –Fue a ella a la que vinieron a buscar cierto?- Grito irritado mientras su sharingan se activaba.

-Cálmate Uchiha, ya Itachi se está encargando de todo, tu no deberías estar viendo a los demás miembros de tu grupo de búsqueda?- Dijo el castaño devolviéndole la razón al pelinegro.

-Sasuke-san- Grito el niño emocionado corriendo hacia el pelinegro que lo recibió mecánicamente mientras pensaba en cierta chica que podía estar en peligro. –Otosan, otosan vino…- Dijo contento captando la atención del chico.

-Tu… Tu otosan ya vino?- Pregunto viendo como el niño asentía frenéticamente, lleno de una felicidad infantil que le hacía recordar a la ojiblanca. –Ya veo-

-Intento detenerlos, demo Hinata prefirió que cuidara de Souta- Intervino tristemente la castaña. –Ahora nosotros tenemos que encargarnos de que no se hagan con el-

-Sasuke que rayos hacemos aquí?- Dijo irritada la pelinegra viendo como la mansión parecía estar más dañada que toda la Villa.

-Ya veo- Dijo sereno el pelirrojo mientras el ojiverde asentía. –El objetivo era la Hyuuga-

-Demo, porque?- Dijo malicioso el ojiverde viendo como al niño le cambiaban de color los ojos. –Nunca me acostumbrare a ese niño- Murmuro mientras la pelinegra lo miraba con desaprobación.

-Solo suele ver de esa forma a quien le molesta- Dijo la castaña alejándose con el niño en brazos.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

-Que cree que hace protegiendo a ese traidor?- Dijo uno de los guardias al ver como el castaño se interponía entre él y el pelinegro, este sonrió ligeramente molestando un poco al líder del clan Hyuuga.

-Esto lo hago por Hinata- Murmuro al dejar caer inconsciente al guardia. –Ni creas por un segundo que me agradas-

-Hiashi-sama siempre ha existido este sentimiento entre nosotros- Dijo sereno el pelinegro. –Por algo se negó a comprometer a Hinata conmigo- Sonrió y el castaño apretó los puños.

-Como…-

-Lo supe?- Completo el pelinegro sonriendo. –Todavía era muy joven pero ya era un ninja reconocido y experto en el espionaje, fue fácil saber las razones por las cuales no me dejo a su primogénita como siempre estuvo escrito entre nuestros clanes, lo curioso de todo esto es que al final si la obtuve y no porque lo buscara-

-Kisama- Murmuro el castaño mientras seguían caminando hacia la entrada de la oficina de la Hokage. –Tsunade-sama- Dijo al tiempo que tocaba, para unos segundos después abrir la puerta.

-Que sucede Hiashi…- Pero la rubia se corto al encontrarse cara a cara con el traidor a su sangre y a la Villa. –Que hace el aquí?!- Dijo alarmada mientras el castaño el indicaba que se calmara.

-El ataque de hace unos momentos no fue más que una distracción, querían llevarse a mi hija y…- Hizo una pausa como le costara pronunciar lo siguiente, lo cual era cierto. –Y este Uchiha, me dijo que no se irá hasta saber que ella este a salvo, está dispuesto a ponerse en sus manos luego de saber que ella está bien- Dijo viendo como el pelinegro se sorprendía y el sonreía.

-Es cierto eso Itachi?- Dijo la rubia algo recelosa, el pelinegro no sabía que decir pero aunque nunca lo admitiría lo que decía Hiashi era lo único pero podía permitirle intervenir en la batalla que se acercaba.

-Hai- Murmuro mientras el castaño sonreía y la rubia se recostaba en su sillón. –Solo necesito saber que ella está bien- Dijo algo nostálgico.

-En ese caso, hare una excepción- Hablo la rubia poniéndose de pie. –Tu juicio como traidor se pospondrá hasta que esto haya terminado, lo único que espero es no arrepentirte de ponerte en mis líneas de ataque- Dijo la rubia mirando fijamente al pelinegro cuyo pensamiento tenia centrado en la chica de ojos perlados que había perdido tan pronto la había recuperado.

"Kuso, todo esto es mi culpa" Pensó impotente al saber que su frágil mujer estaba en manos de su peor enemigo, y saber que él se lo había facilitado le hervía la sangre. "Madara uno de los dos tendrá que morir, y me encargare de ser quien te ejecute" Pensó irritado mientras ajenos de sus pensamientos la rubia y el castaño discutían la situación actual del clan Hyuuga.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

Acababan de llegar al hospital, estaba totalmente congestionado y les costaba mucho entrar al lugar, muchos anbus de diferentes Villas estaban siendo atendidos por las médicos ninjas y las médicos normales, entre la multitud que se movía pudo localizar a la pelirrosa y se encontraba bastante irritada.

-Sakura-chan- Llamo el rubio captando la atención de la pelirrosa que lo saludo con una sonrisa que a los pocos segundo se borro al ver que el chico venía acompañado de la castaña que hacía unos cuantos meses había prácticamente corrido de la Villa.

-Que hace esa aquí?" Pensó mientras se acercaba al grupo fingiendo normalidad. –Ustedes también traen heridos?- Dijo notando a la peliverde algo pálida apoyada en la castaña.

-Sakura-chan, Akane-chan debe tener prioridad onegai- Dijo la castaña sumamente preocupada.

-Y eso a que se debe?- Dijo la pelirrosa mientras le indicaba que la pusiera en una camilla.

-Etto…- Dudo viendo como el rubio la miraba confundida, por lo que se sonrojo y se apoyo un poco en la pelirrosa para susurrarle. –Es que está embarazada y perder tanta sangre creo le haría daño, no es así?-

-Eso cambia todo- Dijo la pelirrosa dejando de lado su hostilidad con la chica mientras hacía pasar más rápido a la peliverde.

-Que le dijiste?- Interrogo el rubio una vez que vio a la pelirrosa lo bastante alejada de ellos.

-Etto…- Volvió a dudar y se sonrojo, el solo pensar en aquello le producía esa ansiedad. –Es que ella… Ella está embarazada- Murmuro bajando la cabeza ocultando su sonrojo.

-Nani?!- Dijo alarmado el rubio llamando la atención de toda la sala.

-Naruto! Guarda silencio- Le grito la pelirrosa totalmente irritada desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-Sumimasen- Dijo rascándose la nuca y sonriendo de una manera bastante encantadora, por lo menos así lo veía la castaña a su lado. –Etto… Tu como estas?-

-Nani?!- Dijo algo desencajada. –Yo me encuentro mejor- Dijo intentando sonreír.

-Quieres que vayamos a otro lugar?- Interrogo el rubio mientras la castaña lo tomaba del brazo y negaba sonriendo. –Entonces?-

-Es que no quiero dejar sola a Akane-chan- Dijo mientras el rubio la miraba confundida. –Y pues aquí podemos estar, total ninguno de nosotros esta herido-

-Demo…- Intento negarse pero al ver la sonrisa de la castaña y su largo cabello, solo suspiro y asintió mientras caminaban hacia la sala de espera.

-Tu crees que Yousuke se pondrá bien verdad?- Pregunto recuperando la nostalgia que la había abandonado momentos antes. –El… El es el único que me queda- Murmuro mientras el rubio la atraía hacia si para abrazarla.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien- Murmuro besando tiernamente la cabeza de la chica, sonrojándola ante tal acción.

-Naruto-kun- Susurro subiendo su cara totalmente sonrojada para encontrarse con los ojos azules del chico y esa sonrisa tan encantadora que solo le dedicaba a ella, cerro lentamente sus ojos, el rubio no pudo contener mas sus deseos y abrazándola contra su pecho fundiendo sus labios con los de ella.

Estaba totalmente extasiado de tan dulce sabor que guardaba aquella joven mujer en sus tiernos labios, quería mas y deseaba mas, cada vez mas de ella; el beso fue tornándose cada vez mas posesivo, su mano se enredaba en el cabello de la chica mientras la otra rozaba ligeramente la piel que su traje dejaba al descubierto, podía sentir como ella temblaba ante aquellas caricias.

-Hmp- Sonó cerca de ellos, sacándolos de su trance, el rubio miro enojado a quien había interrumpido su momento mientras la castaña solo se dedicaba a mirar el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. –Dobe podrías decirme donde están los anbus que estaban a mi mando?- Pregunto burlescamente mientras el rubio se sonrojaba de rabia.

-Etto, Sasuke-kun- Llamo la pelirrosa con una mirada asesina dirigida única y exclusivamente a la castaña, mirada que solo notaron el rubio y el pelinegro, este último se burlo un poco de la suerte de su amigo. –Tengo a una chica, creo que te gustaría verla- Dijo empezando a caminar mirando de reojo a la castaña.

-Que tiene de especial esta chica- Dijo fastidiado el pelinegro mientras veía a todos los anbus de otras Villas ser atendidos.

-Es solo que no entiendo como dejaste que siguiera en la búsqueda teniendo un embarazo de dos meses- Dijo mirando la historia de la mujer mientras al pelinegro se le iba toda la sangre a las mejillas. –De verdad que me parece tan extraño, como pudo quedar embarazada estando en la misión, una misión a tu cargo- Seguía diciendo sin percatarse que el chico se sentía cada vez mas incomodo.

-Sasuke- Dijo la peliverde sorprendida por la presencia del chico, a los pocos segundos noto su error. –Gomen Uchiha-taichou- Dijo sonrojándose, la pelirrosa noto aquello y se giro hacia el pelinegro que estaba cruzado de brazos y un ligero color rosado estaba en sus mejillas.

-Akane-chan como te encuentras- Dijo fingiendo normalidad, se sentó junto a la muchacha e ignoro olímpicamente a la pelirrosa que intentaba sin ningún resultado captar su atención.

-Mucho mejor- Sonrió la chica, haciendo que el chico sonriera sin reparos. –Creo que definitivamente no debí seguir en la misión apenas lo supe-

-Si creo que debí enviarte de regreso, además que resultaste herida- Dijo algo molesto notando el vendaje que tenía la chica en el brazo, tenía cierto tono carmesí que indicaba todavía no paraba de sangrar.

-No debe preocuparse demasiado- Dijo intentando calmar al chico que seguía mirando la herida irritado. –Etto, Sakura-chan se encargara de cerrarla verdad?- Dijo metiendo a la pelirrosa en la conversación.

-Hai, demo si Sasuke-kun me lo permite claro está- Dijo sarcásticamente mientras el pelinegro se ponía de pie, permitiendo que la pelirrosa se sentara a seguir en su tarea. "Y ahora… Esta niña tiene un gusto por Sasuke-kun, será que no dejare de encontrar rivales inútiles" Pensó sonriendo sin percatarse de las miradas que cruzaban la chica y el pelinegro.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

-Muy bien, ha llegado el momento- Hablo el enmascarado, hablaba con algo de dificultad debido que tenía el cuerpo de la ojiblanca en brazos. –Pein, Zetsu… Están listos?- Pregunto mientras dos hologramas asentían y miraban atentos el ejercito del cual disponía cada uno.

_-Creo que es el momento definitivo- _Dijo mirando la pequeña esfera de piedra que tenía un escrito extraño. –Solo un poco mas-

-Cuando lo ordene Madara-sama- Hablo el pelinaranja viendo a la peliazulada que le asentía. –Nosotros también estamos listos-

-Muy bien, creo que es el momento de sembrar la destrucción y el caos- Dijo el enmascarado depositando la piedra al mismo tiempo que los otros dos hombres, empezaron a hacer sellos simultáneamente mientras los cielos empezaban a tornarse oscuros.

"Que es lo que están haciendo" Pensó horrorizada la ojiblanca viendo como del fondo de la piedra empezaba a salir un sello que se hacía cada vez mas grande.

-… El poder de los demonios de las colas, encerrados en humanos y ahora liberados, nos concedan su control total, con el único objetivo de destruir la Villa que tiene frente a él…- Murmuro el enmascarado al tiempo que una luz surgía de su piedra y esta empezaba a desquebrajarse. –Te libero Biju- Dijo algo alto al tiempo que grandes brisas se arremolinaban donde empezaba a aparecen un tigre gigante.

-Los Bijus- Susurro un hombre que estaba cerca de la ojiblanca. –Konoha no tiene salvación-

-Ahora, vayan y causen estragos en las Villas- Pronuncio y el tigre salto lejos del lugar. –Es momento de atacar- Rio mientras los otros dos hologramas desaparecían.

-Ataquen la Villa- Grito un hombre y los ninjas empezaron a dispersarse a una gran velocidad, mientras tranquilamente el enmascarado se acercaba a la mujer embarazada que veía todo aquello impotente.

-No te preocupes- Comenzó sobresaltando a la ojiblanca. –Tú estarás ahí, presenciando cada muerte- Dijo maliciosamente tomando de la cintura y empezando a saltar hacia el interior de Konoha.

--

Jajajaja!! Bueno esto fue como un preámbulo a lo verdadero!! Las peleas están comenzando y la muerte nos espera a la vuelta de las esquinas! (inner: no te pases…) Si bueno todo puede pasar… Cualquiera puede morir… Ya lo saben… Jajaja!! Bueno dejen reviews y un beso y abrazo a las chicas que me dejaron reviews en el capi anterior! Por cierto voy a subir otra historia pero en clasificación M. sasuhina… Matta ne… (inner: No deberías hacer promociones en estas historias… Si no te quieren no te querrán ¬.¬) T-T Déjame…

**Yoo**

**kyle**

**Mari-Adri-chan Uchiha Hyuga**

**darkipunkianimation**

**Azura-saki14**

**a-grench**

**uchiha shio**

**HoshiNoTsuya**

Bueno chicas grax por seguir esta historia! La verdad que me agrada leer sus reviews en cada nueva actualización! Se les quiere un montón y a las que me leen igualmente… Demo… Dejar un reviews no mata a nadie! nn Matta ne…


	16. Chapter 16 La Lucha Final de Akatsuki

**Ohayo! Aquí les dejo un capi mas de mi primera historia!... Me da nostalgia pensar en que casi es el final! T-T Es tan triste… Bueno chicas no dejen de escribirme! Recuerden que yo intento complacerlas… Aunque cabe destacar que ya tengo casi todo de esta historia… Ósea nada más me falta el epilogo… Así que ya saben… Si no lo dejo así… (inner: FINAL INCONCLUSO ¬.¬) Muajajaja!!... Bueno Naruto y los demás son de Masashi Kishimoto!! nn**

**--**

**Cap. XVI. La Lucha Final de Akatsuki, Todo o Nada. **

Estaban saliendo de la torre del Hokage cuando sucedió, una explosión, un rugido y todo se volvió un caos, el pelinegro tuvo que activar su sharingan para predecir lo que harían a sus alrededores, vio como el castaño activaba su byakugan, definitivamente no era nada parecido a la frágil chica que el quería.

-Hiashi-san?- Llamo escuchando solo los gritos de los aldeanos. –Cree que…-

-Hai, debe ser Akatsuki, demo no entiendo si se llevaron a Hinata porque regresaron?- Dijo el castaño saliendo de la nube de polvo que se alzo delante de ellos, vio como el pelinegro saltaba paralelamente a el.

-Debemos volver a la mansión Hyuuga- Dijo serio mientras el castaño asentía y empezaban a ver que con solo unos segundos el centro de la Villa estaba casi en ruinas.

-Que fue lo que nos ataco?- Pregunto viendo como de la nada surgían unos ninjas enmascarados con sus trajes tradicionales de Akatsuki pero entallados para poder pelear mejor.

-No se confié, no deben ser tan fáciles de derrotar- Grito el pelinegro esquivando el mismo un kunai que iba hacia su cuello; la yugular era su objetivo. –Kisama- Murmuro saltando hacia el grupo de ninjas de donde había salido el kunai.

-Itachi- Llamo el castaño mientras luchaba de igual con uno de los ninjas golpeo uno de los puntos del ninja y lo lanzo al suelo. –Ve a la mansión, no te detengas aquí, no deben saber de Souta- Grito mientras el pelinegro abrió los ojos y comprendió a lo que se refería, asintió y empezó a saltar hacia la mansión, dejando atrás al castaño.

-Debo darme prisa- Murmuro lanzado varios shuriken a los ninjas que le seguían, rozo algunas piernas haciendo que se detuvieran momentáneamente.

-Uchiha, así que sigues vivo- Sonó la voz de una mujer que salía cortándole el paso, la mujer era pequeña pero portaba dos espadas largas, parecía bastante ágil, lo suficiente como para cargar así espadas tan pesadas. –Creo que no te dejare pasar- Se burlo y girando ágilmente una de las espadas arremetió contra el pelinegro.

-Con eso no me derrotaras- Dijo esquivando en ataque de la mujer.

Tomo con rapidez la katana que llevaba para esos casos y se puso en posición de ataque, la mujer en su lugar clavo una de las espadas en el techo para detenerse y la otra giraba a gran velocidad sobre la cabeza de ella, se soltó y bajando la katana la utilizaba como escudo y ataque por la velocidad que llevaba. El pelinegro salto nuevamente esquivando aquel ataque tan extraño y no le dio tiempo de volver a detenerse, pues corría a la par de ella intentando atraparla en una de sus ilusiones.

-No podrás atraparme Uchiha- Rio la mujer reflejando la luz del sol en su larga katana. –Veamos y eso es todo lo que puedes hacer- Grito y se lanzo contra el pelinegro otra vez.

"Otra forma de atraparla sin genjutsu" Pensó esquivando nuevamente el ataque de la mujer y rasgando un poco su brazo con la katana corta que cargaba. –Debo llegar a la mansión- Dijo irritado y siguió saltando.

-No te escaparas tan fácilmente- Dijo la mujer riendo siguiendo al pelinegro.

"No debo llevarla a la mansión, debo derrotarla antes" Pensó lanzando un kunai explosivo clavándolo justo en el mango de una de las katanas.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

-Creo que nos están atacando, protejan a cuantos pacientes puedan- Grito la pelirrosa mientras golpeaba algunos fragmentos de techo que caían por donde estaba ella. –Los shinobis que no estén tan lastimados ayuden a sacar a los pacientes- Ordeno y varios ninjas se pusieron en movimiento.

-Naruto-kun, debo ir a ayudar a Yousuke- Dijo la castaña separándose del rubio y perdiéndose entre el mar de gente.

-Umiko-chan…- Grito pero la pelirrosa lo detuvo del brazo. –Que haces Sakura-chan ella…-

-Estará bien, yo necesito tu ayuda- Completo mirando con firmeza al rubio, este asintió de mala gana y empezó a cargar a los pacientes fuera de la estructura.

-Que es esto?- Murmuro el pelinegro llegando junto sus dos amigos con la peliverde en brazos. –Están atacando Konoha- Dijo señalando un punto en el cielo donde se podía ver la figura de un biju.

-Bijus- Dijo el rubio saltando para ver más de cerca. –Como…- No pudo continuar pues el ave paso por ahí revolviendo el polvo y haciendo temblar el edificio por las grandes ráfagas de viento que hacía.

-Naruto no vayas es lo que buscan- Grito el pelinegro viendo y prediciendo lo que el rubio pensaba hacer. –Akane-chan estarás bien aquí?- Dijo mientras la chica asentía y se bajaba de los brazos del pelinegro.

-Sasuke onegai- Dijo la peliverde mientras el pelinegro asentía y saltaba hacia donde estaba el rubio.

-Dobe, aléjate de aquí- Dijo empujando al rubio al suelo, salto y jalo al rubio del uniforme que llevaba. –No debes hacer tantas estupideces- Regaño mientras el rubio se despeinaba el cabello intentando tranquilizarse.

-Sumimasen- Se disculpo volviendo junto a la pelirrosa y a la peliverde.

-Naruto, Sasuke- escucharon una voz femenina a sus espaldas. –Vengan, en nuestra mansión ellos estarán seguros- Dijo la castaña llegando entre la nube de polvo, con el hijo de la ojiblanca en brazos.

-Hanabi! Demo…- Dudo el rubio viendo como la pelirrosa les decía algo a las enfermeras.

-No hay tiempo que perder vayan- Dijo mientras las mujeres asustadas empezaban a moverse por el camino que había hecho la pequeña kunoichi.

-Donde creen que van- Resonó la voz y la risa de un hombre. –Al fin encontré con quien luchar entre tanto desastre- Dijo bajando hasta quedar al frente de la pelirrosa que del susto se cayó.

-Sakura-chan- Dijo el rubio empujando al hombre. –Teme- Gruño mientras veía como salía en ese preciso momento la castaña con su hermano.

-Muy lento chico- Dijo el hombre y golpeo al rubio en la nuca, haciéndolo caer al suelo. –Quien será el siguiente- Dijo sádicamente mientras se levantaba la manga y se cortaba.

-Esta invocando- Grito la castaña haciendo que una de las enfermeras tomara a su hermano. –Naruto-kun- Dijo y corrió hacia el inconsciente rubio.

-Umiko-chan- Grito la peliverde al tiempo que salía una gran cantidad de sangre. –Sasuke ayúdala- Dijo pero no se dio cuenta que el pelinegro estaba ocupado protegiéndola.

-Akane-chan vete con Hanabi- Ordeno el pelinegro al ver que la peliverde buscaba algunas armas regadas por los shinobis que iban y venían.

-Iie, yo soy anbu, esta herida no me detendrá- Dijo y salto hacia donde estaba la castaña y el rubio.

-Akane… Kuso- Dijo el pelinegro irritado golpeando al hombre que había querido atacar a la chica y corrió detrás de ella.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

-Porque haces todo esto?- Pregunto la ojiblanca conteniendo las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir. –Konoha nunca te hizo nada-

-Te equivocas- Dijo sereno viendo como empezaban a caer ninjas de Konoha, su sonrisa se amplió al ver como el ave creaba una ráfaga donde segundos después apareció el rubio. –Este pueblo arrastro a mi clan a su extinción-

-Demo…- Dudo en continuar, conocía aquella historia a medias, por lo poco que le había dicho Itachi pensando que moriría. –Porque?- Pregunto al final suspirando.

-Existían las constantes guerras en el mundo shinobi, los ninjas éramos solo armas para los feudales y el clan Uchiha fue uno de los mas contratados, siempre que los Senju eran contratos por un feudal, el otro nos contrataban a nosotros- Dijo viendo como poco a poco el caos se hacía permanente.

-Eso te llevo a querer destruir Konoha?- Pregunto impotente la ojiblanca viendo como el pelinegro negaba.

-Los Senju y los Uchiha llegamos a un acuerdo y así se fundó Konoha, el único problema fue que los Senju quedaban al poder mientras a nosotros nos estaban marginando de la sociedad, el prestigio que conseguimos era solo bajo las ordenes de esos, yo me opuse a su liderazgo mucho antes, demo perdí y mi clan me dio la espalda-

-Nani?!- Se sorprendió. –Demo mi okasan…-

-Tu okasan, es algo diferente, ella me conoció sin saber que era del clan Uchiha- Dijo con algo de pesar en su tono. –Ella siempre estuvo conmigo, hasta el penoso día en que la comprometieron con tu otosan- Dijo con rabia.

-Era para preservar el clan- Murmuro la ojiblanca sintiéndose mal de golpe. –Entonces mi okasan…-

-Ella me quería a mí, tu otosan solo fue una obligación, demo… Si quiso a sus dos hijas- Agrego el enmascarado viendo como la chica se ponía más y más pálida.

-Okasan- Murmuro antes de caer inconsciente.

-Hinata- Se sorprendió el enmascarado saltando para atraparla a tiempo. –Tu otosan te detesta por esa razón, la única razón por la cual agradeció la destrucción de mi clan- Murmuro viendo a la ojiblanca inconsciente.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

-Eso es todo Uchiha?!- Dijo la mujer limpiándose un poco de sangre que le bajaba por la boca. –Tu fama es pura basura- Grito levantando su katana, la única que le quedaba, Itachi se había encargado de volar en mil pedazos la otra, quemando de esta forma la mano izquierda de la mujer.

-Estoy menos lastimado que tu- Dijo recuperando un poco la compostura y tomando nuevamente su katana corta. –Vamos- Dijo y la mujer salto otra vez hacia él.

Las espadas centellaron al contacto, ninguno iba a rendirse, pero la batalla debía acabar, el pelinegro noto al separarse la flaqueza que tenia la mujer en la pierna derecha, sonrió y volvió al ataque para evitar que pudiera cubrirla, como predijo la mujer contuvo la katana corta pero no se percato del kunai que el pelinegro lanzo hacia su pierna.

-Arg- Gruño la mujer cayendo de rodillas soltando la katana que el pelinegro empujo al suelo. –Kisama, mátame- ordeno viéndolo con odio.

-Te hare algo peor- Murmuro mientras el sharingan encerraba a aquella mujer en su dimensión de tortura. –Listo- Susurro y vio como la mujer quedaba en blanco indefensa y cayo de lado en el techo donde estuvieron luchando.

La miro por última vez antes de emprender su camino hacia la mansión, observo la gran sombra que cubrió aquella zona de Konoha por unos segundos, sin siquiera volverse a verla supo que se trabaja de un biju.

"Definitivamente están atacando con todo" Pensó saltando hacia un árbol donde resistió a duras penas la ráfaga que creaba aquella bestia con el solo mover sus grandes alas.

-Kisama- Murmuro sintiendo el ligero olor a sangre que se alzaba por la Villa. –Shinobis, mueren por proteger su Villa- Murmuro desconcertado pero noto movimiento cerca.

-Era hora para acabar con esta Villa- Rio el peliblanco mientras se abría paso por los arbustos. –No crees?-

-No esperaba que fuera tan pronto eso es todo- Dijo el tiburón apareciendo detrás del peliblanco que sonrió acomodando su guadaña en su hombro.

-Tendré muchos sacrificios que hacer- Dijo maliciosamente mientras un fuerte terremoto los hizo detenerse de golpe.

"Que fue eso" Pensó el pelinegro viendo como dos de sus ex compañeros saltaban hasta uno de los arboles cercanos a él, salto un poco más arriba haciendo que los dos hombres se giraran para ver qué era lo que escucharon. "Contra ellos yo solo no puedo" Pensó ocultando su presencia y viendo como ambos hombres entraban a la Villa a seguir causando más muertes.

-Debo llegar a la mansión- Susurro y comenzó su recorrido nuevamente, mientras saltaba podía ver las batallas que habían entre los anbus de Konoha y los seguidores de Akatsuki, distinguió a lo lejos una figura lanzándose precipitadamente al suelo, distinguió el traje, pero cuando quiso seguirlo fue detenido por una infantil voz conocida.

-Otosan- Murmuro el niño llamando la atención del hombre. –Otosan tengo miedo- Dijo empezando a sollozar.

-Donde esta hanabi?- Pregunto alarmado bajando hasta donde estaba el niño. –No debías quedarte con ella-

-Souta!- Grito la castaña corriendo hasta el niño, tenía una herida en la pierna y se veía llena de polvo y pedazos de escombros del lugar. –Gracias a Dios- Dijo abrazando al pequeño. –Itachi-san- Dijo suspirando aliviada.

-Que ha pasado? Donde está Neji? Y el resto de tu clan?- Pregunto irritado viendo como algunos shinobi venían detrás de la chica repeliendo los kunais con los que eran atacados.

-El lugar más seguro de Konoha, ahora es la mansión Hyuuga, el hospital fue atacado y están moviendo a todos los heridos, por eso…- Se corto para detener justo un kunai que iba dirigido al pequeño.

-Kisama- Murmuro el pelinegro y salto hasta donde había salido el kunai. –Muéstrate- Grito limpiándose un poco la sangre que goteaba de una cortaba sobre su ceja.

-Uchiha Itachi, el traidor- Dijo el hombre sonriendo mostrando así su kekkei genkai, el hombre de cabellos marrones y ojos grises cubrió el lugar con niebla. –Lucharas contra mí- Se escucho por toda la neblina.

"Kuso" Pensó sintiendo como lo invadía el cansancio de la pelea anterior.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

-Sasuke- Grito la peliverde mientras cubría con su cuerpo a la castaña que tenía una herida profunda en todo el abdomen. –Sal de aquí- Ordeno mientras se levantaba para lanzar con toda agilidad algunos shuriken mientras sacaba sus dos espadas cortas.

-Akane-chan- Murmuro la castaña recuperando la consciencia. –Naruto-kun?- Pregunto levantándose de golpe.

-Esta en algún lugar, lograste empujarlo demo…- No continuo ya la castaña había notado su cortada que empezaba a abrirse nuevamente. –Véndala- Dijo soltándose sus vendas.

-Arigatou- Dijo viendo como la peliverde era apartada de su lado al detener el ataque de un gran perro gigante que se lanzo contra ella.

-Akane-chan- El pelinegro quería llegar junto a la peliverde pero el invocador de perros se interpuso cortando la visión del pelinegro que activo de golpe su sharingan.

-Otro Uchiha- Rio retrocediendo un poco mientras el pelinegro lo atrapaba por detrás. –Deberás hacer más que moverte rápido- Dijo y de inmediato se convirtió en un perro que le atrapo del antebrazo.

-Pero qué demonios- Dijo el pelinegro clavando en la mandíbula del gran animal un shuriken. –Donde estas?-

-Deberás derrotar a mis invocaciones para dar conmigo- Dijo el hombre de todas direcciones. –Intenta no caer en el jutsu y atacar a tus amigos- Agrego asustando así al pelinegro.

-Kisama- Dijo y vio como delante de él estaba ahora la castaña vendándose la herida en el abdomen. –Debo pelear hasta saber si ataque o no a mis compañeros?- Murmuro irritado y se lanzo hacia uno de los perros que iban detrás de la castaña.

-Uchiha-kun- Dijo la chica asustada, viendo como el pelinegro la miraba receloso. –Naruto-kun esta…- Dijo pero se cortó al ver como la peliverde se acercaba a ellos.

-Akane-chan- Murmuro el pelinegro y camino hacia la chica, esta lo recibió con un abrazo, pero lo que vio la castaña la aterro la mujer saco una daga y la alzo contra el pelinegro.

-Uchiha-kun- Grito y lanzo un shuriken rozando la mejilla del pelinegro que escucho un aullido de parte de la mujer que al recuperarse y en un rápido movimiento clavo la daga en la pierna del pelinegro.

-Kisama- Gruño cayendo de rodillas. –Umiko-chan- Dijo y vio como la castaña corría hacia él. –Como…?-

-Antes de que llegara uno como usted me ataco, al parecer no pueden tomar la misma forma dos veces seguidas- Analizo ayudando al pelinegro a ponerse de pie. –Debemos encontrar la forma de salir- Murmuro al verse rodeada de perros salvajes.

-Solo nos queda luchar contra ellos y ver si logramos coincidir con los otros- Dijo el pelinegro separándose de la chica y poniéndose en posición. –Desgraciadamente mi sharingan no funciona con invocaciones- Dijo y la castaña asintió, saco de su bolso de ninja unas cuantas armas y se las paso al pelinegro.

-No debe estar del todo desprotegido, puede ser que rompan su katana- Dijo al ver el desconcierto del chico. "Debo deshacerse me ellos" Pensó cortando la palma de su mano y procediendo a hacer múltiples sellos. –Ryû-Shi- Grito.

"Nani" Pensó el pelinegro viendo como un inmenso dragón era invocado por la castaña; noto que esta casi cae pero el dragón la contuvo, era azul, sus escamas eran como acero tenían un brillo especial y sus ojos eran totalmente negros, pequeños tatuajes cubrían su largo cuerpo, al igual que el tatuaje que la castaña dejaba ver en la herida de su brazo.

-Ryû-Shi destruye- Ordeno la castaña casi desfallecida mientras el dragón volaba hacia los perros destruyéndolos sin el menor esfuerzo, dándose así con la ubicación del hombre que los manejaba. -Ryû-Shi destruye a ese hombre- Estaba cada vez mas pálida, su cuerpo no soportaba mas pérdida de sangre.

-Tu esfuerzo y sacrificio es en vano- Dijo el hombre riendo mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo. –Nos volveremos a encontrar Uchiha- Murmuro el viento mientras el pelinegro se giraba hacia donde estaba un rubio moviendo a una inconsciente peliverde.

-Ama- Rugió el dragón colocando suavemente a la castaña en el suelo, el rubio y el pelinegro cargando a la peliverde llegaron a su lado en unos segundos. –Debe venir conmigo- Hablo pero todos se sorprendieron al ver que la castaña negaba.

-Ryû-Shi me necesitan aquí- Dijo con dificultad cubriéndose las heridas con sus ropas que acababa de rasgar. –Vuelve a casa- Dijo y el dragón asintió y desapareció.

-Umiko-chan- Dijo el rubio cubriendo su brazo herido y corriendo hacia la castaña que difícilmente se mantenía de pie. –No debiste invocar a ese dragón-

-Gomen, demo debía hacerlo, hay cosas más difíciles de vencer- Dijo señalando al cielo por donde planeaba la gran ave. –Creo que necesitamos…-

-Umiko-chan- Dijo el rubio, mientras en los brazos del pelinegro recuperaba la consciencia la peliverde. –Sasuke hay que llevarla donde Sakura-chan- Dijo el rubio tomando a la castaña en brazos.

-No creo que nos permitan eso- Intervino la peliverde sorprendiendo a ambos hombres. –Uno de nosotros deberá seguir con ella, los otros dos distraerán a quienes quieran retrasarnos- Dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Entonces ve tu- Ordeno el pelinegro sorprendiendo a la peliverde.

-Iie, yo no puedo ir- Dijo con la mirada decidida. –Tengo asuntos pendientes con mi onesan- Dijo apretando sus puños.

-Demo…-

-Sasuke hasta que te encontramos- Dijo entre risas el ojiverde. –Vaya que esto esta bueno- Dijo limpiándose un poco de sangre salpicada en su cara.

-Definitivamente esto de las guerras no son nada buenas- Dijo la pelinegra sacando un pañuelo y limpiando sus kunais. –Mira que obligarme a luchar-

-Karin, demo se veía que lo disfrutabas- Se burlo el ojiverde, mientras el pelirrojo llegaba hasta ellos bañado de sangre. –Si bueno fue más fácil teniendo al monstruo de Juugo- Agrego viendo como el pelirrojo se limpiaba un poco la sangre.

-Cuantos?- Pregunto el pelinegro viendo como el rubio se exasperaba.

-Unos 10, puros ninjas bajos, al parecer hay muy pocos con niveles para el nuestro, demo los que hay son bastante fuertes- Dijo la pelinegra extendiéndole su pañuelo al pelirrojo para que se limpiara la sangre. –Itachi-san mato a una, bueno la dejo fuera de combate y algún compañero de ella la elimino-

-Itachi??- Pregunto sorprendido el rubio, pero en segundo su atención volvió a la castaña que sangraba copiosamente en sus brazos. –Sasuke-teme debemos movernos-

-Vamos- Dijo y empezó a saltar, tenían que llegar a la mansión lo más rápido que pudieran, ahí era donde al parecer podrían subir las posibilidades de sobrevivir de la castaña.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

"Este tipo… Debe haber una forma de distraerlo" Pensaba frenéticamente el pelinegro esquivando con pura suerte los ataques que de la niebla surgían. –Pelea contra mi- Dijo sereno.

-Ya vi lo que era un acercamiento con un Uchiha, y por esto Junko murió- Se escucho la voz del hombre, sonaba extraña, la sintió más fuerte a su izquierda. –Destruir Konoha y hacernos con el Kyubi-

-Ese es el objetivo de akatsuki- Murmuro el pelinegro sintiéndose cada vez más seguro. –Solo un miembro honorario lo sabe-

-Así es, deberías saber tu cual es la suerte de los que abandonan cuando ya tienen muchos años en la organización- Se burlo sin notar que la niebla empezaba a desaparecer.

-La muerte, un miembro se salvo de esa suerte, Orochimaru-

-El tipo del sonido, fue bastante ingenuo al intentar destruir Konoha el con unos cuantos hombres- Sonrió viendo como la niebla empezaba a concentrarse en un solo punto.

-Sin embargo se llevo al tercer Hokage- Agrego viendo por fin la silueta de su adversario. –Al final yo destruí lo que quedaba de su esencia-

-La razón por la cual creíste morir pacíficamente, dejando así a tu ototo solo- Dijo una voz ligeramente aguda. –Nunca debes subestimar el poder de Madara-

-Nani?!- El pelinegro no podía creer lo que veía, realmente lo había sorprendido. –Déjate de ilusiones- Dijo irritado.

-Realmente crees que esto es una ilusión?- Pregunto sonriendo la figura de la ojiblanca con un embarazo bastante avanzado. –Itachi no seas ingenuo-

-Hinata?- Dijo aun sorprendido viendo como la ojiblanca sujetaba su cabello haciéndose un coleta alta. –No puede…-

-Itachi, hace mucho me abandonaste por irte a buscar a alguien que realmente no significaba nada, pensabas que perdonaría eso solo con volverte a ver- Dijo tomando un kunai de su bolso.

-Demo…- Se corto al ver la agilidad con la cual se estaba moviendo la ojiblanca. Hinata sonrió y viendo el desconcierto del chico lo aprovecho para herir su pierna derecha.

-Itachi-san no lucharas contra mí?- Sonó la suave voz de la mujer. –Prefieres que te mate sin resistencia?-

-Hmp- Gruño y poniéndose de pie, tomo su katana corta. –No podrás hacer una segunda herida-

-Eso ya lo veremos Itachi-san- Dijo sonriendo mientras las venas de sus ojos se dilataban y tomaba una posición defensiva. –Veamos que puedes hacer-

El pelinegro tomo aire y activando el mangekyo sharingan ataco ágilmente a la ojiblanca, escucho como esta soltaba un pequeño gemido debido a la herida que le había causado, pero se recupero e intento clavar el kunai en una de las manos del pelinegro que la sujeto sorpresivamente.

-Suéltame- Grito la mujer empujando al hombre con una fuerza bastante impropia de ella. –No vuelvas a intentar nada conmigo, no entiendes que ya no te amo?- Grito con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Hinata…-

-Aléjate, crees que esto es fácil para mí? Criar a mi hijo sin padre? Luego irme y ser catalogada de haber traicionado a mi Villa? Volver y enterarme de un segundo embarazo, donde tu nuevamente no estabas?- Gritaba dolida, el pelinegro solo podía sentirse mal, todo lo que estaba diciendo la ojiblanca era cierto, como podía ella amarlo todavía.

-Yo…- Sorprendido vio como la ojiblanca se acercaba a él, sollozando acariciando su vientre, sintió como el mundo se reducía a eso, a la frágil ojiblanca mostrándole a su próximo hijo. –Hina…-

-Vaya que fue fácil- Dijo sonriendo la mujer, había atravesado el estomago del pelinegro con un kunai. –No sabía que eras tan sensible- Agrego viendo como el pelinegro caía al suelo.

"Hinata" Pensó notando que la niebla nunca se había ido, vio que frente a él se encontraba realmente el hombre de ojos grises, sintió como su boca se llenaba de sangre, tosió y el hombre lo levanto.

-Itachi-san- Grito la castaña lanzando un kunai, haciendo que el hombre soltara de golpe al pelinegro que volvió a caer. –Souta, no vayas- Grito al ver que el niño corría hacia el hombre de mirada gris.

-Un niño?- Se burlo tomando al niño antes de que llegara junto al pelinegro. –Sera un buen regalo para Madara-sama- Dijo mientras le niño se limpiaba las lagrimas.

-So-outa- Dijo con dificultad el pelinegro poniéndose de pie.

-Otosan- Dijo infantilmente el niño, sus ojos se tornaron rojos, una línea gris bordeaba su kekkei genkai, un sharingan completo, un nuevo poder.

-Nani?!- Dio el hombre moviendo la cara del niño para mirarlo fijamente. –Que clase de…- Se corto al sentir como su cuerpo dejaba aquel lugar. –Que rayos es esto- Dijo frustrado al verse solo en aquel tejado.

Corrió hacia la mansión Hyuuga y no vio a nadie, la Villa estaba como nueva, Akatsuki había fracasado, le tomo un buen rato recorrer toda la Villa, no había señales de nadie, ni Akatsuki ni aldeanos, solo él, sintió entonces una fuerte brisa y la noche ya se había apoderado del lugar.

-Tus pecados serán cobrados- Murmuro una voz desde el cielo, una luna llena, sintió que podía alcanzarla, tal vez era la única forma de salir.

-Vamos- Murmuro saltando intentando acercarse a ella. Vio con incredulidad como todo el lugar se oscurecía y solo quedaba aquella luna, la cual poco a poco empezaba a llorar sangre, podía sentir el dolor de la luna.

-Esta es tu sangre- Volvió a hablar la voz. –Siente como mueres lentamente, solo, morir de la peor manera, no soy yo eres tu- Concluyo la voz mientras el hombre veía con horror su reflejo en la luna, se vio así mismo crucificado.

-Eso es mentira- Dijo cayéndose ante la sorpresa. –No puedes engañarme soy el maestro de las ilusiones- No recibió respuesta, solo podía escuchar los gritos que su otro yo soltaba, unos pequeños niños cortaban sin piedad sus extremidades.

Dolor, un dolor agudo invadió su brazo derecho, sintió como algo caliente empezaba a recorrer su costado, no quiso mirar, movió su brazo izquierdo y confirmando sus sospechas su brazo derecho no estaba.

-Solo hay una forma de morir, a mi manera- Volvió a hablar la voz. –Una y otra vez hasta que tu cuerpo no aguante el dolor- Solo la luna bañada en sangre podía liberarlo, pero cada vez se hacía más lejana, solo podía escuchar sus gritos de dolor, solo podía sentirse a sí mismo en aquel lugar, solo él, él y su muerte esperando a que se rindiera a ella, y sufriera lo que había hecho sufrir.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

-Itachi-san, Itachi-san- Llamaba constantemente la castaña cubriendo las heridas del pelinegro, el pequeño estaba junto al cuerpo inerte del hombre de ojos grises, lo veía de una manera bastante enigmática.

-Tía, vienen otras personas- Dijo el nene infantilmente mientras a los lejos se veía como llegaban Sasuke y su grupo.

-Sasuke-san onegai- Dijo la castaña al momento que este se detuvo frente a ella. –Hay que atender rápido a Itachi-san sino…-

-Permiso, creo poder hacer algo con esta herida- Dijo la pelinegra agachándose junto al pelinegro que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. –Puedo contenerla hasta llegar con un medico ninja-

-Busca a Sakura- Ordeno el pelinegro menor al pelirrojo que asintió y salto hasta la mansión. –Que fue lo que paso?- Dijo viendo al castaño de ojos grises tirado a un lado de ellos, no tenía muchas heridas físicas pero se veía cada vez mas pálido.

-Souta hizo bien- Dijo el niño llegando junto a la castaña que lo tomo en brazos. –Okasan, donde esta okasan??- Pregunto viendo hacia todas direcciones.

-Souta, ahorita estamos atendiendo a tu otosan- Dijo la castaña mientras le sonreía tristemente. –Que fue lo que hiciste pequeño?- Murmuro.

-Souta solo miro al hombre, solo lo miro y sintió un fuerte dolor aquí- Dijo señalando a los lados de su cabeza. –Souta no quiere volver a sentir así- Dijo empezando a sollozar.

-Pues no vuelvas a separarte así de mi, podrían haberte matado- Dijo fríamente mientras el niño asentía y escondía su rostro en el cuello de la chica. "Kekkei Genkai, que poder más extraño tiene tu hijo onee-san" Pensó viendo con preocupación al pelinegro que estaba acostado frente a ellos.

--

Ojala les haya gustado… No sé hacer peleas así que pido perdón de ante mano… T-T PERDONENME… dejen reviews y un saludo y gracias.. Gracias.. Gracias a las chicas que se toman un minuto de su tiempo para dejarme un review! Se les quiere… A todas… Así no dejen reviews… T-T

**HoshiNoTsuya**

**cari-sama: **Podria modificar el epilogo… Pero los demás capis ya están escritos y ps alterarlos tendría que modificarlos todos… Pero intentare hacer algo con tu petición… Ya que a mi linda prima le encanta Sakura y ps no puedo ponerla tan solterona! Aunque yo si no la soporto! Grax por tu comentario.

**azura-saki14**

**a-grench**

**Mari-Adri-chan Uchiha Hyuga**

**VanR**

Gracias chicas! Se les quiere! Les daré alguna que otra sorpresa en el epilogo… Pero espero que con el final no vayan a matarme! Lleguen al final onegai!! Nos leeremos en la próxima actualización!


	17. Chapter 17 Ganando Terreno

**Ohayo! Aquí reportándome para dejarles un capi mas de esta historia acercándonos al final… Ojala no me maten… T-T Bueno Naruto y sus personajes son de Masashi y dejo de quitarles el tiempo. Lean y recuerden dejar reviews… Eso no las matara. **

**--**

**Cap. XVII. Ganando Terreno, Konoha se tambalea. **

La pelirrosa estaba algo cansada, por lo menos lograron sacar a la rubia de entre los escombros de su oficina, y ahora estaba intentando salvarle la vida a la castaña, el pelirrojo había llegado hacia casi dos horas y todavía seguían corriendo de un lado a otro, casi todos los shinobis tenían heridas graves, por lo que solo podían otorgarles la estabilidad en sus heridas, mas no cerrarlas totalmente, no podían volver a pelear si apreciaban sus vidas.

-La mansión es el lugar más seguro de la Villa, no salgan sin autorización…- Ordeno el castaño con las ropas algo sucias pero a salvo y con su porte siempre sereno, camino hacia donde se encontraba el grupo de los Uchiha.

-Neji-sama…- Murmuro el infante mientras giraba su mirada hacia el pelinegro que había sido sedado luego de algunos intentos de ponerse a buscar a Madara por la Villa. –Otosan… Okasan…-

-No debes preocuparte…- Dijo el castaño sereno viendo cómo junto al pequeño estaba la menor de las Souke. –Que te preocupa?-

-Onee-sama… Ella tan delicada y está en algún lugar…- Se contuvo al observar como el pequeño miraba con atención su discusión. –Ella debe estarla pasando mal- Concluyo intentando no dar ninguna pista al niño.

-Ella se ha vuelto más fuerte…- Dijo confiado viendo al pelinegro dormir. –El la hizo más fuerte, tanto física como emocionalmente- Concluyo sintiendo como alguien corría hacia ellos.

-Escuche que Hinata fue…- Dijo la mujer mirando alternadamente a los dos castaños. –Souta?- Pregunto pero la castaña dejo notar el pequeño cuerpo que tenia entre brazos.

-Itachi-san lo salvo, demo…- Se corto sintiendo una puntada en el pecho. –No pudimos detenerlos…-

-Iie… No debes preocuparte… Hinata lo hubiera querido así de cualquier forma- Dijo serena viendo a su alrededor.

-Los gennin están intentando recuperar a los aldeanos, siendo ayudados por sus respectivos jounin- Dijo viendo como la pelinegra asentía y salía de la habitación. –Shikamaru está cuidando de ese grupo-

-Hai- Murmuro antes de dejar completamente la habitación.

-Ella se preocupa mucho por el lindo Toushirou.kun- Dijo la castaña acariciando el cabello negro del pequeño mientras este mantenía sus ojos fijos en el cuerpo de su padre. –Son idénticos no crees?- Murmuro mientras el castaño gruñía pero se resignaba a asentir.

-Permiso…- Sonó la voz del pelinegro menor, miro fijamente al castaño; este asintió y tomo la muñeca de la castaña.

-Demo…- Dijo pero el castaño negó y tomo en su otro brazo al pelinegro que estaba totalmente confundido. –No le hagas daño- Grito la castaña soltándose de su primo.

-Hanabi- Regaño el castaño viendo como la castaña tomaba el brazo del pelinegro menor.

-No le hagas daño, matarías a mi Onee-sama… Ella… Ella lo ama- Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. –No debes matarlo… No debes… Sino…- Fue cortada por el pelinegro que la miro desafiante.

-No pensaba matarlo, ahora déjame solo- Dijo fríamente mientras la castaña se quedaba estática en su lugar. –No me escuchaste- Dijo irritado sobresaltando a la castaña que corrió junto a su primo y cerró la puerta de aquella habitación.

"Aniki" Pensó dejando ver algún sentimiento en aquellos negros ojos, se sentó lentamente junto al cuerpo de Itachi y tomo su mano, estaba más fría de lo normal.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

-No entiendo porque deben andar tan distraídamente, mira que intentar curar estas heridas- Se quejaba la pelirrosa limpiando un poco las manos de la sangre que tenia.

-Sakura-chan…- Dijo el rubio llegando hasta ella. –Umiko-chan esta…-

-Esta estable, demo no puede salir a pelear a menos que desee morir…- Dijo la pelirrosa cortante, el rubio sonrió y camino hacia donde estaba la castaña, la peliverde estaba junto a ella hablándole de algo.

-Debo irme… Onegai…- Dijo la peliverde mientras la castaña asentía. –Tengo asuntos propios que atender en cuanto a esta estúpida guerra- Dijo seria poniéndose de pie, vio al rubio acercarse.

-Tu aniki esta mejor, se sentirá mejor de saber que ya estas estable- Dijo el rubio mirando como la peliverde suspiraba y salía del lugar. –Debo irme a ver si consigo de alguna forma derrotar a ese Biju…-

-Iie, enfrenta cualquier cosa menos a esas criaturas…- Dijo la castaña incorporándose un poco.

-No debes esforzarte no ves- Dijo el rubio molesto al ver como una pequeña mancha carmesí empezaba a teñir el vendaje. –Si que quieres morir no?-

-Iie…- Dudo algo avergonzada. –Demo… No pelees con eso… Onegai- Dijo con los ojos cristalizados.

-Debo hacerlo- Dijo serio agachándose para quedar al nivel de la castaña, miro sus tiernos ojos azules, los mismos ojos que lo habían salvado de aquella soledad que sentía era eterna, ojos llenos de dulzura… Y eran solo para el…

-Naruto-kun…- Murmuro la castaña cerrando sus ojos esperando para recibir el beso del rubio, este sintió algo de ansiedad y bajo sus labios para poder sentir ese dulce sabor que le proporcionaba la castaña.

-Debo irme ahora- Dijo unos minutos después poniéndose de pie, viendo como la castaña se acostaba nuevamente, algunas enfermeras entraron para sedarla; el rubio recordó que a Itachi tuvieron que hacerle lo mismo; suspiro camino hasta el umbral de la puerta y se giro para ver como la castaña lo observaba cariñosamente.

-Matta ne Naruto-kun…- Dijo sonriendo mientras el rubio asentía y salía del lugar.

"Tal vez no nos volvamos a ver Umiko" Pensó sintiendo una punzada en el pecho, sabía que su lugar era frente al biju y no se detendría hasta morir protegiendo Konoha, en el mejor de los casos llevándose consigo al gran demonio.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

-En los otros países no han muerto guerreros valiosos aunque hay batallas por doquier- Dijo el pelinaranja acercándose al Uchiha enmascarado.

-Me parece bien, entonces te quedaras aquí?- Dijo viendo como la peliazulada caminaba con algo de pesadez hasta ellos. –Que te sucedió?- Interrogo viendo a la mujer.

-Nani mo- Respondió fríamente girando su rostro para encontrar a una inconsciente Hinata. –Que le has…-

-Nani mo, ha estado inconsciente por un largo rato- Dijo sin darle importancia a la chica durmiente. –Entonces…?-

-Hai, igual tengo asuntos que arreglar- Dijo sereno el pelinaranja girándose hacia la peliazulada y esta asintió. –Konan se quedara contigo hasta que el veneno desaparezca totalmente de su cuerpo- Dijo y empezó a salir del lugar.

-Así que te hirieron?- Dijo el enmascarado viendo como la mujer se giraba molesta y caminaba hacia la mujer inconsciente.

-Estuve distraída- Respondió sin ánimos intentando despertar a la ojiblanca.

-Madara-sama- Grito un hombre castaño llegando junto con una peliverde. –Hemos descubierto que Itachi fue herido gravemente por Hyoga-

-Debería estar muerto a estas alturas, además que Sato- Dijo mirando recelosamente al hombre que llego con ella. –Ataco y dejo gravemente herida a una anbu de otro país, y agoto a sus acompañantes…-

-Sasuke esta con ellos- Dijo el hombre mirando a la mujer. –Debemos atacarlos en el refugio-

-Iie… Dejen que piensen que están seguros… Cuando hayamos acabado con los ninjas más fuertes, podremos destruir cuanto queramos- Dijo caminando hacia la ojiblanca que estaba muda de todo lo que había escuchado. –Ahora retírense- Dijo y los dos ninjas salieron en una nube de humo del lugar.

-Yo debo irme ahora- Murmuro la peliazulada viendo como la ojiblanca la miraba suplicante.

-Te divirtió espiar esta conversación?- Pregunto el enmascarado sentándose al borde de la cama. –Como escuchaste, Itachi probablemente ya esta muerto… Y a tus amigos les espera la misma suerte… Tarde o temprano…-

-Iie… Yo…- Se corto clavando sus perlados ojos suplicantes en la máscara. –Quisiera que destruyeras algo…- Murmuro.

-Nani?!- Dijo sorprendido sin entender el cambio de la chica. –Que deseas?-

-Deseo que acabes con el consejo de Konoha…- Dijo serena viéndolo firmemente, por sus mejillas rodaron varias lagrimas, pero igual necesitaba aquello, esa venganza… No era suya pero la cumpliría.

-El consejo? Esos viejos que siempre apoyaron al clan Senju?- Dijo riendo al tiempo que se ponía de pie. –Deseas verlo verdad?- Dijo y miro como la ojiblanca asentía tímidamente.

-Necesito ver… Como los matas…- Dijo sintiendo una punzada en el pecho. –Demo… Quisiera hablar en privado antes con ellos…-

-Como quieras… Al final disfrutare la muerte de esos ancianos…- Dijo tomando bruscamente la mano de la ojiblanca. –Nos vamos…-

"Itachi… Tu… Tú no puedes estar muerto… No puedes" Pensó la ojiblanca sintiendo como lagrimas silenciosas rodaban por sus mejillas.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

-Sakura… Debo volver a la torre- Dijo la rubia seria viendo como la pelirrosa ponía una cara de sorpresa.

-El consejo sigue allá cierto?- Dijo preocupada viendo como la rubia asentía. –Yo me encargare de los pacientes…-

-Arigatou…- Miro tiernamente a la pelirrosa y salió de la mansión Hyuuga. "Debo hacer que reconozcan a Naruto…" Pensó saltando por los tejados, en el camino vio algunos ninjas caídos, Akatsuki se había encargado de destruir más que todo las edificaciones para matar a más gente de esa forma.

Vio como en medio de tanta desolación y muerte a un hombre; el caminaba tranquilo, no parecía molestarle tanta muerte, estaba identificado como miembro de Akatsuki, pero algo en el parecía que no le importaba que hubieran muertos también de su lado. Salto para ver hacia donde se dirigía, caminaba distraídamente, suponía que buscaba alguien con quien luchar; se acerco un poco más y para su horror descubrió una faz conocida.

-Kisama!- Grito la rubia saltando hacia el hombre, este la esquivo con facilidad, igualmente la miro sorprendido, en sus ojos se escondía el rinnegan, supuestamente el doujutsu más poderoso de los tiempos. –Tu…-

-Me hizo el trabajo más fácil- Dijo el pelinaranja sonriendo. –Quiere que la acabe al igual que a ese viejo?-

-No hables así de el- Gruño levantándose sonándose los dedos de sus manos. –El no fue tu sensei?-

-Nos abandono así que no lo considero como tal- Dijo fríamente mirando a la mujer con detenimiento. –Usted no parece tan peligrosa como dicen…-

-Es porque todavía no me conoces- Grito y golpeo el suelo logrando crear un pequeño terremoto que abrió una gran zanja delante de ella atrapando al pelinaranja.

-Creía que sería tan fácil?- Sonó la voz del pelinaranaja saliendo del lugar sobre un gran camaleón. –Jiraiya no me subestimo… E igualmente murió- Dijo separándose del animal.

-Kisama- Dijo la rubia y empezó a realizar algunos sellos para su invocación. –No te lo dejare tan fácil…-

-Morirás igual… Hokage-san- Dijo burlescamente mientras veía como surgía una gran babosa.

-Lucha conmigo- Grito detrás del pelinaranja lanzándole unos shuriken, que rozaron el rostro del hombre, este frunció el ceño y se giro para atacar a la mujer.

-No seré solo yo- Dijo al tiempo que aparecían otros como él, pero con diferentes contexturas. –Veras la razón por la cual el viejo murió…-

-Ansío entender cómo fue que el pervertido perdió contra un niño- Grito sonriendo, ahora si la estaba tomando en serio y no dejare escapar a el que mato al sannin que había creído en ella.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

-Debemos ocultar todo esto…- Murmuro un anciano de parche mientras los otros dos solo asentían dándole algunos documentos mas.

-Danzou-san con esto estaremos seguros cierto?- Interrogo la anciana sintiendo otro terremoto. –Konoha no puede ser destruida tan fácil-

-Debemos confiar en lo que hace la Hokage esa- Dijo el otro anciano acercándose a los otros dos. –Debemos destruir el documento donde se dio la orden de aniquilar al Clan Uchiha- Agrego sacando de entre tantas carpetas una muy delgada, con el nombre en grande de Itachi Uchiha.

-Ese Uchiha fue muy útil en aquellos tiempos…- Dijo la mujer abriendo la carpeta. –Siempre un genio… Nadie más ingenuo…-

-Vaya que destruir a su familia solo por una orden…- Agrego el anciano de parche viendo de reojo el documento. –Sin embargo…-

-Sin embargo… Dejo el cabo suelto… Su ototo…- Dijo la mujer tomando otra carpeta. –Demo… De alguna u otra forma siguió sus pasos de abandonar Konoha…-

-Eso siempre se lo agradeceremos… Itachi Uchiha siempre fue un genio… Demo…-

-Descubrió cuando planeábamos atacar a su ototo, mira que llegar justo cuando el tercero murió…- Dijo el otro anciano tomando ambas carpetas, cerrándolas y poniéndolas en una bandeja de piedra.

-Es mejor destruir a los dos últimos Uchiha de esta forma… Si morimos nadie sabrá la verdad…- Dijo la anciana buscando algo entre sus ropas. –La verdad que el genio de los Uchiha se llevo a la tumba…-

-Vaya… Vaya… El consejo siempre tan acertado no?- Se burlo una voz apareciendo delante de la ventana de aquellas oficinas.

-Sokan…- Sonó la suave voz de la ojiblanca. –Eso es?...-

-Hai, hai… Te dije que estarían en la sección de archivos, ellos tienen la verdad que tanto deseas- Dijo el enmascarado entrando al lugar, miro con odio a los tres ancianos, realmente los odiaba.

-Déjame sola con ellos…- Ordeno la ojiblanca, el enmascarado suspiro y en un rápido movimiento tomo las carpetas que estaban en la bandeja, se las paso a la ojiblanca y abandono el lugar.

-Hinata-chan… Qué bueno que estés a salvo- Dijo la anciana acercándose a la chica.

-Iie… Estoy cerca de mi muerte- Dijo fríamente viendo las carpetas en sus manos. –Esto es…-

-Nada importante- Agrego uno de los ancianos intentando quitárselas.

-Quisiera…- Empezó poniéndose a cierta distancia de aquellos tres ancianos. –Quisiera que me dijeran la verdad…-

-Verdad? Qué verdad?- Dudo la anciana retrocediendo algunos pasos.

-La aniquilación del clan Uchiha…- Dijo mirando como los ancianos la miraban confusos. –Ustedes ordenaron eso cierto?-

-Iie… Quien te dijo semejante mentira…- Se altero la anciana, pidiendo ayuda a los otros dos. –Eso fue acto del traidor del genio de la familia, ansiando el poder destruyó a su clan y…-

Urusei- Grito la ojiblanca sintiendo como su pecho se encogía. –No mientan con respecto a él…-

-Demo…- Empezó el anciano de parche. –Como… Lo sabes tú?-

-Madara-san es muy hablador, estuvo con Itachi todo el tiempo, desde hace muchos años- Dijo intentando recuperar la compostura. –Si aprecian sus vidas…-

-Nos amenazas joven Hyuuga?- Dijo algo confuso el otro anciano. –Esto se consideraría traición…-

-Iie, moriré a manos de Madara Uchiha, así que realmente no me importa lo que piensen… El solo…- Dudo aquello era mentira, pero debía utilizar todos los medios. –Solo desea la verdad de aquel suceso… Y en escrito-

-Nani?!- Dijo la anciana alterada. –No podemos aceptar aquello-

-Háganlo- Ordeno caminando hacia ella. –Hágalo si quiere sobrevivir- Le murmuro asustando totalmente a la anciana.

-Y si no lo hacemos?- Dijo el hombre del parche. –Nos pueden matar igual…-

-Iie, el sokan es necesario para construir un país…- Dijo sorprendida de si misma. –Y Madara podría reconsiderar sus opciones, solo si ustedes cumplen lo que él desea…-

-Si lo hago…- Empezó la anciana. –Si lo hago me aseguras eso?-

-Podría ser una posibilidad…- Dijo encendiendo las luces, al tiempo que se sentía otro terremoto.

-Es mejor que nada, para mí- Dijo la anciana tomando asiento.

-Que es lo que haces?- Dijo alterado el anciano acercándose a la mujer que ya estaba escribiendo. –Estas vendiendo el sokan de Kohona…-

-Konoha a este paso será destruido, nada podemos hacer si morimos- Dijo la anciana reflexiva sin dejar de escribir. –Solo acepto una verdad que a nadie le importa ya…-

-A Madara le importa…- Dijo el anciano de parche observando de reojo a la ojiblanca. –Tal vez…-

-No me importa… Lo importante es sobrevivir…- Dijo la anciana firmando el documento. –Si quieren firman…- Dijo mirando al otro anciano que estaba cerca de ella.

-Piénselo Danzou-san… Ya no será renegado por el líder de la Villa- Dijo la ojiblanca acariciando su barriga de embarazo. –Un nuevo gobierno…-

-Como sea… Si asegura nuestra vida- Dijo el anciano tomando la pluma y firmando el documento. –Como sokan debemos estar unidos…- Dijo, la ojiblanca los miro, abrazo las carpetas en su pecho y camino lentamente hacia el escritorio.

-Toma… Ahora si nos dejas solos…- Dijo la anciana de mala manera entregándole un pergamino.

-Lo hare, demo… Me sorprende lo fácil que traicionan a su Villa- Dijo pensativa acercándose a la ventana. –Realmente son tan estúpidos como pensaba- Murmuro sintiendo la mirada de confusión de los ancianos.

-Ya tienes lo que deseabas?- Pregunto el enmascarado llegando frente a la ojiblanca, la ojiblanca asintió y se alejo de la ventana.

"Itachi, tengo tu liberación… Ahora… Ahora debo huir de este hombre" Pensó frenéticamente acercándose a la puerta mientras el pelinegro entraba al lugar.

-Hicimos lo que ella nos dijo…- Dijo firmemente el anciano que parecía ser el líder.

-Me alegro… Demo… Era lo que ella deseaba...- Dijo suspirando fuertemente mientras se quitaba la máscara. –Yo… El primer Uchiha con el Mangekyo sharingan… Deseo la muerte de este sokan tan estúpido- Dijo y rio ante la expresión de horror que tenían los tres ancianos.

"Ahora" Pensó la ojiblanca al momento de escuchar el grito de la anciana, salió corriendo del lugar, tenía que esconderse, tenía que esconder aquellos documentos… Necesitaba alejarse rápido de aquel hombre. Sintió como al salir del edificio casi en ruinas le caía algo húmedo en el rostro, no quiso ver de qué se trataba solo debía huir, ese era ahora su objetivo.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

-No dejen a nadie vivo- Grito el castaño a sus compañeros, el clan había ido en su ayuda, el lo único que deseaba era que sus dos hijas estuvieran bien, y su pequeño nieto, sus dos nietos.

-Hiashi-san debemos retroceder por los momentos, al parecer planean algo- Dijo uno de los miembros de la casa principal de los Hyuuga.

-Iie, mantengan sus posiciones, debemos destruir a todos los que podamos- Grito el castaño lanzando un kunai hacia el cuello de uno de los de Akatsuki.

-Otosan…- Grito la ojiblanca al ver como su padre estaba peleando cerca de aquel lugar. –Otosan… Otosan…- Gritaba mientras el castaño empezaba una nueva pelea.

-Hiashi-san Hinata…- Grito otro de los Hyuuga en el lugar, tomando el lugar del líder del clan para que este pudiera bajar a ver a su hija.

-Hinata… Escapaste?... Demo…- Dijo viendo como la cara de su hija estaba cubierta de pequeñas gotas de sangre al igual que su kimono.

-Otosan onegai…- Dijo sin prestar atención. –Ve a la mansión… Esconde esto- Dijo dándole las carpetas y el pergamino. –Debo irme- Dijo poniendo en brazos de su padre las cosas y empezando a correr.

-Hinata que es esto- Grito el castaño saltando para seguir el ritmo de la ojiblanca. –Que tiene que ver esto con ellos?-

-Otosan onegai…- Dijo suplicante mientras se detenía sintiendo como aquel chakra se acercaba. –Cuando todo se calme, encárgate de que el Hokage vea eso… Onegai… Es lo único que te pido- Dijo empujando al hombre y corriendo un poco más fuerte.

-Hinata!- Grito molesto el castaño sin entender nada, se disponía a seguirla pero observo como delante de él caía un hombre, su traje era diferente al resto de los miembros de Akatsuki. Su cabello era negro largo, le recordaba algo.

-Kyaaaa!- Escucho el desgarrador grito de su hija y vio como el hombre la tomaba en brazos y saltaba alejándose del lugar, reconoció el perfil… Pero no podía ser posible, se veía como en aquel entonces.

-Hiashi-san debemos retirarnos- Grito otro Hyuuga sacando al líder de sus pensamientos. –La mansión esta copada, demo debemos atender a los que están heridos… Debemos irnos-

-Hai, vamos a la mansión- Dijo firmemente viendo los documentos que su hija le había dado, suspiro y empezó a saltar en dirección a la mansión. "Ojala sea algo bueno, Hinata… Eres igual que tu okasan" Pensó lleno de rabia.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

"Supongo que todavía no ha salido, siempre manejando a todos a su alrededor" Pensó la peliverde deteniéndose sobre un tejado, un terremoto sacudió la ciudad, hacia varios minutos que aquello estaba pasando.

Miro rápidamente a su alrededor para ver qué era lo que estaba causando tanta inestabilidad en la Villa, miro con horror al rubio sobre un gran sapo, parecía que todavía no hacían nada peligroso, pero noto que observaban el cielo.

-Busca al Biju…- Murmuro girándose con intensión de saltar hacia donde se encontraba el chico, pero una flecha cortó toda intensión de marcharse. –Nani…-

-Imoto…- Sonó la voz de una mujer, su cabello era verde, sus rasgos eran similares a los de la chica que estaba de espaldas. –Me preguntaba cuando aparecerías, suponía que andabas por aquí…- Sonrió y salto hasta quedar frente a la otra peliverde.

-Onee-san…- Murmuro apretando sus puños, la mayor sonrió con burla tomando a la otra por la barbilla, clavo sus ojos en los de la chica y noto algunas heridas.

-Supongo que Sato te encontró antes que yo…- Dijo tomando el brazo de la chica. –Solo sus perros hacen estas marcas-

-Así que sabias de el- Dijo soltando el agarre y saltando para alejarse de la peliverde de cabello corto. –Lucharas conmigo?-

-Solo si puedes seguirme el ritmo- Se burlo volviendo a tomar su arco y enfocando a su hermana menor. –Lo más difícil será… Que sabes mis ataques…-

-Lo mismo pienso- Dijo la otra tomando sus espadas cortas. –Demo… Igual ganare- Dijo saltando para atacar a la chica.

-Lo dudo imoto…- Grito soltando la flecha que rozo la mejilla de su hermana y saltando para escapar de las espadas.

La chica giro sobre si y ataco, pero nuevamente la chica de cabello corto la esquivo, saltaron hacia otro tejado y un nuevo temblor las hizo perder el equilibrio al momento de aterrizar; la arquera aprovecho para atacar y herir la pierna de la menor.

-Kisama- Grito la de cabello largo y lanzo su espada rozando el brazo de la arquera, esta se tambaleo y bajo a tierra, no podía pelear estando en un tejado, la menor salto para tomar su espada y ataco por la espalda a la otra, esta esquivo a tiempo pero sus ropas fueron alcanzadas por la hoja de la espada.

La arquera salto para alejarse, gruño al sentir la brisa en su espalda desnuda, rasgo las partes que podrían ser un problema y se digno a lanzar una flecha al aire, se coloco el arco en la espalda y saco un kunai, desapareció y corto parte del cabello de la menor, esta escapo apenas del ataque hacia su yugular; en ese momento una sombra cubrió aquella parte de la Villa, el gran pájaro había aparecido nuevamente y con el batir de sus alas tumbo a las dos mujeres.

-Oe Biju…- Se escucho el rubio mientras la Villa temblaba a cada salto que daba el gran sapo. –Lucha conmigo- Grito sonriendo creando el rasengan.

-Naruto, no seas tan confiado- Dijo el sapo cayendo a unos metros de las dos peliverdes, el ave cayó en picada para atacar al enorme sapo, pero este lo contuvo con su espada.

-Sostenlo- Ordeno el rubio saltando hacia la cabeza del ave, el rasengan le dio de lleno en el pico haciéndolo gritar de dolor se separo y sobrevoló la Villa. –Bien- Dijo cayendo sobre la cabeza del sapo.

-Kisama- Murmuro la peliverde del arco y lanzo una flecha con dirección a la cabeza del rubio.

-Naruto!- Grito la otra y se atravesó bloqueando la flecha con su espada. –Déjalo en paz- Grito y se lanzo contra la mujer.

-No pienso permitir que dañe a esa criatura- Dijo la mujer conteniendo con el arco la espada de la peliverde. –Madara-sama…- Murmuro lanzando a su hermana lejos de ella.

-Naruto- Dijo el sapo viendo a las dos mujeres pelear intentando alcanzar su cabeza, una para proteger al rubio y la otra para matarlo. –Creo que tienes buenos compañeros…-

-Naruto, sal de aquí- Ordeno la peliverde cayendo al suelo porque una flecha había atravesado su hombro. –Kuso…-

-Te dije que no podrías contra mi- Dijo la otra saltando hacia el rubio, la peliverde lanzo su espada, no podía permitir que aquella mujer volviera a subestimarla.

-Morirás en mis manos- Grito al tiempo que la mujer esquivaba la espada que casi alcanzo su corazón pero fue lenta, su hermana había saltado y atravesó su estomago con la otra espada, pero recibió un golpe en la cabeza por el arco que cargaba la otra.

-Te llevare conmigo entonces- Balbuceo la otra viendo como su hermana menor caía inconsciente al vacio, al igual que ella, sintió entonces la punzada y toda la sangre que rápidamente dejaba su cuerpo.

-Akane-chan…- Grito el rubio intentando saltar para salvar a la peliverde.

-Iie, tu enemigo es ese- Dijo el sapo deteniendo al chico y saltando muy lejos de aquel lugar, el ave había intentado comerse al rubio. –Por los momentos tenemos esto de que encargarnos-

"Akane-chan resiste" Pensó el rubio creando sus clones para poder distraer al ave mientras el sapo seguía deteniéndolo, de alguna forma tendría que destruir a aquel monstruo.

--

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**dagorfly **

**luz estrella**

**Mari-Adri-chan Uchiha Hyuga**

Gracias chicas de verdad, se que a veces estamos apuradas (inner. Como tu ahora ¬.¬) y que no tenemos tiempo para hacer todo lo que quisiéramos pero no mata dejar un comentario. Mari-Adri-chan en realidad la idea original fue el genjutsu pero me pareció mas subrreal que Itachi creyera que realmente era Hinata y pues así les doy un poco del Kekkei Genkai de Souta… Mi lindo nene! Mi creación! Bueno sin más que decir… Ojala les haya gustado! Que lo disfruten y si no me dejan reviews lo dejo hasta aquí… T-T Nos leemos en la próxima actualización… Si es que hay… Muahahaha!! (inner: ¬.¬U… No diré nada con respecto a esto…) Así tiene que ser. Matta ne.


	18. Chapter 18 El Poder de la Luna

**Konichiwa! Debo decirles que si he tenido tiempo para subirlo… Bueno no tanto pero si pude haberlo subido antes pero…. Como a nadie le importa subo este lindo capi…. Muajajaja!! (inner: ¬.¬U…) Bueno en fin que disfruten de su lectura… Naruto y los demás son de Kishimoto!**

**--**

**Cap. XVIII. El Poder de la Luna. **

_-Itachi-san… que bueno que ya se siente mejor…- Sonó la voz de la ojiblanca, el pelinegro abrió pesadamente los ojos y se encontró con los perlados ojos de la Hyuuga. _

_-Que me paso?- Dijo tocándose la cabeza. –No deberíamos estar en el festival?- _

_-Hai… Sin querer por protegerme te lastimaste- Dijo sonriendo, soltó un suspiro y beso al chico. –No te preocupes ya estamos a salvo- _

_-Demo… Quien nos ataco? Se parecía un poco a ti…- Dijo el pelinegro poniéndose de pie, vio como la ojiblanca pareció dudar pero luego lentamente se puso de pie y rozo sus labios con los de el. _

_-Iie… No debes preocuparte por nada…- Dijo dulcemente mientras le sonreía, el pelinegro asintió y abrazo a la chica. _

_-Por un momento sentí algo…- Dijo empezando a caminar con la ojiblanca. –Aquí…- Dijo señalándose los ojos, la chica cambio su expresión por una de horror. _

_-Itachi-san… Tienes…- Empezó pero se corto deteniéndose y tomando el rostro del chico entre sus manos. –Tienes el sharingan- Dijo contenta abrazando al chico. _

_-Sharingan? Que es eso?- Pregunto confundido mirando a la chica. _

_-Es tu Kekkei genkai! Lo recuperaste… sabía que podía hacer que lo recuperaras- Dijo sonriendo besando nuevamente al chico. _

_-Lo recupere? Entonces… Esto era parte de mi antes?- Dudo mirando a la chica a los ojos. –Si dejo de sentir la presión significa que vuelven a la normalidad cierto?- Dijo cerrando los ojos y luego abriéndolos mostrando sus pupilas negras. _

_-Hai… Te explicare luego como más o menos funciona- Dijo sonriente empezando a caminar hasta el centro del pueblo. _

"Hinata" Pensó abriendo pesadamente los ojos, se giro y sintió como limpiaban su frente, se encontró con el rostro de la hermana menor de su mujer y entre sus piernas su hijo. –Hmp-

-Ya estas despierto… Me había preocupado- Dijo la chica suspirando. –Souta ve a buscarme más agua si?- Dijo y el niño tomo el envase y salió del lugar.

-Que… Que paso?- Pregunto sentándose con dificultad.

-Souta… Souta te salvo- Dijo sonriendo señalando al pequeño que estaba en el jardín hablando con algunas personas. –Te lastimaste, demo ya estas mejor-

-Souta? Demo… como?- Pregunto viendo como el niño entraba otra vez con el envase lleno de agua.

-No lo sé… Onee-san es la que podría responderte eso…- Dijo tristemente la castaña tomando el envase justo cuando el niño llegaba a su lado. –Souta dile a tu otosan que fue lo que hiciste con aquel sujeto…-

-No lo sé… Solo me dolió aquí y luego no recuerdo nada…- Dijo confundido el nene señalando los costados de su cabeza, vio como su padre lo miraba confundido y se sintió mal. –Gomenasai otosan…- Tartamudeo empezando a llorar.

-Iie…- Dijo la castaña tomando al niño en brazos. –No hiciste nada malo… Tu otosan no está molesto cierto?- Dijo la castaña moviendo al pequeño para que quedara frente al pelinegro.

-Souta no pasara nada…- Dijo algo incomodo el pelinegro viendo como el niño sonreía y se separaba de la castaña para abrazar al pelinegro, la castaña sonrió y noto que el pelinegro se sonrojo ante el acto del niño.

-Se nota que no has tenido mucho contacto humano en mucho tiempo…- Se burlo poniéndose de pie. –Descansa un poco más si?-

-Hai…- Dijo frunciendo el ceño viendo como el pequeño todavía le sonreía y lo miraba, noto entonces que los ojos del niño cambian con cierta frecuencia de color, de negro a gris.

"Quisiera poder entender tu poder Souta…" Pensó algo frustrado el pelinegro sosteniendo al niño en brazos, este mojo la toalla y estaba limpiando el rostro del mayor.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

- Ryû-Shi- Murmuro la castaña sintiéndose desfallecer, el enorme dragón apareció apretado en la habitación que ocupaba ella, noto en la mirada de su invocación preocupación. –Estoy mejor…- Dijo sintiendo el aliento del dragón chocar contra su cuerpo.

-No debería estar aquí…- Dijo bajando su cabeza hasta quedar frente a la chica. –Que necesitas ahora?-

-Que me acompañes a la torre del Hokage- Dijo segura poniéndose de pie con dificultad. –No podría llegar sola…-

-Me doy cuenta- Dijo el dragón bajando aun mas su cabeza permitiéndole a la chica subir en ella. –Tomaste una decisión acertada al invocarme para esto… Podría terminar muerta Umiko-san-

-No digas eso, si muero moriré a tu lado Ryû-Shi…- Sonrió y el dragón asintió rompiendo el techo de la habitación para salir de la mansión.

-Luego pedirá disculpas por mi- Dijo el dragón viendo como la castaña reía por lo debajo notando como la pelirrosa entraba asustada a su habitación.

-No te preocupes por esos detalles- Dijo desviando su vista hacia el paisaje que aparecía delante de ella. "Naruto-kun gomenasai…" Pensó sintiéndose algo mal, noto que sus vendajes empezaban a mancharse de carmesí, se cubrió con su chaleco de anbu para evitar preocupar a su compañero.

-La torre que busca ya no está Umiko-san- Dijo el drago sobrevolando la Villa. –Hay muchas batallas no podemos bajar a ellas…- Dijo girándose para que la castaña no viera al rubio sobre el gran sapo.

-Mira!- Grito señalando la dirección en la cual estaba la rubia peleando con el pelinaranja. –Vamos, esa es la Hokage de Naruto-kun…- Dijo y el dragón tomo esa dirección, le alegraba fuera lejos de la otra batalla, pero igual sintió la fuerte corriente que soltaba aquella gran ave, realmente era un demonio.

-Tus ataques no servirán contra nosotros…- Hablo uno de los pelinaranjas subiendo un kunai y lanzándose para atacar a la rubia, esta tenía varias heridas en todo el cuerpo pero todavía se mantenía en pie.

-Urusei… Apenas estamos comenzando- Grito la rubia volviendo a concentrar su chakra en las manos para golpear nuevamente el suelo, eso la había salvado antes, pues había desaparecido a dos de los seis hombres que estaban delante ella.

-Juguemos un rato mas con la última sannin- Rio otro de los pelinaranja subiendo a el gran camaleón invocado. –Ataquen- Grito y los otros tres saltaron y desaparecieron conforme iban acercándose a la rubia mientras él seguía sobre el camaleón.

Observaba distraídamente como la rubia apenas podía contener a sus cuerpos, sabía que pronto acabaría con ella, detrás de el la castaña había volado en silencio y manteniendo la presencia del dragón por las calles pudo llegar a aquella posición y no dudo en utilizarla.

- Ryû-Shi saltare sobre el hombre tu encárgate de esa extraña invocación…- Murmuro la castaña mientras el dragón asentía gruñendo, el dragón voló por encima del camaleón dejando a la castaña en una posición oportuna, esta salto dejándose llevar por la corriente que en ese momento aparecía, saco su kunai y cayo detrás del pelinaranja.

-Pensé que nunca saldrías- Dijo el pelinaranja saltando hacia un tejado sorprendiendo a la castaña que gruño y lo siguió mientras el dragón atacaba al camaleón. –Es inútil… Una simple invocación no podrá con mi camaleón- Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Eso no importa, tu pelea es conmigo…- Dijo la castaña sacando un largo pergamino, puso el kunai sobre el pergamino y realizo unos cuantos sellos convirtiendo el kunai en una katana larga blanca. –Ahora si…- Dijo saltando hacia el pelinaranja a una velocidad impresionante.

"Apenas pude contenerla" Pensó preocupado el pelinaranja deteniendo con un kunai en curva la katana blanca, la castaña salto hacia atrás y tambaleándose volvió a lanzarse contra él con más fuerza que la primera vez.

-Atácame- Grito girándose para cortar la capa del pelinaranja, este tomo la katana con una de sus manos cortándose mientras con su kunai lograba rasgar la manga de la castaña, esta apretó sus dientes e intento liberar su katana del agarre del hombre.

-Cuidado!- Escucho detrás de si la voz de la rubia, la castaña se giro en el momento preciso que uno de los otros pelinaranjas intentaba atacarla por la espalda, salto dejando su espada en manos del primer pelinaranja.

"Debo pensar alguna forma para contenerlos sin que entren mas a la pelea" Pensó saltando para esquivar las bolas de fuego que le lanzaba el segundo chico, empezó a saltar alrededor de aquel techo mientras hacía unos cuantos sellos.

-Konan- Hablo el primer pelinaranja justo cuando una muralla de hielo salía del límite del techo, una mujer de cabello azul apareció frente al pelinaranja justo cuando el segundo salía del lugar.

-Nani?!- Dijo sorprendida de aquella velocidad, pero ya no había marcha atrás, solo ella podía deshacer aquella muralla, la mujer que apareció parecía estarse uniendo delante del pelinaranja, este sonrió.

-Llamaste muy tarde- Dijo serena la mujer abriendo sus ojos clavándolos en lo de la muchacha. –El clan Ryû…- Dijo sorprendida caminando hacia la castaña.

-Como sabes de mi clan?- Dijo sorprendida la chica viendo como la peliazulada se detenía y sonreía. –Nosotros no somos muy conocidos…-

-Eran del país del agua, demo nos traicionaron durante la guerra…- Dijo apretando sus puños. –Abandonaron a sus compañeros para refugiarse en el país de la roca- Grito y de sus manos salieron algunas aves de papel.

-Eso fue hace algunos años- Dijo la castaña esquivando aquellas aves mortales, sus puntas estaban afiladas y cualquier roce con aquellas aparentemente inofensivas figuras sería fatal.

-Murió mucha gente por su culpa- Dijo retrocediendo algunos pasos, suspiro y su cuerpo poco a poco fue desapareciendo en pequeñas formas de papel cubriendo el lugar.

-Pelea frente a frente- Grito la castaña mirando al pelinaranja que se recostó en uno de los muros manteniéndose alejado de aquellas figuras mortales. La castaña salto esquivando como podía las mariposas que se habían creado de la nada, todo era papel.

-Tarde o temprano Konan te alcanzara- Murmuro el pelinaranja sonriendo viendo como la castaña se le dificultaba aun más el moverse contra aquellas figuras que poco a poco se iban multiplicando.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

"Donde podría tenerla" Pensaba algo nervioso el pelinegro viendo como el pequeño pelinegro estaba sentado observando a su alrededor, se había dado cuenta que lo hacía mucho y casi siempre sabia cuando alguien estaba pasando frente a su habitación.

-Otosan…- Hablo el pequeño poniéndose de pie nervioso. –Otosan… Un dragón…- Dijo corriendo hacia el pelinegro que se puso de pie justo en el momento que la mansión tembló y se escucho caer partes del techo.

-Souta…- Dijo sorprendido viendo al pequeño escondido detrás de sus piernas, lo tomo en brazos y salió de la habitación.

-Itachi-san… Están bien?- Interrogo la castaña llegando hacia ellos.

-Que paso?- Dijo serio el pelinegro viendo como su hermano menor se acercaba a ellos. –Sasuke…-

-Al parecer Umiko-chan se escapo… Quien sabe para que- Dijo viendo al niño en brazos de su hermano mayor. –Itachi…-

-Akane-chan tampoco está en la mansión!- Dijo alarmada una anbu corriendo hacia el pelinegro menor. –Sasuke-san que debemos hacer?-

-Vayan a buscar a mis compañeros, ustedes intenten sacar de los escombros a la mayor cantidad de gente- Dijo serio girándose hacia su hermano mayor. –Debo irme-

-Iré contigo- Dijo Itachi sorprendiendo a los presentes. –Tengo más experiencia que tu…-

-Otosan…- Intervino el infante llamando la atención de los tres adultos a su alrededor. –Puedo verlo…-

-Que ves?- Interrogo el menor de los Uchiha tomando al niño en brazos.

-Déjalo- Gruño el mayor tomando al pequeño en brazos. –Quieres buscar a tu okasan?- Pregunto viendo como el pequeño asentía.

-Itachi-san…- Intervino preocupada la castaña. –Le costara pelear si se lo lleva con ustedes-

-Tía… Yo… Yo deseo ir… Puedo verlo… Al gran ave… Puedo notar su rabia- Dijo sorprendiéndolos otra vez.

-Yo cuidare de él, Hanabi- Dijo el mayor de los Uchiha sereno viendo como llegaban los tres que antes se pasaban con su hermano.

-Así que al fin has decidido moverte…- Se burlo el ojiverde mirando con recelo al mayor de los dos. –El también ira?-

-Esta será la última orden que ustedes tendrán de mi- Empezó el pelinegro sorprendiendo a todos los que estaban con él. –Solo necesito que me ayuden a llegar hacia el Biju, detengan a todos los que deseen mátenlos si es posible… Luego busquen a quienes deseen matar o vengarse- Dijo mirando al ojiverde que asintió complacido.

-Y luego que haremos?- Intervino la pelinegra de gafas algo preocupada al ver que el mayor estaba acomodando al pequeño niño.

-si sobrevivimos podríamos volver a esta mansión, si no pues un placer- Dijo frio el ojiverde separándose de ellos.

-Lo mismo pienso- Dijo roncamente el pelirrojo siguiendo al ojiverde.

-Vaya que pensamientos los de ustedes- Regaño la pelinegra saltando para alcanzar a los dos chicos.

-Realmente esperas que hagan lo que dices?- Dijo serio el mayor viendo como el menor asentía. –Son tus compañeros…-

-Solo espero que realmente no mueran hoy…- Murmuro viendo como el mayor asentía y sosteniendo fuertemente al niño salto fuera de la mansión.

-Vamos- Grito el pelinegro y gran cantidad de anbus empezaron a movilizarse fuera de la mansión, ya cada grupo tenía su misión asignada, el solo esperaba no tener que sacrificar a mas ninjas de Konoha.

-Hanabi…- Sonó la ronca voz del castaño detrás de la chica. –Que paso?-

-Supongo que este es el verdadero comienzo de esta lucha- Murmuro intentando sonreír. –Souta se fue con Itachi-san…-

-Kuso…- Dijo el hombre apretando algunos pergaminos en su mano. –Guarda esto… Tu Onee-san así lo desea- Dijo viendo a la chica sorprendida.

-Otosan… Hinata… Hinata está bien?- Dijo intentando contener su emoción.

-Antes de que se la llevaran parecía no estar herida, demo… Quería que guardaran esto…- Dijo dándole los documentos. –Y por mi guarda esto…- Dijo dándole un sobre sellado.

-Otosan…- Murmuro entendiendo lo que aquello significaba. –Otosan.. Iie,… Yo…-

-Tu te quedaras aquí…- Ordeno deteniendo en seco a la chica. –No podría dejar que mi pequeña hija también muriera en esta estúpida guerra-

-Otosan…- Dijo dejando correr algunas lagrimas. –Vuelve onegai… Vuelve- Murmuro dejando caer todo al suelo y abrazando al hombre que la recibió algo incomodo.

-Hanabi… Debo irme… Espera que Neji vuelva…- Dijo separándose de la chica y caminando hacia la salida de la habitación. –Cuida con tu vida lo que te dejo… Confió en ti…- Dijo desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

-Otosan…- Murmuro sollozando empezando a recoger los pergaminos y documentos que le dio el creador de sus días, lo único de todo aquello que no podría leer hasta pasado el peligro era aquella carta que su propio padre le había entregado.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

-Naruto!- Grito el sapo sintiendo como el rubio caía a unos cuantos metros de él. –Kisama- Gruño intentando detener a la gran ave.

-Gamabunta…- Dijo con dificultad el rubio poniéndose de pie, se dio cuenta lo cerca que estaban del bosque. –Vamos! Tráelo hacia acá- Grito saltando hacia el interior del bosque.

-Como digas!- Grito con dificultad el sapo tomando al gran ave de las patas y lanzándola en la dirección indicada, al tiempo que saltaba para llegar junto al rubio. –El Kyubi…- Murmuro viendo el aura roja que cubría al rubio.

-Ahora si peleare en serio bastardo!- Grito saltando con una agilidad digna de ver hacia la cabeza del ave, esta soltó un aullido de dolor al tiempo que empezaba a correr una cantidad considerable de sangre.

-Naruto!- Grito el sapo girándose al sentir como unos chakras conocidos corrían hacia ellos. –Vienen por ti- Dijo y el rubio no podía controlar ya sus ataques.

-Kisama!- Rugió el rubio mientras seguía rompiendo con un kunai y sus garras la cabeza del ave, está en medio de la desesperación se movía frenéticamente intentando liberarse.

-El kyubi…- Murmuro el mayor de los Uchiha al llegar junto al gran sapo. –Souta… Que ves?- Susurro poniendo al niño de pie justo entre sus piernas.

-Corrientes… Chakra inestable… Mucho…- Dijo empezando a temblar retrocediendo unos pasos hasta quedar justo detrás de las piernas de su padre. –Otosan…-

-Tranquilo…- Dijo girándose para encontrarse con su hermano menor. –Sasuke… Tienes el mangekyo sharingan… Es momento de ponerlo en práctica- Dijo y el menor asintió y salto hacia el rubio.

"Mas experiencia… Igual me manda a mi…" Pensó molesto el pelinegro llegando justo para ver al rubio rugiendo y rompiendo ahora la piel del ave con sus garras. –Naruto!- Llamo con superioridad pero el rubio no obedeció.

-Kisama…- Gruño roncamente rompiendo otra parte de la cabeza del ave la cual volvía a moverse desesperadamente, el pelinegro casi cae por la inestabilidad, tomo al rubio el cual casi lo ataca.

-Naruto- Volvió a llamarlo al tiempo que caía sobre la cabeza del gran sapo, el chakra del kyubi lo estaba lastimando, y para colmo el ave estaba aleteando furioso, alzo vuelo.

-Sasuke… Trae a Naruto de vuelta- Grito el mayor saltando hacia un árbol cerca de ellos. –El mangekyo sharingan… Podemos detener estas cosas- Dijo sintiendo como en su espalda el nene temblaba asustado.

-Otosan… Otosan… El gran ave… Esta curando sus heridas- Dijo entrecortadamente el pequeño asustando así al mayor de los pelinegros. –Quiere… Quiere venganza- Dijo abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos fijándolos en un punto especifico del cielo.

-Cuidado!- Grito el mayor al tiempo que el ave caía como un puñal hacia el sapo y los dos chicos.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

-Hinata…- Murmuro el pelinegro viendo como la ojiblanca empezaba a moverse pesadamente. –Ya estas despierta…- Dijo sonriendo.

-Kuso…- Dijo con dificultad sintiendo una puntada al costado de su cuerpo. –Que.. Que me hiciste?- Dijo sintiendo como el dolor se hacía mas fuerte, el pelinegro sonrió y camino hacia ella.

-Eso te pasa por intentar escapar… Y yo que confié en que te quedarías tranquila- Dijo sacando el kunai de golpe del costado de la chica, la tenia amarrada, noto que la ojiblanca aguanto el grito de dolor y sonrió.

-Yo… Yo no podía ver… No podía verlo…- Dijo sintiendo como su sangre empezaba a correr por su pierna, iba bajando lentamente. –Es mi Villa…-

-Te está costando tu vida, la Villa esta… Que sin dudarlo te acuso de traidora… Donde vive un clan que casi nunca te valoro… Donde estaba el chico que nunca te presto atención… Y aun así… Deseas protegerla- Grito lo ultimo soltando el kunai cubierto de sangre.

-Aquí están mis seres queridos- Dijo con firmeza viendo la confusión en el rostro del pelinegro. –No… No dejare que los mates… a todos- Dijo intentando liberarse.

-Quieres verlos?- Pregunto el pelinegro con malicia. –Puedo mostrártelos, mis años de nómada no fueron en vano…- Dijo complacido por su poder y haciendo gran cantidad de sellos apareció levemente una especie de holograma que dejaba ver algunas batallas.

-Umiko-chan!- Dijo con sorpresa la ojiblanca viendo como la castaña estaba siendo golpeada por gran cantidad de mariposas, luego dejando esa imagen atrás vio a su clan, dirigido por Neji y su padre luchar contra un chico de cabello blanco… -Iie… No permitas eso… Onegai- Dijo sintiendo una presión en el pecho.

-Gomenasai… Volveré por ti… Disfruta el espectáculo- Dijo desapareciendo en una nube de humo, mientras las imágenes seguían corriendo, dejándole ver el estado actual de su Villa y de sus compañeros.

-Iie… Onegai…- Seguía repitiendo intentando liberarse, las lagrimas empezaban a correr por sus mejillas, pero se detuvo en seco al observar al pelinegro y al rubio inconscientes y con múltiples heridas en el cuerpo. –Sasuke-kun… Naruto-kun…-

-Kisama…- Escucho con sorpresa viendo cómo salía de algún lugar el pelinegro de coleta baja, sintió una presión aun mas fuerte al verlo saltar hacia los otros dos, pero lo que mas la asusto fue ver a su pequeño hijo en aquella escena.

-Souta… Itachi…- Dijo empezando a llorar justo al momento que la imagen cambio. –Iie… IIEEEEEE!!- Grito frustrada.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

-Sasuke…- Dijo el pelinegro moviendo a su hermano menor mientras el sapo cubría con su cuerpo el ataque del ave. –Kuso… Despierta- Dijo dándole una cachetada, mientras el pequeño intentaba despertar al rubio.

-Nani…- Murmuro el pelinegro menor abriendo los ojos, intento sentarse pero el golpe en sus costillas le dolía mucho. –Que paso?-

-Recibieron casi toda la fuerza de la ráfaga que creo esa ave…- Empezó viendo como el pequeño le brillaban los ojos y tenían cierto toque rojo. –Además que Naruto te golpeo antes de que cayeran…-

-La fuerza de los bijus…- Murmuro poniéndose de pie con dificultad, camino hacia el rubio para descubrir que había vuelto a la normalidad y vio como el sharingan desaparecía de los ojos del niño. –Souta…- Dijo y el niño lo miro con temor.

-No es momento de hablar…- Dijo el mayor tomando al niño en brazos para protegerlo de una corriente de aire que rasguño los cuerpos de los tres adultos. –Sasuke… Intenta contener al biju!- Grito saltando para alejar al niño.

Se coloco en un árbol algo lejos del menor que salto con algo de dificultad y se puso frente al ave, activo su mangekyo sharingan deteniendo al ave unos segundos, pero esta intentaba liberarse del doujutsu, giro su mirada para encontrar al rubio que estaba volviendo en sí, el sapo había desaparecido.

"Debo pensar en algo… Alguna forma para detener a este monstruo" Pensaba frenéticamente intentando concentrarse, sus genjutsu y doujutsu no parecían tener un efecto duradero en aquel biju.

-Otosan…- Sonó la voz del pequeño que lo miraba decidido. –Otosan… Yo… Yo puedo detenerlo…- Dijo inocentemente intentando no ponerse nervioso, el pelinegro abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

-Souta… No digas esas cosas- Intento disuadirlo, pero la verdad es que con aquella mezcla de kekkei genkai cualquier cosa era posible pero, que diría la ojiblanca si arriesgaba de aquella forma al pequeño.

-Itachi!- Llamo el menor de los Uchiha lanzando una bola de fuego, el rubio esquivo en la raya aquel ataque. –El mangekyo sharingan no puede contenerlo…-

-Ese biju es el de 7 colas… Tendría que haber alguna forma…- Agrego el rubio apretando los puños, se veía bastante lastimado, pero con el poder del kyubi en su interior pronto sanaría.

-Otosan… Confía en mi…- Dijo débilmente el niño captando la atención de los recién llegados.

-Hmp- Gruño frustrado el mayor y tomo al niño en brazos. –Seguro que podrás?...- Dijo sorprendiendo a los otros dos.

-Itachi que rayos estás haciendo es un niño…- Dijo el rubio indignado.

-Es cierto… Podrá ser tu hijo demo… Demo es un niño todavía- Dijo irritado el pelinegro mientras el mayor solo suspiraba y los miraba desafiante.

-Váyanse de aquí…- Ordeno confundiendo a los otros dos. –Yo protegeré a Souta mientras él intenta encerrar al biju…-

-Demo…- Dijeron los dos menores pero ante la mirada del pelinegro mayor solo asintieron de manera obstinada. –Espero que sepas lo que haces…- Murmuro Sasuke mientras Itachi asentía y se llevaba al niño alejándose de la ciudad.

-Tu aniki es muy obstinado…- Dijo el rubio recordando algo. –Akane-chan!- Dijo alarmado y salto de vuelta a la Villa.

-Nani…?!- Dijo confundido el pelinegro siguiéndolo a todo lo que podía.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

Itachi seguía nervioso de lo que acababa de aceptar, pero no tenia mas opción de alguna forma aquella mirada tan decidida del pequeño le recordaba a la chica, a la ojiblanca; además todavía no entendía como había conseguido encerrar a el hombre que casi le quita la vida y calmado al kyubi dentro del rubio. El ave daba vueltas y aullaba con dolor sobre un claro en el bosque, aquella era su oportunidad, solo tendría una para poder llevar acabo aquel descabellado plan.

"Solo una oportunidad… Si no funciona tendré que contenerlo el tiempo suficiente para enviar a Souta con Hanabi…" Pensó sintiendo como el pequeño respiraba pausadamente en su espalda, sintió un deseo casi asfixiante de ver a la ojiblanca, apretó los puños y bajo al pequeño. –Souta… estate listo… Cuando diga ahora tu utilizas lo que sea que vayas a utilizar…- Dijo con un gesto serio mientras el pequeño asentía. –Confió en lo que me dijiste…- Dijo y dejando al niño algunos pasos atrás empezó a hacer algunos sellos.

-Okasan…- Murmuro el pequeño sintiendo deseos de llorar, pero vio como su padre con una gran bola de fuego ampliaba el claro, hizo unos sellos y una gran estatua salía desde la tierra, salto sobre esta y llego hasta la cabeza del ave.

Itachi estaba utilizando casi todo su chakra en aquella locura, pero con aquella estatua podría proteger al pequeño en caso de que saliera algo mal; activo el mangekyo sharingan haciendo que el gran ave cayera al suelo de golpe, sintió como su herida empezaba a dolerle, se había abierto ligeramente. –Souta…- Grito y el pequeño con el sharingan completo dibujado en sus ojos causo que toda aquella zona se oscureciera.

El ave aulló revolcándose en el suelo, el pelinegro salto para alejarse y vio al pequeño acercarse con pasos seguros al gran animal, el ave se movía como si estuviera sufriendo mucho.

-Biju…- Murmuro el nene al momento de tocar el gran pico del ave, esta reacciono y abrió sus ojos de golpe para perderse en aquel brillo perlado que transmitía el pequeño, era su poder… El poder de la luna… Como lo había nombrado anteriormente su madre.

Sintió como empezaba a flotar en un espacio oscuro, y delante de él dejo de estar el ave sino que apareció una chica con apariencia traslucida, era roja y parecía estar sufriendo mucho, miro al niño en medio de aquella oscuridad y sintió deseos de atacarlo.

-Cálmate…- Dijo suavemente la voz del niño deteniendo de golpe a la mujer que lo miro confundida. –Yo… Yo no quiero dañarte…- Dijo nervioso abriendo sus ojos mostrando unos ojos grises con tres aspas rojas (es el sharingan pero con otros colores…) La mujer dejo que el niño se acercara a ella y la tocara, toco su frente.

-Souta…- Sonó la aguda voz de la mujer. –Mátame…- Dijo la mujer empezando a llorar.

-Yo… Yo no puedo hacer eso…- Dijo el pequeño todavía con la mano en la frente de aquel ente tan extraño. –Yo solo puedo liberar tu poder…-

-Destruir… Para eso nacimos…- Dijo la mujer clavando lo que deberían ser sus ojos en los del niño. –Tan joven y con un poder tan destructivo… tanto o mas que yo…-

-Déjame liberarte…- Dijo el pequeño sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba ante aquella mujer. –Mi okasan… Ella me dijo que es malo matar a quien no te ha hecho nada… Incluso si te han lastimado no es bueno matar…-

La mujer sonrió e hizo que el pequeño pudiera ver lo que ella estaba viendo, un abismo oscuro, frente a ella estaba aquello, estar sola era lo que le esperaba si la encerraba, ella prefería morir a manos de aquel dulce niño, el cual empezó a llorar ante aquella triste visión.

-Souta… Mátame…- Repitió acariciando la mejilla del niño, pero este volvió a negar.

-Yo creo… Creo poder encerrarte… No te sentirás sola…- Dijo secándose las lagrimas. –Mi okasan… Mi okasan esta en algún lugar… Ella… Ella no te dejaría sola… Demo…-

-Tu otosan no estará muy contento…- Dijo la mujer intentando sonreír, sintió de golpe como algo atravesaba su estomago, empezaba a sangrar, pero estaba tranquila, no ofreció resistencia ante aquello. –Souta…- Murmuro antes de caer frente al niño.

-Como… Cómo te llamas- Pregunto el pequeño arrodillándose junto al ente que dejo de estar rodeada de energía roja para dejar ver a una mujer blanca con el cabello color violeta y unos ojos dorados, de su boca salía un hilo de sangre.

-Kotomi…- Dijo con dificultad. –Antes de ser esto… Yo… Yo era una humana…- Dijo sintiendo como algún poder superior la separaba de aquella energía, sonrió y miro por última vez al niño, había podido liberarla tal vez.

-Souta!!- Escucho un grito ronco de su padre. Abrió pesadamente sus ojos y sintió una punzada a los costados de su cabeza. –Que bueno…- Dijo al llegar junto al niño.

-Otosan…- Dijo confundido abriendo los ojos de golpe. –Kotomi… Kotomi… que paso con ella?-

-Nani?!- El pelinegro miro confundido al pequeño señalando al gran ave muerta, su cuerpo estaba atravesado por una gran espada. –Conseguiste detenerla el tiempo suficiente…-

-Yo… Yo libere su espíritu…- Murmuro abrazándose al pelinegro y empezó a llorar a todo pulmón. –Otosan… tenía mucho miedo…-

-Ya todo pasó… Estas conmigo… A salvo- Susurro el pelinegro abrazando al niño.

-Nunca pensé ver esa faceta de ti Itachi-kun- Sonó burlescamente la ronca voz de un hombre. –Lastima que durara mucho…-

-Madara…- Dijo irritado poniendo al niño detrás de sí.

**--**

Bueno… Ojala les haya gustado… nn Quiero agradecer a todas las chicas que me han dejado reviews! Se les quiere!

**azura-saki14: **Tan bella! No te preocupes tanto que yo tengo ya todo este fic listo! nn Gracias por seguirme tan abnegadamente! Kisses..

**HoshiNoTsuya: **Danzou no está actualmente en el consejo… Pero apareció como miembro importante del consejo cuando Itachi tenía trece y lo mandaron a asesinar a todo su clan (inner. Esto fue un spoiler para las que no ven el manga! ¬.¬ Discúlpenla) Ah y tomare en cuenta tu sugerencia, estoy intentando modificar casi todos los capis pero no tengo tiempo…. De todas mis historias para no confundir a nadie!

**Rosy: **Bueno ya te agregue! Jajaja!

**luz estrella: **Ojala este capi sea de tu agrado!

**cari-sama: **Grax por el reviews! Se hace lo que se puede!

**Dagorfly: **Me gusta ver que todavía sigues mis fics! Actualizare los otros en unas horas!! Kisses

Ah y ahora una pequeña nota que no sé si será de su interés o algo… Pero… Este es el último capi de este fic! Ya que no quisieron dejar reviews! (A los otros que leen… ) Así que buee será… Y déjenme decirles que el final ya está en mi pc! Solo esperaba ser publicado!

Sin más nada que agregar pues me despido y pues vean mis otras historias! Son lindas! Y pues tengo pensados hacer otros fics! Tengo las ideas! Matta ne chicas!


	19. Chapter 19 Múltiples Batallas

**Bueno que puedo decir! Me hicieron recapacitar! Es cierto… Debo terminar esta historia! Es la primera historia que subí y pues le tengo un lugar especial en mi corazón! Pues es de mi Itachi-kun! Bueno ojala les agrade este nuevo capi y dejen reviews!... Masashi es dueño de casi todos los personajes que aquí presento, esta es solo una loca historia inventada sin fines de lucro! XD**

**--**

**Cap. XIX. Múltiples Batallas. **

Sintió un gran temblor venia desde el bosque cerca de la Villa, sonrío para si y dejo caer su gran guadaña, el castaño lo miro confundido y suspiro, el biju había sido atrapado, miro a su alrededor y solo encontraba destrucción, se sintió muy feliz de ser uno de los causantes de aquella devastación.

-Que te sucede?- Pregunto el castaño quitándose algunos cabellos de la cara. –Ya te cansaste?-

-Iie… Me detuve un momento para admirar la destrucción que mi dios me esta permitiendo apreciar- Dijo el peliblanco sonriendo. –Me recuerdas a aquella chica… La pareja de Itachi-

-Es porque somos del mismo clan…- Dijo el castaño quitándose el protector que lo identificaba como ninja de Konoha. –Soy su protector…-

-Cierto que era la heredera de un clan…- Dijo suspirando tomando nuevamente su gran arma. –Lastima que tendrá que perder a su protector…-

-No te confíes tanto…- Dijo el castaño sonriendo, miro a su alrededor y vio que el peliblanco estaba casi tan herido como él. –Estamos casi en las mismas condiciones…-

-Por eso tendré que realizar mi ritual… No he podido dar ningún sacrifico como agradecimiento…- Dijo ampliando su sonrisa.

-Deberías dejar de hablar tanto…- Intervino irritado el tiburón llegando junto al peliblanco. –Todavía te quedan casi todos esos Hyuuga vivos…-

-Esperaba poder sacrificarlos a todos de golpe…- Dijo casi con tristeza el peliblanco. –Supongo que no todo sale como uno desea-

-Hasta que te encuentro- Sonó la burlona voz del ojiverde, que acababa de levantar su gran espada para sacarla del cuerpo de uno de los ninjas de Akatsuki. –Pensé que te habías ido ya de la Villa…-

-Suigetsu… No te cansas de perder ante mi?- Dijo el tiburón notando la presencia de una pelinegra de gafas. –Supongo esta vez si tendré que matarte…-

-Esta vez sí es la de vida o muerte… Deseo mucho esas espada- Dijo sonriendo levantando su gran espada. –Karin largo de aquí- Ordeno viendo de reojo a la mujer.

-Tu no me das ordenes- Dijo indignada limpiándose las manos. –Tuve que acompañarlos hasta acá y ahora tu me dices eso por pelear con ese pescado?- Grito indignada.

-Que te largues o te corto la cabeza yo mismo- Dijo el ojiverde con un gesto serio en la cara, eso asusto a la pelinegra pero asintió y salto lejos del lugar sin decir nada mas. –Es una buena zorra…-

-No debiste despedirte así de tu compañera- Se burlo el tiburón alzando su gran espada. –Hidan… Mas te vale que cuando termine ya no quede nadie de ese clan…- Dijo el tiburón suspirando y caminando para alejarse del peliblanco.

-Como digas…- Dijo hastiado el peliblanco mientras terminaba de dibujar su estrella en el techo donde se encontraba.

-Vaya compañero el tuyo…- Se burlo el ojiverde saltando para ponerse frente al tiburón. –Demo… Tu no eres quien elige donde luchar- Grito y se lanzo contra el tiburón que detuvo el ataque con dificultad.

-Has mejorado- Dijo sonriendo, pero lanzo al ojiverde al otro lado del lugar. –Demo… Todavía no puedes derrotarme…- Se burlo alzando su gran espada que soltó los vendajes liberando gran cantidad de chakra.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

Cayo de rodillas tosiendo sangre mientras su vista empezaba a nublarse, su herida en el abdomen no paraba de sangrar y los múltiples cortes en los brazos y piernas le impedían moverse con agilidad, escucho entonces la risa del pelinaranja.

-Kisama…- Murmuro poniéndose de pie en medio de aquella lluvia de papel. –Lucha contra mi- Grito sintiendo como en su espalda se clavaban múltiples figuras de papel, haciéndola gritar de dolor.

-Si no puedes contra Konan no podrás contra mi- Dijo el pelinaranja que no se había movido en todo el rato de su lugar. –Acaba con esto… Ya me canse-

-Iie…- Dijo con dificultad la castaña empezando a quitarse las mariposas que tenía a su alcance. –Mi clan… Mi clan tiene una técnica que podría acabarte con un solo ataque- Dijo apoyándose en una de las barreras. "Debo tener suficiente chakra para poder realizarla…" Pensó suspirando.

-No me hagas reír…- Se burlo el pelinaranja. –Ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie y me vas a matar con ese ataque tan misterioso?-

-Ryû… El dragón que se levanta frente a la lluvia de fuego…- Murmuro empezando a realizar sellos con sus manos, a una velocidad impresionante pero como no podía moverse las pequeñas mariposas empezaban a clavarse en su cuerpo intentando detenerla. –Dios de la muerte… Cubre con tu lluvia acida a mis enemigos…- Continuo mientras sobre ellos el cielo empezaba a oscurecerse.

"Que se supone que hace" Pensó el pelinaranja algo tenso, noto que las pequeñas mariposas empezaban a caer en el suelo. –Konan vuelve a tu forma…- Grito mientras la lluvia empezaba a aumentar su fuerza, y una brisa casi demoniaca se apoderaba de la Villa.

-…Mi vida a cambio de la muerte de estas personas… Mis enemigos… Ryû, sangre que corre por mis venas, despedaza todo al que posea el símbolo que ves a través de mis ojos… Destruye con tu gran espada…- Se corto para toser sangre, la muralla de hielo desapareció y una gran lanza de hielo se empezó a formar detrás del pelinaranja que intentaba localizar a la peliazul entre tanta agua.

-Konan…- Murmuro viendo a la mujer acostada intentando sentarse, era la única persona en la que confiaba que quedaba, empezó a caminar hacia ella suspirando aliviado.

-Con mi vida como sacrificio acaba con todo esto- Dijo la castaña cayendo inconsciente justo cuando la lanza tomaba impulso para atravesar al pelinaranja.

-Pein!- Grito la peliazulada empujando al pelinaranja para ser ella quien recibiera el ataque, sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a congelarse, algo cálido bajaba por su abdomen y aquel sabor metálico llenaba su boca, sonrío y cerró los ojos.

-Konan!- Grito el pelinaranja al levantarse para encontrarse con la peliazulada atravesada con una lanza traslucida bañada en sangre, corrió hacia ella intentando sacar la lanza que la atravesaba, pero se detuvo al escuchar algunos gritos a su alrededor.

Con horror descubrió como mas de aquellas lanzas estaban por todo el lugar atravesando a sus soldados, hasta su gran camaleón estaba muerto, el dragón acababa de arrancarle la cabeza, pero nada de eso le importaba, tenia… tenía que haber una forma de liberar a Konan.

-Konan…- Murmuro viendo como lentamente los ojos de la mujer volvían a abrirse. –Yo… Yo te sacare de aquí…-

-Vete…- Dijo la mujer tosiendo llenando de sangre parte de las ropas del pelinaranja. –Aléjate… Estas lanzas te alcanzaran…- Dijo moviendo con dificultad su mano para poder tocar al pelinaranja.

-Iie… No voy a abandonarte- Dijo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, vio con sorpresa como por las mejillas de la mujer rodaban algunas lagrimas, mezcladas con su sangre.

-Aléjate de aquí…- Dijo viendo con horror como otra lanza se formaba en la espalda del pelinaranja. –Pein…- Dijo y sorprendiendo al pelinaranja se volvió papel, un papel de una tonalidad rosada.

-Konan… Konan…- Llamo esquivando la lanza y viendo como las pequeñas mariposas volaban a su alrededor con mucha dificultad.

El cuerpo de la peliazulada volvió a formarse unos cuantos metros lejos del pelinaranja; este en su desesperación corrió hacia la chica que escupiendo sangre ya no podía moverse más, estaba a punto de morir.

-Konan…- Murmuro tomando en brazos a la peliazulada. –Siempre me has protegido.. Porque?- Pregunto sintiendo como de sus ojos empezaban a salir algunas lagrimas.

-Siempre… Cuidas…te de… mi…- Dijo entrecortadamente, sus cuerdas vocales estaban rasgadas por el ardor de la sangre. –Yo… Yo siem…pre te… ad..mi..re- Abrió sus ojos y vio como en unos segundos el pelinaranja seria atravesado.

-Konan… yo…- El pelinaranja ajeno al peligro vio con sorpresa como la peliazulada se volvía a mover cubriendo nuevamente el cuerpo del pelinaranja para ser ella quien fuera atravesada otra vez. –Konan!- Grito viendo como empezaba a salir por la nariz y los ojos de la chica sangre.

-Yo… Siem..pre.. Yo siempre… te… am.. ama.. amare…- Dijo entrecortadamente antes de caer muerta frente al pelinaranja al cual había alcanzado la punta de aquella lanza y había dado en su pierna.

-Konan… Konan…- Grito furioso viendo como el cabello de la chica caía desordenadamente y la blanca flor que siempre llevaba en su cabello se teñía rápidamente de un tono carmesí.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

-Akane-chan!- Gritaba el rubio intentando encontrar el cuerpo de la peliverde entre tantos escombros. –Sasuke-teme ayúdame…- Grito al sentir como empezaba a parar la brisa pero la lluvia seguía cayendo insistentemente sobre ellos.

"Akane… Akane no puede estar enterrada aquí" Pensaba desesperado el pelinegro, recordó entonces la sonrisa que aquella chica siempre le brindo, sintió un nudo en la garganta y encontró para su horror el cuerpo sin vida de la peliverde. –Akane…-

-Sasuke…- Escucho casi como un susurro del viento, el pelinegro se giro desde donde estaba el cuerpo que había encontrado hasta otra parte de los escombros. –Gracias a Dios- Dijo la mujer sonriendo.

-Akane-chan- Dijo con dificultad el pelinegro saltando hacia la chica. –Por un.. Momento pensé que eras tu…- Dijo entrecortadamente viendo como la chica sonreía y negaba.

-Akane-chan gracias a Kami estas bien- Dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa, pero de inmediato noto que la chica tenia una de sus piernas atravesada por una gran barra de metal. –Akane-chan…- Dijo acercándose a la chica.

-No es nada- Dijo viendo como el pelinegro acababa de darse cuenta de su situación. –Puedo… Puedo resistirlo- Dijo pero tosió un poco de sangre.

-Akane-chan hay que sacarte de aquí- Dijo el pelinegro poniéndose de pie. –Naruto…- Llamo y el rubio asintió poniéndose también de pie confundiendo a la peliverde.

Lo que hicieron a continuación fue algo que la peliverde nunca pensaría ver, el rubio rasgo parte de sus ropas y cubrió sus manos mientras el pelinegro hacia lo mismo, la barra era bastante grande y gruesa por lo que no podía ser cortada tan fácilmente por lo que… Tendrían que sacarla de manera tradicional.

-Aguanta onegai- Murmuro el pelinegro poniendo sus manos cerca de la pierna de la chica, mientras el rubio saltaba y se colocaba de cabeza en una de las ramas del árbol donde estaba apoyada la chica, tenía la parte final de la barra. La peliverde asintió y coloco sus manos sobre su vientre.

-Ahora teme- Grito el rubio empezando a jalar la barra el pelinegro sosteniendo la pierna de la chica hizo lo mismo sin poder contener una presión al escuchar como la mujer empezaba a gritar, de sus ojos empezaron a salir algunas lagrimas.

-Ya casi dobe- Dijo el pelinegro intentando no desconcentrarse, sintió como la peliverde dejo de tensar los músculos de la pierna, subió la mirada y encontró a la chica inconsciente, el dolor había sido demasiado fuerte para ella.

-Teme… Sácalo de una vez- Grito el rubio cortando la barra de metal con el rasengan para hacerla menos pesada, solo quedaba una parte que tenía entre sus manos el pelinegro. –Vamos- Volvió a hablar el rubio justo cuando el pelinegro terminaba de sacar la barra y la lanzaba lejos, tomando en brazos a la chica.

-Akane-chan- Murmuro acariciando ligeramente la cara de la mujer. –Vámonos dobe… Sakura debe atenderla ya- Dijo saltando lejos de ahí.

-Veo que nos volvemos a encontrar- Sonó la voz de un hombre entre risas. –Ahora si me encargare de matarlos- Dijo saltando hacia los dos chicos, el rubio contuvo el ataque cubriendo al pelinegro.

-Vete de aquí- Grito el rubio empujando al hombre hacia otro lado. –Akane-chan debe ser atendida rápido- Dijo alejándose del pelinegro.

"Arigatou… Naruto" Pensó saltando dejando solo al rubio.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

-Madara… Donde está Hinata?!- Grito irritado el pelinegro haciendo reír al otro.

-Tuve que enseñarle a no ir contra mi voluntad- Dijo suspirando. –Todavía no ha muerto si eso te preocupa…- Agrego clavando sus ojos en el pequeño que estaba detrás del pelinegro.

-Kisama…- Murmuro apretando sus puños y activando su sharingan. –No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto…-

-No sé de qué te quejas… Mate a ese grupo de bastardos que te tacharon de traidor…- Dijo sonriendo viendo la cara de confusión del pelinegro. –Deberías agradecer que hice aquello, demo Hinata casi se escapa en ese momento…-

-Ella… Ella vio como los asesinaste?- Dijo retrocediendo algunos pasos.

-Iie… Huyo mientras los mataba… Cuando me di cuenta pude alcanzarla… Demo tuve que lastimarla un poco… Ojala no haya herido gravemente a mi lindo niño- Dijo quitándose la máscara.

-Como… Como te atreviste a lastimarla…- Dijo apretando los dientes activando su mangekyo sharingan. –Como fuiste capaz…-

-Para mí también fue difícil… Es tan bella… Es una lastima cubrir su linda piel con su sangre…- Dijo quitándose la capa. –Demo… Tenía que enseñarle quien es el que manda…-

-Kisama…- Grito y se lanzo contra el líder de Akatsuki que lo esquivo con facilidad saltando hacia uno de los arboles.

-No deberías descuidar a aquel pequeño…- Dijo entre risas haciendo que el pelinegro se diera cuenta que lo había dejado solo.

-Déjalo en paz… Nada tiene que ver con nosotros…- Grito corriendo hacia el pequeño que estaba arrodillado llorando.

-Okasan… Otosan…- Llamaba escondiendo su rostro entre sus puñitos.

-Tranquilo Souta…- Intento calmarlo. –Tu okasan…- Pero no pudo continuar pues Madara había lanzado un kunai hacia su brazo salpicando al niño con sangre.

-Otosan!- Grito viendo con horror aquella escena. –Otosan…-

-Otosan?!- Repitió Madara apareciendo detrás del pelinegro que saco el kunai con dificultad y tomo al pequeño en brazos. –Vaya vaya…-

-Esto es entre nosotros…- Dijo girándose para mirar fríamente al otro Uchiha.

-No había notado el parecido que tenias con este pequeño…- Dijo ampliando su sonrisa. –No tendré uno sino dos… Hinata si que sabe como complacerme- Dijo sonriendo viendo como el pelinegro apretaba sus puños.

-Aléjate- Grito el pelinegro atacándolo con una bola de fuego poniendo distancia entre ellos, el niño lloraba entre sus brazos.

-Demasiado lento…- Escucho detrás de sí, salto esquivando otro kunai escapando por pura suerte, pero había conseguido rasguñar el brazo del niño.

-Kisama… No lo ataques a él- Grito bajando al niño. –Souta… ocúltate por aquí, no dejes que ese hombre te atrape- Murmuro viendo seriamente al pequeño.

-Otosan…- Murmuro entre lagrimas, pero al ver la expresión seria de su padre asintió y corrió adentrándose en la oscuridad del bosque.

-Que hiciste con el pequeño Itachi-kun?- Hablo melosamente el otro que estaba en el claro esperando a que volviera el de coleta baja.

-Esto es entre nosotros- Repitió retirando algunos cabellos empapados de su rostro. –Ahora… Pelearemos en serio…-

-Ahora si se pondrá interesante- Dijo Madara sonriendo y saltando justo al mismo tiempo que Itachi.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

-No huyas!- Grito hastiado y molesto el peliblanco siguiendo al castaño. –Estoy cansado de perseguirte-

-Crees que soy tan estúpido como para esperar a ver que tienes que hacer?- Dijo el castaño deteniéndose a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraba el rubio. –Naruto?- Dijo y el rubio se giro sonriente.

-Hidan!- Grito el rubio con sorpresa saltando para llegar hasta el castaño. –No te ha lastimado con esa guadaña cierto?-

-Iie… Porque?- Negó esquivando a duras penas el ataque que lanzo el peliblanco, mientras el rubio tomaba al hombre de los perros y lo lanzaba sobre el peliblanco.

-Así es como mata… Leí todos los informes que escribió Shikamaru- Dijo el rubio viendo como a unos cuantos metros sus clones desaparecían junto a los perros.

-Así que esa es la razón de su estrella- Entendió el castaño saltando unos cuantos metros lejos del rubio confundiéndolo. –Naruto cuidado!- Grito haciendo que solo por unos cuantos centímetros esquivara la guadaña y otro perro.

-Hubiese dicho con mas tiempo baka- grito irritado el rubio haciendo reír al castaño.-Hay que pensar en una forma para acabar con esto- Dijo deteniendo con un kunai al hombre de los perros que gruño al sentir el kunai del rubio clavarse en uno de sus brazos.

-Es fácil…- Dijo el castaño soltando una bomba de humo. –Soy el genio del clan Hyuuga-

-Otro genio… Vaya…- Se burlo el peliblanco viendo algunas figuras entre el humo, se volvió mas espeso debido a la constante lluvia que caía. –No me derrotara otro niño de baja categoría- Grito lanzando la guadaña hacia donde estaba la figura del castaño, pudo reconocerlo por su largo cabello, pero este lo esquivo con facilidad.

-Soy un genio… Por mi notable habilidad como ninja- Dijo el castaño desde atrás del peliblanco, clavo un kunai y se alejo.

-No te escaparas niño- Grito el peliblanco lanzando su guadaña dando en algo blando. -Te lo dije- Grito frenético riendo pero en ese momento el kunai en su espalda exploto.

-Neji!- Grito el rubio empujando al otro hombre al tiempo que se disipaba el humo. –Te atrapo?- Pregunto viendo como de su brazo salía una pequeña cantidad de sangre.

-Demo… Pude colocarle un sello explosivo- Dijo sonriendo poniéndose de pie, el rubio y el castaño se giraron hacia donde debía estar el cuerpo del peliblanco.

-Ja! Pequeño ignorante!! Soy inmortal!- Grito al tiempo que el humo se disipaba y dejaba ver que el peliblanco había trazado la estrella sobre la cual estaba parado. –No te daré tiempo de saber que te paso- Dijo y de la nada se atravesó cortándose prácticamente en dos dejándose caer escuchando con satisfacción un grito de dolor.

-Neji!- Grito el rubio asustado, pero otra bomba de humo se hizo de todo el lugar evitándole a todos el poder ver con claridad. –Neji!!- Volvió a gritar el rubio desesperado de pensar que el castaño hubiera muerto así de fácil.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

-Demasiado lento…- Dijo sonriendo el ojiverde sacando de la pierna del tiburón su gran espada. –Kisame-sensei-

-Urusei…- Grito el tiburón tomando su gran espada y haciéndola gruñir. –Veamos si puedes con Samehada!- Reto levantando su espada.

-Ya la he superado!- Dijo burlesco limpiándose un poco la sangre que corría copiosamente de su abdomen. "No me queda mucho" Pensó escupiendo y protegiéndose del ataque del tiburón.

-Suigetsu…- Sonó la tranquila voz de un hombre detrás del ojiverde. –Déjame a mí…-

-Largarte!- Grito el ojiverde empujando al tiburón y girándose. –Puedo con el…-

-Morirás- Dijo el pelirrojo limpiándose los puños. –Yo no…-

-Vaya vaya… Un experimento- Corto el tiburón riendo y poniéndose de pie. –Seria interesante luchar con alguien como él…-

-Yo soy tu oponente… Juugo lárgate- Rugió el ojiverde empezando a girar la gran espada. –Esa zorra…- Murmuro suspirando sintiendo como otro par de costillas se rompían en su interior.

-Suigetsu… No seas terco- Dijo el pelirrojo retrocediendo unos pasos para no recibir el golpe de la hoja de la gran espada.

-Es mi venganza… Lárgate- Grito sintiendo como su espada chocaba contra algo, era el tiburón que había detenido aquello con su espada. –Kisama…-

-No debes distraerte… Y menos para discutir con un camarada- Rio el tiburón empujando la otra espada haciendo que el ojiverde perdiera el equilibrio momentáneamente cosa que utilizo para atrapar su pierna derecha.

-Arggg!- Gruño el ojiverde sintiendo como su contrincante rompía su musculo. –Me las pagaras…- Grito haciendo que su espada se cubriera con un brillo azul.

-Mi samehada tiene sed de sangre…- Dijo tranquilamente el tiburón mientras veía como su espada empezaba a cubrirse de un brillo rojo.

Suigetsu salto para atacar al tiburón, soltando múltiples shuriken para entorpecer la defensa de su enemigo, movió su espada para cortar el cuello del tiburón pero este se lo impidió atrapando en un jutsu de agua la gran espada, el ojiverde sonrío y se disolvió volviendo aquella agua en contra de su amo.

El tiburón rio y movió a samehada rasguñando el brazo del ojiverde, este escapo con agilidad dejando caer su gran espada, realizo unos cuantos sellos cubriendo todo aquello de humo, salto y tomo nuevamente su katana y busco el cuerpo del tiburón; Kisame suspiro y espero el ataque, justo en el momento que rasguño su brazo atrapo la muñeca del ojiverde lanzándolo con toda su fuerza al otro lado.

-No podrás ganarme nunca…- Grito riendo sádicamente limpiándose la sangre que corría por su brazo.

-Urusei!- Grito fuera de si el ojiverde corriendo hacia el tiburón, lanzo con gran agilidad su espada pero el tiburón la detuvo con su gran espada. –Tan confiado como siempre- Se burlo el ojiverde atravesando el estomago del tiburón con una katana corta.

-Suigetsu…- Dijo el pelirrojo viendo como el tiburón sonreía y sacando un kunai lo clavo en el pecho del ojiverde que paro de sonreír.

-Iie!- Grito la pelinegra saliendo de su escondite para separar al ojiverde del gran tiburón. –Suigetsu… Suigetsu…- Empezó a decir cubriendo la herida con chakra verde.

-Muere!- Grito el pelirrojo aplastando la cabeza del gran tiburón, la pelinegra seguía sollozando intentando mantener con vida al ojiverde.

-Sabi..Sabía que.. ha..bi..as si..do tu…- Dijo entrecortadamente dejando escapar una gran cantidad de sangre por su boca. –Mal..di..ta zo..rra…- Dijo sin contener las lagrimas de sus ojos.

-Urusei… baka…- Regaño la pelinegra sintiendo como la fría mano del ojiverde acariciaba su mejilla. –No podre curarte si insistes en moverte tanto- Dijo dejando caer gran cantidad de lagrimas sobre el rostro del chico que sonrío y cerro sus ojos… Dejando caer su mano de un golpe.

-Suigetsu…- Murmuro el pelirrojo mirando con nostalgia el cielo gris que parecía estar llorando insistentemente aquellas muertes innecesarias.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

-Naruto…- Sonó la voz del castaño entre la nube de humo, el rubio se giro y sonrío al observar que al castaño no le había pasado nada. –Demo…-

-Si no fue a ti a quien atravesó…- Empezó a decir el rubio disipando la nube de humo, la lluvia se los estaba poniendo bastante difícil. –Entonces…-

-La otra persona era aquel hombre…- Dijo el castaño activando su byakugan para comprobar lo que estaba diciendo, el hombre estaba muerto sobre un gran charco de sangre. –Debemos apurarnos…- Dijo caminando hacia donde debía encontrarse el peliblanco.

-Es inmortal… Demo, Shikamaru lo dejo fuera de combate cortándolo y enterrándolo…- Dijo pensativo viendo al castaño.

-Es inmortal… Relativamente…- Dijo el castaño viendo al peliblanco que estaba acostado sonriendo. –Oe…- Dijo viendo como el aludido abría los ojos con sorpresa.

-Nani?!...- Grito el peliblanco, pero no podía moverse. –Kuso…-

-Que harás?...- Pregunto el rubio sintiendo como una fuerte corriente de aire rozaba su rostro, se giro hacia la torre del hokage y vio a un gran dragón bañado de sangre. –Umiko…-

-Estoy pensando en algo bastante cruel demo…- El castaño no pudo continuar pues el rubio ya estaba alejándose a gran velocidad de el.

"Umiko-chan… Ella… Ella estaba mal herida al cuidado de Sakura-chan… Ese… Ese no puede ser su dragón…" Pensaba frenético pasando justo por encima de la pelinegra de gafas que lloraba sobre el cuerpo del ojiverde, sintió un hueco en el pecho.

-Konan…- Escucho la voz de un hombre, el rubio se detuvo justo frente a aquel hombre, lo reconoció enseguida. –Konan…- Volvió a escuchar, vio entonces que entre sus brazos yacía el cuerpo pálido de una mujer, que en vida debió ser muy bella pero que ahora con el color marmoleo de la muerte se veía realmente triste.

-Umiko-chan- Dijo con fuerza llamando la atención del pelinaranja, este como pudo se puso de pie y con el cuerpo de la mujer en brazos camino lentamente hacia el rubio, que se asusto retrocediendo unos pasos.

-El kyubi- Dijo sonriendo, su mirada parecía perdida. –Moriré a manos del kyubi…- Decreto sorprendiendo al rubio.

-Tu… Tu mataste a ero-sennin- Dijo apretando sus puños el pelinaranja asintió y con sumo cuidado acostó el cuerpo de la mujer a unos cuantos pasos de él. –Kisama…-

-Debí morir en lugar de ella- Dijo lúgubremente mirando seriamente al rubio. –Kyubi… Todo por algo que nunca fue verificado… Ella murió por un rumor… Murió por mi ambición!- Grito justo cuando se disponía a atravesar al rubio con una gran lanza de cristal.

-Naruto!- Grito la rubia desde la espalda del pelinaranja, esta golpeo el techo haciendo que se abriera en dos y el cuerpo sin vida de la peliazulada cayera al interior de aquel lugar, el pelinaranja soltó la lanza y cambio su dirección hacia la rubia.

-Zorra…- Grito haciendo unos cuantos sellos produciendo una descarga eléctrica, la rubia soltó un grito desgarrador cayendo de rodillas, se podía notar lo herida que se encontraba, empezó a toser y escupió un poco de sangre.

-Obachan…- Grito el rubio molesto creando dos clones para realizar el rasengan, el pelinaranja mientras tanto golpeaba sin piedad el cuerpo acostado de la rubia.

-Zorra… Al igual que aquel estúpido sannin… Nadie me puede ganar… Morirás en mis manos…- Decía riendo enloquecido viendo como la rubia se cubría el rostro mientras él seguía pateando su estomago.

-Muere!- Grito el rubio al tiempo que el pelinaranja se giraba y recibía en todo el centro del estomago la fuerza destructiva del rasengan. –Kisama… Esto es por ero-sennin- Murmuro sintiendo como el cuerpo sin vida del pelinaranja caía sobre el suyo.

-Na..ru…to…- Dijo con dificultad la rubia intentando sentarse. –Go..men…- Dijo mientras este la ponía en su regazo.

-Obachan… Qué bueno que no estás muerta- Intento bromear viendo como la mirada de la rubia parecía buscar algo entre los escombros. –Que sucede?- Interrogo sin entender que buscaba la rubia.

-Umiko… Umiko-chan- Dijo sentándose completamente viendo con tristeza al rubio. –Ella… Ella estaba peleando con Pein…- Dijo tosiendo un poco mas de sangre.

-U..Umiko… Mi Umiko?- Dijo girándose hacia los escombros, que seguían cayendo poco a poco.

-Gomen…- Alcanzo a decir antes de caer inconsciente la rubia. Naruto salto hacia el lugar que había estado observando la rubia, y empezó a mover aquellas rocas.

"Umiko… Umiko… Ella… Ella no puede estar… No pudo morir" Pensaba desesperado sintiendo como a su lado caía el gran cuerpo del dragón.

**--**

Kyaaaa!! Quedo interesante cierto! Wow… Nos acercamos al final! Pido disculpas de ante mano… (inner: ¬¬U) Uno nunca sabe cierto?! Ehh Bueno mi mención a las chicas que me escribieron en la última actualización!

**azura-ski14**

**luz estrella**

**HoshiNoTsuya**

**Mari-Adri-chan Uchiha Hyuga **

Luego de tan buenos argumentos (Por parte de HoshiNoTsuya y las suplicas de Mari Adri-chan y azura) Me hicieron ver mi egoísmo y pues es cierto a la final eso queda en la pág. para próximas personas que quieran leer algo interesante y diferente! Muchas gracias chicas y un saludo a todos los que leen pero igual no dejan review! Se les quiere y nos leemos en el penúltimo capi!! Ups se me salió XP

Matta ne!


	20. Chapter 20 El Crepúsculo de un Ataque

**Ohayo! Ahora si… PENULTIMO capitulo! Que pasara? Será que realmente dejare todo como originalmente estaba o será que en mis inventos le daré un buen final a esta historia! Pues como sea, debo agradecerles a las chicas que han seguido este fic desde su inicio hasta este momento! Todo se resume en este capítulo… Pues Naruto y compañía es de Kishimoto.**

**--**

**Cap. XX. El Crepúsculo de un Ataque Desesperado. **

Bajo la lluvia de sangre, se levantaba el olor de la muerte, la Villa estaba cubierta de sangre y muerte, la desolación y la dama de la muerte se había llevado a mas de uno de los de Konoha, pero también había hecho su parte con el grupo enemigo; estaban aislados, solo se podía ver el destello de sus kunais chocando uno con el otro.

-Debiste morir aquel día…- Dijo el mayor saltando para evitar la bola de fuego del otro Uchiha. –Sasuke debió acabar contigo!-

-Soy el único que podría derrotarte- Dijo escupiendo un poco de sangre.

-En esa condición no lo creo- Se burlo el otro creando una lluvia de bolas de fuego. –Creo que me quedare con Hinata…-

-Kisama…- Grito el menor esquivando con agilidad las bolas de fuego lanzando algunos shuriken. –No te saldrás con la tuya…-

-Hoy me asegurare que esta maldita Villa sea tu tumba- Grito activando su sharingan, pero el menor con agilidad esquivo su mirada y golpeo el estomago del mayor.

-Cometí un error… Y me tocara pagar con mi vida ese pecado- Dijo saltando para alejarse de aquella mirada, activo su mangekyo sharingan empezando a incendiar la zona donde estaba arrodillado el otro hombre.

-Fuiste muy ingenuo… Sasuke abría muerto de cualquier forma- Grito esquivando el fuego negro, pero atrapo una de sus piernas. –Este fuego que ni esta maldita lluvia puede detener- Murmuro rompiendo la tela de su pantalón para no recibir más daño.

-Una especialidad…- Sonrió mirando fijamente al mayor. –Eres el primero… Demo yo soy el genio- Decreto creando clones de sombra que saltaron en varias direcciones.

-Kisama…- Maldijo por lo de debajo Madara, cerró los ojos e intento sentir el movimiento del chakra del verdadero. –Te tengo…- Grito lanzando un kunai rozando la pierna del menor.

"Casi…" Pensó sintiendo el ardor de la cortada.

-Vamos sal de tu escondite… Genio de los Uchiha!- Grito estremeciendo toda aquella zona.

_-Madara-sama…_- Apareció de repente la planta. _–Aquí han muerto casi todos los principales…-_

-Urusei…- Grito fuera de si el Uchiha buscando todavía al menor. –Encárgate de lo que quieras…-

-El biju que estaba en la otra Villa fue encerrado…- Continuo hablando la parte blanca. –Debemos retirarnos…-

-Iie… Que mueran los que tengan que morir!- Dijo girándose hacia la planta. –Esto lo ganaremos nosotros-

_-Kisama… No pienso morir de a gratis- _Dijo el lado negro recibiendo un golpe por parte del Uchiha. –Que… Qué hace?-

-Haz lo que te digo… A menos que quieras que te busque y te mate con mis propias manos- Amenazo el Uchiha mirando seriamente a la planta que se inclino y desapareció.

-No debes desesperarte tanto… Mejor sería que te fueras- Se escucho entre el murmullo del bosque.

-Urusei… Tu igual no tenias madera de líder- Dijo escupiendo un poco mas de sangre. –Ahora deja de ser un cobarde y atácame!- Reto creando otra lluvia de bolas de fuego que volaron en todas direcciones.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

Sentía como por su brazo corría una cantidad significativa de sangre, estaba muy preocupado, tanto por el rubio como por la mujer que llevaba entre sus brazos; suspiro y se sintió un poco más tranquilo al saberse cerca de la mansión de los Hyuuga.

-Sasuke-kun!- Grito sorprendida la pelirrosa al momento de ver bajar al pelinegro, noto entonces que traía en brazos a la peliverde. –Estas chicas… si serán bakas!- Dijo irritada empezando a caminar al interior de la mansión.

-Sakura…- Dijo serio el pelinegro viendo que una de las habitaciones estaba casi en ruinas. –Que paso ahí?-

-La niña Umiko quiso hacerse la valiente y quien sabe adonde fue…- Empezó irritada dándole paso al pelinegro para que acostara a la peliverde. –Y además casi mata a otros pacientes-

-Umiko?!- Repitió sin creer que aquello lo hiciera aquella castaña que parecía tan delicada.

-Casi me da un infarto cuando vi que Akane también faltaba… Y ahora me la traes con esta herida…- Dijo irritada agachándose junto al cuerpo inconsciente de la peliverde. –Si les gusta arriesgarse- Murmuro rompiendo lo que quedaba de pantalón.

-Sasuke…- Murmuro la peliverde sorprendiendo a Sakura. –Sasuke…-

-Akane-chan…- Murmuro el pelinegro acercándose donde estaba acostada la peliverde, la miro enternecido, y vio como abría pesadamente sus ojos. –Que bueno…- Murmuro sonriendo ligeramente.

-Sasuke-kun…- Dijo la peliverde sonriendo intentando sentarse, pero sintiendo una punzada en su pierna cayó nuevamente acostada.

-Seria bueno que dejaras de moverte- Regaño la pelirrosa interponiéndose entre los dos. –Sasuke-kun… Deberías ir a ver cómo están tus demás ninjas…- Dijo algo irritada mientras el pelinegro asentía y salía del lugar.

-Akane-chan…- Dijo desde el umbral de la puerta sin girarse. –Tienes prohibido abandonar esta habitación…- Dijo serio mientras terminaba de salir del lugar. "Es lo mejor…"

Camino distraído por algunos pasillos de la mansión, intentaba calmarse para poder ir a ayudar a sus camaradas; sonrió para sí, quien pensaría que luego de tantos años albergando rencor en su corazón hacia su hermano mayor todo seria una farsa y todo por protegerlo.

-Kisama…- Murmuro sonriendo mientras apretaba sus puños, salto dejando la mansión en un par de segundos, se percato que en todo aquello no había visto a ninguno de sus sensei, al parecer todos estaban luchando, el no podía quedarse atrás… Todo aquello apenas estaba empezando.

Salto hacia el bosque, donde había sentido levemente la presencia de su hermano mayor, intentaba ir lo más rápido que podía pero el bosque era más espeso de lo que lo recordaba.

_-Otro Uchiha…­-_ Murmuro el viento haciendo que Sasuke se detuviera, estaba en medio de una gran cantidad de arboles. _–Que alegría…- _

-Quien anda ahí?- Pregunto sereno apretando sus puños, entonces delante de si apareció la gran planta, la había visto varias veces pero no conocía alguna historia de sus batallas.

-No tengo ánimos de pelear con un Uchiha…- Dijo suspirando girándose dándole completamente la espalda a Sasuke, este se confundió y salto junto a la planta todavía receloso. _–La función esta por empezar…- _Murmuro maliciosamente sin siquiera girarse a ver al pelinegro que lo acompañaba.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

"No puedo esquivarlo por siempre" Pensó Itachi intentando crear una situación en la cual no corriera peligro su hijo, lo había salvado en varias ocasiones de que alguna bola de fuego lo alcanzara y acabara con su vida.

-Sal!- Grito Madara saltando por las copas de los arboles dejando el claro atrás. –Itachi!... El nombrado genio de los Uchiha… Me temes acaso?- Se burlo lanzando kunais en todas direcciones.

-Kisama…- Murmuro tomando el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo en brazos y saltando evitando los kunais. –Madara… Deja de ser tan impulsivo- Grito retrocediendo hasta volver la claro.

-Atácame!... Estoy esperando por ti…- Dijo entre risas y regreso sobre sus pasos. –No seas cobarde… Hinata no se enamoro de ti por tu cobardía!- Dijo encontrándose en la espalda del pelinegro.

-No… No la menciones- Dijo entre dientes girándose justo cuando el mayor pensaba clavarle un kunai.

Itachi lo detuvo con bastante facilidad, el mangekyo sharingan estaba activado en sus ojos; su mirada reflejaba una furia contenía, tomo el cuello de Madara y empezando a ahogarlo obligándolo a soltar el kunai.

-Kisama…- Gruño dejándolo caer, empezó a hacer unos sellos y una gran fortaleza empezó a salir del suelo, Itachi y Madara estaban en el medio de aquello que parecía unas ruinas, un palacio en ruinas. Suspiro y separo sus manos, con aquello había logrado alejar a Souta del peligro.

-Hasta que te pones serio- Dijo tosiendo un poco para ponerse de pie, la verdad es que un poco mas y le abría roto el cuello. –Que te detuvo?- Interrogo todavía rozando su cuello.

-No es tu problema…- Murmuro al tiempo que su cuerpo se dispersaba convirtiéndose en cuervos, cientos de cuervos que empezaron a volar en todas direcciones.

"Esto se pondrá muy interesante" Pensó sonriendo al tiempo que realizaba unos cuantos sellos para lanzar bolas de fuego a diestra y siniestra.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

Caminaba distraídamente por los pasillos de la gran mansión, todavía se sentía algo deprimida por la partida de su padre, no podía creer que todos estaban dispuestos a morir. Ella… Ella nunca sintió eso, ella no tenía lo necesario para ser una kunoichi.

-Kuso…- Murmuro sintiendo como las lagrimas volvían a rodar por sus mejillas. –Onee-san…- Dijo saltando hacia la entrada principal de la mansión para ver en lo que su Villa se había convertido… Un montón de escombros.

Sintió frustración por no poder hacer nada mas, ella era una chounin pero su padre le pidió permanecer en la mansión… Debía obedecer pero, no deseaba estar ahí para cuando empezaran a recoger a todos esos muertos, sus amigos, su padre y posiblemente su hermana.

-Onee-san…- Repitió viendo como en la entrada del bosque se dibujaba una silueta bastante lastimada, salto sorprendida lo más rápido que pudo, mientras se acercaba notaba lo mal herida que se encontraba y para su terror tenía mucha sangre cubriendo el kimono con el cual se la habían llevado.

-Hanabi…- Murmuro dejándose caer en uno de los arboles más cercanos. –Que bueno…- Dijo suspirando mientras sentía como todo su cuerpo empezaba a sentirme más cansado de lo que esperaba.

-Onee-san… Que te paso?- Dijo alarmada la castaña agachándose hasta quedar a la altura de Hinata, con horror noto que estaba mas pálida de lo normal y estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre. –Vamos a la mansión…- Dijo tomando el brazo de su hermana pasándolo por su cuello para ayudarla a ponerla de pie.

-Hanabi…- Dijo empezando a saltar con gran dificultad; no pudo continuar porque sintió una fuerte presión al nivel de su vientre, no podía distinguir de que se trataba pero realmente empezaba a preocuparse. –Hanabi…- Volvió a llamar captando la atención de su hermana menor.

-Onee-san… Ya casi llegamos- Dijo con dificultad, no iba a admitir que realmente le estaba costando mover a su hermana mayor con casi 5 kilos de más debido a su embarazo. –Vamos, tu habitación esta vacía- Agrego entrando con gran sigilo en la mansión, realmente con todas las complicaciones que tenían era bastante difícil moverse sin ser interrogada.

-Arigatou…- Dijo sintiendo nuevamente la presión en su vientre y sintió un leve mareo. –Souta… Itachi…- Murmuro casi cayendo inconsciente.

-Hinata!- Grito la castaña notando apenas que la entrepierna de su hermana estaba empezando a mancharse de carmesí. –Alguien… Ayúdeme!- Grito llegando hasta la entrada de la habitación, no quería dejarla sola pero tenía que buscar ayuda.

"Itachi…" Pensó llevando sus manos a su vientre, sintió la punzada nuevamente y con gran pesar recordó como había logrado salir de aquella cueva.

**Flash Back.**

_Estaba ya sin fuerzas, la herida en su costado sangraba lentamente, una muerte bastante dolorosa, el holograma había dejado de funcionar el instante en el que Umiko había caído al vacio entregándose a la muerte desinteresadamente, no podía continuar con aquello. _

"_Souta… Itachi… Todos…" Pensaba con dolor, la punzada en su pecho se hacía cada vez más difícil de soportar, el dolor de todos, la muerte de todos sus compañeros. –Porque?...- Murmuro alzando sus perlados ojos para verse rodeada de aquella oscuridad que le dolía. _

_Intento nuevamente soltarse de aquellas cuerdas que la ataban pero nuevamente volvió a perder contra ellas, sus muñecas estaban rotas y rasguñadas por sus múltiples intentos de huir. _

_-Hyuuga…- Escucho una voz masculina, le era conocida pero no recordaba de donde. –Me alegra verte con vida- Se burlo asustando a la ojiblanca. Sintió por unos segundos la cegues que le provocó ver la llama frente a ella. _

_-Quien.. Quien eres?- Dijo nerviosa intentando alejarse más por instinto que por raciocinio. –Que buscas?- Dijo frustrada. _

_-Nada especial…- Dijo la planta dejándose ver, sorprendiendo a la ojiblanca que cayó al suelo al momento que la planta corto las cuerdas que la ataban. –Madara… Esta loco…- Murmuro la parte negra notablemente molesta. _

_-Porque?... Porque me liberas?- Dijo incrédula la ojiblanca sintió dolor en sus muñecas, en su herida del costado y ahora en su espalda por como cayo. _

_-Nada especial… Solo que me canse de ayudar a ese loco- Dijo cruzándose de brazos la planta. –Te libere… Ahora ve como te arreglas el salir de aquí…- Dijo sonriendo sádicamente y desapareciendo de la misma forma como había llegado. _

_-Nani?!- Dijo sin comprender, pero a los pocos minutos noto que el lugar empezaba a llenarse de llamas, la planta había ido a aquel lugar a destruirlo, pero porque?... Porque salvarle la vida a una mujer que casi nunca había tratado. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

"Que tendrá planeado hacer?..." Pensó abriendo pesadamente sus ojos al sentir pasos hacia su habitación, realmente había tardado algo de tiempo y aquellos dolores empezaban a perturbarla demasiado, y más porque podía sentir un liquido cálido empezar a acumularse bajo su trasero. –Hanabi…- Dijo intentando tranquilizarse.

-Hinata-chan!- Dijo sorprendida la pelirrosa llegando a toda prisa con la castaña. –Es cierto… Volviste- Dijo agachándose para ver en el mal estado que se encontraba la ojiblanca.

-Sakura…- Murmuro sintiendo dolor en la parte baja de su vientre. –Mi hijo…- Dijo con dificultad acostándose.

-Por Kami- Dijo sorprendida la pelirrosa al ver toda la sangre que estaba perdiendo. –Hanabi-chan búscame toallas, agua caliente y todas las vendas que puedas…- Dijo alterada empezando a mover a la ojiblanca que apenas y podía soportar todo aquello.

-Itachi…- Murmuro antes de sentir como sus fuerzas la abandonaban y caía en la inconsciencia.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

Su ilusión no duro más tiempo, había agotado gran cantidad de su chakra y de su oponente, solo debía matarlo en un enfrentamiento de taijutsu eso era todo lo que necesitaba, su razonamiento le daría ventaja, pero había algo que le estaba molestando, algo que no lograba entender todavía.

Se volvió visible detrás de Madara, se veía bastante agotado, respiraba agitadamente al igual que él pero parecía más desesperado de lo normal, suspiro y tomando un kunai camino lo más sigilosamente que podía hacia su oponente.

-Que te detiene?- Interrogo el mayor sorprendiendo a Itachi que se congelo al momento, Madara suspiro y se alejo algunos pasos. –Crees que él te dejara quedarte con ella?-

-Nani?!- Dijo algo incrédulo sin entender que era lo que decía. –Que él?-

-Hiashi…- Murmuro sacando un kunai y girándose para quedar frente al menor que lo miraba con curiosidad. –Hará lo mismo que hizo su otosan… Los Hyuuga no quieren tener descendientes con los Uchiha…-

-Que dices?- Se sorprendió el pelinegro bajando un poco su kunai imitando al mayor que suspiro y subió su rostro para poder observar las grises nubes que seguían mojando toda aquella devastación, como queriendo borrar todas aquellas muertes, lavando cada rincón de la Villa.

-Hace muchos años…- Empezó sintiendo una suave brisa acariciar su rostro. –Habría dejado mi venganza… Hasta mi inmortalidad por una mujer…-

-Quien?- Interrogo mirando al mayor con cierto recelo. –Una mujer que pudo hacer que tu dejaras de ser tan cobarde?- Dijo en tono de burla.

-Mitzuko Hyuuga… La okasan de Hinata…- Empezó mirando con nostalgia al pelinegro que estaba frente a él. –Decidí volver a la Villa hace algunos años, hace casi 30 años y la conocí, ella no sabía que era un Uchiha, se lo oculte por bastante tiempo-

-Mitzuko?... Como… Como logro coincidir con alguien como tú?- Pregunto sintiendo una ligera molestia en su interior.

-Los Hyuuga, tenían sus normas demo… A pesar de ser del souke, no tenía muchas habilidades, era más delicada que cualquier cosa…- Dijo sonriendo ligeramente. –Nos conocimos en los bosques que rodean la Villa, y poco a poco fuimos gustando el uno del otro, más que todo porque ella solía fastidiarme bastante, siempre se disculpaba por todo-

-Igual a Hinata- Murmuro el menor viendo como el mayor suspiraba y dejaba caer el kunai sin importarle ya la pelea, su mente estaba divagando en aquellos días, hablaba mas para el que para su oyente.

-Luego de algunos meses, más de lo que esperaba quedarme cerca de la Villa me dijo que me amaba y yo le correspondía, pensamos que al ser ella del souke podía irse tranquilamente…- Apretó sus puños recordando algo malo. –Demo… Algunas semanas después de aquello me confesó que el mismo día en el que me declaro su amor, la comprometieron con el heredero del su clan, que ella seria la esposa perfecta para ese chico malcriado-

-Hiashi…- Dijo Itachi recordando los días en que le negaron la unión de aquellos dos clanes, su parecido con Madara era bastante y posiblemente Hiashi conoció luego al hombre del que estaba enamorada la madre de Hinata. –Te conoció cierto?- Pregunto mientras el otro sacaba un kunai y asentía ligeramente.

-Hiashi siempre ha sabido que hacer para conseguir lo mejor, ella era la mejor…- Suspiro y sintió como la lluvia empezaba a caer con un poco mas de fuerza. –Y luego de que ella intento escapar para poder estar conmigo la confinaron en la mansión… Fin de la historia…- Dijo cortándose un poco con el kunai de lo fuerte que lo apretaba.

-Confinada?...- Repitió incrédulo pero poniéndose en guardia, aquella acción no podía ser buena. –Hiashi no hará eso con Hinata… Ella es la heredera-

-El puede hacer lo que desee, es el líder- Grito y corrió hacia el pelinegro para poder acabar con aquella batalla. –Morirás aquí… Como debí hacer desde un principio, junto con nuestro clan…-

-Madara!- Se exalto saltando para esquivar los ataques de aquel hombre, parecía estar lleno de una rabia almacenada y el no seria su válvula de escape.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

No podía aguantar más aquello, le dolía ver como con cada minuto que pasaba parecía que el chico moría un poco más, sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas viendo en el estado en el que había quedado su Villa, y no pudo hacer mucho, aquella era la razón de su frustración; se giro e intento reunir fuerzas para calmarlo.

-Naruto…- Llamo la rubia con dificultad, el rubio no hizo caso y con las manos ya prácticamente destrozadas por estar moviendo escombros desde hacia algunas horas. –Naruto…-

-Urusei!- Gruño el rubio asustando a la rubia. –Ella está viva- Dijo intentando creerse a sí mismo, no podía admitir que luego de tanto rato ya estaba empezando a perder la esperanza.

-Debemos irnos- Dijo con serenidad tomando el brazo del rubio, pero este se libero con brusquedad. –Naruto…- Dijo suspirando.

-Iie…- Dijo sentándose por fin frente a uno de los edificios que se habían derrumbado, sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas pero no podía permitir que la Hokage lo viera de aquella forma. –Ella… Ella…-

-Ella lucho por lo que tú defendías- Dijo con tristeza la Hokage sentándose junto al rubio, suspiro y sintió por primera vez en largo rato la lluvia mojar su rostro, su cuerpo estaba totalmente empapado y ya no sentía el frio del viento. –Ella no querría verte derrotado- Agrego notando que las lagrimas del rubio se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia, ocultando su dolor interno.

-Naruto!- Grito detrás de ellos el castaño, venia bastante agitado y su cuerpo estaba cubierto de tierra y lo que parecía ser ceniza con sangre, pero bajo la lluvia todas las manchas se mezclaban una con otra. –Hokage-sama…- Dijo llegando hasta ellos.

-Neji-kun…- Murmuro la rubia poniéndose de pie, camino con dificultad, sin inmutarse porque el rubio se quedara sentado donde se encontraba. –Que ha pasado?-

-Logramos librarnos de Hidan y de Kisame, demo al parecer el Akatsuki murió junto con su asesino…- Dijo recordando a la pelinegra llorando sobre el cuerpo inerte de un hombre bastante pálido de por sí y sus cabellos de un ligero tono azul.

-Neji- Llamo el rubio con seguridad. –Todavía puedes usar tu byakugan?- Pregunto poniéndose de pie desconcertando al castaño, pero haciendo que la rubia sonriera ligeramente.

-Eso creo… Porque?- Dijo algo receloso pero el rubio camino hacia el con una seriedad muy impropia de él.

-Necesito que veas, si logras encontrar algún cuerpo entre todo esto- Dijo tragando con fuerza, el castaño asintió y en silencio activo su byakugan, movió su cabeza en varias direcciones, pero parecía no ver nada con vida en todo lo que el rubio le había indicado.

-Iie… No encuentro rastros de chakra por todo esto- Dijo aun sin desactivar su byakugan. –Demo… Podría revisar en otras áreas- Dijo con incomodidad mientras el rubio asentía con tristeza.

-Naruto…- Hablo en tono maternal la rubia acercándose nuevamente a él. –Debes aceptarlo… Se fue…- Murmuro acariciando el cabello del chico, que tembló ante aquel contacto y dejo escapar un gruñido de frustración, empezando a llorar nuevamente.

-Veo algo…- Dijo sereno el castaño rompiendo el momento de los dos rubios. –Demo es algo bastante grande, no parece tener mucha energía… tal vez está a punto de morir- Agrego sintiendo como a su lado saltaba el rubio y corría hacia el lugar que él había indicado.

"Naruto…" Pensó con tristeza Tsunade, viéndose a sí misma en aquellas acciones frenéticas intentando confiar que todavía vivían, su hermano su amor y su amigo de toda la vida, sin ningún resultado positivo.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

Sentía todo su cuerpo pesado y adormilado, sentía dolor a los lados de su cuerpo, sus muñecas ardían, pero la presión en su vientre había cedido, se sintió aliviada de cierta forma y empezó a abrir sus ojos con alguna dificultad.

"Que… Que habrá pasado" Pensó perdiendo la visibilidad debido a toda la luz que tenía cerca, había estado sumergida demasiado tiempo en oscuridad, una oscuridad desesperante y asfixiante.

-Onee-san…- Murmuro la castaña con lágrimas en los ojos, se agacho para abrazar a Hinata que sintió dolor y soltó un quejido captando la atención de la otra. –Gomenasai…- Dijo avergonzada.

-Que… Que ha pasado?- Dijo apenas audible, mirando con nerviosismo las lagrimas que derramaba su hermana.

-Tu hija… Tu hija…- Empezó intentando controlarse, Hinata abrió sus ojos entendiendo porque el repentino alivio de su vientre, ya no lo tenía, se asusto y se incorporo como pudo.

-Aquí esta…- Dijo la pelirrosa sonriendo. –Acuéstate otra vez onegai… Casi mueres por toda la sangre que perdiste…-

-Ella… Ella está bien?- Dijo viendo como una bebe de piel nívea y cabello negro violáceo dormía entre los brazos de la pelirrosa, la cual asintió.

-Es como tu…- Murmuro la castaña, tomando a la bebe en brazos, la acerco con suavidad hasta el pecho de la ojiblanca y la apoyo allí. –Es un amor, demo creo que necesita estar contigo…- Dijo terminando de acostar a la niña sobre el pecho de Hinata, esta con lágrimas en los ojos asintió y abrazo a su nuevo pequeño tesoro.

-Souta…- Murmuro de golpe, cuando ya la pelirrosa había abandonado la habitación, Hanabi estaba terminando de limpiar la habitación para que ambas, la madre y la hija pudieran descansar tranquilas. –Hanabi… Souta e Itachi… Donde están?!- Dijo llamando la atención de la menor.

-No lo sé… Se fueron hace mucho rato…- Dijo deteniéndose de su labor y subiendo su mirada. –Bastantes horas para ser exacta…-

"Itachi… Souta" Pensó sintió un dolor en el pecho, se acostó nuevamente clavando su mirada en el grisáceo techo de su habitación, no podía moverse tan rápido como en sus perfectas condiciones pero, debía intentarlo. –Hanabi… Tengo algo de hambre…- Dijo al tiempo que la castaña asintió sonriendo y salió de la habitación.

La ojiblanca se sentó a un lado del futón todavía con la bebe en brazos, sintió algo de dolor al pensar en lo siguiente que haría. Suspiro y la acostó totalmente arropada en el medio del futón, como pudo se puso de pie y vestida con un kimono en tono lila se esfumo de aquel lugar.

"Debo estar cerca" Pensó apareciendo en una de las grandes áreas verdosas que rodeaban la Villa, camino con dificultad apoyándose en algunos árboles por algunos metros. –Donde estarán- Murmuro intentando recordar las imágenes que había visto con la extraña técnica que uso Madara para torturarla.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

La lluvia aumentaba a cada minuto que pasaba, la batalla no podía prolongarse más estaban la limite, solos en medio de sus inseguridades, queriendo probar quien era el mejor, solo uno de ellos saldría vivo de aquella batalla.

Sus kunais chocaron una vez más creando algunas chispas, se separaron casi sin aire, era todo o nada, la última ronda, lo mejor que podían hacer era llevarse a su oponente al infierno con ellos; ese era el pensamiento en la mente de cada Uchiha.

-No esperaba menos de ti- Dijo a modo de burla Madara escupiendo sangre y rasgándose aun más su camisa para detener el corte que aun no dejaba de sangrar en uno de sus brazos. –Creo que es momento de acabar con esto…- Dijo.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Dijo sintiendo como su edificación empezaba a temblar, miro al mayor que sonrió y desapareció. Itachi gruño pero también dejo aquel lugar tan inestable, las ruinas se estaban desmoronando, probando así que ya el chakra de Itachi estaba prácticamente extinto.

Saltaron nuevamente hasta el claro que parecía ahora una zona desértica bañada en las lagrimas que derramaba el cielo, para ellos, para Itachi, las lagrimas que derramaría la dulce ojiblanca al enterarse de su muerte, para Madara el lamento de la mujer que realmente lo amo y que se frustraba por ver como el acababa con la felicidad de su querida hija.

Con el poco chakra que les quedaba desactivaron sus respectivos sharingan y crearon espadas de pura energía, una técnica que muy pocos ninjas nivel anbu podían lograr sin caer desmayados.

-Vamos ahora- Dijo Itachi saltando para hacer chocar sus espadas; sintió como una de sus piernas recibía un leve roce de la espada de su contrincante, como era de energía quemaba y cortaba al mismo tiempo. –Kuso…-

-Estas más lento Itachi-kun…- Se burlo el mayor alzando su espada, la lanzo con toda su fuerza hacia Itachi que la contuvo con gran dificultad.

"Es más difícil de lo que pensé… Me gaste demasiado en la muralla…" Pensaba defendiendo de los ataques que le lanzaba Madara, salto y quedo a espaldas del mayor rasgando uno de sus costados haciéndolo sangrar aun mas, este cayó sobre sus rodillas y haciendo unos sellos desapareció. –Kuso…- Maldijo Itachi al no terminar con aquella lucha en se mismo instante.

Cayo sobre sus rodillas intentando calmar su respiración, hizo a un lado su espada y sintió como su cuerpo estaba empezando a decaer con rapidez, aquel momento de descanso más que para recuperarse le estaba debilitando.

-Itachi…- Sonó una voz femenina muy cerca de él, subió su mirada y para su sorpresa se encontró con una ojiblanca más pálida de lo normal y el 40 de su cuerpo cubierto de vendas. –Que alegría…- Dijo mientras dejaba caer algunas lágrimas y sonreía caminando con dificultad hacia él.

-Hina… Hinata- Dijo sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían, como pudo se puso de pie y prácticamente corrió hacia la chica que le sonrió tiernamente al tenerlo a unos cuantos pasos. –Como…-

-Larga historia…- Corto acariciando la mejilla del pelinegro. –Tenia mucho miedo por ti…- Agrego bajando su rostro.

-Souta…- Murmuro el chico tomando las manos de la mujer. –El… El está en algún lugar del bosque…-

-Hai… Lo mande a la mansión, estaba cerca de aquí…- Agrego con cierto tono de preocupación. –Souta… Estaba muy asustado- Concluyo mirando inquisitivamente al pelinegro que se puso algo nervioso.

-Gomen…- Se disculpo abrazando a la chica mientras esta solo suspiraba aliviada. Itachi se sentía tan sorprendido que no noto que por detrás se levantaba una gran cantidad de sombras y que de entre todas ellas relucía una espada color rojo con energía rodeándola, la espada de Madara, dispuesta a atravesar al pelinegro.

"Itachi" Pensó la ojiblanca viendo con terror aquella escena, girándose sobre si misma logro colocarse en el lugar del pelinegro para ser ella la que recibiera la herida. Todo paso muy rápido.

"Hinata…" Fue lo único que pudo pensar Itachi al sentir como su estomago era rozado ligeramente por aquella espada; en sus brazos cayo el cuerpo inerte de la ojiblanca, su kimono color lila empezó a mancharse de carmesí a una velocidad impresionante y sus cabellos ahora estaban mojados en una mezcla de lluvia y sangre, su cuerpo, su frágil cuerpo fue apartado con mucha brusquedad.

-Kisama…- Gruño Madara dejando caer el cuerpo de la ojiblanca a unos pasos de ellos, su espada había quedado unido al cuerpo de la chica y con aquello logro separarla de los brazos de Itachi para poder apartarla. –Logro salvarte…- Murmuro viendo al menor estático en su lugar.

"Hinata…" Se repetía mentalmente la imagen de la sonrisa que tenia la chica antes de cerrar los ojos era demasiado devastadora, mientras de su nariz y su boca brotaban algunos hilos de sangre sonreía, estaba contenta, porque?... Porque lo había salvado.

-Morirás…- Decreto el mayor aburrido del letargo del otro. Itachi giro su rostro hacia el lugar donde la ojiblanca se encontraba acostada, su sangre empezaba a manchar la tierra húmeda, su kimono estaba destrozado y su cuerpo tomaba rápidamente una palidez impresionante.

-Bastardo!- Gruño el pelinegro desapareciendo con una velocidad impresionante, parecía que de golpe había recuperado toda su energía y así como desapareció apareció, atravesando al mayor con su propia espada. –Kisama… Mereces la muerte- Dijo fuera de sí sacando la espada y volviéndola a clavar en el cuerpo del mayor que empezaba de escupir sangre.

-Ita…- No pudo continuar, un tercer ataque atravesó su pecho; Cayó de rodillas al suelo al tiempo que el menor dejaba caer la espada roja delante de él. –Nani…-

-Si deseas dejar de sufrir… Acaba contigo tu mismo…- Dijo serio dándole una mirada llena de odio, sus movimientos se habían vuelto más pesados y el ligero corte en su estomago se había abierto un poco, pero a Itachi poco le importaba.

Camino con dificultad hasta llegar junto al cuerpo de la ojiblanca, no respiraba, su rostro se había tornado marmoleo y su sangre salía un poco más espesa, sintió como toda su vida acababa de perder nuevamente el sentido y sin nada más que hacer tomo el cuerpo de aquella mujer entre sus brazos y respiro por última vez aquel aroma tan característico de ella.

-Hinata…- Murmuro justo antes de tomar su propia espada y profundizar aquel corte que había recibido y que pudo ser mortal de no ser por aquella delicada mujer. –Siempre estaremos juntos…- Murmuro mientras la sangre empezaba a brotar de su boca.

-Itachi!- Grito Sasuke saliendo de su escondite. –Hinata!- Dijo indignado al ver aquella escena, apretó sus puños y vio como la planta se acercaba a su antiguo jefe.

_-Lo que son las ambiciones…- _Dijo la planta viendo al hombre retorcerse de dolor. _–No eres capaz de quitarte la vida… Itachi era mejor que tu…- _

­-Urusei…- Dijo con dificultad el pelinegro intentando moverse. –El solo es un cobarde… Morir por ella…-

_-Mitzuko… Estaría feliz… tal vez esperaba eso de ti…- _Dijo agachándose para poner delante de el la foto algo quemada de aquella mujer tan hermosa. –Por algo se suicido luego de que supo que volviste…-

-Mitzuko…- Murmuro tomando la foto como pudo. –Ella… Ella murió dando a luz…-

-Iie… Eso se dijo… Hiashi lo dijo… Demo ella se suicido al ver que no ibas por ella, Estuvo esperándote mucho tiempo…- Dijo apretando ligeramente sus puños. _–Nosotros hemos vivido mucho más que tu Madara… Gracias a nosotros la conociste y te hiciste prácticamente inmortal…- _

-Nani?!...- Dijo sorprendiéndose pero la planta dejo caer en su garganta una larga aguja, envenenada, dejándolo mudo al instante.

­-_Supongo que se acabo la diversión por un largo tiempo….- _Se lamento el lado negro dejando a un Uchiha desconcertado. –El término de inmortalidad lo inventamos nosotros… Demo por unos cuantos siglos no nos importara estar descansando… Estos 150 años han sido agotadores… Sobre todo por tu clan…-

El pelinegro murió con la imagen de una planta burlándose de él y el retrato de la única mujer que amo en brazos, Zetsu desapareció del bosque… Realmente no le importaba nadie de esa época, por algo fue un experimento fallido de las primeras generaciones de los Hyuuga, los conocía muy bien.

**--**

No vayan a matarme! Todo tiene su explicación, cierto cierto es un final un poco diferente al que esperaban pero recuerden que este es el PENULTIMO CAPITULO, no vayan a dejar de leer el ultimo solo por lo que puse aquí! Falta uno no lo dejen y bueno mi mención a las chicas que me escriben.

**Mari-Adri-chan Uchiha Hyuga **

**azura-saki14**

**luz estrella **

**Bueno chicas, espero lean el capítulo final! Ya casi cierro esta linda historia que me llevo a descubrir mi eterno amor por los Uchiha! Me encantan! Debo decir que Itachi es el mejor y bueno nos leeremos en el próximo y ultimo capitulo! Las espero! Matta ne! **


	21. Chapter 21Una Vida Después de la Muerte

**Sugoi!! Llego el tan esperado final! Chicas espero no decepcionarlas y pues perdónenme! Naruto es de Masashi al igual que mi querido Itachi-kun!!**

**--**

**Cap. XXI. Una Vida Después de la Muerte. **

Los cerezos estaban en flor, el sol iluminaba todo, dándole alegría y esperanza a todos los habitantes de la Villa, habían pasado ya dos años desde la destrucción de Akatsuki, pero para unos cuantos ninjas aquel suceso, los había marcado, era algo que aun con el tiempo siempre les dolería, siempre los lastimaría, unos mas que otros.

-Onee-chan…- Dijo difícilmente una pelinegra, tenía el cabello por la cintura, aunque era algo relativamente fácil para una niña de casi dos años. –Onee-chan…-

-Kotomi… Quédate tranquila- Regaño una castaña soltando un bufido y un niño de aproximadamente 7 años se empezó a reír con fuerza. –Souta! Qué te parece tan gracioso?-

-Gomen…- Se disculpo el niño mirando de reojo a la pequeña niña que la castaña llevaba en brazos. –No sé porque todos los años hacemos esto…-

-Urusei… Deberías estarte tranquilo…- Regaño la castaña mientras el pequeño se cruzaba de brazos y volviendo a su gesto serio siguió en silencio a la castaña. –Kotomi…-

-Onee-chan…- Murmuro escondiendo su pequeño rostro en el cuello de la chica, lo abrazo con toda la fuerza que su pequeño cuerpo le permitía.

-Solo estaremos un ratito… No te asustes si?- Pidió casi en un susurro mientras la pequeña asentía todavía con su cara escondida.

-Ohayo…- Sonó una voz femenina detrás de ellos. –Hanabi-chan… Souta-kun…- Dijo aumentando la velocidad de sus pasos.

-Akane-san… Ohayo…- Saludo la castaña inclinándose levemente. –Acaba de volver?-

-Hai…- Dijo sonriendo y notando la presencia de la pequeña que intentaba pasar desapercibida. –La pequeña Kotomi… Es una belleza… Esta mucho mas grande- Dijo tomando a la nena en brazos, esta en acto inmediato se sonrojo y bajo la mirada.

-Siempre diré que se parece demasiado a Hinata…- Agrego un pelinegro en tono neutral, traía a una pequeña en brazos, aunque a diferencia de la primera esta sonreía y le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

-Kotomi-neechan…- Dijo balbuceante haciendo que el pelinegro se acercara a la peliverde. –Kotomi…-

-Aya-nee… Neechan….- Dijo nerviosa la pelinegra haciendo que la sonrisa de su amiga se ampliara. –Oha.. Ohayo…- Saludo al fin todavía sonrojada.

-No te parece que es una lindura?...- Dijo alegre la peliverde mientras el pelinegro gruñía y dejaba a su propia hija en el suelo, esta de inmediato camino hacia su madre y empezó a jalar la falda del vestido. –Aya… Basta… Ya la bajo…- Dijo algo incomoda pero muy divertida al tiempo que bajaba a la otra nena.

-No puedo creer que ya hayan pasado dos años…- Murmuro algo nostálgica la castaña. –No parece tanto tiempo…-

-Con eso de ser la líder de tu clan… Supongo que te has mantenido bastante ocupada- Agrego la peliverde observando que las dos pequeñas hablaban, o bueno su hija hablaba y la otra escuchaba mientras que Souta solo las vigilaba de cerca. –Donde ibas?-

-Recuerda que día es hoy Akane…- Dijo algo incomodo el pelinegro haciendo que la castaña bajara su mirada. –Ibas al monumento de los caídos en combate cierto?- Dijo, la castaña no pudo más que asentir.

-Gomen…- Se disculpo la peliverde mientras la castaña negaba y sonreía.

-Es todo lo que puedo hacer no?...- Dijo girándose hacia los tres niños. –Era por el futuro de los pequeños…- Suspiro y camino hacia los tres pequeños, el pelinegro suspiro complacido y se giro para ignorar a las dos pequeñas, Kotomi corrió hacia los brazos de la castaña y la otra camino hacia sus padres. "No puedo creer que todavía me sienta sola… Luego de dos años… Kotomi… Souta…"

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

-Naruto…- Dijo Tsunade suspirando. –Ni siquiera siendo Hokage!- Grito golpeando el escritorio.

-Obachan…- Dijo burlesco mientras la rubia casi lo golpeaba. –No me molestes tanto…-

-Naruto…- Agrego intentando calmarse mientras el chico se ponía de pie y miraba por el gran ventanal. –Realmente eres bueno como Hokage… Demo…-

-Hoy es el día no?...- Dijo repentinamente serio. –Todo el esfuerzo que pusimos en la reconstrucción de la Villa… Todo lo que trabajaste…-

-Iie…- Corto acercándose al rubio y tocando su hombro. –Ese fue tu labor, Konoha es lo que es ahora por todo lo que tú has sacrificado… Este es tu regalo…- Dijo sonriendo mientras el rubio solo asentía distraídamente.

-Sakura-chan también se esforzó bastante… Luego de curarte pudiste ser más útil, además que con ese disfraz de vieja que llevabas…- Se burlo recibiendo un coscorrón por parte de la rubia que estaba totalmente molesta.

-Naruto…- Murmuro apretando sus dientes y alejándose del ventanal. –Deberías cuidar tus palabras…- Agrego dejándose caer en el asiento, el silencio reino por unos cuantos minutos, el rubio seguía observando a los habitantes de su Villa, todos parecían estar superando aquel desastre a su ritmo, todos habían perdido a alguien importante.

"Supongo que hay heridas que nunca sanaran…" Pensó el rubio suspirando y caminando hacia su silla, vio que la rubia también tenía su mente en otro lado, suponía que junto a sus seres queridos, los hombres que no había podido proteger, por los cuales todavía sentía culpa, aunque nunca la tuvo.

-Como has estado?- Murmuro Tsunade sin mirar al rubio. –Pensar que todavía no te recuperabas de la muerte de Jiraiya…-

-Ero-sennin…- Dijo sonriendo nostálgicamente. –La verdad ese es un dolor que tendré siempre… Era lo más cercano a un otosan que tuve… Mi sensei…-

-Quien pensaría que a Jiraiya lo considerarían casi un otosan…- Se burlo la rubia mientras Naruto se apoyaba en su gran escritorio. –No eres tan diferente a Minato…-

-Hai… Ya me lo has dicho muchas veces…- Se quejo el rubio mientras la mujer sonreía.

_-No corras onegai!-_ Se escucho desde el otro lado de la puerta, luego un pequeño golpe y unos quejidos que iban en aumento, Naruto se puso de pie de golpe y camino hacia la puerta.

-Minato!- Dijo sorprendido mientras un pequeño idéntico a él lloraba sentado en el piso. –Que sucedió?-

-Gomen…- Dijo la castaña tomando al pequeño en brazos. –Quiso correr… Tenía mucho rato llamándote…- Dijo moviéndose lentamente para calmar al nene, el rubio sonrío tiernamente y beso en la frente a la mujer.

-Umiko… Nunca cambiaras…- Murmuro mientras la chica sonreía y entraba a la oficina.

-Obachan…- Balbuceo el pequeño haciendo que la rubia se enojara de golpe. –Obachan…- Repitió intentando bajarse de los brazos de su madre.

-Minato…- Regaño la castaña, pero el pequeño empezó a moverse constantemente entre los brazos de su madre que tuvo que bajarlo para que intentara caminar otra vez. –Cuidado…- Murmuro soltándolo y colocando sus manos en el pecho.

-Umiko no te preocupes tanto… Es hijo de Naruto… No le pasara tanto si se cae… Naruto es un cabeza dura desde siempre- Dijo la rubia haciendo reír a la castaña y recibiendo un gruñido por parte del rubio.

-Te sientes mejor?- Interrogo el rubio separando un poco a la castaña de la rubia mientras esta jugaba con el pequeño niño. –No debiste venir hasta acá…-

-Iie… Estoy mejor- Dijo sonriendo. –Además si va a ser como Minato, mejor te cuidas tu- Se burlo sacándole la lengua, con su barriga de tres meses de embarazo no le era nada fácil cargar a un chiquillo tan inquieto como era Minato.

-Que graciosa…- Dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos, la castaña se empino un poco y le dio un ligero beso en los labios para luego girarse e ir hacia su pequeño hijo, su cabello ahora estaba más largo, lo arrastraba y aunque Naruto se había cansado de decirle que lo recogiera un poco ella se negaba y solo sonreía.

-Naruto…- Dijo suavemente desde el escritorio trayendo al rubio a la realidad, su pequeño hijo estaba saltando en su silla, estaba muy feliz, el pequeño tenía los ojos del color azul de su madre y el cabello tan rubio como él.

-Supongo que ese día tuve mucha suerte…- Murmuro recordando lo que había sucedido hace dos años.

**Flash Back. **

_-Donde está Neji?- Grito desesperado Naruto deteniéndose donde el castaño se había detenido. –Veo solo más escombros…- _

_-Urusei…- Grito molesto el castaño, este empezó a mover algunas piedras y para sorpresa del rubio un agonizante dragón estaba siendo aplastado por grandes piedras. _

_-Naruto…- Gruño el dragón girándose hacia el rubio. –Umiko… Umiko está prácticamente muerta…- _

_-Iie…- Grito el rubio y corrió hacia el dragón. –Ella está viva… Vivirá…- Dijo viendo el cuerpo totalmente cortado y sangrante de la castaña, estaba totalmente pálida y su rostro estaba sin gesto. _

_-Necesito fuerza para volver con los míos…- Dijo el dragón, el rubio asintió y pensando lo más rápido que pudo invoco a su gran sapo. _

_-Gamabunta… Ayúdalo…- Ordeno el rubio mientras tomaba a la castaña en brazos. –Debo llevarla donde el anciano…- Dijo y el sapo asintió y lo invoco hasta la montaña de los sapos. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

"Definitivamente Jiraiya-sensei me dejo muchas cosas importantes…" Pensó caminando hacia el pequeño con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

La casa estaba totalmente en silencio, el aroma de los cerezos en flor estaba en todo el aire, la primera era la mejor temporada del año, un gran árbol de cerezos blancos se erguía en medio de aquel gran jardín, toda aquella zona era bastante silenciosa, una que otra risa pero solo unos segundos, el viento se lo llevaba.

Una suave brisa agito el móvil que descansaba colgado en aquel amplio tejado, la casa era antigua, como una mansión, grandes pasillos de madera, las habitaciones con sus futones, todo muy antiguo, pero era realmente cómodo y relajante todo aquel ambiente.

-Estas mejor?...- Sonó suavemente una grave voz sobresaltando a la chica que estaba extraviada en aquel embelesador paisaje.

-Hai… Descanse un poco…- Murmuro girándose hacia el hombre, tenía en brazos un bebe. –Donde lo dejaste?- Pregunto notando que el hombre estaba libre.

-En la cuna…- Dijo tomando al bebe en sus brazos y meciéndolo ligeramente. –Tú también enfermaste…-

-Itachi… Onegai…- Suplico haciendo que el pelinegro suspirara. –Necesito el ambiente, al igual que Natsuko…- Murmuro acariciando a la bebe.

-Tetsuya si es fuerte…- Dijo el pelinegro haciendo que la ojiblanca sonriera sonrojándose. –No sabes lo difícil que es tener que cuidarlo, cuidarte, cuidarlos y cuidarla- Dijo refiriéndose a Tetsuya, Hinata, Souta y Kotomi y Natsuko en ese orden respectivamente, suspiro y siguió a la mujer hasta el interior de la sala.

-Es tan silencioso sin ellos dos verdad?- Reflexiono la ojiblanca caminando todavía un poco más.

-Donde vas?- Dijo algo irritado reconociendo el camino que había tomado. –Deberías estar acostada cuidando de Natsuko y que las dos se recuperen rápido…-

-Tetsuya no ha estado conmigo en varios días… Lo extraño- Dijo algo nostálgica abriendo la puerta que daba a la habitación de los gemelos. –Mi bebe…- Murmuro casi corriendo hacia la cuna de su segundo hijo.

-No se iba a ir a ningún lado…- Dijo irritado viendo como la mujer cargaba en brazos al pequeño y este se despertaba lentamente. –No sabes lo mucho que me costó dormirlo…- Se quejo mientras oía la risa de la ojiblanca.

-Tetsu…- Dijo mientras el bebe se estiraba entre sus brazos. –Hanabi no ha vuelto?- Interrogo girándose hacia su esposo.

-Iie… Debió encontrarse con Sasuke probablemente…- Dijo suspirando saliendo de la habitación, ahora fue Hinata la que siguió al chico. –Vino unos minutos después de que ella se fue…-

-Todavía le pesa la muerte de nuestro otosan…- Dijo deteniéndose en el pasillo que daba al jardín y ahí decidió sentarse. –Que bueno que llego la primavera…- Dijo alegremente.

-Quien pensaría que seguiríamos vivos dos años después…- Dijo el pelinegro sentándose junto a la chica que asintió viendo el cielo.

**Flash Back. **

_Abrió pesadamente sus ojos, su cuerpo estaba totalmente adolorido, lo que solo significaba una cosa… Seguía vivo. _

"_Hinata…" Pensó abriendo de golpe sus ojos, encontrándose con los negros ojos de su hermano menor. –Sas..Sasu.. Sasuke…- Dijo entrecortadamente sintiendo frustración por su estado. _

_-Supongo que es un milagro que estés vivo- Dijo fríamente cruzándose de brazos. –Hinata…- _

_-Ella… Yo…- Interrumpió mientras su hermano menor solo gruñía en señal de molestia por su comportamiento. _

_-Ella también sobrevivió, aunque despertó hace algunos días…- Dijo caminando hacia la puerta. –Vendrá en unos minutos…- _

_-Hai…- Dijo con dificultad, iba a hablar pero su hermano menor respondió como leyendo lo que había pensado. _

_-Estaba al momento de la pelea… Por eso pude salvarlos a ambos… Han estado en coma casi seis meses…- Dijo saliendo de la habitación definitivamente. _

"_Hinata…" Pensó más tranquilo acostándose, estaba evidentemente en la mansión de los Hyuuga que ahora parecía un hospital. _

_-Itachi…- Murmuraron desde la puerta, el pelinegro se giro para ver a la ojiblanca, tenía el cabello por las caderas, y entre sus brazos traía un bebe. –Que bueno…- Completo con lagrimas en los ojos. _

_-Hinata…- Dijo por lo debajo viendo como la chica caminaba hacia él y dándole un beso en los labios coloco a la bebe en su regazo. –Ella es tu hija…- _

_-Mi… Mi hija?- Repitió sorprendido mientras la puerta volvía a abrirse y dejaba ver una silueta pequeña cerrándola. –Souta…- _

_-Se llamara Kotomi… Me gusta ese nombre- Dijo el niño autoritariamente haciendo un ligero puchero. _

_-Kotomi…- Murmuro el pelinegro mirando fijamente a la ojiblanca que todavía dejaba caer algunas lagrimas pero esta vez de alegría. _

_-Itachi…- Dijo nuevamente apoyándose en la cama para poder besar los labios del pelinegro, este con uno que otro dolor abrazo la cintura de la ojiblanca para prolongar el beso. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

-Itachi… Itachi…- Llamaba algo obstinada Hinata, movió el brazo del pelinegro captando por fin su atención y trayéndolo de golpe a la realidad. –Que estabas pensando?-

-Nani mo…- Dijo sereno bajando su mirada hacia la pequeña que dormía entre sus brazos. –No puedo creer que alguien más tenga el sharingan…-

-El sharingan era algo que obviamente iban a heredar- Dijo la ojiblanca. –Aunque al parecer Tetsuya heredara el Byakugan…-

-Entonces Natsuko tiene opción al sharingan y al Ryûgen…- Dijo sonriendo.

-Kotomi desarrollara el sharingan con mucha facilidad… me asusta pensar en eso…- Murmuro la ojiblanca, Itachi sonrío ligeramente y rodeo la pequeña cintura de Hinata para atraerla hacia sí.

-No tienes que preocuparte por nada…- Le susurro al oído sintiendo como Hinata se estremecía ante aquello y moviéndose un poco noto que se había sonrojado, haciéndolo reír.

-No es gracioso…- Se quejo la ojiblanca haciendo un puchero, el pelinegro bajo su rostro para poder besar a su mujer al tiempo que se empezaba a escuchar un escándalo en la puerta frente a su casa.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

-No sé porque todos los años tenemos que venir a ver a Ojii-san…- Se quejo el pequeño cruzándose de brazos.

-Porque es importante… Tanto para tu okasan como para mí… Además que el te quería- Dijo Hanabi mientras la pequeña estaba dormida en sus brazos.

-El es un héroe… No deberíamos sentirnos mal por esto… Sino orgullosos- Dijo el pequeño mientras sus ojos variaban de color.

-Deja de hacer eso- Se quejo la castaña mientras caminaban hacia la casa de su hermana mayor. –Ya iremos a tu casa… Cálmate…- Dijo algo inquieta.

-Hanabi-chan!- Escucho detrás de sí una aguda voz, seguida de una risa. –Matte…-

-Sakura-chan… Vas a visitar a Hinata?- Interrogo sintiendo como en sus brazos se movía un poco la pequeña pelinegra.

-Hai… Supongo ya debió haberle bajado la fiebre… Con lo obstinado que es Itachi-san…- Dijo cruzándose de brazos y sorprendiéndose al escuchar un ligero gruñido.

-Otosan solo cuida a okasan… Ella debe descansar- Dijo el pequeño haciendo reír a la castaña.

-Gomen…- Se disculpo algo aturdida la pelirrosa caminando junto a la castaña. –Kotomi-chan esta cada vez más bonita…-

-Hai… Se parecerá mucho a Hinata! Y por ende a nuestra okasan- Dijo algo orgullosa Hanabi. –Y…-

-Está bien…- Corto la pelirrosa azorada. –Debería estar llegando en estos momentos…- Dijo sonrojándose.

-Quien lo pensaría…- Murmuro algo burlesca la castaña.

Las dos mujeres siguieron riendo un largo rato. Souta por el contrario iba bastante incomodo, odiaba aquellas reuniones, su tía y sus amigas solían aturdirlo, solo podían hablar de otros shinobis, en su mayoría hombres.

-Minato!- Se escucho la preocupada voz de una mujer seguida de una risa bastante escandalosa. –Naruto!- Regaño la mujer.

-Mira… Hanabi-chan- Dijo el rubio señalando la dirección en que se encontraban las dos mujeres. –Vamos, igual íbamos a ver a Hina-chan…-

-Hai…- Dijo la castaña resignada consiguiendo por fin atrapar a su pequeño bebe. –Deberías tenerlo tu…- Murmuro viendo como el rubio sonreía nerviosamente.

-Naruto-san…- Dijo Hanabi inclinándose ligeramente, la pelirrosa solo sonrío y saludo con la mano a la pareja que se acercaba a ellas. –Umiko-chan…- Completo sonriendo mientras la mujer devolvía la sonrisa y ponía en brazos del rubio a su hijo travieso.

-Oe…- Se quejo el hokage pero ante la fría mirada de su esposa solo pudo gruñir por lo debajo mientras su pequeño hijo empezaba a brincar en sus brazos, haciéndose doblemente inquieto. –Yo no era así…- Murmuro.

-Escuche que Naruto-san dijo que iban donde mi Onee-san?- Pregunto Hanabi cambiando de posición a la pequeña que tenía en sus brazos.

-Hai- Dijo sonriente la castaña. –De donde vienen?- Interrogo al ver que también se encontraba ahí el hijo mayor de la ojiblanca.

-De donde mi ojii-san… Hanabi-oneesan siempre nos obliga a ir- Dijo algo molesto el pequeño recibiendo un pequeño empujón por parte de la aludida haciendo reír a los presentes.

-Souta-kun…- Grito alegre el pequeño rubio casi lanzándose de brazos de su padre.

-Oe… Quieto…- Dijo algo nervioso el rubio, intentando controlar a su pequeño sin hacerle daño. –Umiko…- Lloriqueo, mientras el pequeño también empezaba a llorar.

-Bebe… Iie…- Dijo suavemente la castaña girándose hasta el rubio y tomando de sus brazos al pequeño para tranquilizarlo. –Cálmate…- Susurro rozando su nariz con la mejilla del pequeño empezando a calmar su llanto.

-Porque a él sí y a mí no…- Se quejo el Hokage haciendo reír a las otras chicas, mientras Umiko lo miraba un tanto recelosa.

-Debes tranquilizarlo…- Dijo bajito mientras seguía meciendo al niño en sus brazos.

-Okasan…- Grito emocionado Souta al momento que se abrió la puerta de la mansión. –Okasan…- Volvió a decir abrazándose a la cintura de la ojiblanca.

-Que paso? Porque tanto escándalo?- Dijo fríamente el pelinegro detrás de la ojiblanca que sonreía ante el comportamiento de su hijo mayor.

-Nani mo…- Respondió Hanabi entregándole a la pequeña pelinegra que seguía aun algo dormida. –Naruto-san y Umiko-chan venían a visitarlos…-

-Y yo a ver como seguía Hinata y la pequeña Natsuko…- Completo la pelirrosa que sonriente se acerco a Hinata.

-Pasen entonces…- Dijo suavemente la ojiblanca mientras su esposo soltaba un gruñido bastante sonoro.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

Estaba sentado con su hija en brazos mientras Hanabi cuidaba e intentaba dormir a Tetsuya; tener al Hokage de visita sería un honor para cualquiera pero para el… Realmente no lo era, tarde se entero que su frágil esposa estuvo enamorada, perdidamente enamorada de ese rubio cabeza hueca.

"No piensan marcharse…" Pensó al ver como el rubio se ponía de pie, besaba en la frente a Umiko y caminaba hacia algún sitio, lo siguió con la mirada y noto que estaba caminando en dirección a la habitación donde se encontraba la pelirrosa revisando a Hinata.

-Vaya…- Sonó la voz de Umiko captando la atención del pelinegro. –Como hicieron para tener tantos hijos y tan rápido…- Completo sonriendo causando una incomodidad difícil de descifrar para el pelinegro mientras Hanabi solo se reía ruidosamente.

-Es una buena pregunta…- Dijo al fin la castaña recibiendo un gruñido por parte del aludido. –Itachi-san como fue eso?...- Interrogo burlesca causando que Umiko se sonrojara al pensar en el rubio inconscientemente.

-…- Solo atino a guardar silencio, estaba demasiado abochornado como para responder a eso.

-Me parece que ya estas mejor…- Sonó la voz de la pelirrosa entrando a la sala donde se encontraban todos reunidos. –Itachi-san puedo decir que Hinata-chan está curada, debe descansar para reponer fuerzas nada mas…- Dijo sonriendo mientras la ojiblanca traía en brazos a su pequeña hija algo intranquila.

-Ella también está bien…- Agrego la ojiblanca al notar la mueca que tenía el pelinegro. –Solo debemos descansar…- Dijo sentándose frente a su esposo.

-Bueno ya debo irme…- Dijo la pelirrosa despidiéndose de los presentes.

-Sai llego hace como 10 minutos… Estará en su casa…- Dijo sonriendo zorrunamente el rubio sonrojando a la pelirrosa y ganándose un fuerte golpe de parte de la pelirrosa.

-Naruto!- Dijo entre dientes apretando todavía su puño y prácticamente echando chispas por todo su cuerpo, causando la risa en las demás mujeres.

-Deberías dejarla en paz ya…- Regaño la castaña con el pequeño rubio en brazos. –Matta ne Sakura-chan…- Dijo haciendo que la chica se tranquilizara y asintiera.

-Arigatou…- Dijo Hinata, viendo como su hermana se ponía de pie para acompañar a la pelirrosa. –También te marchas?...-

-Hai… Tengo unas cuantas cosas que arreglar con el clan…- Dijo seria. –Solo porque tú no eres la líder no significa que no tenga nada que hacer…-

-Hai hai…- Hinata respondió con incomodidad, le había cedido su lugar de heredera a Hanabi, porque solo deseaba estar con Itachi y no quería que nada la fastidiara, menos su clan.

-Sayonara…- Dijo el pelinegro con prisa poniéndose de pie y guiando a las dos mujeres fuera de la casa.

-Si que es rápido cuando le conviene…- Naruto seguía sobándose el golpe, sentado junto a la castaña. –A propósito como va con eso de ser líder…-

-No se le hace nada difícil realmente…- Dijo la ojiblanca sentándose con los gemelos en brazos. –Casi todo se lo delega a Sasuke…- Dijo soltando una risita traviesa, sorprendiendo así a Naruto y Umiko solo se limito a sonreír.

-Significa que el teme hace todo?!- Dijo algo frustrado el rubio. –Yo deje que Itachi fuera el líder para que ese teme no hiciera nada…- Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Hai… Demo, son solo algunas cosas… Sino Ita-kun se aburriría mucho- Dijo la ojiblanca todavía sonriendo. –Aunque ahora que Souta está en la academia esta más pendiente de todo…-

-Igual… Al teme se le sube el poder a la cabeza… Recuerdas?- Dijo a modo de confesión el rubio.

-Deberías ahorrarte tus comentarios errados…- Sonó la ronca voz del menor de los Uchiha haciendo que el rubio casi cayera de un infarto masivo. –Ohayo…-

-Hoy definitivamente es el día de las visitas…- Se quejo Itachi caminando por el pasillo alejándose de todo aquel grupo, llevándose consigo a la pequeña Kotomi.

-Le pasa algo?- Interrogo la peliverde algo curiosa sentándose junto a Hinata.

-Iie…- Se disculpo la ojiblanca poniéndose de pie. –Me ayudas a llevar a los bebes a sus cunas?- Pidió a la peliverde mientras esta gustosa asentía y tomaba en brazos a la pequeña bebe siguiendo a Hinata.

Camino por el pasillo que había tomado el pelinegro unos segundos antes, desde ahí se podía acceder al gran jardín que tenia la gran mansión, la pequeña fuente goteaba y sonaba armoniosamente dejando atrás la pelea que comenzaba el rubio con el pelinegro, aquello le causo risa a Hinata.

-Que sucede?- Pregunto la peliverde al notar la risita baja de Hinata, esta al saber que fue descubierta se sonrojo y ahora era la peliverde la que sonreía. –No tienes que decirme…-

-Iie…- Dijo avergonzada notando la molestia de la chica. –Es que Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun pelean mucho… Me hace gracia que sean tan amigos y no puedan hacer más que pelear…- Dijo volviendo a sonreír al tiempo que abría una gran habitación con dos cunas, una en cada extremo de la habitación.

-Wow…- Dijo la al ver el que parecía ser el lado de la pequeña niña. –Tienen muchas cosas…-

-Hai…- Sonrió la ojiblanca colocando al pequeño en su cuna. –Ya que no estuvo prácticamente con mis dos embarazos anteriores, con este compro de mas…- Agrego caminando hacia donde estaba la peliverde.

-Estará molesto porque estamos aquí?- Pregunto algo intranquila Akane viendo como la ojiblanca se turbaba un poco y bajaba su mirada. –Deberías ver donde esta…- Murmuro caminando hacia la puerta.

-Hai…- Asintió acariciando levemente el cabello de su bebe, sonrío y sintió como la peliverde cerraba la puerta de aquella habitación.

("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")--("v")

-Vienen a fastidiar…- Murmuro moviendo un documento, se había ido al estudio luego de dejar a Kotomi en su habitación, la pequeña parecía muy cansada, todavía era pequeña y podía dormir cuanto quisiera.

Prácticamente nadie entraba al estudio, por lo cual se sentía cómodo y lo suficientemente solo para pensar y calmarse, casi siempre lo usaba cuando habían visitas, no entendía como a Hinata le gustaba tanto estar rodeada de personas.

-Hmp- Gruño levemente al escuchar dos bebes llorando, no eran sus hijos, eso lo sabía, los únicos que quedaban era su sobrina y Minato, aquel pequeño rubio hiperactivo, suspiro y dejo el lapicero sobre el documento que debía firmar.

"Han pasado dos años…" Pensó recordando cómo fue aceptado nuevamente por la Villa, cuando se aclaro todo sobre la masacre de su clan; asesino a muchas personas lo sabía y nunca podría perdonarse pero en aquel tiempo no se negaba a seguir una orden y más si era para preservar la paz.

-Ita-kun…- Sonó la suave voz de la ojiblanca en el umbral de la puerta, el pelinegro gruño y solo apoyo su rostro sobre sus manos. –Sabia que estarías aquí…- Dijo suavemente trabando la puerta del estudio.

-No deberías estar con tus visitas?- Dijo fríamente volviendo su vista al documento que había dejado a medio leer. –Ya luego hablaremos mejor…-

-Iie… Es fastidioso si no estás conmigo…- Dijo juguetonamente la ojiblanca captando la atención del pelinegro. –Nadie se incomoda tanto como tu…- Completo dejándose caer en la silla frente al gran escritorio del pelinegro.

-Esta Sasuke….- Dijo algo divertido viendo como la chica sonreía y lo miraba insistentemente. –Debo estar allá?...- Interrogo poniéndose de pie.

-Iie…- Dijo la mujer tomando al pelinegro de la muñeca justo cuando paso junto a ella. –Solo quería ver como estabas…- Se puso de pie y quedo frente al pelinegro que inconscientemente empezó a acariciar su largo cabello.

-Estoy bien…- Respondió sereno sin dejar de acariciar el negro azulado cabello de su joven esposa, ella tomo su otra mano y la coloco sobre su corazón. –Ahora- Completo viendo como la ojiblanca ampliaba su sonrisa y asentía.

-Me alegra…- Dijo suavemente sonrojándose y soltando la mano del pelinegro, este la bajo hasta la cintura de Hinata y la atrajo hacia si sonriendo. –Ita…- Dijo pero no pudo continuar, Itachi se había inclinado para poder besar los delicados y rosados labios de la ojiblanca, esta rodeo el cuello del pelinegro para profundizar el beso y así compartir ese sentimiento de tranquilidad que la invadía.

-Me tocara hacerte compañía…- Dijo algo incomodo al momento de romper el beso, a Hinata se le iluminaron los ojos y asintió satisfecha. –Como siempre…-

-Hai…- Dijo sonriendo y tomando la mano del pelinegro salió del estudio. –Les diré que ya es algo tarde…- Agrego confundiendo al pelinegro. Hinata se giro y tras rozar sus labios con los del pelinegro este asintió y siguiendo a la ojiblanca sabía que pasaría a continuación.

-Chicas…- Dijo al llegar frente al grupo que se encontraba en la sala, las otras dos mujeres asintieron y casi que mágicamente los dos niños que se encontraban discutiendo empezaron a llorar.

-Bueno Minato debe tener hambre…- Dijo Umiko poniéndose de pie con ayuda del rubio. –Es hora de marcharnos…- Sonrió y con un Naruto confundido camino hacia la puerta principal.

-Creo que nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo… Se está haciendo algo tarde…- Dijo la peliverde tomando a su pequeña en brazos y dejando a un Sasuke confundido camino detrás del rubio y la castaña.

-Matta ne…- Se despidió la ojiblanca, al momento que las cuatro personas desaparecieron tras el umbral de su puerta. –Contento?...- Dijo sin girarse hacia el pelinegro que sigilosamente se movió y atrapo a la ojiblanca por la cintura y beso su cuello.

-Siempre los dejas con esa expresión…- Susurro algo burlesco mientras la chica sonreía y acariciaba el largo y suelto cabello del hombre.

-No sería justo que yo fuera la única que se divierte en estas visitas…- Completo sintiendo el aliento del pelinegro contra su nuca.

-Ahora si podemos descansar…- Susurro tomando a Hinata de la mano y caminando hacia su amplio jardín, bajo con cuidado la ojiblanca para que caminara descalza por aquel frío pero fresco césped, sabía que le encantaba.

-Hai…- Respondió sintiendo como una brisa hacia bailar su cabello y llevaba hasta su delicada nariz el olor varonil pero sutil del pelinegro.

Definitivamente si eso no era la felicidad se le acercaba, al fin ellos habían encontrado con quien pasar esos momentos de silencio sin sentir incomodidad, alguien que los comprendiera, esa persona por la cual darían todo incluso su vida, su vida estaba completa, ella al fin era apreciada por su dulce y delicado carácter y el era aceptado con todo y su pasado imperdonable, ella era y seguiría siendo aquella razón por la que pudo volver a vivir.

The End…

**Que mas puedo decir? No podía matar a mis protagonistas! Solo fue un mini susto! Perdónenme por eso! Y aquí va una interrogante… **

**Quieren que haga epílogos para que conozcan que fue pasando en esos dos años? Aclaren de quienes quieren saber y cuantos les parecería (uno por pareja, aunque si es de los protas podría pensarlo mejor!) **

**Chicas espero sus respuestas y bien sus tan honorables reconocimientos me alegraron mucho! Saber que siguieron hasta aquí el fic me alegra y me motiva a hacer su regalo, los epílogos, solo si así lo quieren! **

**KURENAI**

**Azura-saki14**

**dagorfly **

**luz estrella**

**Mari-Adri-chan Uchiha Hyuga **

**Domo! Por todo y espero recibir reviews de este ultimo y tan esperado episodio! Nos leeremos en futuras publicaciones con mis demás parejas favoritas! Jajaja… Matta ne! Se cuidan y pues piensen en su regalo! Bye…**


End file.
